Decisions
by ChocolateandRoses
Summary: Decisions are made, and what happens afterwards are simply consequences of those decisions. Hae Soo is forced to reconsider her feelings for the 8th Prince, and acknowledge ones she's always had for the 4th Prince. Based on Episode 12, and how I would have liked things to progress from there on out.
1. Facing the Truth

**Chapter 1: Facing the Truth**

Hae Soo sat on the rocky ledge overlooking the river, eating her humble dinner composed of bland rice and beans, all the while nursing her knee. The pain was worse today because of what happened earlier. She had gotten into a fight with a few other water maids, resulting in her newly-dried laundry to be tossed back into the river, thrown about as she tried to retrieve all the garments again. It didn't help that the rest of the water maids pointed and laughed, some even kicking water at her, soaking her even further.

She should have kept quiet, should have just walked away even after she knew the girl had purposely tripped her. But she had held it in for so long. Her own anger caused her to toss her basket onto the ground, turning around to glare at the girls. Even when they threw laundry at her, she should have walked away. Instead, she threw it back, ready to fight and defend herself. But then they brought up Court lady Oh, and her anger dissipated, disappearing along with the water flowing down the river in which they were working. She let them bully her until they grew bored, and went back to their work. When she had managed to gather all of the garments they scattered, she limped further down the river to dry them all again by herself, remaining there even after everyone else had finished. Night had fallen long before she got back to the Gyobang, and the only dinner left for her was this cold and half dried rice ball.

She sighed and took another bite of her food, barely tasting it, chewing quickly before swallowing it down. She was about to take another one before she felt the hairs on her neck raise, and saw a shadow fall across her from behind. Turning around, she saw the 8th prince standing with his hands clasped behind his back. Setting her half-eaten rice ball onto the ground, she stood up as quickly as possible. At least, as quickly as she could with an aching knee.

She hadn't seen him in a year, and seeing him again after all that time made her heart flutter. He still looked the same, though perhaps a bit more subdued and reserved. He looked at her, and she saw his eyes glance towards her knee.

"Is your leg still unwell? I heard Jung sent you medicine," he said after a moment.

Was that concern laced in between his words? Or did she imagine it? She looked down at her leg before she answered.

"Only when I work too long, or if I am by the water." After a moment's pause, she added "I am all right." Why did she feel as if she had to say that? Maybe she was so used to hiding how she really felt.

"Are you upset with me? Do you hate me?" He asked her.

Soo kept silent. She had felt upset, especially during the beginning when she first arrived at the Gyobang. Did she hate him? No, but what were these other feelings? He continued to speak, thinking her silence meant an affirmation to his questions.

"I could not promise you anything. That is why I could not come."

Why did he wait a year, only to say that to her now? She finally put a name to the feelings bubbling up inside her: frustration, disappointment, and perhaps anger.

"Because I've become so useless…because I cannot do anything for you…"

None of these reasons mattered. They weren't the words she wanted to hear.

"…I cannot get you back because the King's anger was too great over Court Lady Oh. I do not dare bring up marriage—"

"Did you even miss me? Even once? Did you ever miss me?"

She finally let herself ask those burning questions. The moment she had seen him, she wanted to ask if he had missed her like she missed him. But he never addressed it. She noticed the pause before he answered.

"Every day. I longed for you every moment."

Why didn't she feel better after finally hearing those words? Was it because they seemed so empty, as if they held no meaning to them? Did he really miss her? Would he have ever told her that if she didn't ask? She sighed and looked away.

"That is all I need, then. That's enough."

"The situation will get better now."

Hae Soo looked up at the 8th prince, her questioning eyes searching his face. How could it get better? She couldn't see a way out after a year of this back-breaking, repetitive work. What more could be done?

"So once I get more power—"

Power; so that was what he meant. More power than he had now as a prince. What else could that mean except for becoming King? But that would mean committing treason. No, becoming King would not solve anything. She was a mere water maid, and she had a scars upon her body. How could he marry her like that if he ever did became king?

"Do not overexert yourself on my behalf. I have seen enough of that."

She saw him clench his teeth before hearing him speak, his tone cold now.

"Do not make me feel sorrier than I do," he said before turning away. He didn't get far before she spoke again.

"Did I ask you to feel sorry towards me?"

He turned around, and the look on his face made her realize something else: she could no longer recognize him. Had a year changed him that much? Or rather, had a year allowed her to remove her rose-tinted lens, and see who her Wook truly was? Well, she supposed he wasn't hers anymore, was he?

"I understand that you were powerless, but why are you blaming it on me? Was it my fault I got into this mess? Was it my fault you could not help me in a time of need?"

She looked at him through the film of tears that had accumulated; tears from the frustration at his answers; tears from the disappointment of realizing he would never give her the answers she really wanted, even needed, to hear; tears from the anger at herself for waiting this long.

"There is no reason why you should feel sorry. You made that clear the day you never showed up, even as I was being led to my death. You made it clear again when you turned your back on me while I was kneeling in front of the King's quarters."

She blinked and felt a tear trickle down her face. Taking in a shaky breath, she continued.

"I still do not understand why you did that, especially after you told me you would prove my innocence. And for the past year, I wondered and wondered. Eventually, I wanted to accept that I would never know. But like a fool, I waited; I waited and hoped that you would come and explain to me why."

She let out a dry laugh after a moment, the sound feebly coming out of her throat.

"But I can see that even you being here tonight will not answer my questions. All you are doing is blaming me and giving me vague excuses."

"They are not excuses!"

She flinched at the sound of his voice. He had never raised his voice at her before. She saw him hesitate at her reaction, and took that opportunity to speak again.

"Then explain to me: why are you powerless? Why are you feeling useless? Why?!"

He stared at her after her outburst. But even after moments had passed, she could see that he wasn't going to tell her anything. He never planned to despite this visit, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her resolve hardened, and she looked at him one last time.

"I can see that you are done here. Please, do not linger any longer on my behalf. I do not need your pity."

She gave him a stiff bow, and then turned around to sit again, grimacing as she did. Reaching for her now even colder dinner, she stared out into the river and didn't dare look back until she heard his footsteps grow further and further away, going until she could no longer hear them.

Only then did Soo let the rest of her tears fall.

No copyright infringement was intended. This is simply a fan work based on the drama "Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart: Ryeo".


	2. Surviving but not Living

**Chapter 2: Surviving but not Living**

Soo allowed herself to cry out all of her tears before she finally stood up from her place on the rocky ledge. Her half-eaten rice ball was still in her hands, and she quickly scarfed it down, not wanting to waste food, even if the little appetite she had before had long disappeared. Once she finished, she trudged the long way back to her room. When she arrived, she made sure to stay quiet as she walked back to her room. Well, it wasn't her room per say. Unlike at Damiwon, where she had her own room, here at the Gyobang she had to share her room with 3 other maids. Granted, they never spent much time in the room anyway, since most of their day was outside on the river washing clothes, hanging laundry, and repeating the process until the sun went down.

She opened the wooden and paper door quietly, slipping inside and closing it behind her. Her thin blanket and sheet were tossed carelessly to the side, different from how she folded them that morning. She wasn't very well liked, was she? She never did try to make friends here, always keeping a distance after the trauma she had experienced. At least she was always allocated a space on the floor on one side, where she had room to sleep. That was where she went to lay down after making her place on the hard wooden floor. Resting her head on her arm, her thoughts went toward the encounter she just had with the 8th prince.

He had changed so much within a year. And she supposed she had too. She wasn't the happy-go-lucky, optimistic girl who was determined to live like she used to be. Her happiest days were spent at Wook's residence, while her Myung Hee unnie was still alive. The thought of Myung Hee brought a deeper frown on Soo's face. A year ago, she was naïve, but she was also cruel.

It was wrong of her to pursue her feelings with Wook, especially while Myung Hee was still alive; she knew that now. Even after she had passed away, Soo should have cut off her relationship with Wook there, but she didn't. It was an insult to her unnie's memory, and yet she still pursued the relationship. Letting out a sigh, she knew that tonight had permanently put an end to those feelings. She could no longer have any sort of affection towards someone who now treated her so coldly. She didn't want to believe anymore in the man who had promised so much, yet gave her nothing. Furthermore, she had no wish to be involved with any power play. She just wanted to survive peacefully, away from all the politics, and away from the main palace. Although she was a musuri now, she was still tied to the palace. At least she wasn't in the thick of it anymore. Pulling the covers up to her chin, Soo wondered if she would ever be completely free from the palace.

She supposed she could have been, even if for a short while…if she had listened to Court Lady Oh when she offered to take Soo to her hometown. It was practically offered to her on a silver platter, the chance to leave the palace. But at the time, her naivety led her to her ruin. She trusted Wook so much, but did not have the courage to be herself with him. Despite this, she wanted to believe that their love was true. She wanted to believe that Wook would not change, and that he would marry her. But she was wrong, and all pleas from Court Lady Oh to deter her from the 8th prince fell on deaf ears. The water maids were right when they accused her of being the reason for Court Lady Oh's death. She was the one at fault, and the thought brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. If only she had listened when Court Lady Oh told her to stay away from the princes. If only she had listened and followed Court Lady Oh back to her hometown. Court Lady Oh would still be alive now if she had. She would still have a mother figure to care for her, someone to look over her while she was at the palace.

And so it was with tears in her eyes and the thoughts of Court Lady Oh that Soo eventually fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Soo woke up with sore and red-rimmed eyes. When she heard the other maids whispering, she ignored them, just as she always had when they talked about her, or anything else for that matter. She ate her breakfast slowly, tastelessly, and then went to get her first load of laundry for the day. Soo held back a groan when she found that all the other maids had gotten the easier loads of clothing, and left her with baskets full of sheets. The sheets were always hard to wash because they were so large. Not to mention, once they were wet, the sheets were that much harder to handle. There wasn't much else she could do, was there? All the other maids had already left with their baskets. Taking in a deep breath, Soo hauled her first basket and made her trek down to the river.

She took as long as she thought she would, and by the time the sun was setting, she had barely finished her last load of sheets. Soo made her last trek from the river and when the clotheslines were in sight, she almost cried out of happiness. Walking to the last empty line, she began hanging the sheets. It was quite inconvenient, especially since she was so short and the lines were pinned so high. Thankfully, she found that if she tossed one end into the air, she would be able to hook it over the line and pull it over before straightening out the sheet.

Soo was on her last sheet when the wind blew a few strands of hair into her face. While raising her hand to swipe away the loose hairs, she thought she saw a shadow to her left. Turning her head over to look, she saw a glimpse of black robes in the distance before one of the sheets blew in the wind, blocking her view. _Wang So?_ However, once the wind stopped and the sheet dropped to a standstill, she saw there was nothing behind it. She rubbed her eye, blinked, and looked again, confirming that there really was no one there.

Turning back to the current sheet, she willed her hope to go down. Of course he wouldn't be here. The 4th prince was sent on an ambassador mission for an indefinite period of time. It served as punishment for taking her side when she kneeled in the rain. She had been kneeling on the stone walkway outside the King's quarters for days, though she didn't know how many. All she knew was that she was desperately begging the King to spare Court Lady Oh's life. And when the rain started pouring down, So was the only one who stood with her, shielding her from the rain despite not shielding himself. Once the bells started ringing to signal the execution, she had hysterically tried to go to Court Lady Oh. However, she could not move her legs, and during that time he was the one who took care of her, the one who tried to calm her all through the calamity. She knew he was keeping her there because he didn't want her to see, or remember a scene that would scar her forever. Despite that, she screamed and continued to struggle against his arms. Eventually, her body gave into its exhaustion, and the last thing she saw was his face, his hair matted against it from the rain, his eyes looking at her with concern, and his hand caressing her face. So was calling her name as she faded into the darkness, and Soo remembered thinking she would be safe with him. When she woke up, Ji Mong told her she would be leaving the palace, demoted to a musuri and forbidden from seeing any of the princes again.

That was the last day she saw So when she gave him back the pin he had gifted. She told him to forget about her, that she was nothing but bad luck and not someone he should be involved with. He didn't agree with her though, saying that he was the one with a scar on his face, and thus the unlucky one. He then told her he'd be going away as an ambassador, and that she should stay put at Damiwon. Although she did not reveal to him her demotion, Soo told him that she would not wait for him. But So refused to listen, just like he always did when she was being serious, instead choosing to pull her close and leaning down to kiss her. She had seen it coming and lowered her head just in time, but he still managed to sneak a peck on her lips before he left.

"I lied," he had said with a Cheshire grin on his face. Even after he walked away, he turned around and waved to her with the pin in his hand, and a smile still present on his face.

Back in the present, she shook her head slightly and focused on hanging the last sheet on the line. She had only just started patting away the wrinkles when she felt a presence behind her.

"I told you to stay put at Damiwon."

Soo was sure she was imagining things, but then she heard the voice again.

"Then again, doing physical labor suited you better than being a court lady anyway."

So's boots could hardly be heard on the grass as he walked closer to her, and it was only after he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, leaning his head down and resting it against the side of her face, that Soo let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"I missed you."

His arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer, and she let herself savor his warmth, even if for a little bit before her brain told her to be reasonable. She could not be seen with him, lest he be punished.

"You should not be here. Pretend you did not see me," she said before pulling away from his embrace and turning around.

The first thing she saw was his black mask, embellished with silver designs. Their eyes met, before his glanced down as his hands found hers, running a calloused thumb over her hand ruined by days washing in the water and harsh soap. Her eyes were still focused on his face, and the mask when he spoke again.

"Just as always, you are beautiful."

She didn't have time to process his compliment when her immediate concern was why he had the mask on again. She began to worry for him.

"Why have you covered it up again? Have you forgotten how to prepare the make up? Has your scar gotten worse?"

She realize that she might have been a bit rude, asking so many questions without letting him answer any of them. The corner of his mouth turned up, showing his signature smirk as he reached up to untie the string holding up his mask.

"You hated it so much, so why would you cover it up again…"

Her words died in her mouth as he removed the mask completely to reveal a perfectly flawless face underneath. So hadn't forgotten, and that at least gave her some relief. His mouth formed a slight pout, before he admonished her.

"Why? Did you think I would forget how to apply the make up after being away for so long? Give me some credit."

He tucked the mask into his robes, before looking up at her.

"Although, it was difficult to find ingredients to make the cream sometimes during my travels. Regardless, I never forgot. I did have the best teacher after all," he said with a grin.

"But if you went through the trouble of applying it, why did you still wear the mask?"

He diverted his eyes for a second, almost out of shyness before his eyes met hers again. He smiled and finally replied.

"I didn't take it off so I wouldn't forget you."

She sighed internally. Why would he do that? What was so special about her that he was so determined to wear a mask for the past year, just so he wouldn't forget her?

"I was determined to come back and see you."

She stepped back even further, diverting her gaze. They had briefly reverted back to their old ways, having such comfortable and honest conversations. But his confession made her remember she was now a Gyobang musuri, and no longer a lady who could freely speak with a prince.

"I am not a Damiwon Court Lady, but a Gyobang musuri. I am not at the level where I can meet you, your highness."

He was about to retort, but she spoke again before he could.

"You have returned safe and sound. You know I am doing well….that is good enough."

She bent down and picked up her empty basket before limping past him and away towards the Gyobang to escape. Having him here in front of her was making her feel things she shouldn't be feeling. A part of her was relieved to see him safe. She was happy to see him, and if she were to be truthful, she missed him. She missed their banters and their honest talks. He was the only one she was completely comfortable speaking with. Every time she was with him, her true personality came out. She didn't need to pretend to be Hae Soo; she didn't need to speak properly for him to understand. Even if she let slip a few modern words, he simply asked her to explain it, and didn't look at her strangely. She was simply herself, and he was So.

However, another part of her was also terrified. What if he was punished even more because he was seen with her? What if she herself was punished for defying the King's order? Despite her happiness from seeing him again after a year, she wanted to get away from him as quickly as she could so she could protect him. But of course, she didn't get very far before a hand reached out to pull her back. The motion turned her around to meet his face again.

"Soo ya."

"Please, go!" She said with a sense of urgency in her voice. She couldn't be caught with him, and any second longer they were together, the chances of that would be increased. But she could see in his gaze that he was determined to stay.

"This isn't where you should be. Let's go. I'll resolve this somehow."

He kept his hold on her wrist and turned to take her away, but she gathered every ounce of energy she had left to yank her arm away. She prepared her voice and spoke, hoping it came out angry as she wanted it to, even if she didn't really feel that way.

"Leave me alone!"

His eyes widen at the tone of her voice but that kept her going. Yes, she had to make him feel this way.

"I'm only here because I can neither die nor live. Whether it's Court Lady Oh who died because of me, or the scary life in the palace waiting around every corner, I can forget all of it if my body grows weary."

She took a shaky breath, realizing she had tears in her eyes now that her vision of him was blurred. At least this way she wouldn't let his expression affect her.

"You must stop caring about me—"

"I refuse."

"Your highness…you must forget about me. It is for your own good."

"No, I refuse to forget you. I will watch over you just like when you helped me. I will help you forget it all even without living this hard life!"

She shook her head, feeling some tears running down her face now. He stepped closer and reached his hand up to wipe them away, but she lowered her head to avoid his touch, stepping away even further.

 _Please, don't abandon who you are for me. You are a prince born under the star of a king. You must not care for me if that is to happen. I cannot let you stray away from that path._

"Soo ya, please let me help you. Don't avoid me."

"Even if the person I want to avoid most is you, your highness?"

"But—"

"No!"

She took another breath and spoke again, all anger gone from her voice. All she felt now was tired; worn out.

"No…When I meet you, I recall everything I want to forget. Go back. I am living just fine."

"You are not," So said with conviction. He closed the gap between them with a few long strides and pulled her closer, his hands placed firmly on her weary shoulders.

"It has been a year, Soo ya. Yet why do you still have that limp? Have you been taking medicine? Why did you not have it treated? How have you survived this past year like that?"

"I can survive," Soo retorted. She looked up at him again, steeling her gaze. "I have survived for the past year, have I not?"

He shook his head.

"You may have survived, but you are not living. Where is the girl who told me that it was not a crime to want to live? Come with me Soo ya, I will make this right again. I will get you out of the Gyobang and back into Damiwon."

"I do not want that, nor do I need your help. I am fine where I am."

"Soo ya…"

She had to get away from him now. Soo knew So was the type of person who would sacrifice everything for her. She knew that much after he drank three cups of poison for her. It would not be right, for him to help her again. She couldn't bear to get her hopes up again, or allow him to help her. It was too dangerous, for her and for him.

"Your highness, please live in peace. I may not be living but I am alive. Do not hate or hold grudges. Forget everything and leave me behind."

For the last time, she pushed away from the 4th prince and gave a bow before standing straight.

"Only then will no one get hurt."

She turned around and quickly made her way away, praying he would not follow her. For once, her prayers were answered and she managed to get away. After depositing her basket where it belonged, she went back to her room. Thankfully it was empty, and she slid down to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her head in her arms.

She had survived a year without the princes, but after last night and today, Soo wondered if she could continue living that way. Why was her life becoming difficult again?

No copyright infringement was intended. This is simply a fan work based on the drama "Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart: Ryeo".


	3. Advice from a King

**Chapter 3: Advice from a King**

It had been a couple of days, and so far Soo hadn't heard anything from So. She should have felt relieved, that he had not made any attempt to contact her after their meeting last time, but why did she feel so empty? For the past year, she had been living this same life: wake up, wash laundry, eat, wash more laundry, eat, and go to bed. But after seeing So again, she felt something stir inside of her. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. She felt, alive? She recalled him telling her that she was surviving, but not living. She supposed he was right. After her demotion, she had no reason to live, other than to just stay alive day by day. Somehow, she made it for the past year. But now? She wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Ya, did you hear? The 4th prince returned to the palace yesterday."

The other musuris were gossiping again, and usually whenever she heard any of the princes mentioned, Soo would tune them out. However, this time her ears perked up at the mention of So.

"Did he? It has been a year, has it not? Since he was sent away as an ambassador to Khitan?"

"Yes, and listen to this: he was wearing his mask again!"

"Ehh? But I thought he removed it. Apparently people say he did not have any horrible scar after the rain ritual."

"Exactly! So why was he wearing the mask again? Do you think he got another scar on his face?"

Soo held in a scoff and finished drying her last garment before putting it into her basket. She stood up and heaved her basket, walking past the gossiping maids and back towards the Gyobang. There was a reason why she never listened to the gossip. But then again, if she had not met the 4th prince yesterday, she would have been curious as to why he wore the mask again as well.

When she arrived at the clotheslines, memories of So surfaced again. She remembered how warm she felt when he hugged her, and how gentle he had been when he caressed her hand. It was to the point where every time she saw the sheets blow in the wind, she'd look over to see if he was hiding behind it again. Of course, he wasn't there, and she shook her head at her paranoia. He wouldn't be here, especially after what she told him last time.

When she arrived back at her room, she simply felt tired. Why was she so hung up over about him, especially now? It wasn't like she ever had feelings for him, right? She was in love with Wook, not So. Yet, why was she feeling this way? Her heart fluttered as she remembered the tender look her gave her yesterday, when he told her she was beautiful. She looked up from her place on the floor and glanced briefly at the mirror on the wall.

She saw a girl who looked like she had aged years beyond her actual age. Her hair was limp and stringy, held back by old pieces of cloth. Her skin looked pale, and the bags under her eyes had seen better days. Looking at her hands, she pursed her lips and crossed her arms to hide them. They were dry and cracked, yet So held them as if he was holding something so precious. Putting her head on her arms, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. What did he see in her, really? She simply helped him cover up a scar, and he saw her now as if she was his whole world.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and close. It was only after she saw the tips of someone's boots under the space of her arms that she looked up.

"Ji Mong?"

"Lady Soo," he said before bowing to her.

She gave a wry smile.

"I am no longer a lady, Ji Mong."

"You may not be one now, but you will always be a lady to me," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Ji Mong…but what brought you here? Has something happened?"

Ji Mong's face grew somber, and he averted his eyes before he looked at her again.

"The King does not have much time left."

"Paeha? Is he all right?"

Ji Mong sighed and sat down next to her.

"His health has deteriorated in the past year. He no longer has appetite or energy. I fear it is because of a broken heart."

A broken heart…because of Lady Oh.

"It's my fault…I should have died that day. But the King sacrificed Court Lady Oh instead."

She looked over at Ji Mong.

"But why did he do that? I don't understand. Court Lady Oh didn't reveal anything to me, except that she was sorry for putting the blame on me. I _know_ it wasn't her who poisoned the prince, so why?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Court Lady Oh…she had stomach cancer. The royal physician told her she did not have much time left. Therefore, she made that sacrifice."

She was really sick of crying, but every time she thought of Court Lady Oh, she could not help but cry.

"But, why? What kind of person am I to have caused her to make that choice?"

"She saw you as her daughter. And any true mother would sacrifice everything for her child. Do not grieve, Lady Soo. She died in peace, I am sure of it."

Soo continued to sob and Ji Mong patted her shoulder gently, trying to comfort her. He let her cry and then calm down, before speaking again.

"Lady Soo, could I ask a favor of you?"

She looked up at him, silently asking what he needed of her.

"Could you make me your tea? Just like how Lady Court Oh taught you?"

"You came all the way here for me to make you tea?"

She almost laughed at the absurdity. But Ji Mong smiled and shook his head.

"Not tea for me, but the King."

"The King?"

"Just so he can get his appetite back. Could you help me?"

She nodded before standing up, grimacing slightly as she stretched out her knee.

"Is your knee still not well?"

"No, but it only hurts when I work too much or if I am by the water. Do not worry, Ji Mong. It will pass."

Smoothing out her skirts, she smiled at the royal astronomer before leading him to the kitchen at the Gyobang. She quickly took out the herbs she needed. It had been awhile since she had made tea, but she knew how to do it even with her eyes closed. After grinding the proper herbs together, she packed them up into a pouch and handed it to Ji Mong.

"I haven't made it in a long time, but I hope it will be sufficient."

He accepted the pouch and gave a slight bow, grinning as he stood up again.

"I'm sure it will be perfect, Lady Soo. Until later, then."

She bowed as he turned and left, hoping that the King would feel better soon.

It had barely been a day before Ji Mong came back to her. She was sitting in the shared room again, and this time she saw him enter the room.

"Ji Mong? Why are you here again so soon? Does the King need more tea?"

He shook his head.

"The King wishes to see you."

"Paeha wants to see me? Have I done something wrong?"

Could it be…did the King hear about So meeting her several days ago? Was he going to be okay? Was she going to be punished? Ji Mong must have seen the panic on her face, so he quickly reassured her.

"He simply wants to see you, Lady Soo. You are not in trouble. Nor is So."

Soo looked at him in surprise. How did he know that So met her?

"I know So went to see you as soon as he came back, but the King does not. Do not worry."

She nodded, relieved to hear that.

"Am I to go with you now?"

"Yes, Lady Soo."

And so she was led to the palace by Ji Mong. When they arrived outside the throne room, Ji Mong told her to wait to be announced before entering. As she stood outside, she clutched at her skirts nervously.

For what reason would the King call her now? She could not fathom what he would want to talk to her about, especially if it was not about So. When the eunuchs opened the door, and she saw the King sitting on the throne, she gulped before making her way into the room. She looked over to see Ji Mong standing to the side, and he nodded once, reassuring her that everything would be fine. When she got closer to the King, she made a low bow and stood up again, keeping in a slight bow as she looked at the King.

He gave her a look before reaching to drink his tea. The way his hands shook as he held the cup to his lips made her think of her grandpa before he died. His face was gaunt and gray, looking as if he wasn't far from death's door. She wasn't sure what year Taejo passed away, but she was sure he did not have much time left.

"You are thinking I do not have much time left," the king said. She looked at him in surprise before averting her gaze.

"Where are you from? After what happened with Court Lady Oh, I looked into your childhood friends and hometown relatives."

She felt a chill go down her spine. The King had been trying to find out more about her, but for what reason?

"I questioned all of Wook's household members. I could only conclude that you suddenly became a different person."

She gulped, feeling more nervous as she waited for him to continue.

"You were a completely different person after your accident. My senses tell me you are similar to Ji Mong."

For the second time that day, Soo looked up at the King in surprise. She knew that King Taejo was a great man, someone who had the power to unite three kingdoms to become Goryeo, and a reputation for being a wise king, but she did not realize just how astute he was. She glanced over at Ji Mong, who smiled at her, before looking back at the king.

"You believe that Ji Mong and I are from the future?" She asked daringly.

The King smirked, and she was suddenly reminded of So.

"You know the future that we do not. You know my 4th son was born with a star to become king, am I correct?"

She kept silent, and the King nodded, the answer to his question confirmed.

"Crown Prince Moo and So are both destined to become Kings. No one knows what will happen here in the palace. However, you will be observing all of it."

The fear crept into her again. Soo did not want to witness the events that would take place after King Taejo passed. She did not want to witness the bloodshed she had learned about. She wanted to go far away, where no one could find her or bother about palace politics.

"Can you just send me far away? I no longer think I can handle living here."

Her heart beat faster, and she could feel a panic attack start. However, she learned to close her eyes take deep breaths to calm down. Luckily, it subsided before she opened her eyes and looked at the king.

"Close your eyes to the things you cannot control. If you cannot keep silent about what goes on here, you will be in the same situation no matter where you go."

"But..!"

"I would tell you not to get involved, but I suppose it is too late for that."

"Paeha, what do you mean?"

"I told you the 4th prince was born under a star to become King. But that was only before his mother scarred him."

"His…mother?"

The king sighed and nodded slowly.

"Not many know of this, but Queen Yoo was the one who was responsible for So's scar. And he has been suffering for it ever since. When I sent him to the Kangs in Shinju as an adopted son, his star no longer shined as if he was to be King. However, that all changed after the rain ritual, when you covered up his scar."

"You knew I covered up his scar?"

"I am King, child. What kind of ruler would I be if I did not even know that?"

She bit back a smile. So got part of his personality from the King, she surmised. They both seemed to have the same speech.

"Soo Yeon called you her daughter, so you a daughter to me."

"Paeha?"

"This is why I am giving you this advice: do not get so hung up on the future that you lose what you have now."

The King smiled at her, before taking another sip of his tea.

"I did not send you away because I thought you were a problem. I sent you away to prepare yourself for what is to come."

"Prepare myself for what is to come…"

"I am not blind to the affections my 4th son carries for you. And I sent him away to prepare him as well. He has come back a stronger and determined person, and I believe you had a hand in that."

"I am but a water maid. How can I do anything, your majesty?"

"Things will change around here soon, child. Do not fret but prepare yourself. Prepare yourself to support the 4th prince."

"But Paeha—"

"Ji Mong, I am tired. I think it is time I retire to my chambers."

Ji Mong looked over at her in surprise before looking back at the King, bowing to him.

"Yes, Paeha. Allow me help you."

Soo heard the doors behind her open, and realized that it was her sign to exit the throne room. She looked at King Taejo one last time before bowing and walking backwards, exiting the throne room before leaving the palace.

No copyright infringement was intended. This is simply a fan work based on the drama "Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart: Ryeo".


	4. Freedom

**Chapter 4: Freedom**

Soo dipped her brush into the color she had mixed on a plate, before turning back towards Woo Hee to brush it against her lips. She leaned back to look at the color before leaning closer to continue the application.

"Is that color too dark on me?"

Their eyes met and Soo shook her head, smiling as she did.

"No, I just checked to make sure. Your eyes are dark, so we have to balance it out with something like this."

She finished applying the lip color before wiping the brush dry.

"There you are. All done," she said before holding up a mirror for the sword dancer to see.

Woo Hee smiled at Soo before looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her smile grew wider upon seeing herself and she looked back up at Soo gratefully.

"Of course, I should have never doubted you, Soo ya. You are a miracle worker!"

Soo smiled and shook her head before turning back to her supplies to clean up.

"It was not hard when I already had such a beautiful canvas. I simply enhanced your features."

"Regardless, thank you. Thank you for everything, Soo ya. For your friendship, for your advice, and for your make up skills. I do not know what I would have done without you this past year."

She stopped packing away her box and turned around, putting her hands on her hips, mouth in a slight frown.

"Woo Hee, why are you saying all of that? It makes it seem like you are going away somewhere. I simply helped you prepare for your performance tonight. You worry too much!"

Woo Hee's expression seemed to waver a bit before she smiled again, just as normal. Soo decided that it must have been her nerves talking, so she went over to give Woo Hee a hug.

"You will be fantastic tonight."

Woo Hee returned her embrace and Soo could feel her nod before pulling away.

"I should go get ready with the other girls. We have a final practice before the performance in a little bit."

"All right, have fun!"

With a last smile, Woo Hee gathered her swords and left the room. Soo tidied up the rest of the supplies before stowing away her box. It became routine for her to do Woo Hee's make up ever since she came to the Gyobang, and she was thankful for the opportunity to keep practicing her skills. Though tonight was a bit strange. She could see Woo Hee had something on her mind, but she didn't know what it was. When she had asked her to do her make up for tonight, it seemed as if it was a last request.

 _"_ _I want them to see me once, and never be able to forget me again."_

No, she was probably overthinking it. Woo Hee always did conduct herself with a sense of maturity and seriousness, as if she held the world upon her dainty shoulders. Though Soo had wanted to ask about her troubles many times, she held back. She knew what it was like to have memories she didn't want to share, and Woo Hee was the same. Soo just hoped that Woo Hee would be okay from now on, especially because she had Baek Ah now. As she walked out of the Woo Hee's room, she had a smile on her face. Baek Ah was clearly in love with Woo Hee, and she was simply waiting for the moment when the two would be honest with their feelings towards each other.

Arriving at the stairs, she grimaced. Her knee was bothering her again tonight, but she would make do. As she limped down the stairs, Soo suddenly heard someone call out her name.

"Soo ya!"

It was Wang So. She made it down the stairs and tried veer around him as he came towards her. However, he would not have that and blocked her way. She kept her head down, hoping that he would take that as a hint to leave her alone. He didn't say anything before holding out his hand, revealing the pin she had given back to him a year ago.

"Let's get married."

Soo looked up at So in surprise.

"What?"

Married? To the 4th prince? It was only days ago that he was telling her he would get her out of the Gyobang. Was this the method he was referring to when he said he would think of something?

"If we get married, you can leave the Gyobang and the palace. Let's do that."

He must have thought of this when she told him she was scared of the palace life. A part of her was happy he remembered and took that into consideration. The thought was tempting, leaving the palace anyway. She tried to quiet the small voice telling her that being married to the 4th prince wouldn't be all that bad either.

"I cannot do that," she said. She then heard him sigh before he replied.

"If you really do not like me, we can divorce once we leave the palace. I will do that for you, so let us leave."

She looked at So, searching his face. She knew right away that he was serious about that. He truly would divorce her if she asked him to. So was just that type of person, especially when it came to her. She still didn't understand what made her so special to him, to the point where he would sacrifice his own heart to just be with her, even if she didn't return his feelings.

"You still have a lot of work to do, your highness. You do not need to leave because of me. Furthermore…the King worries and thinks a great deal about you."

His face hardened when she brought up the king.

"The King worries about me? Why would he do that? He is constantly testing his children. He is king before he is a father."

He turned his head and she saw his teeth clench.

"I do not want to be by his side because of that."

Soo knew the King cared for So, more so than he let on. Of course, she only found that out after her meeting with the King, but it seemed like So was unaware of his father's affections for him, and his expectations. If the 4th prince was to become king, he had to remain at the palace. She could not take him away.

"What if…you were to become king, your highness? Would you still leave?"

So looked back at her, his eyes searching her own.

"If I were to be King, would you leave with me? Would you leave because you knew that one day you would sit by my side as a Queen?"

"Of course not! I do not have such ambitions," she exclaimed.

Her? Be queen? That was preposterous. How could she ever dare to dream of such a position? Furthermore, she had no desire to hold such power. So chuckled as he took in her expression.

"I know you are not like that. I was simply jesting, about being King anyway. I am serious about leaving though. While it was hard to travel, I often felt very free. I thought of you every day; I wanted you to feel freedom like that."

How did he know, even back then before she became a musuri, that she wanted to be free? He only found out about her demotion after returning to Songak.

"Soo ya, you were forced into a marriage with my father, and then harmed yourself to escape that. The right punishment was slavery, but you became a Damiwon court lady instead. Any person would feel trapped, especially if they entered the palace the way you did."

"But, I never told anyone. I was happy as a court lady…especially under Court Lady Oh."

"You were content, but were you really happy?"

There he went again, making her question herself. He always had a way of making her confess her most inner thoughts. It wasn't a bad thing. On the contrary, whenever she was able to talk about how she felt with So, she immediately felt better. Like the time when he confronted her about her scar, or when she had accidentally splashed water on him in the palace gardens, and he gave her advice on how to survive in the palace.

He stepped closer to her during her musings, and gently took her hand in his. He placed the hair pin in her palm before curling her fingers over it with his other hand.

"I want to be with you in peace, without anything in the way. I want you to be happy, even if it is not with me. Being king means nothing to me if I cannot make you happy."

"Why would you do that for me? Especially after I have told you I had feelings for another?"

"Even if you had feelings for someone else, I do not care. You are my person after all."

Soo scoffed, shaking her head.

"Did I not tell you before not to call me that? It is such a burdensome title."

So grinned at her retort, and her heart couldn't help but flutter at the sight.

"Did you not remember? I told you on the day of the rain ritual, before you covered my scar: I am in your hands. I am yours."

He let go of her hand and rapped her forehead with his knuckles once, albeit gently. Just as he did a year ago in the palace gardens.

"If I am yours, then naturally it makes sense that you are mine."

Soo was surprised at his actions and rubbed her forehead, pretending to be in pain.

"Ya, is that how you go about proposing marriage to me? Saying that it makes sense?"

So chuckled before opening his mouth to reply. However, before he could do so, someone else spoke up.

"A prince marrying a water maid?"

She turned to look at Wook in surprise. When had he gotten here? So quietly and gently pushed her behind him and took a protective stance. Wook saw this, and she saw him glance at her before directing a glare at So.

"Do not manipulate Soo with such lies."

"If I say it is marriage, then it is marriage. I would not lie to her."

"That child was put in danger because of you. She ended up here because she got mixed up in a fight between you and Queen Yoo."

Queen Yoo? She looked at So questioningly and he glanced back at her.

"I will explain lat—"

"There is nothing to explain," Wook interrupted again. "It started with you, and now you want to marry her?"

The 8th prince let out a chuckle, and it sent chills down Soo's spine.

"I cannot forgive you for what you put her through."

The 4th prince let out a chuckle of his own.

"I feel the same way. I gave you everything you needed to prove Hae Soo's innocence. In the end you could not do it."

He what? She looked back at Wook again, and she could see that he was now looking at her. His expression was no longer as confident as it was before. So knew who orchestrated the poisoning incident? But why couldn't he help her? Why did he have to tell Wook? And furthermore, why was Wook not able to prove her innocence?

"Soo ya, do not listen to him. The 4th prince is lying."

No, the 4th prince was telling her the truth. She had always wondered why So drank three cups of poison. She heard the poison they used was very potent, and you could instantly feel the effects after the first drop. Yet, So drank two more cups of tea after the first one. It seemed like he knew he was drinking poison, as if he was doing it so he could hide something.

He had to have had something to hide. Why else would he have to rely on Wook to help him? She looked back at Wook, her gaze hardening. And he was right: Wook was never able to help him, or her for that matter. That was why he did not show up during her supposed day of execution. That was why he turned away from her in the rain as she kneeled protesting.

But So was there both times. He was even there when he had barely recovered from the poisoning, visiting her cell with a pale face and breathing in pain. She knew there must have been a reason why he couldn't save her, and she would wait to hear that from him, and no one else. Not even from Wook.

"No, he is not lying. He is telling the truth."

"Soo ya, how could you trust him over me? After everything we have been through?"

She could see So's shoulders shaking, and she put a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

"Your uselessness makes me shake in anger…"

Upon hearing that, Wook grabbed onto So's robe collar, anger expressed all over his face.

"You..!"

So took a fistful of Wook's robes as well, pulling him closer, eyes spitting fire. Soo could see that this would not end well if she let the two men be, so she stepped in between them and tried to push them apart.

"Princes, please! Tonight is the peace gathering. We do not want to draw attention!"

So was the one who let go first, and after a few moments, so did Wook. After another glare at So, Wook turned towards her.

"Soo, you should head on inside. We will take care of things out here."

"Why do I need to leave?"

It was almost satisfying to see the look of confusion and surprise on Wook's face. She stepped next to So and took his hand. When she did, she could see both men look down at their clasped hands before looking up at her face.

"Soo ya, what are you doing with So?"

"Stop pretending like you care about me."

"But…!"

"Keep turning your back on me like you have been doing," she said before forming a grim smile.

"You have been doing it for the past year. It should not be hard to do it again."

"Soo ya, I can explain!"

"We are no longer in-laws. I have nothing to do with you anymore, so you do not have to explain anything to me."

The gongs sounded in the distance, signaling the beginning of the peace gathering ceremony. Soo turned towards the 4th prince, looking at his face and seeing his look of surprise. She held in a grin.

"Your highness, my friend Woo Hee is going to perform. Do you think we can go see her?"

"O..oh, is she?"

He cleared his throat before speaking again, and she had to fight even harder to hold back a grin despite the atmosphere that was created with Wook's presence.

"All right, let us go. I am sure she would want you to be there to see her."

With a last glare at Wook, So turned back to smile at her before leading her towards the palace ceremonial grounds, away from the Gyobang and away from the 8th prince.

No copyright infringement was intended. This is simply a fan work based on the drama "Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart: Ryeo".


	5. Musings and Realizations

**Chapter 5: Musings and Realizations**

As the 4th prince led her away, Soo finally let herself think about her actions. She had snubbed Wook again for the second time, and judging by the look on his face tonight, she knew that there would be repercussions. Tonight only confirmed how much he had changed, and she wondered what could have caused that drastic transformation. Where was the sweet Wook who was solely devoted to his wife, even as she grew sicker and sicker? Where was the man who helped light candles in her room after she was threatened by sword point, just so she wouldn't have nightmares? Where was the prince who snuck into Damiwon just to give her a hug, or taught her how to write his name?

As they got closer to the ceremonial grounds, the sound of the music threw her out of her reverie, and she dug her heels into the ground to stop. Seeing how she had stopped walking, the 4th prince turned around, looking at her.

"Is something wrong, Soo ya?"

He noticed her leg and looked at her with worry on his face.

"I apologize, I was walking too fast, right? Your leg has been hurting."

Soo shook her head, smiling.

"My leg is fine, though it does hurt a bit. But that happens weather I walk or not," she said as she noticed their clasped hands. She slowly tried to retract her hand, but So simply tightened his hold.

"Your highness, we cannot be seen like this. People will start talking."

He simply pulled her closer, smirking.

"Then let them talk. I am used to them speculating about me, and you should be as well."

Soo searched his eyes before she smiled.

"Perhaps, but it would not do to have that tonight. There are too many people here at the palace for the ceremony. Maybe another day, So ya."

His eyes widened to hear her say his name so informally and she took that opportunity to pull her hand away, grinning as she did so. So it seemed she had this effect on him. She would use that knowledge wisely in the future.

"Soo ya…"

"Your highness, I know I asked to see my friend Woo Hee, but as a musuri I am unable to enter the ceremonial grounds for the peace gathering tonight. I simply used it as a distraction so we could leave Wook."

"You call him Wook? Do you call all the other princes by their names as well?"

"Well, I see Baek Ah a lot, since he comes to help Woo Hee."

"Baek Ah? You've seen him a lot this past year?"

"Of course. He is no stranger at the Gyobang. I do miss Eunie sometimes. I wonder how he and Seon Deok are doing."

"Eunie?!"

"Are you jealous, your highness?"

He cleared his throat and looked away, embarrassed at being caught.

"Of course not! I was simply inquiring," he said before glancing back at her.

"You call my brothers' names so easily like that. How come tonight was the first time you've called me by mine? I have always heard you call me 'your highness', nothing else."

"I suppose the opportunity never came up."

"But I call you Soo ya all the time!"

She looked at him in amusement, but a bit of sadness pulled at her heartstrings. Wook called her Soo ya too. She used to be on such good terms with the 8th prince; however, that was no more. Although she was sad, it was more out of regret that she felt since her relationship with the 8th prince had deteriorated to this. Where did it go wrong? She supposed it had started a year ago, perhaps even longer. Furthermore, this past year had given her time and space to truly think about her relationship with Wook.

She was never truly herself with him; she couldn't be comfortable and say her inner thoughts. She was always afraid she would say or do something that would repulse him. And so she became docile, soft-spoken, and ladylike. It was so unlike her, but she thought she was simply improving herself. Now she knew that she was just pretending to be someone she was not. And all for who? A person who claimed he loved his wife after she died, but then started pursuing her a mere weeks after; a person who abandoned her without giving her any reason, despite proposing marriage to her. Soo wondered if Wook even knew what love was, or if he just was in love with the idea of love.

Looking at the 4th prince now, she realized she never had to pretend with him. She had been herself since day one, when he had unceremoniously thrown her off his horse after saving her from a near-death experience. She remembered yelling at him that people came before horses, and he reared his steed on its hind legs to scare her before he rode away. Although their first meeting wasn't on good terms, their later encounters made Soo change her opinion about So.

When she brought him lunch as he sat on the boulders outside the 8th prince's home, she realized that despite his infamous reputation, he was simply a lonely person. When she met him in the bathing pools at Damiwon, she realized he was insecure about himself, and that was why he hid behind a mask and such a cold personality. When he stopped Yeon Hwa from beating her, and called her his person, she realized he simply needed someone to treat _him_ as a person. When he helped her escape her arranged marriage, she realized that despite living a life controlled by others, he did not wish that on anyone, even for someone he didn't know well like her. When he confronted her about her self-inflicted injury to avoid marriage to the King, she realized he was a caring person, someone who got worried about others around him.

Everything changed after she helped him cover up his scar. She knew that he had developed feelings for her, but at the time she only had eyes for Wook. Now that she was standing in front of So now, she wondered how it would have been like if she didn't have any feelings for the 8th prince, but instead had fallen for the 4th?

"Soo ya, why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

He reached up towards his face where his scar was concealed, and Soo chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, your highness. I was simply thinking. Your face is fine."

"See? You're calling me 'your highness' again. Were you only teasing me earlier?"

"How was I supposed to know calling your name would affect you so much?"

"Ya..yah! If someone heard you calling me so informally, they would not leave you alone."

She couldn't help but let out a giggle at his reaction. She never realized how cute So could be when he was flustered.

"Are you laughing at me right now?"

"Of course not, your highness," she said in between giggles.

"You are laughing at me!"

At this point, Soo had stopped hiding her laughs and simply laughed without hesitation. So looked at her in confusion before he too broke out into chuckles, joining her.

When she had finally gotten over her mirth, Soo saw in the distance the numbers of nobles and officials entering the ceremonial grounds for the peace gathering. It was getting late as well, and she knew she had to get back before anyone did see her with the 4th prince. No matter how lucky they had been up to now with not being spotted, she didn't want to risk any more chances.

Clearing her throat, Soo gave a bow.

"Your highness, I must be getting back to the Gyobang. The ceremony has already started and you should be present."

"I do not want to. I will be forced to keep pretenses in front of all the nobles who could care less about me. And I will have to sit through thinly veiled comments from my 3rd and 9th brothers. I would much rather spend more time with you."

If she were to be honest, she did want to spend more time with So as well. She had so many questions swimming in her mind, especially after what was revealed earlier when Wook confronted them. However, she knew that that conversation was best saved for another day. She had waited a year without knowing when she would ever get her answers. However, So told her he would explain later, and he was a person who kept to his words. She could wait a few more days, because she trusted So would tell her when it was time.

"I understand that you do not care about what others say about you, but should people see us together, who do you think will be attacked first? You said it yourself earlier: if people heard me refer to you so informally, then I would be punished."

She looked up at the 4th prince to see an apologetic look his face.

"Soo ya, I did not think about that…I apologize."

She shook her head.

"I am not blaming you, but simply stating the truth. This world is harsh to those who do not have titles like yourself, your highness."

"I will protect you."

"I know you will, but there will be times when you cannot be there. I must look after myself."

Her words seemed to silence him, but she smiled.

"However, people cannot talk if they do not see anything."

She lost the count of how many times she saw the surprised look on So's face tonight, but she had a feeling she would be seeing more of them in the future.

"I like to sit on the banks of the river after I am done with my duties for the day. Good night, your highness."

With a last bow, she turned around to hide a grin that made its way across her face, as she walked away from the dumbfounded 4th prince.

When she arrived back to the Gyobang, Soo took out the hair pin that had been tucked in her robes. Looking at the peony flower and the butterfly, she traced the grooves and lines of the pin. Even after a year, So still kept it in mint condition despite all of his travels. He must have really treasured it, didn't he? So had told her he would take it as a lucky charm, and she supposed it was. The hair pin had brought So back to Songak safe and sound.

Soo walked towards the mirror and carefully placed the hair pin in her hair. She didn't have her braided hair from the days as a lady, and the shiny pin looked out of place in her limp hair, and with her worn out uniform. However, the sight of it made her smile. After admiring the pin some more, she took it out of her hair and brushed her fingers over its surface again.

Thinking back to the 4th prince, she nearly kicked herself for forgetting momentarily. He had asked her to marry him, just so she could escape the palace! He even offered to divorce after they left, just so she could be happy. He didn't ask her to wait for the right moment like the 8th prince did. He simply cared about her freedom, and offered it with no strings attached. What kind of man did that? Especially a man who clearly had feelings for her like So did.

Soo let herself entertain the thoughts of marrying So. What would happen after they left? Would they find a place to settle somewhere? He said he wanted to live in peace. Perhaps they would find a place somewhere near a lake or a river. Somewhere they could enjoy the scenery or perhaps ride his horse. She remembered when he had taken her out of the palace to the beach just so she could relax. Granted, that was after he had forced a kiss on her, and she was still curious about what made him so distraught that it caused him to act that way. It was really wasn't like him, especially after he held himself back on the day she covered his scar.

Shaking her head, she stopped herself from thinking too much. She knew that if she asked So, then he would give her answers. There was no use in worrying about the past. All she could do now was prepare for the future ahead.

The King had told her to prepare for what was to come. And to support the 4th prince. Soo wondered if So knew about how the King thought of him, and of her. It almost seemed like the King was giving them both permission to be together. Of course, she couldn't be too sure, right? She would have to find a way to ask the King again about his intentions when he told her that.

Gripping the pin tighter in her hand, Soo decided that she would let things travel their natural course. Because Wook no longer held her heart, she realized she was starting to feel something for So. Granted, she had always cared for So, worrying if he would be happy when he entered the palace, or if he was sleeping and eating well. Although she had never associated any feelings of love with So, she wondered if she had always loved him since the beginning. Perhaps at first as a friend, but now it was developing into something more. And the thought terrified her.

But as much as the thought terrified her, it made her excited; it made her look forward to what would happen. The King had told her not to be too caught up in the future, and she wondered if it would be okay if she and the 4th prince ended up together. Would that cause his star to shift from being a star of a king to simply a star of a prince again? Didn't the King tell her that she had changed his fate when she covered So's scar?

If she was able to change his fate like that, then perhaps it would be okay if she stayed by So's side. Even if in the end she could not stay with him, she would provide him support, whether that was one of a friend or something more.

That night, Soo slept with the pin hidden in her robes, right next to her heart. And for the first time in a year, she had a restful sleep free from ghosts of her past. Instead, she had dreams of butterflies floating about in a field of peony flowers, and of a certain 4th prince riding away on his horse.

No copyright infringement was intended. This is simply a fan work based on the drama "Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart: Ryeo".


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 6: Calm Before the Storm**

Soo woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, but as she was getting ready for the day, she couldn't help but sense a foreboding feeling come over her. She clutched at the spot on her robes where she had hidden the hair pin, hoping that nothing bad would happen. However, just as she was leaving the Gyobang towards the river with the other musuris, she saw Ji Mong enter, walking past all the other water maids until he stopped in front of her.

"Lady Soo," he said before bowing. Soo could feel all the other maids stare at her, and she swallowed before greeting Ji Mong with a bow of her own.

"Ji Mong, what has brought you to the Gyobang?"

He stood up, and the sense of foreboding came over her again as she saw his grim expression.

"You must come with me, an urgent matter has arisen."

"Right now?"

"Yes," he said before glancing around. "I will fill you in on the details once we depart."

She got his hint, and she quickly went back to set her basket down. Before returning to the royal astronomer, she made a quick stop at her room to grab the pouch of tea that she had prepared ahead of time. She didn't think she'd need it this soon, but she had made extra just in case the King asked for more.

As she exited the Gyobang, Soo kept her face blank and ignored the stares of the water maids. The urgent matter must have been something concerning the King, and by the look on Ji Mong's face, he didn't want anyone else hearing about it. It was only after they had departed on his horse that Ji Mong finally spoke.

"The King has summoned you to his bedside. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left."

"But why would he want me there? What can I do?"

"I believe he has something to tell you before he…before it's too late. Also, it seems he wants more of your tea," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Will it be all right if I enter the palace like this? Won't it cause a stir amongst the nobles in court if they hear about me?"

"I will make sure that doesn't happen, Lady Soo. But you should prepare yourself for anything that should happen. Things will be different after today."

When they arrived at the palace, Ji Mong made sure to stay out of sight as he led her to the King's Quarters. When she entered his sleeping chambers, she saw the King laying on his bed motionlessly. He must have been sleeping. Shifting her gaze to a table next to his bed, Soo saw that the utensils for tea preparation had already been set up for her. As quietly as possible, Soo began preparing the tea, the steam floating into the air as she poured the hot water over the herbs. After a couple of minutes, she heard the sheets rustle and saw the King open his eyes. She quickly set down the teapot and limped her way to the bedside.

"Paeha."

"Even the aroma of your tea is like that of Soo Yeon's."

"Are you feeling all right?"

The King let out a long sigh.

"I will be dying soon. Bring the Crown Prince from Hubaekje. He must come before it is too late."

Although she had never been close to the King, the thought of him passing away made her heart sink. This great man was going to leave this world, and she was here to witness it. But how could she bring the Crown Prince? She was half lamed and had no resources to do so.

"You want me to do it? I cannot possibly do that…but I will find someone who can go quickly!"

"No, it must be you."

"But, Paeha.."

"No one from inside the palace must found out about my death before the Crown Prince arrives."

"Are you afraid of something, Paeha?"

"Once you leave this room, someone will approach you. That person will ask you about my condition."

She already had an idea to where this was heading. She remembered in history that after King Taejo's death, there was much upheaval surrounding his successor. Although she did not remember who it was (and she wished everyday she had paid attention in her high school history classes), she knew that she would be here to witness it, just like the King had told her she would.

"To the person who merely asks how I am, tell that person I am asking for more tea. To the person who asks if I am dead, you must be careful. That person is after the throne."

"I will keep that in mind, Paeha."

"Get going. You cannot trust anyone. The fate of the Goryeo empire rests on your shoulders," the King said as he took another difficult breath. "That is probably the reason why you were sent here."

Soo took a deep breath and held in her tears. She couldn't cry now. She had to make sure the King left in peace. Kneeling down onto the floor, she gave a deep bow to properly send the King away.

"Please rest in peace, Paeha. I shall do my best to carry out your final command."

She got up and turned around, but his voice stopped her.

"Hae Soo,"

She froze and turned around, looking at the King. He had turned his head and smiled at her.

"Be on guard, my daughter."

She nodded and smiled back, before turning around and leaving the chamber. She knew that that would be the last time she would see the great King Taejo alive, but she didn't want to stay any longer and waste time. She had to try to find a way to get to the Crown Prince. As she exited the King's Quarters, she saw the face of General Park. She gave a bow and he nodded.

"Be on your way, child. And be careful."

"Yes, General. I will do my best."

And with that, she took off. She tried to stay in the shadows, despite seeing the walkways empty. She knew that it wouldn't be long until she ran into someone, and she tried her best to remember which exits she could go to, where there would be the least people she'd have to encounter. Just as she turned to look behind her, a voice made her freeze to a stop.

"Soo ya."

It was Wook. She stopped in her tracks and he looked around before approaching her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"The King is asking for more tea. I am going to Damiwon."

Thank goodness the direction she had been heading made that lie believable. She saw him nod before speaking again, his eyes catching hers.

"What is this about marriage with So? I didn't know you had that kind of relationship with him….I was surprised."

Why did he bring this up now? Did he still hold feelings for her, even after all she had said to him days before? That couldn't possibly be…

"You are mistaken…" she said before holding herself back. Why was she trying to explain herself? There was no reason for her to. Their fate had ended the day he turned his back on her. Let him think what he wants to think. She had to get away from him now if she wanted to even have a chance at getting to the Crown Prince.

"I have errands to run for the King. I will speak to you once I return, your highness."

She walked past him, feeling sorrow. Even if he had treated her poorly in the past, she should at least apologize for her recent actions. Perhaps she could still save their relationship; they still had happy memories together. Turning around, she tried to speak.

"I…"

"By any chance, has the King passed away?"

Her voice died in her throat. No, he couldn't be doing this. He said he didn't want the throne before, didn't he? But she knew that this was coming, after he told her he was trying to get more power. She just didn't want to believe it. He smiled, and her dread continued to come over her.

"I'm worried about him. Has the King died?"

"Your highness, do you want to become King?" She asked the treasonous question, and she could see his face become determined.

"Are you…going to become King? Was this what you meant when you told me to wait while you get more power?"

"When I lost you, I could not do anything with the limited power I had. In order to protect those I love inside the palace, I realized I needed to become the most powerful. You ask me if I am to become King. For you sake, I will become King."

"For my sake? You are doing this because of me?"

She could only gape at him in disbelief. He had gone down this path, all because of her? How could a mere person like her motivate someone like the 8th prince to become King?

But then it hit her: the day after she saw a vision of the 4th prince killing the 10th prince and his wife. She never had any other visions after that, and she often wondered what they meant. But she remembered she had run away terrified, only to be caught by the 8th prince, who tried to calm her down. In her fear, she had told him to watch out for So, to not anger him or else there would be consequences. She realized that the same face she had seen then was the same one she was seeing in front of her now. No, she had to stop this somehow. She had to save the 8th prince from committing treason.

"No, you need to stop. I do not need that from you. Please, stop. We can try to fix this another way."

"It has already started. Tomorrow, I will attack Cheondeokjeon with my 3rd brother."

"No! You cannot do that! That is treason!"

He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders, bending down to her height. His gaze scared her, but she could also see some desperation in his eyes.

"Soo ya, I know that I have wronged you. I have made you wait and wait, but please trust me this time. The Crown Prince will not be able to return in time before tomorrow. Fighting over an empty seat is just a battle for the throne. I will be fine. All you have to do is hide and wait for me. You can do that, right?"

She shook her head wordlessly. Who was this person in front of her? She could no longer recognize him. Seeing her shake her head, he sighed before letting her go.

"I will ask you one more time: has the king died already?"

How could he wish for the death of the King so ardently? She shook her head before giving a bow.

"The King has asked for more tea. I must get to Damiwon, it has been too long already. I will come speak to you later."

She made to walk past him, but he said something that stopped her yet again.

"Crown Prince Moo is in Chahyeon. You will not be able to get to him here on your own."

Was that a threat? Was he resorting to this now that he did not have her on his side? Furthermore, she knew he was testing her. The King had informed her about the Crown Prince's whereabouts. This must have been his last attempt at trying to reach her. But it wouldn't work. She had already cut her ties with him.

She waited till he began walking away before taking off again. As she rounded the corner, her knee started throbbing painfully, and she had to stop, shaking it out and massaging it before setting off again. She had to find the 4th prince, or Ji Mong. When she arrived at the astronomy tower, she climbed the steps with a struggle, and let out a breath of frustration when no one was there. Upon her exit, she saw the 9th prince approaching the guards, and she hid behind a column.

"Have you seen Hae Soo?"

"I do not know her," replied the guard in a gruff voice.

"Come on, you know, that water maid from Gyobang?..."

Soo didn't get to hear the rest of his words before her body was jerked back further behind the column. When she saw it was So who pulled her, she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He peered around the column to make sure it was safe before he set his gaze on her.

"What are you doing here? How did you enter the palace?"

"Ji Mong brought me."

She looked around before pulling him back towards the astronomy tower, hiding in the shadows behind the entrance.

"Why did he do that? What is going on?"

"The King has passed away."

"What?"

He stopped and forced her to turn towards him. She sighed, nodding.

"When I last saw him, he was just about to die. He sent me away to bring the Crown Prince without anyone finding out…by now…"

Funny how she had completely forgottten to wait for So to ask her about the King. She simply told him outright that he had died, without fearing what he would do. But she knew that she could trust him. He made it clear last night when he told her he had no desire for the throne. The throne! She gripped his arm tighter, eyes wide.

"The 3rd prince is going to attack Cheondeokjeon tomorrow. You must bring the Crown Prince and stop him!"

"How do you know this?"

She diverted her gaze.

"I ran into the 8th prince earlier. He told me to hide and wait for him…"

"Did you have feelings for the 8th prince?"

"Is that what's important right now?"

So was quiet as he clenched his teeth.

"The Crown Prince is in Hubaekje," she said before he nodded.

"I know. I tried to go to him but all the roads out of Songak are blocked because of Wook. We need to find another way out."

"He's in Hubaekje…I know someone who might know a way out."

Soo remembered Woo Hee told her she was from Hubaekje. Although she didn't elaborate on this, Soo hoped she could help her this time.

"Soo ya, who is this person?"

"She's someone I met at the Gyobang. We need to leave now!"

She made to leave but her leg gave out on her. Luckily, So was there to catch her, and he slowly helped her stand up straight.

"Soo ya, your leg is not well. Why are you running around on it?"

"It can't be helped. I must carry out the King's command."

She looked at her leg disdainfully.

"Though it would help a great deal if my leg wasn't like this."

The 4th prince let out a chuckle at her complaint.

"Come, I will help you. Your friend, is she at the Gyobang right now?"

"It's Woo Hee. She had a performance for the peace gathering last night, but she should be back there now."

He nodded and took a survey of their surroundings before he lead her out and towards the Gyobang. When they arrived, she saw Woo Hee and Baek Ah together. She wondered what he was doing here, but there was no time for her to speculate. There were more dire things at hand.

"Woo Hee!"

Woo Hee and Baek Ah turned towards her in surprise.

"Soo ya, what is the matter?" Woo Hee asked.

"You said your hometown is Hubaekje, right?"

At her question, Baek Ah moved in front of Woo Hee, almost as if he was shielding her. Why did he do that?

"Why are you suddenly asking?" Baek Ah asked in a clipped tone.

There was definitely something going on that she was unaware of. But she would save that for another day.

"We need to get to the Crown Prince."

"What?"

Woo Hee and Baek Ah looked at each other before looking back at her.

"There will be an attack on Cheondeokjeon tomorrow. If the Crown Prince does not arrive before then, there will be blood spilt."

"How can I trust this girl?"

Soo turned to face So and smiled.

"She is my friend. You can trust her."

"I don't know what this is about, but she is right," Baek Ah added.

So nodded and looked at him before revealing the news.

"The King has passed away."

"What?" Woo Hee asked before her knees gave out on her. Luckily Baek Ah caught her in time before he looked back at So.

"Are you positive?"

"We have to assume so. Soo told me Yo…and Wook are planning the attack to go after the throne."

Soo hadn't specifically told So that the 8th prince was attacking as well, but she knew he was smart enough to deduce that. They definitely had some talking to do later.

"I will go stop them, so you go get the Crown Prince. It should take two days, but Wook has blocked all the roads out," So continued.

Soo had been watching Woo Hee, and it seemed like she had gathered her strength again. She sighed before speaking up.

"There is a road in and out of Songak that only I know. I can take you there."

They all looked at each other with grim expressions. The fight was only starting now, and they weren't sure when it would end.

Thank you for reading! Please comment and share :)

No copyright infringement was intended. This is simply a fan work based on the drama "Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart: Ryeo".


	7. The Seat Everyone Risks Their Lives For

**Chapter 7: The Seat Everyone Risks Their Lives For**

Luckily, Woo Hee had already packed her things, so all they had to do was return to the palace for Baek Ah to quickly pack a few more provisions. Before they left though, Woo Hee pulled Soo to the side to bid her farewell.

"Woo Hee, were you planning to leave? Was that why you were already all packed up?"

She nodded, and reached down to hold Soo's hands.

"I am planning to return to my hometown. I do not know when I will be back, but please take care of yourself, all right?"

Soo smiled and squeezed Woo Hee's hands in response.

"Do not worry about me. I will be fine. You take care of yourself as well. Please write if you can."

Woo Hee smiled and pulled Soo into a hug.

"Take care of the 4th prince as well. I know he will do the same for you," she said with a sly smile before pulling away, and climbing onto her horse.

Soo tried to hide her blush as Baek Ah gave a nod to her and So before he headed off with Woo Hee, their horses galloping out of the palace swiftly. After their figures could no longer be seen in the distance, So led her back to the astronomy tower. He and Ji Mong had decided that it would be safer for her to be close to them, in case anything happened. That night, she tried to sleep in the makeshift bed they had provided her, but she couldn't. After rolling around, she decided to talk a walk. Soo knew it wasn't safe to be wandering around the palace at this time, but she figured that it would be safer now that dark had fallen, meaning less chance of being spotted. Her wandering led her to the throne room, and she stood in front of the throne, pondering.

This seat had held kings. Kings who had to fight tooth and nail to sit in it. Once they were in that seat, the fight continued. They could never let their guard down, and furthermore, they had the people and kingdom to rule. Not a day went without complaints to be heard, nobles to be kept in line, or enemies to be kept at bay. She wondered how they all did it, the kings. When she heard the door open, she froze, thinking she had been caught. However, when she heard the voice, Soo immediately relaxed.

"What is it? Do you want to sit in it?"

"No, I don't like it."

"Everyone risks their lives for that seat, and you don't like it?"

She let out a scoff and shook her head, looking down.

"The King threw away Court Lady Oh in order to protect the throne," she said before looking over at So. "And you, your highness, will have to fight your brothers."

She looked back at the golden throne. It may have been a throne, but to her it seemed like a gilded cage. A cage where once you entered, could only be exited through death.

"It is a scary seat."

"You asked me before if I wanted to be king, right?"

"Do you still not want it?"

He looked over at her and smiled.

"I told you. If I cannot make you happy, then being king means nothing to me."

"Your highness, you will have to fight tomorrow, won't you?"

"I do not see any way out of it."

"Even if you fight tomorrow, you won't hurt them right?"

There was a silence before So asked her a question in return.

"Are you worried about Wook?"

She averted his gaze when he turned it on her. She couldn't help but still worry about the 8th prince. Perhaps her feelings of affection had ended, but he was still someone who had taken her under his wing, someone who had given her hope and happiness when she woke up in this world.

"He never was just a relative to you, was he? He was the one you were referring to, when you told me you had feelings for someone."

"Does that anger you, your highness?"

"Why did you come to me? You could have just stood by and watched while they attacked. He would have ensured your safety."

There they went again, dodging each other's questions with more questions of their own. It reminded her of their relationship when they had just met. Although now, instead of not knowing the answers to each other's questions, it was more of trying to ignore the truth. He _knew_ she was worried about Wook, and she _knew_ that the fact she had former feelings for Wook upset him.

"He said it was for my sake, that he is attacking tomorrow. He was angry he could not do anything when I got kicked out. He couldn't help and had to leave me alone."

"I do not understand."

"Your highness?"

"I gave him everything. I told him it was my mother who orchestrated the poisoning. But why could he not do anything?"

"How did you find that out?"

He frowned at her before looking away, almost as if he was ashamed.

"She invited me for dinner with my brothers. I foolishly thought she was finally accepting me, after my scar was hidden. However, it was all a ploy. She told me to kill the Crown Prince when I had a chance. When I refused, she told me she already sent poison to be put into Crown Moo's tea, on the 9th day of the 9th month of the lunar year."

The day she was forced to serve tea, after one of the court ladies feigned illness. When she had asked for the lady who had her serve the Crown Prince, she learned the lady had already escaped, only to be found dead a few days later.

"But I could not say anything, even if I wanted to."

"Because she would simply say she did it for your sake."

He looked at her, nodding silently as she continued to piece the parts together.

"That was why you drank three cups of tea. You knew there was poison in it, and you hoped that by drinking it and leaving before your symptoms arose, you would hide that it was there at all. If I had brought back another pot of tea, and discarded the old one, no one would have found out."

It was all her fault. She should have kept protesting when they all told her to serve the tea. Or at least gotten Court Lady Oh to confirm the change before she blindly went in. It was all planned, to get rid of her and the Crown Prince in one fell swoop. But who would do that? Who would want her gone so badly?

"I should have known. I should have done something! There was still time before everyone came and discovered you."

"No, it would not have mattered. Yeon Hwa drank the tea as well."

"She did?"

"Yes, but if that happened, Wook should have had even more reason to find the culprit. But, why did he not? He was so determined after I gave him the evidence, but days before your execution date, he suddenly stopped the investigation."

"You didn't say anything because you wanted to protect your mother, didn't you?"

He looked at her in surprise, and she smiled.

"She's still your mother, even if she hasn't exactly acted like one."

"Although that was true, when I saw it was you serving the tea, I knew that I had all the more reason to hide it. I knew you would be implicated if I did not. But I suppose that was useless, you were still punished for a crime you did not commit."

"You don't suppose Wook was trying to protect someone as well? Do you think that is a possibility?"

He shook his head slowly.

"I cannot think of a reason. Who else would he have to protect…" he said before his eyes suddenly widened.

"…unless he was trying to protect Yeon Hwa."

"Yeon Hwa? But why would she need that? She drank the poison without knowing….right?"

"Baek Ah told me Yeon Hwa suddenly wanted to ask for three drinks after I left. It seemed out of the blue, but he did not think much of it."

"Are you saying that Yeon Hwa also knew about the poison, and drank it willingly like you did?"

"She did not drink it willingly. One cup should have been enough to do significant damage to someone like her, but she was up and walking fine the next day, from what I heard."

"Then that means she pretended to drink the tea…"

And it finally hit her. If Wook was trying to protect Yeon Hwa, it meant she knew about the poisoning ahead of time. It also meant that she was in cahoots with Queen Yoo. But how clever she was. She knew that there would be chances of being caught, but she had a wild card. When Wook found out, she knew he couldn't turn her in, because that would lead to the ruin of not only his sister but also his mother, not to mention the entire Hwangbo clan. And they couldn't suffer another blow like they did in the past, when Queen Hwangbo was accused of ruining a court lady's pregnancy.

"So that was why he couldn't help me. Because if he did, he would jeopardize Yeon Hwa and Queen Hwangbo's reputation."

The realization brought tears to her eyes. So this was why he could not help her. So this was why Wook turned his back on her. Although she could understand, she had never felt more betrayed. So this was how much their love amounted to: empty words and promises. When it came down to it, she knew that if she was placed in the same position, she wouldn't have known what to do. But Wook did, and he chose to throw her away. He seemed to regret it, but that regret had turned into something more. A desire for revenge, for redemption, and for power. It turned him into someone she could no longer recognize.

So, seeing her cry pulled her into an embrace.

"I am so sorry, Soo ya. Wook was right. You were caught up in my mother's plots, and I could not do anything."

"No, it is not because of your mother. It is because of Yeon Hwa."

It all made sense now. It had been her plan from the start, to have her serve Crown Prince Moo's tea. Yeon Hwa had planned to have Soo implicated for the poisoning.

"Yeon Hwa?"

"She has hated me ever since I entered Wook's house. I never knew why, but I always knew."

Perhaps Yeon Hwa saw Soo as a distraction for Wook. Although she didn't know what kind of distraction, she could surmise it was for the throne. Why else would Yeon Hwa join hands with Queen Yoo? And it worked. Everything worked out to Yeon Hwa's favor. She might have not gotten rid of the Crown Prince, but she had gotten rid of Soo, and motivated her brother to fight for the throne.

"Wook says he wants more power. And now I know why…"

"I felt that way back then too. It frustrated me to no end that I could not do anything to help you."

"But you tried."

"I should have tried harder. Maybe we would not be in this position now if I did."

If he did, what would have happened to Wook? If he had been punished at the time, she would have been devastated. She would have blamed the 4th prince instead. However, things were different now. They could not change the past. The sting of betrayal still burned even after a year, but she still worried for the 8th prince.

"The King told me to live my life rationally, and according to reason. That is why I am siding with the Crown Prince. But, if the 8th prince were to get injured, I would be scarred forever."

He pulled back to look at her face.

"Do you still have feelings for the 8th prince, Soo ya?"

Soo shook her head. No, she did not. She knew that much. But she also knew that even if she didn't have anything to do with the 8th prince, she didn't want anyone getting hurt. She would try to prevent as much bloodshed as she could.

"No, but I still don't want him to get hurt. That goes the same for anyone else."

He smiled and wiped away her tears.

"All right. I cannot be confident, but I will try. I do not want Wook to die either."

Suddenly his face scrunched into a frown before he looked at her.

"What about me? I could die too. Are you not worried about me?"

She let out a chuckle. Of course he would be jealous at a time like this.

"Ya, even if people who seem like they will never die, eventually die. Do you really not care about me?"

She shook her head before wrapping her arms around his waist, and pulling him into a hug. She felt him stiffen before his arms hesitantly wrapped around her, returning her embrace.

"You will be fine, your highness. I don't know much else, but I am sure about that."

He was to be Gwangjong. He still had a long history ahead of him, and hopefully she would be there to witness it.

Thank you for reading! Please comment and share :D

No copyright infringement intended. This is simply a fan work based on the drama "Moon Lovers – Scarlet Heart: Ryeo"


	8. Betrayal

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

When So sent her off to bed again that night, Soo asked him if he too was going to rest. He shook his head, telling her that he still had to prepare for the attack tomorrow.

"Do not worry about me. I have fought many times despite having sleepless nights. I will be fine."

When she frowned and started to protest, he simply tapped her nose before turning her around, and pushing her forward towards the astronomy tower. She tried to turn around to retort, but by the time she had done so, he had already made his way around the corner.

 _Stubborn man._

She had eventually gotten some sleep that night, but the attack hanging over their heads did not keep her asleep for long. The sun had barely risen by the time she awoke, and she looked outside the astronomy tower to see the commotion commencing in the courtyard of the King's quarters. Soldiers were gathering, marching here and there, taking their positions. She could see So in the distance with General Park, probably discussing their strategy for today. She could even see archers taking their stances on the roofs of the palace, serving as a surprise tactic in case something went wrong.

She hadn't realized how long she had been looking until the sound of footsteps upon the stairs caught her attention. She turned around to meet So and Ji Mong.

"Your highness, Ji Mong. Is everything going according to plan?"

"We have an army, though I am unsure if it will be large enough to defend Cheondeokjeon," So said as he looked worriedly at Ji Mong.

Ji Mong tried to lighten up the atmosphere by chuckling.

"But your highness, you already make up half of an army. We do not need anymore soldiers!"

So cracked a smile at the joke, and Soo had to do the same.

"The Crown Prince is lucky to have you on his side, your highness," she said before a soldier noisily made his way up the stairs.

"Your highness! Soldiers have started marching towards the palace. The attack is about to begin!"

They all looked at each other before rushing down the stairs. However, before Soo could set her foot down on the first step, So stopped her.

"Soo ya, stay here. It will be safer."

"But..!"

"Please, for my sake," he pleaded, eyes staring into her own. With a reluctant sigh, she nodded. But as he began to leave, she stopped him.

"So ya?"

He turned around, eyes searching her own. She smiled and reached out to touch his cheek.

"Please be careful."

His eyes widened slightly at her touch, and he placed his hand on hers briefly before removing it gently.

"I will, do not worry."

With a quick smile, So followed Ji Mong and the soldier down the rest of the stairs.

So was right. What use would she be if she followed them down to the courtyard? She could not fight, and it would be safer for her up in the astronomy tower. At least she could see everything from here. Making her way back to the balcony, she gasped to see how far the army had come, and the vast numbers of soldiers that marched in lines. She then saw So make his way to the frontlines of their defending army. At the front of the oncoming troops, she could see the figures of the 3rd and 8th prince.

When the army had stopped marching, she could see an exchange of words before Wook suddenly leapt forward to attack So. She held her breath during the entire fight, hoping neither of them would get hurt. However, she could see a difference between the two men fighting.

While So was simply blocking Wook's attacks, and trying to disarm him, the nature of Wook's attacks were only meant to do one thing: kill. She could only imagine what would have happened if she had not warned So about the attack. Would they have barged in to kill anyone who got in their way? If they had found So unarmed, she knew that Wook wouldn't have hesitated even a little bit before going in for the kill. To think that Wook was using her to get to So, made her blood boil.

The fight continued on, the archers beginning to shoot at the enemy troops, but before anything else could happen, more troops began to run into the courtyard. No, they couldn't have brought even more troops, could they?

But thankfully, she was wrong. The troops separated to form an aisle, and she could see the Crown Prince and Baek Ah enter. So and Wook had broken their hold on each other, and Wook immediately turned his sword onto the 3rd prince. He had been on the Crown Prince's side the entire time! She knew he was testing her, but she did not know it was to this extent. As she saw soldiers push the 3rd prince to his knees, Ji Mong arrived and gave the decree, saying that the King had passed away, and his successor was to be Crown Prince Moo. At once, Wook went down on his knees, followed by So and the rest of the troops to greet the new King.

Crown Prince Moo, now King, walked into the King Taejo's quarters, and when he disappeared behind the doors, she could see So and Wook direct most of the troops out of the courtyard, while others carried the bodies of injured soldiers away to be treated. The fight was over, but she was still worried about So. Making her way down the stairs carefully, Soo went to look for the 4th prince. When she had arrived, he was speaking to General Park.

"I always knew Wook was intelligent, but he played his cards very wisely today," he said.

The General nodded his head.

"I agree, but that only means he is must be carefully watched. If he was willing to betray your 3rd brother like that, it means he is willing to do whatever it takes for him to succeed."

"I know…he was the one who attacked me today. I would not put it past him to leave me alive if he had the chance to eliminate me."

It was only then that So noticed her presence, and his eyes widened.

"Soo ya."

"Your highness, are you all right? Have you been hurt?"

His serious face melted away into a smile as he heard her question.

"I am all right, Soo ya. It was not a long fight."

The general chuckled and elbowed So in the ribs, resulting in a grimace from the 4th prince.

"Lady Soo, you must give our 4th prince more credit. A tiff like that would not get him hurt….unless he has been losing his touch."

"General Park, you talk too much," So grumbled.

Soo laughed at their interaction. Of course, he was the 4th prince after all, famed for his skill in swords and martial arts. Still, she was relieved that he had not been hurt. She didn't know what she would do with herself if that had happened.

"Still, you had to raise your sword because of the 8th prince. I am glad to hear that you are unhurt, your highness."

"Your highness!"

They all turned towards Ji Mong as he made his way to them.

"What is it, Ji Mong?"

"The Crown Prince would like to see you," he said before turning to General Park, "And you as well, General."

The 4th prince and General looked at each other before nodding. So made to leave but not before flashing a grin at Soo, who smiled back. The General smirked at their interaction before following the 4th prince. Ji Mong then turned to address her.

"Lady Soo, could you prepare tea for tonight? I believe the Crown Prince will want an audience with you as well, as soon as he is finished with matters here."

"Of course, Ji Mong.

"You remember his favorite tea?"

She suddenly remembered the time where she had begged Baek Ah to find out what the 4th prince's favorite tea and snacks were. She was trying to make it up to him after he revealed his scar, and in the process, Baek Ah told her all the other princes' favorite teas as well, just so she could avoid suspicion.

"I do. I shall prepare it for him."

If she remembered correctly, the Crown Prince liked black tea, but once she had given him oolong tea to improve his skin, he declared that he would have that from then on, instead of black tea.

As she walked towards Damiwon, she tried to remember how to prepare the tea. However, her thoughts were interrupted as she rounded the corner, and saw the 8th prince standing in the distance. Remembering how he had tricked her, and the way he had attacked So, she didn't really want to talk to him now. She tried to sneak past without him noticing, but things never went the way she wanted.

"Soo ya!"

"Your highness," she said with a formal bow.

He walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"You hid, just like I asked you to."

"I did not hide."

"Soo ya?"

He reached towards her but she simply backed up to avoid his touch.

"You were on the Crown Prince's side. Why did you lie to me like that? You did it on purpose, right?"

"I did not mean to upset you, but I had to make sure you were on my side."

"If you were on the same side as the Crown Prince, then we were on the same side! You knew I was following the King's wishes, and yet you fooled me into thinking you were with the 3rd prince."

"And I was wrong for doubting you. You listened to me and hid yourself before the battle was over."

"Do you think you tricked me that easily? I may have thought you were with the 3rd prince, but I knew the Crown Prince was in Hubaekje."

His eyes widened, realizing that she had known about him testing her from the beginning.

"Furthermore, you were the first one to attack today. I may have not been there, but I watched everything from the astronomy tower. You weren't planning to kill the 4th prince, were you?"

His eyes hardened as he gritted his teeth. She knew that this was the real Wook, the one who had revealed himself the night he visited her at the river near the Gyobang.

"I was not lying when I said I planned to become king. Nothing bad will come from getting rid of those who will get in my way later."

She let out a hard breath, heart pounding. How could he do that to her? Did he not see how much in pain she was after Court Lady Oh died? And yet he was willingly to use her against So.

"I was the cause of what happened to Court Lady Oh. You knew how much pain that caused me, yet you were going to use me to kill the 4th prince?"

"What about you? Why did you hide the truth from me? I wanted you to tell me the King had died."

"The King asked me to help the Crown Prince. That was the logical thing, and I could not go against that; I did not want to go against it."

"Did you not care if I died?"

"The 4th prince promised that he would not hurt you."

There was a silence as he took in the words she had just spoken. Despite her not having any more feelings for him, Soo still cared for the 8th prince. And although it may have been difficult for him to see that considering their recent interactions, she could see that the 8th prince had never truly trusted her. She could see he did not believe she had asked the 4th prince to save him from harm.

"You pleaded for my life with So?"

"I merely asked him not to hurt you. He never wanted to hurt you either, so it was not a plea, merely an unnecessary reminder."

"Even so, we do not know when he could turn on us. He was not raised like us, Soo ya. He is wild, and—"

"You said you were doing this for me, but you are fooling yourself. It is clear that you are doing this for yourself."

"No, Soo ya. I am doing this for us!"

"Perhaps you started off doing so, but along the way you have lost your original intention. Even for a moment, have you ever been sure of my feelings for you? Have you ever trusted me completely?"

He kept silent, but she had expected that. He never did trust her, and she didn't think she could trust him ever again.

"I will not seek you out anymore, your highness. I hope you will do the same. Our fate ends here."

She gave a bow before turning around to walk away.

"Is it because of the 4th prince?"

Soo supposed he was making the right assumption. It was because of the 4th prince that Soo became aware of who truly deserved her attention. Although she and Wook had shared love, it was not between two truthful people. They both hid parts of themselves from each other, and now it was coming back to bite them. With So, she never had to do that, and he was always truthful with her, always loyal, and selfless. Furthermore, he had no desire for the throne, and she wanted to stay away from the 8th prince, who had been plotting for the throne since who knows when.

She ignored him and kept walking.

"I will make you come back to me."

She continued to distance herself even more, mentally and physically from the 8th prince. All the while, the only thing she could think about was how she would not go back to the 8th prince, and even if he tried to bring her back, it would not be easy.

Thank you for reading and for all of those who have left comments! Please continue to comment, and share if you can. I shall see you all in the next chapter J


	9. The King's Final Decree

**Chapter 9: The King's Final Decree**

* * *

True to Ji Mong's prediction, the Crown Prince did summon her, asking for the tea he had been missing due to his travels. As she entered the throne room, she looked up to see the Crown Prince, soon to be King, sitting on the throne. Although it was a strange sight, she knew she would eventually get used to it. King Taejo had done much for Goryeo, and now it was time for his eldest son to carry on the legacy.

As she neared the throne, she set down her tray on the table before stepping back, and kneeling to the ground to honor the Crown Prince, who would be crowned as King the following day.

"Greetings to the new King. Long live the King, long live the King."

Crown Prince Moo chuckled, and urged her to stand up.

"Thank you, Hae Soo. But I have heard about your knee, please stand up. I will send a royal physician to attend to you soon."

She grinned and stood up.

"It is only proper I greet you as such, your highness."

"There is no need for formalities between us, Hae Soo. You have done my family a great service through your loyalty."

"Yes, your highness," Soo said before she began preparing the tea.

"I do not remember the last time I have had your tea."

"I have been away from the palace for a year, and have only recently returned at the request of the late king. He too, asked for my tea."

Soo heard him sigh as she continued to prepare the tea.

"It is hard to believe my father is gone. He has always been there to watch over me, and now I must fill in his shoes. I do not know if I can do it."

She poured the tea and presented it to him on his personal table by the throne. He nodded and thanked her silently, taking the tea and drinking it as she stepped back.

"I believe your father had great expectations of you, but only because he knew you were capable of following his footsteps, your highness."

"I have fought alongside my father, and have stood in his court as he handled issues with the ministers and nobles, but I have never sat in this seat until now. Now that I am sitting here, I truly feel the weight of the kingdom upon my shoulders."

"You are not alone, your highness. You have your brothers to help you."

"I am sure you know not all my brothers are to be trusted."

She looked up at him to meet his gaze, before averting hers again.

"If I know that, then your highness should know even better than I. You have grown up alongside them."

"I am not ignorant to the fact that you were caught in the mess Queen Yoo and Yeon Hwa instigated to target me. And the fact that my 8th brother hid it and left you to suffer."

She looked up in surprise at him, and he simply smiled grimly.

"I never had the chance to apologize to you, Hae Soo. I am truly sorry for what has happened."

"It is not your fault, your highness. I know there was not much to be done."

"My 4th brother has informed me about what you two have surmised concerning the situation. And I intend to rectify that, at least as much as I can."

"But what can you do? There is no evidence, and it has been a year if not more since that event."

"True, but we will keep searching for evidence secretly. Until we can truly punish those who are responsible, I can at least improve your status. My father sent you away to work as a musuri for the past year, but now I intend to bring you back as a Damiwon Court Lady."

She would be able to leave the Gyobang, but the thought of being in the palace again, so close to those who had willingly harmed her, did not sit well with Soo. She supposed Crown Prince Moo saw something in her expression, and he continued to speak.

"I can see that is not to your liking."

"I mean no disrespect, your highness. It would be a great honor for me to serve you."

"Perhaps it would not be the best decision. You will be reminded of your painful past."

He was right. All she would remember as she walked the halls of Damiwon would be Court Lady Oh, and how Soo was the cause of her death. She didn't think she could handle it again, but if the Crown Prince wanted to make her Senior Court Lady, she knew it would be disrespectful to refuse. Furthermore, although she had learned much from Court Lady Oh, she was unsure if she could fill in her big shoes. Looking at the Crown Prince now, she supposed she could sympathize with how he felt to become King.

As Soo continued to keep silent, she saw the Crown Prince turn to pick up a scroll from the stack that sat beside him. He turned towards her and held out the scroll. She hesitated for a second before walking up to the throne and accepting it. Looking at the Crown Prince, he nodded once before she opened the scroll, reading its contents:

 _I, King Taejo of Goryeo, restore Gyobang musuri Hae Soo to her previous birthright as a noble lady of the Hae Clan, for assisting Crown Prince Moo in becoming King. Should Lady Hae Soo and Crown Prince Moo wish it, she will also be promoted to Senior Court Lady Hae to serve the royal family from Damiwon._

 _Furthermore, should the two parties wish it, I consent to the marriage of sacred 4th Prince Wang So and Lady Hae Soo._

 _Signed, his royal majesty_

 _King Tae Jo_

"Is this a decree from the late king?"

"Yes, and according to tradition, it would be disrespectful to not fulfill such a decree. I was planning to reinstate you to your former positions anyway, but I would need significant evidence and reason to do so. However, because my father has left this decree, we can circumvent the problem. Although many will question it, no one can go against his final words."

She felt tears come to her eyes, but she forced them down. This was not something to cry about, although her tears were of happiness rather than sadness. King Taejo had left this final gift to her, someone he truly saw as his daughter, though they had no blood or marriage connections. She supposed he had loved Court Lady Oh very much, and she felt thankful to him, for giving her the choice to live her own life according to her wishes.

And as much as So wanted to believe his father put the kingdom before his own family, she knew that with this decree, the King paid more attention than So thought he did. To think that he would go so far as to allow his son to marry someone like her, showed how much King Taejo cared for his 4th son, even if he did not outright express it.

"I will give you time to think matters over. I do not need an answer tonight."

"Thank you for your benevolence, your highness. I believe you will be a wise and good king, just as your father was."

"It warms my heart to hear those words from you, Hae Soo."

She smiled and moved back to her original spot, grimacing as her leg began to bother her again.

"Is your leg still in much pain?"

"I have been told it was not treated properly, so I still have pains on days I work too much."

"I will have someone prepare a room for you so the royal physician can examine your knee."

"If I could make a request, your highness, to stay at the astronomy tower? I would feel more comfortable there."

Crown Prince Moo chuckled and nodded.

"You and So really are similar. All right, do as you wish."

"Thank you, your highness."

With a final bow, she exited the throne room and walked to the astronomy tower. When she arrived, she saw the royal physician was already there, and he gave her a slight bow as he indicated to the chair by the table. After she sat down, he first took her pulse before examining her knee. His face did not betray anything, and after he had finished his examination, he finally addressed her.

"It is true your knee was not treated properly, but I believe if you keep your knee wrapped during the day, and at night apply hot compresses, the pain will slowly go away. However, it would be best if you did not use it too much until it is truly healed. I will prescribe a salve to put every morning and night."

She did not know how it would be possible not to use her knee, but considering how she would no longer be a water maid anymore, she supposed it would be easier.

"Furthermore, your pulse is slightly irregular. Do you get a stuffy chest sometimes, like you cannot breathe? Especially when you are stressed or upset?"

"Yes, I do. Is there any way I can improve that?"

"Try not to get too excited or worried about things. Only you will know what exactly gives you heart palpitations. I will also prescribe a daily tonic that will improve your heart."

"Thank you, royal physician."

He nodded and packed his bags before leaving the astronomy tower. After he left, Soo walked out to the balcony to look at the stars.

She wondered if she would be punished in another life. The body of Hae Soo when she had first arrived in Goryeo was in tip top shape, and yet she had damaged it again and again. First, with the scar on the wrist, now with her knee, and her heart. She began to feel her chest get stuffy again, and she slowly calmed herself down, taking deep breaths. She was glad to see that the stuffy feeling did not progress, and decided to simply be thankful she was alive. Although Goryeo had not developed de-stressing exercises, Go Ha Jin had read about ways to reduce stress, and utilizing those exercises would help reduce Hae Soo's heart palpitations.

As she sat on the balcony, staring at the stars, the rustling of fabric could be heard. She turned to see So had joined her on the balcony, who smiled at her before turning his gaze towards the night sky.

"How are the stars that you can only see in Goryeo?"

He still remembered the first time they sat under the stars together. It was the night before he entered the palace, and she had happened upon him stacking the prayer stones that he'd knocked down days earlier. When she had accused him of knocking them over again, he gruffly turned around to sit on the steps, offended that she had jumped to conclusions. When she joined him on the steps, they sat in a comfortable silence, before she wished him well upon his entry into the palace. As she did so, the first snow she had seen in Goryeo fell from the sky.

"They are still the same, beautiful as ever."

He took a seat next to her, moving his head about to look at the stars before looking over at her. She could feel his eyes on her, and she turned to meet his gaze.

"They are the same, but I do not think they are beautiful."

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused to what he was saying.

"Why not?"

"Because they pale in comparison to you."

Upon hearing those words, Soo blushed. So that was what he was trying to get at. Ha Jin prided herself in being able to catch pick-up lines a mile away, like she did with Eun, when he told her she was the first girl to have ever treated him as she did. But the fact that she didn't even see So's compliment coming made her wonder if she was so used to being Soo, that she had forgotten how to be Ha Jin.

"Stop lying," she mumbled as she turned her gaze upwards again.

"I promise that I am not lying," he said.

She looked back at him, and she could see that he meant every word of what he just said.

"Thank you," she softly said.

"You are welcome," he said, smiling wider now that he was satisfied with her reaction.

"Do you know any stars or constellations, your highness?"

"Of course I do! I spend too much time with Ji Mong not to know."

He pointed to the area on her right.

"See that star over there? It's the northern star, always the brightest and pointing in the northern direction."

He seemed to be pointing to the star that was part of the Big Dipper, and she chuckled. Knowing modern facts about stars, even if she didn't know a lot, was amusing. Perhaps she could teach him a few things.

"That is part of the Big Dipper, your highness."

"Dip…peo?"

"Dipper. See those other stars around it, they all make up corners and a handle. It looks like…a gourd! Do you see it?"

"If it looks like a gourd, then why is it not named that way?"

"Well, I have heard that in other countries, they call gourds Dippers…"

That was such a shoddy explanation, but So seemed to buy it as he nodded. Looking around, he then pointed to another area in the sky.

"Soo ya, is that not another Dip..per?"

She looked in the direction he was pointing and saw that he had found the Little Dipper.

"Yes, that is the Little Dipper. That North Star you mentioned before? It's actually that last one on the Little Dipper, on the handle. And just like you said, it always points in the northern direction."

"But it is not as bright as the ones in the Big Dipper. Why is that one the North Star?"

"It is the North Star because all the other stars in the Little Dipper do not shine as brightly in comparison. They say slaves used that star to guide their way out of slavery into freedom."

"They used the North Star?"

"Yes, they did. Did you know the North Star also has another name?"

"What is this name you speak of?"

"Polaris."

"Po…what?"

"Po-la-ris."

"Po..lar..iseu."

She laughed at his attempt at saying the foreign word. How could the man everyone feared be so cute and innocent with her?

"Good enough."

"Fascinating. I have never noticed those constellations before, never mind hearing of their many names."

"The stars always have something to reveal. It is just a matter of knowing what to look for."

He nodded and they both continued to look at the heavens in silence. She did not know how long it had been before she heard So speak again.

"Soo ya."

"Hmm?"

"Have you considered my offer?"

Soo knew he was referring to his proposal to take her out of the palace. She looked at him to see his face serious, but also nervous. To think that she, a mere girl, could make a man like him so nervous. It almost made her want to laugh.

"It still stands. I am willing to do whatever that makes you happy," he continued.

She remembered the final decree King Taejo had gifted her. He had basically served her freedom on a silver plate, and she knew So was willing to marry her. But the question: was she ready to take that step?

As she looked at So, she knew she had feelings for him, but she wasn't sure if it was love yet. However, she did not see any harm in marrying first and slowly getting to know each other. Wasn't that how arranged marriages worked in this time period? Marrying for love must have been rare, especially if it was concerning any members of the royal family. If they did not do it now, and by some chance So did become Gwangjong, she did not think it would be easy to marry him then. Furthermore, she did not know when her chance at freedom would be given to her this easily again.

Despite not knowing her own feelings, she knew So would go to the end of the world and back for her. He had already done so much, from helping her escape her marriage to the King, helping her adjust to palace life, and taking care of her after the poisoning incident. Yes, he would do his best to make her happy, and she knew that without a doubt, even if she loved him just as a friend, he would still make her happy. She only hoped that she could make him happy as well.

"I have considered it."

"And?"

She looked away shyly. What was this, Ha Jin turning shy in front of a man? Granted, he was a prince, and a handsome one at that, but she did not think she would feel this bashful.

"If you say you are still willing, then I am willing as well."

"Soo ya?"

"I'm saying I'll marry you, Wang So! Must I make myself anymore clear?" She said, getting more embarrassed by the second. However, when she turned her head to look over at So, she could see his look of surprise melt into one of happiness. Before she could do anything else, he had already leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, a full grin could be seen on his face.

"Thank you, Soo ya."

"For what? Agreeing to marry you, or letting you steal a kiss without saying anything?"

He had the courtesy to blush.

"For both."

She had to smile at his reaction. Yes, this was the right choice. She must have made the right decision if she was feeling his carefree. As she continue to look at his smiling face, a vision suddenly hit her.

It was red, like all her other visions. She had seen this one already, the one of Gwangjong on the steps of the palace in his black robes and hair tied up. As Gwangjong turned to look at her, she could see an expression of seriousness on his face, one that she had interpreted as coldness and perhaps evilness the first time she had this vision. However, when Gwangjong smiled, her vision turned white.

"Wang Hoo…"

She blinked and she saw So again in front of her.

"Soo ya, did you hear what I just said?"

"What?"

"I asked when you wanted to be married."

"O…oh, you did?"

His face turned into one of worry, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course it is!"

"You are not…reconsidering your decision, are you?"

There was that look of nervousness, and vulnerability again. She really affected the 4th prince, didn't she? She shook her head before scooting closer to him and then resting her head on his shoulder daringly. She could feel him stiffen before relaxing into her.

"Of course not, your highness. I was simply thinking."

"About?"

"About the possibility of you becoming King."

"Soo ya, you cannot be thinking of that. That is treason."

"I know. But this game of thrones made me wonder what it would be like if you had a desire for the throne."

"I have no such desire."

"I know…"

"But you must have some, considering how this is the second time you have brought it up to me. Are you sure you do not want to sit on the throne?"

She was about to retort but realized the playful tone he had spoken in.

"No, I was simply musing. Of course not. I'm sorry for my foolishness."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"And for your question, I suppose we should wait until after the coronation and your father's funeral. It would only be respectful, right?"

"Yes, that would be best. Though, I am not sure if I can wait that long."

"Your highness, you have waited the past year to see me again. Surely you can wait a little more."

He chuckled before resting his head on top of hers, where it still rested on his shoulder.

"I suppose you are right."

And so they spent the rest of the night staring at the stars, exchanging stories and sharing memories. All the while, Soo kept playing over the vision she had just seen in her head. Gwangjong had called her Wang Hoo, which meant Queen. Who was he referring to when he said that? Was it her? Did that mean she was going to become a Queen, and his Queen no doubt? Although the thought scared her, she realized that her decision had changed the nature of her visions.

She could only hope that they had changed for the better. And as she listened to So describe the time he had helped rebuild a village during his travels, she knew that she would not regret her decision.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading! Please comment and share, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

*Disclaimer: I have no knowledge of how they treated injuries in the past or in general. All treatments described may or may not be the correct method, and are simply fictional, written for the sake of the story.

*Edit 7/23/18 - I received a comment pertaining to my romanization of the word "Queen", and felt it was necessary to put an explanation here. I apologize for not doing it earlier:

Hello there, thank you for reading my story and leaving a comment! Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it.

As for your comment, it can be confusing but romanizations are not "official" and although "Hwangwu" is used more, I've chosen to make it as accurate to the original Korean/Hangeul spelling as possible.

The Hangeul characters for Queen during the Goryeo era are "왕후" If we were to assign letters to the first part, it would be "o-a-ng", and would basically be pronounced as "Wang", which is what I have chosen. The reason why I do not use "Hwang" is because there is no "h" character in there. If it were, it would be "황". Additionally, the characters for Wang So (which is the commonly used romanization used for the 4th prince) is "왕소". If you notice, the first character is identical to that in "왕후", which is why I have again chosen to use "Wang" instead of "Hwang".

For the second part, it would be "hu" or "hoo". I've decided to use "hoo" because that is what I prefer, but either "hu" or "hoo" would be correct. This is with the assumption that you read and say "hu" and "hoo" the same way (which I do). Again, romanizations are not official, and are simply methods people have developed to make it easier for non-korean speakers to learn how to speak. In most cases, they're never truly accurate, but we can try our best!

Sorry for the log and in-depth explanation, but I felt like it was necessary to explain my thought process. It will also help anyone else who reads this story. Thank you again for the comment!


	10. Planning for the Future

**Chapter 10: Plans for the Future**

When Soo had gone to search for So the next morning, she had been informed by Ji Mong that he was sent to bring back his 3rd brother, who had escaped from his home after being put under house arrest for attempting to seize the throne. The Crown Prince was still figuring out how to deal with him when he had escaped.

"Did he go alone?" she asked worriedly.

Ji Mong shook his head.

"Jung and Wook have also joined the search, along with some royal soldiers."

She nodded wordlessly. Soo hoped that they all would return safely, though she was aware of how much anger and hatred Yo held, especially towards So. Furthermore, Wook had joined the search party, and she wasn't sure if he would take that chance to eliminate both the 3rd and 4th princes altogether. That was why she worried.

"The 4th prince will be fine, Lady Soo."

"I hope so too, Ji Mong."

They both saw Crown Prince Moo and his entourage approach them, and bowed to great him. He nodded as he saw them.

"Ah, Ji Mong, Lady Soo. Just the people I wanted to see."

"You wanted to see us, your highness?"

"Yes, please follow me to the throne room."

And so they waited for the Crown Prince and his entourage to pass before following them to the throne room. When they arrived, Ji Mong and Soo waited for Crown Prince Moo to take his seat before he spoke.

"Ji Mong, it seems my coronation must be postponed till tomorrow, or at least until we have captured my 3rd brother. Please communicate this to the ministers."

"Yes, your highness. I will do so immediately."

Ji Mong left with a bow, leaving only Soo and the Crown Prince.

"Hae Soo, have you had enough time to make your decision?"

"Yes, your highness. I have thought about it last night."

"And what have you decided?"

She knew that So was very loyal to the Crown Prince, and even if he had promised he would take her away from the palace, she knew it would hurt him if she kept him away permanently. The palace was a place he wanted to enter the most, ever since he was sent away to Shinju as a child. Furthermore, she could not rob the Crown Prince of his most loyal subject and brother.

Soo was still terrified of the palace, and wanted very much to leave. However, she knew that if she stayed here, she would have the protection of not only So but also the soon-to-be king. She supposed it wouldn't be too bad, and as long as she was careful like Court Lady Oh warned her to be, she would survive. In addition, if she was here, she could help Moo take care of his health, and at least that would provide some strength and support to him.

"If your offer still stands, I will accept my position as Senior Court Lady at Damiwon."

She could see Crown Prince Moo visibly relax at her response. He must have worried about her decision.

"It brings me much joy to hear your answer."

"However, I do have a request."

"What is it? I believe you are not an unreasonable person, so I will grant whatever you wish for."

"The late king granted permission for me to marry the 4th prince. I would like to do that."

"Yes, he did and I approve of it as well. But you do not need my permission to do that."

"My request is for us to travel after our marriage before returning to serve you, your highness."

"You wish to travel?"

"Yes. I believe it will provide an opportunity for me to learn more about exotic herbs and treatments, ones I have not seen before, and bring them back to serve the royal family. It will also allow the 4th prince to survey the state of your kingdom, so he can better serve you as a subject, your highness. He has served as an ambassador this past year, and will be the best one for the job."

"I can see you have thought this through, Hae Soo. All right, I consent. I can see the merit in the plans you speak of."

Soo felt relief as the Crown Prince approved of her request. At least she and So would experience some freedom before having to worry about their royal duties.

"You are most benevolent, your highness."

She saw Crown Prince Moo smile and returned it with a grin of her own. Suddenly, a eunuch entered the room and gave a bow.

"Your highness, the 8th prince would like an audience with you."

Wook was back? Did that mean So was back as well?

"All right, let him in," he said before turning back to Soo.

"You may leave, Hae Soo. Thank you for your time."

"You are welcome, your highness," she said with a last bow before leaving the room.

As Soo passed through the doors, she saw Wook standing outside. They exchanged brief glances before she hurried away to look for So. Luckily, she saw Ji Mong and approached him.

"Ji Mong!"

"Lady Soo, the 4th prince has sent for you."

So he was back! She tried to hold in her excitement at the thought of seeing him.

"Where is he, Ji Mong?"

"I believe he is by the pond at Damiwon."

"Thank you!"

She bowed before rushing off, paying no heed to her leg. She did not know where this excitement and nervousness came from. She had never felt this way when going to meet the 4th prince before. Regardless, she knew she was eager to see So again, even if she had seen him just the night before. The way her heart fluttered made her feel like a high school girl seeing her crush again.

As she arrived at the pond, she slowed down as she could see his figure sitting at the edge of the pond. She was about to call his name before she registered the manner in which he was sitting. His head drooped along with his shoulders, as his arms rested on his knees. Something was wrong.

As she approached, she could see the broken expression on So's face. She wondered what had happened on the search mission for him to have returned in this state. She quietly sat down next to him on the bank, and now that she was closer to him, she could see the tears that had collected in his eyes. He turned his head to face her, and she could fully see the anguish in his eyes.

"Soo ya…"

"What is the matter?"

"If I came to you, I did not think you would forgive me. But I thought you would understand."

"What happened to make you think I would not forgive you?"

He turned his head away and took a shaky breath before he answered her.

"I was forced to engage in a fight with my older brother. I did not mean to, but when he made to attack me, I stabbed him."

Her eyes widened at his words. She knew Yo wouldn't have hesitated to kill So, and to think So was so wrought over the fact he had hurt Yo, even though it was out of instinct to protect himself. It made her realize how much he cared about his family. Even about the brother who only held distain for him.

"After that happened, he fell over the edge of the cliff before I could save him."

And it was after saying that that he broke into sobs, tears falling down his face. She reached out to pull him into her embrace, patting his shoulder all the while stroking his hair to calm him down.

"It is not your fault, So ya. You did not want to kill your brother. You were only defending yourself."

"But I hurt him. And I could not save him!"

"He chose his path, and he paid with the consequences. I believe it would have hurt his pride if he had been brought back and executed. At least he was able to fight for his life until his last breath."

He did not respond, and she continued to sit there to comfort him. They sat there until she could hear his sobs quiet and only slight sniffles remained. Slowly, she pulled away and held his face in her hands as she looked at him.

He met her gaze before averting his own, sorrow still seen in his eyes. She gently wiped away the remainder of his tears with her fingers.

"You can see my scar, right?"

She chuckled softly, shaking her head at his question. Of all times, he was worried about his make-up and his scar showing.

"Are you sure you're worried about your brother if you're asking about your scar now?"

"Of course I am, but…"

Her eyes softened as she traced the place where his scar was concealed. It still must have caused him a lot of anxiety to have it show in public. And he had every right to feel that way. She remembered the day of the first rain ritual, when he had come back from the village covered in dirt and feces. It would have been amazing if anyone who had experienced that, didn't have any trauma afterwards.

"I cannot see anything, So ya. You look just fine. Even if your scar could be seen, I would still think that way. It does not change the way I see you."

"Really?"

"Don't you remember the first day I covered your scar? I said that it doesn't matter what you look like, only your actions. I said I would not change if you didn't."

He managed a small smile as he pulled her into his embrace this time.

"Thank you, Soo ya."

She smiled and returned his embrace.

"It is nothing to thank me for."

They stayed there a bit longer before she convinced him to return to the astronomy tower to rest. After she had tucked him in, she turned to leave but his hand shot out to grab her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Soo ya, please do not leave me."

She smiled and consented, sitting down on the edge of his bed. However, before she could do anything else, he audaciously set his head on her lap and snuggled closer to her.

"Your highness!" she said, flustered at his actions.

"This way I will know if you leave me."

She shook her head in amusement before making herself more comfortable, stroking his hair and fixing his fringe.

"You didn't have to do this to make me stay. I would've done so anyway."

"Better safe than sorry. Besides, I am not sleepy. I am only here because you told me to be."

She continued to sit there with him silently, until she remembered she hadn't told So about his father's final decree.

"So ya."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't get to tell you before, but your father left a final decree to me."

He looked up at her, curiosity peaked.

"He did? What did it say?"

"He restored my title as a noble lady, and gave me the option to become Senior Court Lady."

"But you wanted to leave the palace after we married, right?"

"I do, but…"

He sat up and turned to face her, taking her hands into his.

"But what?"

"I know how much you wanted to stay at the palace. And Crown Prince Moo will need someone who supports him. I can't take you away like that."

He looked at her, expression serious now.

"Soo ya, if you want to leave the palace, then we will leave. You do not need to worry about anything else."

"It would not sit well with me, to leave your brother here by himself. And I know it would not sit well with you either."

She continued to meet his gaze, and he finally broke it, looking down and then back up at her, a grin on his face.

"You know me too well. It seems I cannot hide anything from you."

"Just as you know me," she said with a smile.

"But I wanted to take you outside of the palace, to show you the places I had seen on my travels as an ambassador. I do not want you permanently trapped here, especially after what you have been through."

"And you can. I asked the Crown Prince to allow us a honeymoon after our marriage."

"Honey…moon?"

Oops, that was a pretty modern word in Goryeo, wasn't it? They didn't have honeymoons after marriage here, did they?

"Uh…what I mean is, he allowed us to travel before coming back to serve him."

He seemed to forget her slip as he heard her say the Crown Prince had approved of them traveling.

"Really? But how?"

"I asked him for permission. I know you wanted to show me the places you've seen, and I too want to travel before returning. I have not seen much in Goryeo besides the palace ever since I arrived from…the 8th Prince's home."

She refrained from saying ever since she had arrived from the future. That would not sit well, and the conversation wasn't set up for her to explain exactly how Ha Jin had arrived in Hae Soo's body. Thankfully, So didn't notice her second slip.

"Soo ya, you seem to be in favor of Goryeo's Kings. What else would explain my father's final decree, and my brother's permission for our travel?"

"Although your eldest brother approved of our travels, it wasn't him who allowed the marriage."

"It was not him?"

She stood up and retrieved the scroll from where she had set it on the table and returned, handing it to So to read. He took it from her wordlessly as he unfurled it and read, eyes widening.

"My father allowed the marriage? Even before I asked you?"

"It seems so. This was his final decree that he left me. And you."

"I cannot believe it."

She sat down again next to him and touched his cheek.

"Your father loved you, So ya. Even if he could not show it, he did. How else would he have agreed to this marriage if he didn't know about your feelings for me? He knew it before he sent you away as an ambassador to Khitan, and me to the Gyobang."

"But why did he do that to the both of us?"

"He did it to prepare us, to make sure we could survive and grow through hardships. He also knew that he had to send us away for the situation to settle down, after…after the situation with Court Lady Oh. He told me to prepare myself to support you and the Crown Prince."

"Is that why you are hesitant to simply leave the palace?"

"Yes, but also because I know it would hurt you to leave the palace. You have yearned to be back ever since you were sent away. I could not do that again to you."

He set down the scroll and pulled her in for a hug.

"You know I am nothing without you, right Soo ya?"

"You? The 4th Prince? Surely you don't mean that," she said jokingly in a light tone.

She could feel him hold her tighter, and she returned the embrace.

"I am speaking the truth. If you had not covered my scar, I would not be here today."

"Really, the people of Goryeo should learn to see past superficial things like scars. Where I'm from, scars are seen as badges, signs that you've survived."

"Regardless, thank you Soo ya. I will protect you here in the palace. I can promise you I will do my best to keep you safe and make you happy."

She nodded, knowing he meant every word.

"I know. And I'll try my best to make you happy."

"You already do."

She smiled at his words. As she snuggled further into So's embrace, she could feel her heart open up a little more, just for the 4th prince.

Thank you for reading, and I shall see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review/comment :D


	11. His Adopted Daughter

**Chapter 11: His Adopted Daughter**

Hae Sung Jin did not know what to expect when he returned to Goryeo. It had been many years since he had stepped onto its soil, as he had been away as an indefinite ambassador. Although he had a home, he had no one to greet him aside from his few servants, all who he kept to simply keep his residence clean while he was away. His beloved wife had passed away shortly after they were married, taking their unborn child with them. Although he had been urged to remarry so as to extend his family line, he simply could not bring himself to do it. And so he doted upon the daughter of his trusted cousin Hae Chul, and his wife Eun Ju.

He had been away when he received news of Hae Chul and Eun Ju's death. Both had been attacked by bandits on the way home from their travels, and it was only by a miracle that Hae Soo had survived, hiding in the bushes, where her parents had no doubted hidden her before they died. He was unable to return to take care of the child due to his duties, but he was relieved when she had been taken under the care of Hae Myung Hee, her 6th cousin who had married the 8th prince. He had received updates on Soo's life as she grew, but it was suddenly halted when Myung Hee grew sicker. It was a year later that he learned of her death, and he was left to speculate what had become of Chul and Eun Ju's daughter.

As he looked up at the entrance of the palace, he wondered where that child was now. Had she grown into a beautiful young woman? Had she lived a good life until now? Was she married?

Imagine to his surprise after he had been announced by the eunuch, as he stepped into the throne room to see the very girl he had been thinking about. She had been serving tea to King Hyejong, and upon his entrance, she retreated to the side with her head bowed down. When she looked up at him, he could not see any sign of recognition in her eyes. Although it had been many years, surely she would still remember him?

"Ah, Ambassador Hae Sung Jin. It has been awhile, has it not?"

He shook off his surprise and turned to great the King properly. He had known Crown Prince Moo and was glad to see he was doing well as King, though it had not been very long. He hoped the late King Taejo had died in peace.

"Greetings to the new King. I am glad to be back in Goryeo to serve you, Paeha."

"I am glad to see you in good health. You are familiar with my 4th brother Wang So, and his betrothed Hae Soo?"

He looked up to see the King gesture to the two people to his right. He did not notice the 4th prince as he entered, only seeing Soo as he did so. When had she been betrothed, and to the 4th prince no less? Why did he not hear of this? However, he supposed she was of age to marry, and it had been awhile since he had heard anything regarding Soo. His gaze met with that of the 4th prince, and he smiled.

"Yes, the 4th prince and I have worked together during the time he spent as an ambassador. You are lucky to have such a loyal subject, Paeha."

He swallowed before continuing.

"And I know Hae Soo as well. I was close with her parents"

He saw the girl's eyes widen upon hearing him say that. She shared a look with the 4th prince before she looked back at him. He gave her a smile before he focused back on the King who spoke again

"Yes, I have heard. That is why I called you back from Khitan to preside over the wedding. She has no parents or guardians for the ceremony, so I had hoped you would stand in for them. I understand that it would be their wish for you do so."

"It would be my honor to do so, Paeha."

"I am pleased to hear that. I will allow you three to familiarize yourselves with each other. I am sure you all have much to discuss."

They all bowed to King Hyejong before the three retreated from the throne room. It was only after they had exited the throne room, and were sitting outside on a pavilion that Sung Jin allowed himself to address Hae Soo.

"Hae Soo, how have you been child? It has been many years since I have seen you last."

"I apologize for not recognizing you, Uncle. I lost my memories due to an accident at Damiwon a few years ago. I am afraid I have not regained any of my memories prior to that accident."

His heart dropped to hear that piece of news. So that was why she did not recognize him. She had no idea about how much her parents loved her, nor any memory of who he was. Although she looked fine now, it was clear Soo had gone through many hardships while he was gone.

"Is that so? Are you all right now?"

"Yes, uncle. I am fine now. It is all thanks to Paeha and So…I mean the 4th prince that I have survived."

He saw her blush at referring to her betrothed so informally in front of him, and the smile that formed upon the 4th prince's face at her mistake. Although it was surprising to see the 4th prince look at Soo in that manner, Sung Jin could see that the prince cared deeply for the child. It was quite different from the manner he had carried himself as an ambassador, and he presumed that the lady he had mentioned briefly during his stay in Khitan, was in fact Hae Soo. He turned his attention to the 4th prince now.

"I must thank you, your highness, for taking care of Hae Soo. Although she does not remember, I have always seen her as my own daughter, especially after her parents passed away. Despite being unable to visit for many years, I have always kept her on my mind."

The 4th prince bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"You do not need to thank me at all. I care very much for Hae Soo and will do my best to keep her safe and happy."

Sung Jin nodded wordlessly as he took a sip of his tea.

"But seeing how you care for her as a father, I suppose I should ask for your permission to marry her?"

"But you already have permission of the King. Why do you need mine?"

The 4th prince smirked at his question.

"Surely you are not going to give Soo away that easily, especially if you see her as your own daughter."

He had to give it to the 4th prince. He was a lot more astute and smarter than Sung Jin gave him credit for. Furthermore, he appreciated the fact that the prince was considerate of his feelings.

"I will of course give my consent. I can see the both of you care for each other very much, and a marriage to the royal family would not hurt the Hae clan.

At the mention of marriage, the expressions of the couple turned grim. It was then that Sung Jin realized he had mentioned the wrong thing. It was only several years ago when his foolish brothers had jumped on the opportunity to marry into the royal family, and sacrificing Hae Soo to the late King no less!

"Did you condone to the marriage of Hae Soo to the late King?!"

The 4th prince was tense, and Sung Jin could see his fists balled up, shaking in anger.

"No, I did not. I must apologize on behalf of my foolish brothers, although it is late. I have always told them that their greed for power would lead to their ruin. By the time I had received the news, I prepared to return to Goryeo immediately. However, just as I was about to leave, I received another letter about the banishment of my brothers from Songak."

With the banishment of his brothers, the Hae Clan lost prestige and power. As a result, he thought it would be best if he stayed in Khitan to calm down things with the rumor of treason. Although it had been true that his brothers met up with the noble ministers of Khitan, it was simply about improving their trade, instead of talk about war that was falsely spread. He saw Soo place a hand on arm of the 4th prince, who calmed down and relaxed in his seat again. He looked apologetic for his outburst.

"I apologize for suspecting you. Hae Soo nearly lost her life at the time for trying to avoid marriage."

"You speak too much, your highness. I was fine," Soo interjected quickly, glancing at Sung Jin.

She had risked her life? Both Sung Jin and the 4th prince turned to her, eyes worried.

"You cut your wrist with porcelain so you could get a scar. That was the only thing that prevented my father from marrying you!"

Sung Jin's eyes widened to hear that. The child had willingly put herself in harm's way to avoid marriage? Although he thought it was reckless, he could not help but admire Hae Soo for her courage.

"That was the only thing I could do. When you told him about my uncles meeting with Khitan, that didn't even stop him!"

Both men kept silent with her words.

"Furthermore," she grumbled, "my marriage to you will not give the Hae clan any power. I have been an orphan for a while, and after my stunt, I was no longer acknowledged as part of the clan. So there is no reason for you to be upset. I'm sure Uncle Sung Jin did not mean anything of it besides a jest, when he said it would give the Hae clan more power."

The 4th prince cleared his throat before reaching for a drink of his tea. Sung Jin held in a chuckle. He knew the 4th prince was hotheaded, but was proud of Hae Soo for being able to calm him down. The two complimented each other perfectly, and would be unstoppable together.

"I am afraid I have embarrassed myself in front of you today, Ambassador Hae."

"Do not mind me, your highness. I know you were only concerned for Hae Soo, and nothing warms me more than to see that you care for her. I could not marry her off to anyone else better."

He took another sip of his tea before addressing the couple sitting across from him.

"Furthermore, if you would like the support of the Hae Clan behind you, your highness, I would be happy to do what I have been wanting to do for some time now: adopt Hae Soo as my daughter."

The two looked at each other before looking back at him, and he continued to speak.

"Hae Soo, I am sure you have heard I was very close with your father and mother."

She nodded at his words, and he continued to speak.

"It is true. Your father and I grew up together, and when he married your mother, I could not be happier for him. After my own wife and child died due to sickness, they allowed me to help them raise you, and I too saw you as my own daughter. I was away when your parents passed, and could not return to adopt you before Myung Hee took you in herself. If you will allow it, I will adopt you under my name, and the Hae clan will support you and the 4th prince. We will provide assistance whenever it is needed."

"Then what about the incident of the Hae clan conspiring with Khitan?"

He was not surprised to hear the 4th prince ask about that.

"That was simply a rumor. My brothers were meeting with Khitan ministers about trade, not about taking over the throne. I hope to rectify the Hae name through the adoption and your marriage as well. Due to my brothers' foolishness, our noble reputation has been lost. We have worked hard to stay loyal to the royal family and will continue to do so."

Soo was the first one to speak.

"I would like that very much."

"Soo ya.."

She smiled reassuringly at the 4th prince.

"Ever since Myung Hee passed away, I have not had any family to call my own."

The 4th prince began to protest, but he was stopped yet again by Soo.

"I know you were with me, but there were times where you could not be," she said before looking at Sung Jin.

He was hit by how similar she looked to her mother, but also his trusted cousin Chul. To think she had grown into this beautiful woman in front of him, with the power to tame the so-called "wolf prince", made him proud. It made him even prouder that he would soon be able to call her his daughter.

"You must have cared about my family very much, Uncle."

"I did and still do; you can have no doubt of that."

"Then I will look forward to becoming your adopted daughter. I suppose I should call you father now?"

She grinned and Sung Jin could not help but do the same. This child was light itself, brightening all those who met her. He could not wait to learn more about her, and her life while he had been away.

"I will speak to Paeha about the adoption. I am sure he would be happy to become in-laws with the Hae clan again. Your clan has done a loyal service in guarding the border for many years."

"Thank you, your highness."

He saw the 4th prince smile before Soo leaned forward, garnering Sung Jin's attention.

"Abeoji, because I have lost my memories, you must tell me: what is your favorite tea and snack?"

He chuckled to hear her innocent question, and the rest of the afternoon was spent with his adopted daughter and soon-to-be son, as he told stories about Soo's parents, and his travels in Khitan. Although he did not say it, he remembered when he had gone to an astronomer, back when Soo was barely 3 years old. The astronomer had told him Soo had the star of a queen, despite only being a noble lady. Sung Jin pleaded to the astronomer to never repeat what he had told him. He did not even tell Chul or Eun Ju, but kept this information to himself, because he was afraid of the harm that would befall the child and her family, should anyone find out and use it against them.

Now that he was sitting here in front of Soo and the 4th prince, he could see that the astronomer's words held truth. Soo had somehow against all odds survived all the obstacles thrown at her, and now she was betrothed to the 4th prince, Wang So. Although he did not know what would happen in the future, he knew at least one thing: Soo and So were destined to do great things.

Thank you for reading! Please share and comment :)


	12. Matrimony

**Chapter 12: Matrimony**

It was announced that the 3rd prince had died during his escape from the royal soldiers, and his body could not be found despite the search. The day after the announcement, Crown Prince Moo was crowned as King Hyejong. Although she was not present during the coronation, she still saw the procession from the astronomy tower, and could not help but feel pride to see So near the beginning of the parade, showing his position and favor with the new King. King Hyejong then presided over the funeral held for the late King Taejo, which had been postponed due to the escape of the 3rd prince. After a period of mourning, his first order of business was to announce Soo's reinstatement, and her impending marriage to the 4th prince Wang So.

It was not much later after Soo's reinstatement when court ladies arrived at the astronomy tower, bowing to her and informing her about the temporary residence the Crown Prince had allocated for her before her marriage.

"I am not quite used to being waited upon. Could you please tell me your names?"

The two ladies looked at each other in bewilderment before looking back at her, and then bowing again before answering her question.

"My name is Arang, Lady Soo."

"And my name is Eun Bi, Lady Soo."

Although she was a bit embarrassed by such treatment, the court ladies simply smiled at her and lead her to her new room.

It was there where a bath was drawn for her. Soo did not remember the last time she was afforded such a luxury, and it was only as the court ladies began dressing and dolling her up that she realized she was indeed a lady again. When Eun Bi asked how she wanted to do her hair and make-up, she smiled and replied that all she wanted was a simple braid, and to leave the make up to her. Although the court ladies were surprised at her simple request, they nodded and did as she bided. Living as a musuri had made her humble, and she did not want to deal with an elaborate hairstyle either. She was eager to leave her room and meet the Crown Prince to thank him, and to see her So. As they finished brushing her hair, she remembered that her hairpin was hidden among her old musuri robes. She asked Arang to fetch it, and was relieved when she had found the pin.

"Please place that in my hair once you are done."

After her hair done, she quickly powdered her face, lined her eyes with kohl, and painted her lips a pink color as Arang and Eun Bi watched, taking note of how their lady preferred to have her make up done. Looking at her face in the mirror presented to her, she smiled before standing up and thanking the court ladies for their help, before rushing out of her room.

"Lady Soo, please slow down!"

She stopped and turned around, looking at the Arang, who had called her name.

"Is there something wrong?"

She looked down at her hanbok and then patted her hair, making sure her pin was in place. Arang and Eun Bi looked at each other before looking back at her. Arang spoke again.

"We are to accompany you to the throne room, your ladyship. And we were told to make sure you took care of your knee."

"And I apologize but…we could not keep up with you," Eun Bi added.

Soo blushed and grinned sheepishly. She supposed she should learn to act like a lady again, especially if she was to become the 4th prince's wife. It would not do to have others criticize her for running around the palace. And Arang was right, she had to take care of her knee if she wanted it to get better. Thankfully, the treatments the royal physician prescribed had been working, and her knee was healing, albeit slowly.

"I apologize. I should be a little more considerate."

She straightened her clothes before turning around and making her way to the throne room at a more lady-like pace. She had just about arrived when she saw Princess Yeon Hwa making her way towards her, so she stopped and bowed in greeting.

"Your highness."

"What is this I hear about marriage to my 4th brother?"

She looked up to see the look of pure hatred on the princess's face, and anger that was only barely concealed by pursed lips.

"It was in the final decree of the late King. I cannot disobey such a command."

"That is preposterous! Why would my late father allow you, of all people, to marry So?"

Soo smiled grimly. She too had wondered what the late King saw in her, but after their several interactions, she could see he wanted to be a father, and it was only because of his title that kept him from fulfilling his parental duty. King Taejo must have seen Soo and So as his last chance at being a true father, before passing away.

"If I could ask him that, I would. However it is too late, and the only thing I can do is fulfill his wishes."

Yeon Hwa stepped closer to Soo in a threatening manner, eyes boring holes into her face.

"You will refuse the marriage. You do not deserve such an honor, and for you to marry into the royal family would only bring disgrace upon my 4th brother."

"Bold words for someone who tried to poison the Crown Prince, only to hurt So in the end."

She saw the princess's eyes flash in fear before it was replaced with a neutral expression. Soo knew that Yeon Hwa held feelings for So, but the only thing keeping her back was that marrying him might not be advantageous. Yeon Hwa had a desire for power, and nothing would stop her from doing whatever it took to get that power, even if it was at the cost of her brothers.

"Where did you hear that? Surely you are not foolish enough to accuse me of such a crime. You do realize the penalty is death, right?"

She smiled a sugary sweet smile.

"You have escaped death one too many times. I think it is time for you to meet your fate."

"No one escapes death in the end, your highness. And I am not foolish enough to accuse you without any evidence."

"Then you are spouting an empty threat. There is no evidence, especially for something that has happened over a year ago."

"Who says I do not have evidence?"

The look on Yeon Hwa's face was priceless, and Soo kept herself from grinning. Although it was a bit of a bluff, she knew that the princess could no longer hold anything against her. Now that Soo had planted the seed of doubt in her mind, they were on the same playing field. Bowing to the princess, she walked past her to the throne room, where she saw So was waiting outside. He smiled upon seeing her, and she could see his smile grow into a grin as he took note of her appearance, including the pin in her hair.

"Soo ya, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, your highness."

"What is with this 'your highness' again? We are engaged, and yet you are still calling me that?"

"It is a force of habit, I hope you will forgive me So ya."

His frown disappeared immediately and he reached out to take her hand, pulling her closer into his arms. She could hear the gasps of Arang and Eun Bi, and gave So a reprimanding glare. He simply smiled before pecking her forehead and letting her go. Clearing her throat, she turned to the court ladies, who had both turned their heads to give some privacy.

"You two may go now. I shall send for you later."

"Yes, Lady Soo," both chorused before bowing and scurrying off.

"Look at what you did. You scared off my ladies in waiting, and I just met them today too!"

"They will be fine. Come, let us see his majesty. He has some news to reveal to us."

He took her hand in his and led them both into the throne room. Upon seeing their adjoined hands, King Hyejong smiled. Soo shook So's hand off before bowing to greet the King. So grinned before giving a bow of his own.

"Greetings to the King."

"Welcome Hae Soo, So. I presume you approve of your new quarters, Soo ya?"

"Your benevolence knows no bounds, Paeha. You know I do not need such luxuries."

"Perhaps, but I must reserve only the best for my 4th brother's intended. We cannot have people talking, can we?"

"Yes, Paeha."

"However, if you would like to thank me, I would like to have tea prepared by you. I am afraid no one makes it quite like you do. What am I to do when you leave with So on your travels?"

A servant came in bearing tea preparation utensils, and Soo set on preparing the tea right away.

"I will make sure I teach all I know to a trusted court lady. Though, I am sure you will survive, Paeha. It is only tea after all."

Both Hyejong and So chuckled at her cheekiness, and she smiled continuing with her preparation.

"Paeha, what is the reason for which you have called the both of us?" So asked.

"I must introduce someone. He will be presiding over the wedding ceremony, on behalf of Hae Soo."

Someone from the Hae clan would be standing in for her parents? So and Soo shared a look before a eunuch entered, informing that said person had arrived. Soo quickly poured the tea before making her way to the side of the throne, bowing before looking up at the man who had entered the room.

He looked very noble, but she could also see he had wisdom in his eyes. Although he did not look old, she could see several graying hairs at his temple. When he looked at her, it felt like he was expecting something from her, but she could not pinpoint what it was exactly. Luckily, the King addressed him, and he turned his gaze away from her.

"Ah, Ambassador Hae Sung Jin. It has been awhile, has it not?"

"Greetings to the new King. I am glad to be back in Goryeo to serve you, Paeha."

"I am glad to see you in good health. You are familiar with my 4th brother Wang So, and his betrothed Hae Soo?"

"Yes, the 4th prince and I have worked together during the time he spent as an ambassador. You are lucky to have such a loyal subject, Paeha."

He gave her another look before continuing.

"And I know Hae Soo as well. I was close with her parents"

Soo's eyes widen upon hearing him say that. She shared another look with the So before she looked back at the ambassador, who gave her a small smile before he focused back on the King who spoke again.

"Yes, I have heard. That is why I called you back from Khitan to preside over the wedding. She has no parents or guardians for the ceremony, so I had hoped you would stand in for them. I understand that it would be their wish for you do so."

"It would be my honor to do so, Paeha."

"I am pleased to hear that. I will allow you three to familiarize yourselves with each other. I am sure you all have much to discuss.

Soo bowed along with both men and followed them out of the throne room. What ensued afterwards was Ambassador Hae Sung Jin explaining to her about his relationship with Hae Soo's parents, and clearing up any confusions about the arranged marriage incident years ago. He even offered to adopt her, even though he knew she was not the same person he knew before leaving for Khitan. Soo readily accepted, thankful that she now had someone who she could call family. Furthermore, through her adoptive father, she would provide So with support from the Hae clan. She would not bring dishonor upon So, and she thrilled at the idea of proving Yeon Hwa wrong. Perhaps it was a bit spiteful of her to think that way, but she figured this victory was well deserved.

A short week later, Hae Soo and Wang So were married. She remembered not being able to sleep the night before, but ended up falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning, only to be shaken awake a few hours later by her ladies in waiting. As she blinked groggily, she could hear them telling her they had to help her get ready for the ceremony. After bathing her with scented oils, and putting on her make-up (she was too sleepy to do it herself), they helped her into the colorful blue and red robes of a royal bride and styled her hair up before moving to place the heavy headpiece on her head. She stopped them however, and quickly placed her hairpin in her hair and securing it before allowing the placement of the headpiece. She grimaced at the weight, thankful that Arang and Eun Bi had her practice wearing and walking with it on this past week.

"You are all done, your highness."

"Ey, stop that right now. I am not royalty yet."

"Yet. But we might as well start practicing now," Arang said cheekily.

"She is right, your highness. We do not want to be punished for making such a mistake," Eun Bi added.

Soo smiled at her two ladies in waiting, noticing that they had grown bolder with her. But she had no complaints. She would rather have ladies in waiting that treated her like a good friend, rather than a noble who they could not relate to.

"Thank you, ladies. I don't know what I would have done without the two of you."

They both smiled and handed a mirror to her for a final inspection.

"If we must say so, you look positively beautiful, your highness."

"How on earth did you cover my dark circles, Arang?"

"I only learned from the best, your highness."

Soo knew Arang was referring to her, and simply smiled. She enjoyed teaching others, and was looking forward to passing on her knowledge when she became Senior Court Lady.

A few minutes later, a eunuch arrived at her room and informed her it was time for her departure. She was helped up from her chair by Eun Bi and Arang before they handed her the ceremonial accessory to be held in her hands. Slowly, they made their way to where the ceremony would be held. Her mind was all over the place, filled with worries as she walked. Would she be a good wife to So? Would she be able to love him as he loved her in the future? Would she have the power to support him? Would she make him happy? However, as soon as she saw So, everything flew from her mind.

He looked so handsome in his wedding attire, but she couldn't help like how he looked in his normal robes instead; he was more free and comfortable that way. He grinned upon her appearance and she smiled back in return. All of her worries had vanished, and all she thought about now was finishing this ceremony so the two of them would finally be husband and wife.

If Soo was being honest, she did not remember much of the ceremony. She remembered seeing the happy faces of her father Sung Jin, Baek Ah, and Eun. She could feel the gaze of Queen Yoo upon her, but she kept her eyes forward as she walked by. She noticed the absence of Wook and Yeon Hwa, though she could care less. She did not see Jung anywhere, and although she wondered where he was, when she looked at So again, all other thoughts were forgotten. She felt the intensity of his eyes on her, and blushed. He smiled at her reaction and continued to stare at her when he could all throughout the ceremony. After they had taken their first bow as husband and wife, they were led to an arrangement outside where the meal and festivities would begin.

Once she finally took a seat, Soo let out a sigh. Although she had been practicing with the headpiece, she had never worn it for this long. Coupled with the lack of sleep, Soo was already growing tired, and the day had barely started. So looked over at her with concern and reach to grasp her hand in his.

"Soo ya, are you okay?"

She looked over at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, I am fine. Though these ceremonial robes and headpiece are quite uncomfortable."

He nodded, the beads on his headpiece shaking and clinking together.

"I feel the same. I cannot wait to take this thing off. I can barely see through it and these robes make me feel like an overgrown peacock."

"You look like a very handsome overgrown peacock though."

The newlywed couple laughed at each other's antics before returning their attention forward, where the dance and music performances were taking place. So kept her hand in his the entire time, only removing it when he moved to place more food on her plate. When they were finally allowed to retreat to their quarters, he led them there himself, hand gently but firmly still grasping hers. Although they were assisted by servants, So sent them away after they entered their chambers, and for that Soo was thankful. That day had been tiring, and she did not want to be fussed over. Truth be told, all she wanted to do was get out of her stuffy robes and sleep for an entire day.

When So came back to the room, Soo had already taken off her wedding attire and was sitting in front of the mirror wiping away her make-up for the day. He too took off his headpiece before making his way over and giving her a hug from behind.

"How are you feeling, my wife?"

"Tired, but content, husband."

It seemed so strange to call each other that. And she could see So was a bit unused to such titles as well.

"I think I will keep calling you So ya. Seobangnim sounds too formal to me."

"And I shall keep calling you Soo ya."

She had finished removing her make-up and turned to pull So down to the chair next to hers. After wetting a clean cloth, she turned to wipe away his concealer, only to be stopped by his hand.

"Soo ya, you do not have to do this."

"But I want to. What difference does it make if I am putting on or taking off your make up?"

He did not answer, and Soo surmised he was still a bit self-conscious about his scar.

"I do not want to remind you what kind of person you have married," he finally said softly.

She smiled before leaning in to place a peck on his lips, before pulling away, though not very far. Their eyes met and she could see the surprise in his.

"Soo ya."

"I have told you before, and I shall tell you again and again until you believe me. I have never seen your scar as anything other than a symbol of your survival, through all the hardships you have endured. If I took that scar away, I would not be marrying the same man I have come to care for. You are more than your scar, So ya, and I hope you can see that one day without me having to remind you."

He smiled at her words of encouragement and pulled her closer for another kiss. This time he was the one who pulled away to see her look of surprise.

"I suppose I really am yours now. All right, you may do as you may."

He closed his eyes and waited for her to wipe away his make-up. Soo chuckled and proceeded to do so. After she had finished, both changed into their sleep wear and finished washing up before going to bed. Albeit it was a bit strange to sleep in the same bed, but after So had enveloped her in his arms, Soo decided she could get used to this. Having someone to hug her close and providing warmth while she slept, was something she wasn't sure she would have ever again, especially after her modern day ex had cheated on her. However, as she laid with So, hearing his heartbeat and steady breathing, she knew she would never have to worry about such things again. So would be loyal to her, and she in turn would be loyal to him.

"Soo ya."

She thought he had fallen asleep with how steady his breathing had been.

"Yes, So ya?"

"I wanted to tell you something, and you do not have to reply until you are ready."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Soo stiffened slightly and pulled away to look at So's face. However, his eyes were closed and she could see that there was a slight blush on his face, despite the low lighting provided by a few candles. She realized So was nervous, despite the confession. Soo smiled and snuggled closer to So, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"Thank you," she said before closing her eyes.

Although Soo was not confident about her feelings for the 4th prince, she could already feel herself falling in love with him. However, she wanted to wait until she was completely sure before returning his declaration with one of her own. And she had a feeling he would not have to wait long before she did so.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading! Please comment and share if you can :)


	13. Honeymoon Travels

**Chapter 13: Honeymoon Travels**

After their wedding, plans were made to set off on their travels. Although Soo and So had wanted to set off right away, they knew they had to plan everything out for efficiency and safety. It took them several weeks before everything could be finalized. Soo had imagined their honeymoon with just the two of them, but she realized that being part of the royal family now meant they had to take along guards, and enough provisions to cover for their entire entourage. Although the Crown Prince had insisted on 15 guards, Soo had convinced him to reduce it down to 5. She did not want to draw attention during their travels, and planned to dress in disguise so as to blend in with the people. She knew that dressing extravagantly would do little in their goal in helping the people. The more she looked like them, the more willing they would be to converse with her, and to tell her the state of the kingdom at their level.

So also agreed to her request for as little guards as possible, but took it upon himself to teach her basic defense skills in case she was put in a dire situation. Although it was difficult, Soo was glad that she would no longer be left completely defenseless. Furthermore, So had gifted her with a small dagger, one that he told her she could use to gather herbs or fruits. However, he also added that if it was necessary, she could use it to defend herself, advising that only if her life was in danger should she wield it against another person.

"I do not want the blood of others on your hands, as they are on mine," he said simply.

"You only did what you had to do, So ya. The heavens will be kind on you."

He smiled at her, reaching out to caress her cheek before a guard called him to inspect a cart for their travels. After he left, Soo turned around to see Baek Ah, Eun, and Jung.

"It is a pleasure to see you all, your highness," she said before giving a bow.

"Soo ya, are you leaving soon?" Eun asked albeit a bit sadly. "I will miss having you around the palace."

"I will be leaving in an hour or so, your highness. But do not worry, I will be back before you know it!"

Eun smiled and nodded. She knew that he had former feelings for her, but he had grown to love his wife Seon Deok. Who wouldn't fall in love with someone who loved you so ardently, and catered to your every whim and fancy? Despite not being able to see the 10th prince very often after his marriage, it was always a nice surprise to see him when he visited.

"Soo ya, please take care of yourself. Do not go running off without So or any of the guards," Baek Ah told her.

"I am not a child, your highness. I may have a big curiosity, but even then I know that running off by myself is not a wise thing to do."

"Says the girl who snuck off on her own to Damiwon at night," Baek Ah teased.

"It has been years since that incident. Surely you are not going to keep holding that against me?"

They both chuckled before Jung stepped forward and handed her a package. She looked up at him questioningly, before accepting the package.

"It is more medicine, for your knee. I know it has gotten better, but you need to maintain it, Noonie," Jung said gruffly.

She smiled and nodded. It was only recently that Soo figured out Jung's feelings for her. Coupled with his dislike of his older brother, she could see why he was so withdrawn when it came to her now. Although he still cared, he knew he would be overstepping boundaries if he did anything more to show his affections, especially since Soo was married to So now.

"Thank you, your highness. I will do my best to take care of my health."

"Soo ya, what is that you have there?"

The three princes all bowed in greeting at the presence of their older brother, and Soo turned to him with a smile, holding up the package Jung had gifted.

"Jung ah gave me medicine for my knee. Isn't he considerate?"

So smiled and looked over at Jung, who was averting his gaze.

"Yes, it is. Thank you Jung ah. I appreciate your concern for my wife."

"I did it for her, not you," he said tersely before turning around and walking briskly away.

Everyone else looked at each other, clearing their throats at the awkward atmosphere. However. Soo saw to rectify that.

"I am sure he is just hiding his sadness at the thought of us leaving. Jung has always been easy to read."

The princes chuckled and nodded, deciding to forget the recent incident. The rest of the time was spent making final inspections on their supplies and horses. Baek Ah and Eun kept the atmosphere lively with their antics, and were the ones who sent them off. King Hyejong had sent his wishes beforehand, and as they rode away, Soo kept looking back at the figures of the princes until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"If you keep turning your head like that, you will fall off the horse, Soo ya," So said amusedly.

"I trust you to keep me upright on this horse; that is why I keep looking," she said cheekily. He chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on her temple.

She and So were sharing a horse for the journey, and they brought an extra horse to switch out when the current one grew tired. So promised that he would continue to teach her how to ride during the duration of their trip. Although he had been teaching her, she wasn't quite comfortable with riding on her own. For now, she was happy with leaning against the warm and strong chest of her husband as they rode, one arm placed securely over her waist as his other hand held the reins of their steed.

"Are we going to the beach you took me to last time?"

"Yes, you said you wanted to return there, right?"

"I did say that. It was a beautiful sight, with the sun sparkling on the waves. Hopefully the weather will be nice enough later his afternoon for us to see that."

"What else do you want to see?"

And that question set Soo off on a series of ramblings, all of which So listened to with an amused smile on his face. Here and there, he would interject about a certain place he had in mind, and tell her about what he had seen. The only served to make Soo even more excited, setting her off on another series of rambles. She was glad that So had told the guards to keep a distance in front and behind them, so they could get some privacy.

They rode for several hours before arriving at the beach. After So dismounted and helped Soo down from their horse, she turned to look at the vast sea, seeing the waves crash against the rocks and the sun shining on the water like jewels.

"It's as beautiful as I remembered it."

"But not as beautiful as you," So remarked, and Soo turned to him with a grin on her face.

"You might need to find new way to flatter me, So ya. That line is getting a bit old."

He shook his head before bringing her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of her palm.

"It will never get old, because I will always be stating the truth."

"Are you sure you aren't being biased?"

He shook his head and led her towards the shore.

"Come, we can get closer to the water. I think there are some small creatures you can see in the shallow pools."

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the beach, with So and Soo taking a stroll along the shore. Occasionally, Soo would stop to pick up shells or sea glass that had washed upon the sand, tucking them into the pouch on her waist. Eventually, Soo convinced So to step into the water, and even dared to splash water on him. After catching him completely off guard with one particularly large splash of sea water, his eyes turned mischievous as he picked her up bridal style and threatened to throw her into the water. Although she squealed in fear, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, she knew he would never do that to her.

"Lies, you would sooner drink poison than throw me into the sea."

He smiled and retreated to dry land before setting her down on her feet, and pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It is because I love you that much."

Soo felt a warm feeling spread across her after hearing his declaration again, and before she could stop to think, she spoke.

"I love you too."

"You do not have to say that."

"I did not say it to simply say it. I mean it."

He looked at her wordlessly, searching her face with his eyes.

"Unless…you don't believe me?"

"No! It is not that!"

She was startled at his response but chuckled after recovering.

"Then what?"

"I have been waiting for so long. I did not think I would ever hear those words from you."

"Well, don't forget them then. I will be saying them a lot from now on, So ya."

She stood on her toes to match his height as best as she could, though he still was still half a head taller than her.

"I love you, So ya," she said before leaning in for a kiss. Although So was hesitant at first, he quickly recovered and poured his feelings into the kiss, one that Soo returned with equal intensity.

They spent the rest of the day basking in the sun and breathing in the salty sea air. It was decided that they would make camp near the beach, and after retreating from the shore, their guards had found a nice clearing at the edge of the woods that would serve as a good place to set up camp. After tying their horses to the branches of trees, and feeding them, two guards went to gather firewood while the rest of them helped unpack food and supplies for the night. Make-shift tents were pitched and water brought to a boil to cook their dinner.

As they all sat around the fire after preparing their meal, Soo asked for the names of the men guarding them. They were taken aback at the idea of a royal lady asking for their names, and about their families no less, but at the nod of the 4th prince, each man introduced himself and answered any questions Soo had for them.

In truth, all 5 men were a bit afraid of traveling with the 4th prince, having only heard rumors about his reputation, and they were unsure about his wife, having never met her before either. They had assumed she would be standoffish and spoiled, as many other ladies they had encountered.

However, after that day, all of the guards agreed that rumors were just rumors, and they could see that despite the 4th prince's reputation as a "wolf-dog", it was clear he was anything but, especially when he was with his wife. All they could see was a doting husband who had an infinite amount of love for his wife. Princess Soo on the other hand was nothing like the selfish lady they had expected. On the contrary, she was genuine in her curiosity about their lives and well-being, and was not afraid to help set up camp, even willingly getting her hands dirty as she helped them gather wood for the fire, or when preparing the dinner.

They witnessed a moment between the 4th prince and his wife, where he had tried to convince her to stop working so as to keep her knee from being injured again. However, after hearing her say a few eloquently worded lines, they could see him give into his wife, but only after making sure she took care of herself. After seeing how hard the couple worked, the guards knew that the King had picked the right people for his ambassador mission, and they could not imagine anyone else aside from the 4th prince and Princess Soo, who would have the compassion and desire to make sure the citizens of their country were doing well.

After dinner, the 5 guards decided on their night watch shifts, and concluded that three people would stay with the royal couple as the other two guarded the perimeter of their camp. Two people would sleep at camp while the remaining person stayed awake to guard the couple, and they would rotate shifts every three hours so everyone would get some sleep. After the guards had settled in their positions, Soo and Soo went into their tent to sleep. However, their excitement due to their first day of travel kept them up, and they decided to talk before going to sleep. Once So laid out their blankets and took Soo into his arms, as he was accustomed to doing ever since their first night sleeping together, Soo finally asked a question that popped into her mind.

"So ya."

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the first time you brought me to this beach?"

"What about it?"

"The night before, you came to me distraught and forced a kiss on me. Why did you do that?"

She heard him let out a sigh before hugging her closer.

"I am sorry, Soo ya, for doing that. I may have told you I would not apologize for my actions that night, but in truth I felt very sorry. I did not mean to force you, but I must admit I was not in my right mind at the time."

"What happened?"

"That was the night my mother invited me to dinner in her chambers with the rest of my brothers."

"The night she told you to kill the Crown Prince?"

"Yes, and when I refused, all her pretenses dropped and I could see her true self. She was never a doting mother to me, only a woman who scorned a scarred child. I had hoped so fervently that she had changed, but my hopes were crushed."

"I'm sorry too, So ya. I was wrong that night too. I should not have pushed you away. I should not have feared you like I did."

"I had wondered about that as well. What made you so scared of me? I was surprised, especially after how you had treated me prior to that."

She tucked her head under his chin and scooted closer to him, if that was even possible. Playing with the edge of his collar, she wondered if it would be okay for her to tell him about her visions.

"Soo ya?"

"I'm not sure if you will believe me, or think I am crazy."

"You have to tell me first, and I will be the judge of that. Although, if it makes you feel better, I already think you are a little crazy sometimes."

"Wang So!"

He chuckled and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I am jesting. You do not have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I had a vision of you that day."

"A vision?"

"It was a vision of you…killing."

He kept silent at her confession. She waited to see his reaction, and when he did, she braced herself.

"Who did I kill?"

"It was…."

"Tell me, Soo ya."  
"It was Eunie…"

"Why was I doing that?"

"I don't know, I just saw you swinging your sword."

"Have you ever had any visions before this one?"

"I saw you dressed in the robes of a king, and standing at the entrance of the throne room."

"Was this why you kept asking me about becoming king?"

She nodded silently, still waiting to see how he truly felt about her visions.

"Then nothing you have seen has come true?"

"No, nothing. Though this is the first time I have ever had visions. The first time I saw them I was terrified that it would be the future. At first I didn't know what to do, and I shied away from you. It was the worst thing I could have done, and I'm sorry for that."

"It is not your fault, Soo ya. Anyone would be afraid if they saw what you saw. And it would not be the first time anyone has been afraid of me."

"So ya…"

"I am not ignorant to how people view me. There is a reason why people have called me a "wolf-dog". However, it was surprising to see you scared of me, especially when you boldly declared that you were no longer afraid of me long before that night. I had wondered what made you change so drastically. And I know why now."

"I had a vision of you on the steps of the throne room again recently."

"You did?"

"But it changed. You were smiling now, and you were calling someone Queen."

"It must have been you."

She pulled back to look at his face in bewilderment.

"Ehh? Me queen? Surely you're joking about that."

"You are a princess now through marriage. It would not be unreasonable for you to become Queen. Furthermore, I will not take a second wife. So who else would it have been except for you?"

She slapped his chest lightly in response.

"Stop it. Weren't you the one who told me before to not talk about treasonous things?"

"Well, we are talking about your visions, in which I happen to be King. That alone was treasonous enough, so there is no point in going back now."

"So you believe me?"

"Of course I do, why would I not?"

She shrugged, focusing on the fabric of his robe before he reached down to lift her chin up, so he could see her face properly.

"Soo ya, I know you would not lie to me about something like this. And it explains a lot about your actions in the past. I can understand now, and I do not hold anything against you. I can only hope you will do the same for me."

"There is nothing to forgive," she said softly.

"Have you told anyone else about these visions?"

"No, no one else. I did not dare."

She felting him stroking her hair, playing with the ends as he kept silent. It was a while before he spoke again.

"Do you know why your vision changed?"

"I'm not sure…it happened after I accepted your proposal."

"Your vision changed after you agreed to marry me?"

"I think so. Although it is still treasonous to imagine you as King, at least it was no longer a bad vision."

"And to think you refused my proposal at first. We could have resolved this all earlier if you did not hesitate."

"So ya!"

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead before snuggling closer.

"No matter what happens, we will go through it together. We will help each other grow into better people, and I know that I will not kill Eunie. If your decision to marry me changed one of your visions, it will change others. Although I do not know much about visions, I am at least confident about that."

Soo was relieved that So had believed her when she revealed to him her visions. And he had a point, if her first vision changed with her decision to marry him, then why couldn't her other visions change? She had yet to see them, but she knew that when the time was right, she would.

"You are right."

"Of course I am. When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, let me see…how about the day we first met and you shoved me off your horse."

"I..well..you see…"

"That was pretty wrong of you."

"I know, and I…"

"That hurt too. What would have happened if I had been severely injured?"

"Soo ya, please stop making me feel worse than I already do."

"Though you did save me from dying. I would have fallen into the river if it hadn't been for you. How on earth did you pick me up with one arm?! And on a galloping horse at that."

She reached out to poke his arm muscle, and was surprised to see how firm it was. How did she not notice it before?

"Wow, you must have worked out a lot, didn't you?"

"Soo ya…"

She looked at his face and smiled to see his look of embarrassment. It was quite fun to tease her husband, even if she wasn't really mad. It seemed like she would have to do this more often if it elicited such expressions from him. She snuggled back into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"I am sorry Soo ya. I was out of my mind! I should not have treated you in such a manner…"

"You seem to be out of your mind a lot. No wonder we are together. We make quite a pair, don't you think?"

And so the rest of the night was spent with her teasing So, and him getting flustered while he tried to think of comebacks. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, and the last thing Soo remembered was how lucky she was to have So as her husband. She had made the right decision in marrying him, and she knew without a doubt that she would not regret it. Not one bit.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading everyone! Please comment and share if you can :)

I also want to make an announcement. I know I have already mentioned this to several readers, but I will be taking a two week hiatus to study for my final exams. Once those are over, you can expect regular updates again. Please be patient with me, and wish me luck on my exams :) Thank you again for your support on this story!


	14. Meaning Behind the Peony

**Chapter 14: Meaning Behind the Peony**

Soo lost count of how many different sights she had seen on the journey. It seemed like every other day she was greeted with something she had never seen before. Every village or town was different, and so were its people. She enjoyed interacting with everyone, and learning more about their daily lives. Casually, she would also ask them if they had any complaints, or requests they wished the King would fulfill.

So and their guards also did this while interacting with the villagers, taking note of what problems they could bring back to King Hyejong, so that it could be resolved. There were some days where they would stay a little longer at each village, just so they could help the townspeople build a new house, or even help anyone with their farming chores. In return, they would be provided shelter for a night's rest, or more food to last them on their journey.

Soo's favorite part about visiting new villages or towns, was being able to learn more about medicinal herbs, or new ways to create beauty products. Baek Ah had gifted her with a beautifully bound notebook, so she could record her notes during their journey. Whenever she learned of a new herb, or a new treatment, she would draw or jot down her notes. Although she tried to write in Hanja, sometimes she resorted to modern Hangeul because she was more familiar with that, and was able to write much faster and efficiently. One night as she was perusing through her latest notes, So sat down next to her, opening up his own notebook, one in which he recorded the day's events, and any issues that arose from talking to the villagers.

"Soo ya," he said as he leaned over her shoulder to take a look at her notes.

She jumped slightly at his proximity, not noticing how close he had gotten while she was engrossed with her notes.

"Yes?"

"What are those characters? That is not Hanja, is it?"

Soo felt a little nervous, realizing this was probably the first time So had seen her writing, and she wondered if it would be alright if she taught him modern Korean characters.

"It's a more simplified form of Hanja. I made it up when I was younger so I could write faster."

It was a major fib, and she hoped the future King Se Jong would not punish her for lying about the form of writing he had invented.

"Really? How does it work?"

And so the rest of the night was spent with her teaching him how to write in Hangeul. She hoped that it would not alter history too much, considering how Hangeul was created in 1443 by King Se Jong, at least half a century in the future from now. How was it that she remembered that, and barely anything from Goryeo? Anything would have helped her greatly in this time.

It was a couple of days later when So brought her up into the mountains, where the air was fresher, more crisp. They eventually arrived at a small temple, where a few monks resided. It was there where their team decided to rest for the day. Luckily, Soo was also able to learn a few new concoctions from the monks, which were used for their aching joints and fatigue. When So had learned there was a treatment for joints, he immediately sat down next to her and took his own notes.

"So ya, when have you been interested in medicine?"

"If they can help with your knee, or anything for your health, then I must learn about it."

She smiled and looked over his shoulder at his notes, surprised that he was writing in Hangeul.

"So ya…you're not writing in Hanja?"

She was amazed to see how fast he had picked up the new language, but wasn't surprised given the intellect So possessed. Furthermore, it almost made her jealous at how neat and elegant his handwriting was.

"I wanted to give your writing a try. And you are right, it is much faster to write. Much simpler too. This could even be taught to villagers who do not have the capability, or means to learn complicated Hanja!"

And that nervousness crept into Soo again. Did she make a mistake? Should she not have taught So Hangeul? What if it changed history drastically, if Hangeul was introduced 500 years earlier than it was supposed to be?

"So ya…it's just a childish language I made up. Surely it can't be taught to other people? What would the great scholars think?"

He paused taking notes and thought for a bit, nodding his head in agreement.

"Perhaps it would be a bit difficult to make widespread. The scholars would also have a hard time accepting it as a language, especially since Hanja has been used for so long."

"Can't it just be our secret language? Just between us?"

So looked at her and smiled, leaning in to kiss her lips. Soo blushed and slapped his shoulder, peeking at the monk who was in front of them. Luckily the monk had averted his gaze, but she could still see an amused smile on his face.

"So ya!" she whisper-yelled.

"Why? Is it wrong for a husband to kiss his wife?"

"You should at least be considerate of others…"

So simply grinned and went back to writing his notes.

"Because you are so cute, I will keep this just between us. It will be a language that only the two of us can understand."

Soo let out a quiet sigh of relief. She felt bad for hiding it from her husband, but after she had taught him Hangeul, Ji Mong's warning kept ringing in her head. He had told her to not meddle with history, for fear of the repercussions that would occur if she did. She had already done so by hiding So's scar, and although she did not regret that, from then on she had been careful about what she revealed to So.

Granted, her marriage to him could have also been another change in history. With all the possible things she could have done to change history jumbling around in her head, Soo visibly drooped, mouth in a pout and eyebrows furrowed in frustration, no longer listening to the monk's lecture. She hadn't realized how long she had stayed that way until So nudged her.

"Soo ya, is everything all right? Are you tired? Should I have them prepare a bed for you?"

She straightened herself up immediate and shook her head quickly.

"N..no! Everything is fine! I was just thinking about how I could practice this treatment when we get back."

And she hurriedly scribbled a few words in her notebook, making it seem like everything was okay. She knew So could tell something was up with her, but was thankful when he did not push it. After the monk had finished his lesson, the couple thanked them before retreating to their room to rest for the night.

On their last day staying at the mountain temple, So woke up their traveling party early in the morning, saying that they had to move quickly. When Soo asked him what their reason was for leaving so quickly, he smiled a mysterious smile.

"Just wait and you will see."

The sun hadn't even risen yet but they were already on the road, after thanking the monk's graciously for their hospitality. They rode in silence for a few hours, but Soo was still sleepy so she fell asleep against So while they rode.

It was only when So shook her awake gently that she woke up. Blinking her eyes sleepily, she sat up and stretched slightly, looking around to take a survey of their surroundings. What she didn't expect was to see the beautiful sight that met her eyes.

There was an entire field of peonies, as far as her eyes could see in every direction. Because she was sitting on the horse, she could see even further, as the sun shined down onto the leaves and petals, brightening their already vibrant colors. The slight wind blowing swayed the flowers to and fro, and as she continued to drink in the sight, Soo felt her lips curl up into a grin.

"Was this what you wanted us to wake up early for?"

She heard So chuckle as he dismounted.

"Are you not glad I woke you up early for this?"

He stood on the ground as he held out his arms to her. Smiling, she nodded as he helped her dismount, his hands held firmly around her waist as he did so.

"I am glad to see you like it, Soo ya."

"Where is everyone else?"

It was only then that she noticed their usual guards were not around. Looking up at So, she saw he was looking to the side, avoiding her gaze in what looked like embarrassment. He cleared his throat before speaking, eyes glancing back at her.

"I asked them to keep a lookout on the edges of the field. I wanted time to ourselves for a bit."

It had been awhile since the two of them had been together, without the eyes of others looking upon them. These past few months had been spent helping the people or traveling with their guards, always surrounding them for protection. Although she didn't mind it, it was nice that they could get some alone time, just to spend with each other. She stood on her toes to peck him on the cheek before taking his hand and pulling him towards the field of peonies, so she could take a closer look at the blossoms.

"It seems like you still know how to be romantic, So ya. I hope you won't forget when we're old and our hair is full of gray hairs," Soo said as she bent down to smell the fragrance of the flowers.

"I will never stop letting you know how much I love you, Soo ya."

She looked over at him to meet his heated gaze, blushing. She stood up and walked further into the field, letting her hands brush over the flowers and leaves as she went. She could hear him follow her, footsteps padding softly upon the grass-covered ground.

"You know that peonies were named after Paeon? He was a physican of the gods, training under the great God of Medicine Asclepius. He became so skilled that his teacher grew jealous, and the head God Zeus turned him into a peony flower to escape Acelepius's wrath."

"Where do you learn these stories, Soo ya? You always have something new to tell me."

"I liked to read about myths when I was younger, and the stories just stuck in my head I suppose, even after I forgot how to read and write following my accident."

She added that last part quickly, just so it wouldn't look suspicious. She waited to see if So would call her out on that, but he didn't, simply nodding.

"I suppose it makes sense it is your favorite flower. Although you do not identify as a physician, you could rival their skills. I know the King appreciates your help greatly."

"Does that mean I'll be turned into a peony one day?"

"If you do, I will turn myself into one too, so I will never be apart from you."

She turned around to see he had been picking peony blossoms the entire time, and he presented to her the bouquet he had created. She accepted it gratefully, bringing the flowers to her nose so she could appreciate their light scent.

"Thank you, So ya. These are beautiful. I only wish we could keep them in water while we traveled, so they could last a bit longer."

"Ah, I forgot about that. I suppose I was too focused on giving you the flowers, that I forgot they would not last long after they have been picked."

He scratched the back of his head bashfully. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay! We can let them dry in our cart while we travel. The scent will be nice, and it'll linger for a long time even after the flowers have wilted."

"How is that you always know what to say?"

He reached for her hand and she accepted his hand immediately, the both of them walking side by side now, deeper into the field.

"So ya."

"Hmm?"

"The flower on my hair pin, it's a peony right?"

"It is."

"Did you buy it because you knew it was my favorite flower?"

"I did not buy it. I commissioned it."

She stopped in surprise, stopping him in the process as well.

"You designed it?"

"I am not sure what 'designed' means, but yes, I drew it and gave it to a metal worker so he could make it."

"But when?"

"I heard from Baek Ah that the peony was your favorite flower. And I wanted to thank you for covering up my scar, so I had it made for you shortly after the rain ritual. I just never had the opportunity to give it to you until later."

Although the hair pin already held so much meaning to Soo, hearing this piece of news made her appreciate it even more. Although So showed his love every day, having a physical piece of his love in the form of the peony hairpin made her feel happy. Even if they had quarrels in the future, she would always be reminded of how much So loved her.

So looked at her, tilting his head and smiling his playful smile.

"Why? Are you impressed?"

"Not so much as impressed, but touched. I didn't realize the significance behind the pin until now. I simply thought you bought it because it was my favorite flower."

"Of course. I am the 4th prince after all, and now your husband. I should be capable of at least that much."

Although his tone seemed reprimanding, his expression said otherwise. Soo finally wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. So was surprised but quickly adjusted, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. When she eventually pulled away slightly, she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, So ya. I love you."

"You are welcome, Soo ya. And I love you as well."

Smiling, he pecked him another time before pulling away but keeping one hand on his as they continued to stroll around the peony field.

"This is such a beautiful sight. I wish I could capture it with my cell…myself so I could remember when we return to the palace."

She almost slipped by saying cellphone. Although she was glad their marriage had made her so comfortable with So, Soo realized that she was letting herself make too many slips about her modern world. What if she made a big mistake and So didn't trust her anymore?

"Yes, there have been many sights I wished I could draw so I could look back. However, I am afraid my art skills are nothing close to that of Baek Ah's. Perhaps when we return, we could have him draw something."

"Can he draw anything simply from a description?"

"I believe so. Granted it is not the same exact thing, but it can come very close."

"It has been awhile since we've left the palace, hasn't it?"

"A few months. Why, are you missing it already? And you were so eager to leave it too."

So reached over to tap her nose playfully, and she wrinkled it in return.

"I don't miss the palace, but rather the people who live there. I miss Baek Ah, Eun, and Jung. I wonder how the King is doing. I miss Woo Hee as well. She said she went back to Baekje and even though we visited, I had no idea where to find her."

So nodded, agreeing with her.

"Even when we asked the people if they knew of her, it seemed like they were trying to hide something. Granted, I did not think of that at the time, but when I think back I am curious to why no one knew where she was. If it was her old hometown, surely there must have been someone who knew her?"

"She asked me to write often, but with all of the events at the palace, I have yet to do so. Nor have I received a letter from her. Perhaps it arrived after we left?"

"Are you saying you want us to return to the palace now?"

Soo shook her head.

"I do miss your brothers, but I would like to savor our freedom a bit more before we return."

"Are you sure?"

So was serious now, and Soo knew again that he would do whatever she wanted of him. But she assured him with a nod of her head.

"I am. Besides, you said there is so much more for us to see, right?"

"There is one more region I have been to, but after that I am not sure where else I could take you."

"That is enough then. It does not have to be anything grand. I am just thankful that we were able to take this journey together."

He nodded and squeezed her hand affectionately, before prompting her with a question.

"Are you sure you will not regret it?"

"What do I have to regret?"

"Not being able to live outside the palace. Not having to deal with everyone's eyes on you, watching your every move and pouncing on the moment you make a mistake."

"I believe I will miss this, just traveling without a care in the world. Just the two of us, and a few trusted guards for our safety, enjoying each day as it comes."

"But?"

"But I don't think I would be satisfied, when I know that there are things I can do at the palace to help others. I am a princess by marriage now. Surely I can do something to help the people now that I am in that position. I did not have much power as a court lady, but now…."

She trailed off, now realizing why Wook had wanted power so much. Having power meant having the ability to change the world. Your world, and that of everyone else living in it. Although he told her he was doing for her, she knew now that he was also doing it for himself, and his family. Perhaps his original intention had changed, but Soo supposed that power meant a lot during this time. And to be powerless was the worst position to be in.

"Soo ya?"

She looked up at him and smiled, albeit sadly.

"I suppose that is why your brothers are fighting for the throne. To have power means a lot, doesn't it?"

"Power is only useful if you can change the world for the better. In the wrong hands, it will only bring about destruction. That is why I said the throne meant nothing to me, especially if I could not have you. What would power give me, other than responsibilities and the weight of the entire kingdom?"

"Then why did you return to the palace, your highness?" She asked teasingly.

She never really called him by his title unless she was being playful. So smiled and looked into the distance.

"General Park asked me the same thing when I returned. I told him that I wanted to serve the royal family, but he told me only one prince should stay at the palace, and that was the Crown Prince. He then told me to think carefully about why I wanted to remain in Songak."

He shook his head while chuckling softly.

"I suppose he was wondering if I wanted to vie for the throne."

"Did you ever want to sit on the throne?"

"I admit, it has crossed my mind at times. Especially when you asked me."

"And you always told me the throne meant nothing."

"It is true. The throne is nothing if I could not have you. I still think that, but I wondered what I could do if I was king. Perhaps I could change the world, but I also realized I am not ready for that amount of responsibility. Instead, I can help my brother and have the opportunity to travel like this. Furthermore, I have you, and that is all I need."

So grinned and Soo replied with a grin of her own. How could she not after hearing him say that? It only confirmed her knowledge of So's character. Despite having the star of a king, he had no desire or greed for that kind of power, and for that she was glad. She didn't know what she would do if he suddenly developed the desire to sit upon the throne. Would she feel betrayed if he did? But he said he wanted to change the world for the better. It wouldn't be like his brother Yo, who simply wanted the throne for power itself. Or Wook, who wanted power to secure his family's position.

So would change the world if he became king, truly being the king who ruled for the sake of the people, instead of appeasing the nobles to secure his power as a monarch.

Suddenly a vision hit her again, and Soo was frozen momentarily as the scene played out in her head.

It was the vision of So, wearing the robes of a king again.

"Wang Hoo."

He called someone queen again, but this time she saw his hand reach out in front of him. And to her surprise, she saw what seemed like her hand reach out towards him to place it in his. He pulled the hand closer, smiling as he did so.

"Let us go to court. There is much to be done today."

Who was he talking to? Why did it seem like she was the one reaching out to accept his hand?

"Soo ya…Soo ya!"

She was brought back to the present with So's shaking. She looked up at him, his eyes scanning her face worriedly.

"Soo ya, are you okay? It seemed like you were out of it for a long time just now. Should we leave now? Perhaps it was a bad thing I woke you up so early this morning."

"No..no! I'm fine, really! I just…had a vision."

"Another vision? When was the last time you had one?"

"The night I accepted your proposal, after I was brought back to the palace."

"That was months ago. What happened this time?"

"It was you on the steps of the palace again, wearing the royal robes of a King."

"Was it the same as last time?"

"It was, but this time you reached out a hand and someone put a hand in yours, before you said it was time to go to court."

"It was you."

"Ehh?"

"Soo ya, I told you I would not take another wife. Who else could it have been but you?"

"But you as King? And me as Queen? How can that be possible?"

"Did you see the face of the person who placed the hand in mine?"

"No, but…"

"From what perspective did you see the vision? From the side? From afar?"

"I….it seemed like it was me who placed my hand in yours."

So smile and pulled her closer into a hug.

"Soo ya, do not worry so much about these visions. Perhaps you worrying about me being King has made your brain internalize it so much that you are getting these visions. Everything will be okay."

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"Why would I be? It is not your fault you are having these visions. It is not like you want these visions, right?"

"No…"

"Then there should not be anything for me to get angry about."

Soo let herself calm down in So's embrace, but wondered why she got that vision again. So was right, it had been months since she had her last vision. But why did she get it just now? And furthermore, it wasn't the same exact vision as last time. She saw more this time, and she wondered what that meant. So also brought up another point. Her perspective wasn't of a person observing a scene happening in front of her. On the contrary, it was of first person. She was the one who reached to him with her own hand. It wasn't possible to have a vision from someone else's head, was it?

So pulled away and reached up to brush the strands of hair that escaped her bun, before setting his hand against her cheek.

"Are you okay now? Should we head back? Even I think I have spent too much time in this sun."

Soo forced a smile on her face and nodded, so she wouldn't worry him any further. So was right, it was best not to worry about something she couldn't control. He smiled and kept a hold on her hand as he led her back to their horse.

However, as Soo held So's hand tightly with her own, the remaining one clutching the bouquet of peonies to her chest, she could not help but run through the vision in her head again and again.

What could it have meant?

* * *

Thank you to everyone who waited patiently these past two weeks! Sorry it took so long but I really wanted to give you something that was worth the wait. Hopefully it was :)

As always, remember to subscribe and leave a review if you can! I see all of you following the story. If I get at least 30 reviews, then I will post the next chapter on Monday ;)

See you in the next chapter!


	15. Return to Songak

**Chapter 15: Return to Songak**

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave some reviews. I would really appreciate the feedback :)

* * *

During the next week, So took Soo to the last region where he resided during his travels as an ambassador. A part of Soo was sad at the thought of their journey ending, but she felt ready to return to Songak. Days upon the road had made her tired, and she was sure So and their guards thought the same.

Soo and So were currently visiting the apothecary to see what kind of herbs were available. The guards were given time to their selves, as So always allowed when they came to a new town, but only after making rounds to make sure it was safe.

Soo was currently holding some dried flowers to her nose to take in their unique sent. According to the apothecary, this flower was very rare and only able to grow in this region. Soo thought it would be a good ingredient for making soaps or even perfumes if she seeped the petals and distilled their extract.

She stood up and let the petals fall back into their container, before turning to look for the apothecary. When she did, she saw So talking to the elderly man and smiled. He was most likely buying medication for her knee and a tonic for her heart. Although he already knew about her knee, when she told him about her heart condition, he worried greatly for her.

However, she assured So that she had been doing fine before the journey. True to her words, Soo hadn't even had one panic attack these past months traveling with him. Furthermore, she was taking the tonic the royal physician prescribed her diligently, so there was nothing to worry about. He only relaxed slightly after she promised she would tell him immediately if she was in pain.

Her knee was basically healed now. It was only during days when it rained or if the weather was very cold that she felt a dull ache deep in her bones. But even then, it was not pain, only a simple reminder of what she had survived.

She saw the apothecary nod before turning around to gather and pack the herbs So had asked for. After the apothecary left, So turned his head in her direction and smiled to see her looking at him. He walked over and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Did you find anything to your liking, Soo ya?"

"I did find a couple of things. Mostly just necessities for our journey, but I particularly like these flowers. The apothecary said they can only be grown around here, and they give off a very nice aroma. I was thinking about making some soaps or even perfume with this. Do you think we can afford it?"

"Of course we can. I will let the apothecary know so he can pack this along with our other purchases."

"Thank you, So ya!"

"Anything for you, Soo ya."

He smiled at her indulgently before turning away to find the apothecary. After he left, Soo took another look around the small shop to see if anything else caught her eye. All of a sudden, her sight clouded over, and she prepared herself to see another vision.

The edges were tinged with red, and as the scene grew clearer, she saw King Hye Jong with a pale face and sunken eyes. The scene then switched to what seemed like the pool at Damiwon, and she saw the King's face down into the water, sinking slowly to the bottom.

As the vision cleared from her sight, her knees grew weak and she dropped down to the wooden floor noisily, trying to control her breathing. Luckily, her chest did not feel stuffy and she quickly took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Soo ya!"

So ran to her and grasped her shoulders, kneeling down next to her. She looked up at him to meet his eyes, a worried expression on his face as he searched her up and down.

"Soo ya, are you okay? Why did you fall? Is your knee bothering you again? Why did you not tell me?!"

"So ya, please calm down."

"Soo ya, you are making me worried. How can I be calm?"

"I am fine," she said as she glanced at the apothecary standing at a distance, before reverting her gaze back to her husband.

"I just tripped on my skirt! You know how clumsy I am," she said before laughing nervously.

So let out a sigh of relief and shook his head admonishingly before slowly helping her up.

"Soo ya, what am I to do with you?"

"Take care of me, of course. I am your wife after all!"

She smiled at him reassuringly before addressing the apothecary, giving a small bow.

"I apologize for the ruckus, sir. I will be more careful next time."

"No need to apologize! I am glad you are fine, lady," the apothecary said waving his hands in front of him.

"So ya, is everything packed and ready? I believe I am famished. We should go get some lunch now."

He nodded silently, smiling at her before putting an arm around her waist to help guide her out of the shop. So accepted their package from the apothecary and the couple thanked the elderly man gratefully. Before leaving the shop, the apothecary thanked them for their generosity, wishing them future happiness. As they exited the shop and entered the busy market, Soo took the opportunity to tell So what really happened.

"So ya."

"Hmm?"

"I couldn't say the truth while the apothecary was still there, but I had another vision."

He glanced at her from the side as they kept walking. Stopping in the middle of the market would look suspicious, and right now they did not want to draw attention to themselves. Besides it was better like this, where people weren't paying attention to their conversation.

"Judging by how you 'tripped on your skirt' it must have been a bad one."

She looked up at him to meet his gaze before turning her head forward, frowning and nodding once to affirm his suspicions.

"What was it about this time?"

"It was about the King. I saw him looking sickly…and then dying in the Damiwon bathing pool."

She felt the arm holding her waist tense before he quickly led her to an alley where they couldn't be seen. After looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around, he addressed her.

"Are you sure? Did you really see that?"

"Yes. I think we should head back to the palace, So ya. I am worried."

"But your visions have never come true before, right?"

"Yes, but I think this one is too important to ignore. What if something is really happening to your brother? We need to at least confirm it."

He nodded silently, agreeing with her words. He thought for a minute before speaking again.

"I am not sure where the guards went, but I will go searching for them. I will take you back to our horses and carts. The guards should be taking turns resting, so at least one person will be there. Help him pack up while I round up the rest of the men, all right?"

"What should we tell them when they ask why we are returning to Songak so abruptly?"

He hesitated after she asked him that question, and she held his hand reassuringly.

"So ya. All of my visions have been about events that will happen very far in the future. I know that much. I think we should leave early in the morning tomorrow. That was our original plan, but we will try to take as little breaks as possible during the journey."

"All right. Let us do that. It will be less suspicious that way."

Soo nodded and stepped closer to give So a hug, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"Everything will be all right, So ya."

So wrapped his arms around her to return the embrace, nodding.

"I hope so."

And so the next morning they left towards Songak as fast as they could. Within a few days, they arrived on the outskirts of the capital city. When the men guarding the entrance realized who had returned, they sent a messenger immediately to the palace. After greeting the 4th prince and his wife, they cleared a path for their party to enter the city.

As they rode through the town towards the palace, Soo could feel the stares of the villagers on her. Additionally, she could hear words like "wife" or "4th prince" floating in the air. However, she dealt with it all graciously, and smiled at everyone whose eyes she met. Thankfully, she was on her own horse this time around. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if they saw her and So riding the same horse.

Eventually So and Soo along with their guards reached the palace, and after dismounting, So and Soo thanked the guards, promising rewards for their service and protection during the past months. After the guards bowed and thanked the 4th prince and his wife, they left to clean up and get some much needed rest.

Soo and So however did no such thing, and both headed to Damiwon quickly to wash up, before heading to the throne room to have an audience with the King. Soo was glad to see Arang and Eun Bi again, both who helped her wash up and change into her royal robes, and promised to catch up with them the next day.

When she met up with So again after her preparations, she was surprised at the sight see saw. Although So had tied all of his hair up in a sangtu for their wedding, he had preferred to have most of his hair down, or at least some fringe over his forehead. Today however, his hair was up in a sangtu again and she couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked with the hair out of his face. Not that he didn't look handsome without it, of course. He noticed her staring and looked down at his robes, patting it down.

"Soo ya, is something wrong with me? Why are you staring?"

"I'm not used to you with your hair up."

He patted at his hair self-consciously and looked at her with a lopsided grin.

"I figured I should try dressing like a married man. Besides, since I am back, I will be expected to attend court again, and it would be best if I dressed properly…"

His voice grew softer and he hesitated before speaking again.

"Do you not like it?"

"Nonsense, I think you look handsome with or without a sangtu. Nothing is wrong with it," she said reassuringly, smiling as she reached up to caress his cheek.

So smiled and reached up to hold her hand, before pulling it down and intertwining their fingers.

"You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you, So ya," Soo said softly as So reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"Let us go greet the King. It has been awhile."

And so the couple made their way to the throne room, waiting for the eunuch to announce their presence before stepping through the doors. They both focused their eyes in the direction of the throne situated at the end of the room, and were relieved to see that Hye Jong was doing fine. He looked like he was in good health as well. At their appearance, Hye Jong grinned and set down the scroll he had been currently reading to properly greet them. Soo and So both gave low bows to show their respect before standing up. Both also noticed Ji Mong standing to the side of the throne, and they all exchanged smiles before turning their attention back to the King.

"The 4th Prince Wang So greets you, Paeha."

"The wife of 4th Prince Wang So, Hae Soo greets you as well, Paeha."

"My 4th brother, and Hae Soo. How good it is to see you both again!"

Soo and So grinned at each other before turning their attention back to King Hye Jong.

"Although I am grateful you two are back, I did not expect you for at least another month. Why the change of heart? Have the days upon the road been too weary?"

"I believe that we have visited all the regions within the kingdom and have collected enough intelligence to bring back to you, Paeha," So said calmly.

"Furthermore, we wanted to make sure you were in good health, so we came back as soon as we could, Paeha," Soo said before adding in another line cheekily. "And I know you would be missing my teas, so I could not keep you waiting Paeha."

King Hye Jong laughed heartily and So along with Ji Mong chuckled at Hae Soo's remark, all of them enjoying her sense of humor. Ji Mong was the one who spoke up after their mirth subsided.

"You would be right, your highness. All I have heard these past months was how much the King missed your tea each time he had a meal!"

"It is true, in addition to your skin treatments. It is not quite the same with the royal physicians. However, I am glad to say that I am in good health, and with your return, I expect to be in better health."

"You are too kind, Paeha," Soo said humbly.

"My 4th brother, do tell me what you have gathered from your travels. I am eager to hear what the people have to say."

And so the rest of their time was spent reporting about happenings during journey, with So reporting on his encounters with the people and Soo adding in when she could. When they were done, the King informed them that their quarters were ready and So and Soo could retire there for the night. So's old quarters were remodeled slightly to accommodate Soo, and was located near lake Dong Ji on the more quiet and isolated side of the place.

When they arrived, dinner had already been prepared so Soo and So took their seats before digging into their meal. It had been awhile since they had such a fancy meal, but their travels had made them humble and they appreciated every little morsel of food that was on their table.

"It seems strange to have so many side dishes after these months, does it not Soo ya?"

"It does. Most of the time I can never finish all of it either. Do you think it would be possible to tell the royal kitchens to limit the amount of food sent up to us? I don't want to waste good food that won't be eaten."

"It has not been an entire day since you have arrived at the palace, and you already want to stir up trouble?" So asked teasingly.

"Who was the one who refused tea during the drought when everyone else had theirs? I don't think you should be talking, So ya."

So chuckled at her retort and nodded.

"All right, you win. I do think you are right. We do not need this much food for one meal. Perhaps we can have them switch the side dishes around but no more than half of what we have right now per meal."

"Do you also think we could give food away once in a while, to those who don't have enough to eat?"

"We can speak to the King, but seeing how you have him wrapped around your finger, I see no problem with that."

"I am glad that nothing is wrong with King Hye Jong. I was worried right up until the eunuchs opened the doors to the throne room."

"So was I, but it seems your vision was a warning of what might happen in the future," he said before stopping. Soo saw his hesitance and set down her utensils.

"What is it, So ya?"

"I just…you told me your vision changed after agreeing to marry me?"

"Yes, it did. Are you thinking about doing something to change my vision?"

"What if we could do something?"

Soo sighed and shook her head.

"If I knew how to do that, I would. But I think we have to play this one by ear. We will keep vigilant to protect the King. Until then, that is all we can do."

Soo looked up at So.

"You trust me, right?"

So smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do."

With that, the two of them resumed with their dinner. When they had finished, several court ladies cleared the table before setting down a pot of tea. Soo poured So a cup before pouring herself one, and the two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the fragrant drink.

"Soo ya."

"Yes?"

"On the day I refused tea, you served everyone their favorite teas and snacks because you knew of it before hand."

He said that as a statement and not as a question. Soo nodded, looking down at her cup in embarrassment to avoid his eyes

"How did you do that?" he continued.

Soo kept silent for a bit before answering, shyly meeting his curious gaze.

"I had Baek Ah find out."

"But why?"

"I wanted to make it up to you after you revealed your scar…without being suspicious that I was favoring you over the others."

Realization dawned in his eyes and it was his turn to look down at his tea.

"I never pitied you, So ya. When you said you hated the look in my eyes, I was confused because it wasn't pity that I had. I had sympathy, but never pity."

"I know that now, Soo ya. But I was too insecure at the time and jumped to conclusions. I was so used to everyone looking at me the same way. And then when it came to you, I simply assumed you would be like the rest of them."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it affectionately.

"But I was wrong. And for the first time, I was glad to be wrong. You surprised me in so many ways, even before you covered up my scar. I have so many things to thank you for, Soo ya, and I will spend the rest of my life doing so."

"Ey, you make it seem like you owe me a debt. But it's far from that. I didn't offer my friendship or help you to expect something in return, So ya. That is just how friendships work. And that friendship resulted in a marriage. A husband and wife should never be in debt to each other. We help each other because that is what it means to love someone. So please, don't think about repaying me or anything of the sort, okay?"

"O..kay?"

"Okay!"

She held up the sign with her fingers, and vaguely remembered teaching Baek Ah this while she was half drunk. She blushed and dropped her hand, fiddling with her skirts and averting her gaze. There she went, revealing her modern persona again. What was she going to do if things got worse? It was already hard being Hae Soo, but it was becoming increasingly harder to hide Ha Jin's quirks.

She was broken out of her reverie when So chuckled and tugged her out of her chair into his lap, holding her close and eliciting a gasp out of her.

"So ya!"

"I have not held you at all today. Let me do this just for a little while."

He rested his head in the crook of her neck, right by her pulse and tightened his arms around her waist. Soo relaxed and wrapped her arms around So as well, taking in his warmth.

She wondered if there would ever be a chance for her to freely reveal who she really was: a girl from the future who somehow transported back into time, into a body that was not hers, yet looked like her; a girl who was vastly different from the previous girl who had lived, and had modern quirks that could not be explained in this time, without raising more than a few eyebrows.

Soo could only hope that So's love for her would be strong enough, and that their trust would survive the truth of her presence here in Goryeo.


	16. Settling into Routine

**Chapter 16: Settling into Routine**

* * *

Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait. Since I've been working more and spending time with family during break, I haven't had much time to write. However, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review once you're done; I would appreciate it greatly :)

P.S. Who else is watching Goblin? Everyone is just too cute :3

* * *

Shortly after their return to the palace, Soo began her duties serving as a Senior Court Lady. It took a few days to get used to things, and to having a plethora of girls following her lead. However, Court Lady Oh taught her everything she needed to know, and pretty soon she had all of Damiwon in tip-top shape for the royal family.

Granted, it was hard the first couple weeks, since the girls didn't take her seriously due to her status as the 4th prince's wife. They all assumed that she had gotten that position because she was in favor with the King. Furthermore, she was of royal status due to marriage, so why would she want to serve as a Court Lady, unless she was only playing around? In addition, there were still some rumors about her involvement with Court Lady Oh's death floating here and there.

In fact, the girls conspired one day to prepare remedies wrong, thinking Soo wouldn't be able to tell the difference. However, one glance and a quick sniff at the concoctions told Soo exactly where the solution went wrong, and she calmly reprimanded the girls before sending everything back to be prepared again. After that, everyone began to have respect for the new Senior Court Lady, although some of them begrudgingly.

When Soo took her position, Arang and Eun Bi continued to be her ladies in waiting, learning under her as court ladies at Damiwon as well. They both showed great aptitude in beauty and make up, so Soo taught them both everything as Court Lady Oh taught her. Soon, they became ranked just under her, and helped to look over the other Damiwon court ladies.

Furthermore, the two became her closest confidents and let her know everything that was going on in the palace. Whether or not they had to deal with Queen Yoo's mad fits, or if Queen Hwangbo needed more chrysanthemum tea for her migraines. They also made sure the rest of the Damiwon Ladies were kept in check, and reported any misdemeanors to Soo, who would find a way to resolve the conflict peacefully. Although Soo was compassionate, she was also strict when she needed to be, and she thanked Court Lady Oh every day for teaching her how to be careful in the palace.

Some days when it was just the three of them reading medicinal texts in Soo's room, after all the duties had been distributed, Soo was reminded of her previous hand maiden Chae Ryung. Chae Ryung had provided her much comfort and companionship when she first arrived in Goryeo, and she wondered how the girl was doing. Was she still working at Wook's house? Was she in good health?

"Your highness!"

Soo was startled out of her reverie by Arang's voice, and looked up to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. Is there anything you need?"

"I just had a question about this page, but if you do not mind me asking…what are you thinking about?"

Eun Bi set down her brush, also looking at her superior, wondering what had made her so out of it today. Soo hesitated before closing her book.

"I was thinking about a former hand maiden I had. She provided me much comfort before I entered the palace, and I wondered how she was doing. I couldn't help but think of her because I had you two as my most trusted friends."

"Do you know if she is still with the same family?" Eun Bi asked.

Soo shook her head.

"The last time I saw her was at the 8th prince's home. I used to live with my 6th cousin there."

"Then perhaps you can talk to the 8th prince about bringing her here. I am sure she would not protest against it, especially if she treasured your friendship as you do," Arang suggested.

Soo balked at the suggestion. Although it may have been a simple one in Arang's eyes, she did not know how deep Soo's rift was with Wook, and it would be more difficult to do than suggested. Eun Bi seemed to sense her reluctance.

"Are you afraid the 8th prince will not allow it, considering your history with him?"

"Yes, I am…"

"But you never know until you try, right? Is that not what you always tell us, your highness?" Arang added in optimistically. Eun Bi also nodded and smiled.

Soo smiled in return, thankful that she had such supportive ladies in waiting. Taking out a fresh sheet of paper and then dipping her brush into ink, she began to compose a letter to the 8th prince, requesting that he emancipate Chae Ryung, and allow her to enter the palace as a Damiwon court lady. After she finished, she scattered sand on top to soak up the extra ink before disposing it, and then placing the letter in an envelope. She then handed it to Arang.

"Arang, please have this delivered to the 8th prince's residence."

"Yes, your highness. I will do so right away."

With a bow, Arang left the room. Soo then turned to Eun Bi.

"Will you help Chae Ryung when she arrives?"

"Of course, your highness. If she is your friend, then she will become our friend. We will help her as much as possible."

"Thank you, Eun Bi ya. I am very fortunate to have met you and Arang when I returned to the palace."

"You are not the only fortunate one. When we entered the palace, all we heard were rumors about royals who did not care about their court ladies, and simply worked them like slaves. Thankfully we were assigned to you, and here we are today."

They both smiled at each other and returned to their reading and writing.

A few days later while Soo was inspecting the medicines for the day, Arang walked in with Chae Ryung in tow, whose eyes looked around Damiwon with wonder. Soo briefly murmured some directions to the court lady she was currently with and made her way to Arang and Chae Ryung. When Chae Ryung saw Soo, she immediately bowed and greeted her with a smile on her face.

"Lady Soo! I am so glad to see you."

Soo could see the other court ladies stare at Chae Ryung for addressing their superior so informally, but ignored them and smiled, nodding her head to Arang, who bowed and left to attend to her assigned duties for the day. Soo then focused her attention back to Chae Ryung.

"Welcome Chae Ryung ah. Please follow me so we can get your uniform and assign you a room."

"Yeh, agasshi!"

Soo was relieved that Chae Ryung was still the happy girl she used to know. It seemed these past few years had been kind on her. She didn't even bother to correct Chae Ryung, who kept referring to her as a lady, too happy that she could see her friend in good health after all these years. After situating Chae Ryung, she then ran over the basics of Damiwon with her. Soon after, she had Arang and Eun Bi show her around for some hands-on experience.

Chae Ryung adapted very quickly, and within a few months she was nearly at the level of Arang and Eun Bi. Although this surprised Soo, considering how Chae Ryung couldn't read or write at first, it made her proud none-the-less. She had started giving reading and writing lessons to Chae Ryung when she arrived, and even though the girl protested, Soo was the one who reminded her that she herself had learned how to read and write when she entered Damiwon as well. After a bit of prodding, Chae Ryung delved into the lessons wholeheartedly. It reminded Soo of how she was back in the day when she first entered Damwon.

It was then that Soo decided Chae Ryung could step in to help her prepare King Hyejong's bath. Normally it was either Arang or Eun Bi who assisted her, but today Soo wanted to give Chae Ryung her chance to demonstrate what she had learned.

"So after you place all of these herbs into the pouches, you seal them up like this so they don't fall out. We will prepare three bags only, since the King does not want his bath water to be overly fragrant. Furthermore, you must make sure these are the only herbs you use."

"Why can we not use other herbs?"

Soo hesitated to tell Chae Ryung the truth. She knew that it was top secret information, and after a bit of thinking, she decided not to tell the real reason. Something told her it wouldn't be good to reveal that, though she didn't know why.

"That is just how the King prefers it," she said, hoping Chae Ryung would accept that reasoning. "I do not dare go against his orders."

Chae Ryung nodded silently, letting Soo know she understood. Soo cleared her throat discreetly and continued to talk.

"I have made one pouch ahead of time. Now I will prepare one and you will prepare the last one, all right?"

"Yes, Lady S…I mean your highness."

"You know you don't have to address me that way when it is just the two of us."

"I know, but Arang and Eun Bi do it, so I must do it as well. It is only proper! I have not gotten used to it, but I will eventually!"

Soo smiled, thankful to have Chae Ryung here. She finished making her pouch and waited for Chae Ryung to finish hers. Although the 8th prince did not send much response with the arrival of Chae Ryung, she was thankful that he had fulfilled her one request.

"All right, bring that tray and follow me."

Soo led her to the bathing pool where King Hyejong was waiting. When the two of them arrived, they both gave a low bow.

"Good morning, Paeha. Please allow me to introduce Chae Ryung. Perhaps you have seen her at the 8th prince's home in the past?"

"Ah, yes. I have. I was not aware she had entered Damiwon."

"It was at my request that she did. I missed her friendship and I am thankful the 8th prince agreed to my request."

"That is good then. I am glad to hear it."

She smiled and stepped forward to remove his outer robe before he stepped into the warm water. Turning to Chae Ryung, she showed her how to soak the pouch so that the herbs would be distributed into the water evenly. After using all three pouches, they withdrew them from the water and Soo sent Chae Ryung away to dispose of them. She stood to the side and waited for the King to call her after he was done with his bath. Once he did, she gave him towels in addition to helping him back into his robe before they went to a separate room, so she could examine his skin and treat any new rashes he developed.

"How are you feeling today, Paeha?"

"I have been feeling fine, just as I did yesterday, and the day before. It is because you have been taking care of my health, Hae Soo. For that I am most thankful."

"You are too kind, Paeha. Regardless, please let me know if you are feeling unwell."

"All right. I will do that."

She applied a salve to the old scars he had from previous episodes, and was glad to see that he did not develop any new rashes. After she was finished, he nodded to her before exiting the room. After he left, Soo cleaned up her supplies and walked out of the room as well. However, she did not expect Chae Ryung to be outside and was startled, nearly dropping her tray.

"Chae Ryung ah!"

"Yo..your highness!"

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go back to your room after you were done?"

"I know you did, but I had a question so I came back."

"How did you know I would be in this room?"

She did not recall telling Chae Ryung where she would be, and was curious to how she figured it out. This room was situated out of the way from the main foyer of Damiwon as well.

"Oh! I just saw the Crown Prince exit and just figured it out. Luckily you came out so I would not have to go searching for you."

The girl fiddled with her skirts nervously, and Soo took a note of this. However, she decided to look past it this time. Besides, what reason did she have to doubt Chae Ryung?

"All right, that makes sense."

She made her way back to the supply room to return her things, and Chae Ryung followed her.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I…I am sorry your highness. It seems I have forgotten," Chae Ryung said before she laughed nervously.

Soo nodded silently as she continued to put away her things.

"Since you have forgotten your question, you may head back to your room. Do not forget I will be testing you on Sage of Tea by Lu Yu tomorrow."

"Ah! That is right! I will take my leave your highness."

With a quick bow, she left the room and Soo was left to herself. As she finished, she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Why was it that she could not fully trust Chae Ryung's words? She felt like this before when Chae Ryung asked about the herbs as well. Shaking her head, she attributed it to her tiredness and she made her way to check on the other court ladies.

That night when she made it back to her shared quarters with So, she found that he had not arrived yet. Traditionally, a prince would be granted his own plot of land with a compound after getting married, but it was decided that since Soo would be serving as a Damiwon lady, and So would be serving King Hyejong on a daily basis, it would be more convenient for them to live in the palace. So was probably still working with the King so he couldn't return yet. A court lady was announced and after entering the open doors, approached her and bowed.

"Your highness, would you like for us to set the table?"

Soo looked outside to see a few more ladies carrying trays with their dinner. Shaking her head, she turned back to the court lady.

"No, my husband has not arrived yet. Please take the food back to the royal kitchens so it will not grow cold. We will send for dinner when he arrives."

"Yes your highness," she said before bowing and leaving with her ladies, the door closing after her.

Soo decided to wait with a book on medicinal plants, a new one So had gifted her a few days before. An hour passed and So still hadn't arrived. Staring at the door, Soo sighed and laid her head down on top of her crossed arms resting on the table. Usually So would have arrived by now, but these past few weeks he had been coming back later and later. It was already bad enough that she could not see much of him during the day, but this was seriously making her depressed.

Eventually she fell asleep and was awoken by a warm hand caressing her face. She felt the covers on top of her, and heard the rustle of the fabric as she reached up to hold the hand without opening her eyes. So must have carried her from the chair and tucked her into their bed.

"You're late," she murmured softly

"I apologize Soo ya. The King had pressing matters to attend to and I could not leave."

"That's what you said the past two weeks."

She cracked an eye open to see a sheepish looking So, scratching the back of his head.

"I have said that every night, haven't I?"

She pulled herself up and yawned, stretching her hands above her head before letting them fall back onto her lap.

"But I can't blame you. I don't know what goes on in court, but I know you wouldn't come back late without a reason."

"I missed you," he said softly. Soo smiled at his words.

"I missed you too."

She reached out her arms to pull So closer before kissing him. He responded quickly, his own arms pulling her closer and their kiss turned into a heated one. In fact, it would have progressed even further (as it did many nights before) if it wasn't for Soo's stomach, which chose the perfect time to growl loudly. They pulled apart and looked down at it before looking up at each other and laughing. With a last chuckle, So pecked Soo on the lips before helping her to her feet.

"I believe someone is a little hungry."

"You mean starving! If you hadn't distracted me, I would have already sent for dinner."

"I already sent for that, and last I checked, you weren't complaining," he said before pulling her closer, placing another kiss on her lips.

"You're doing it again," she said after pulling away.

"Again, you aren't complaining."

Soo smiled, amused to see that So had picked up some of her modern language here and there. Although it wasn't a big change in his speech, it showed how she could influence him, even with something like a few modern conjugations of certain words. She was startled at the voice of the eunuch, who announced the arrival of their meal. She pulled away from So, who pulled out a chair for her to sit. After doing so, he took his own seat as the court ladies arrived and set their table.

After they left, the couple began eating. Or rather, they began to feed each other. Soo didn't know when it started, but one day she held out a piece of meat to So. He seemed a bit surprised to see her do that, but he accepted the food anyway. She had prepared to take another bite before a pair of chopsticks holding kimchi appeared in front of her face. Ever since then, they had taken to feeding each other when they could.

"How was your day Soo ya?"

"It was normal, just supervised the court ladies and helped the Crown Prince."

"How is Chae Ryung adjusting? I heard that she helped you prepare the bath today."

Soo perked up at the mention of Chae Ryung.

"She's doing really well! I'm surprised since she originally didn't know how to read or write. I had to teach her of course but she's picking everything up very quickly. I'm proud of her," she said smiling.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad she can help you instead of staying at Wook's."

Her mood dampened slightly when he mentioned the 8th prince, as it always did. She was actually surprised the 8th prince had allowed Chae Ryung to come to her so easily.

"I was surprised he had allowed her to enter Damiwon so easily, considering…"

"Your history?"

She nodded and he smiled, placing a piece of meat in her bowl.

"Wook, despite everything he has done, is not a heartless person. I am sure he was aware of your attachment to Chae Ryung, and thought it would be best if she came here to be with you."

"I suppose so…"

"Is there something else bothering you, Soo ya?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but something in the back of my mind is telling me to be careful. I'm not sure of what either."

She looked at the remainder of her food and suddenly did not feel so hungry anymore. Still, she forced the food down so there was nothing left. It would not do to waste food.

"Soo ya, you don't have to force yourself."

Of course, she couldn't hide anything from So. Even without her saying anything, he knew her change in appetite. She nodded before setting down her utensils and taking a drink of tea to wash everything down.

"I know, but I just wanted to finish it. You know how I am," she said smiling sheepishly.

So chuckled and nodded, setting down his utensils as well after finishing. He had the court ladies come in to clear the table, and when they offered to refill their tea, he waved them away, telling them they would not be needed for the rest of the night.

It was customary for the royal couple to prepare themselves for bed together, instead of having the assistance of court ladies and eunuchs. Because they were already used to it during their travels, they felt no need to have additional people help them prepare for bed. Besides, the thought of any woman, even a court lady touching her So did not sit well with Soo. She helped him out of his royal robes into lighter ones for sleep, and then sat him down in front of the mirror to wipe away his make-up. Afterwards, she would take his hair down from the sangtu and took her time to brush through the thick strands before tying it back in a low ponytail.

He would do the same for her, and he too took his time brushing out her hair. Although he was awkward with it the first couple of days, due to the more elaborate hairstyle of a Senior Court Lady, after few nights he got the hang of it. Tonight he surprised her by putting her hair in a simple braid.

"Where did you learn how to braid hair, So ya?"

"I've been watching you do it for the past few nights and thought I would try tonight."

"Ooh, my husband seems like a very capable person," Soo joked as So tied off her braid with a ribbon.

"And don't you forget it," So said as his eyes met hers in the mirror with a heated gaze.

The moment she stood up from her seat, So swept her into his arms and their lips met instantly. At some point, they both stumbled into bed, their arms holding each other as close as possible. The rest of the night was spent showing how much they loved each other, and as Soo drifted off to sleep, she thought of how she couldn't be any happier than she was now.


	17. Birthday Occasion

**Chapter 17: Birthday Occasion**

* * *

Another update from me! Don't be too surprised now ;) Again, please let me know what you think of it by leaving a review. I would greatly appreciate it!

P.S. That 7th episode of Goblin...omg. Can't wait for the next one :3

* * *

Soo was once again at her desk recording daily notes in her notebook. It was customary for her to keep track of all events ongoing at Damiwon, whether a new shipment was needed for certain supplies, or the activities of her court ladies. When she was done with that, she would usually write in her diary. She had already filled up one journal on their journey, so So had given her a new one. This journal was bound with royal blue silk, with small peonies embroidered in a pattern on the covers. She had just begun a new entry when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in," she said as she dipped her brush in some more ink. Out of the corner of her eye, Soo saw Chae Ryung enter.

"Your highness!"

"I told you not to call me that," Soo admonished gently as she continued to write.

"It became a habit, so I cannot fix it. Besides, it would be improper for me to call you agasshi now."

Chae Ryung giggled to herself before quieting, and moving closer to Soo.

"Are those words as well?"

Soo's hand froze slightly, belatedly realizing she had been writing in Hangeul when Chae Ryung had arrived. However, she continued to write to make it seem natural.

"Yes, they are. I made it up so I could write things easier, but it's quite childish. It would be better for me to write in Hanja."

She closed her journal abruptly before setting down her brush. Turning her head towards Chae Ryung, Soo looked at her curiously, trying to change the subject.

"So what did you need to see me for?"

"Ah!"

Chae Ryung had been holding her hands behind her back, and brought them forward to reveal what looked like a brace, embroidered in colorful silk and flowers.

"Happy Birthday! Today is your birthday, your highness. I am giving this to you because your knee is still not feeling well."

Soo smiled and reached out to receive the gift. She had forgotten that today was Hae Soo's birthday. She had never celebrated it here in Goryeo, seeing how she had arrived after the day had passed. As for last year, she was a water maid so there was no reason to have it celebrated.

"It's so pretty," she said as she ran her thumb across the embroidered flower. "Thank you. I will use it whenever my knee hurts."

Lowering her hands, she looked back up at Chae Ryung.

"Still, the best gift is having you here at Damiwon."

"That is because I was emancipated on your behalf by the 8th prince!"

Soo nodded, turning to store away the brace before standing up.

"Let us go. There is much to be done today."

"Yes, your highness!"

And the both of them exited the room to begin their day at Damiwon. The morning was relatively busy as Soo supervised a new shipment of herbs and prepared for Queen Yoo's arrival at Damiwon. Luckily she managed to handle that with as few thinly veiled comments from the irate mother-in-law as she could, and counted that as a birthday gift. She had been leaving after preparing a bath for the Queen when a court lady arrived, saying that the 13th prince had summoned her to his quarters. Soo nodded and thanked the court lady before making her way to the 13th prince. When she arrived, she was surprised to see that So was also present, and they both smiled at each other.

"Hyungsoonim, Hyungnim, please stop staring at each other. It makes me quite uncomfortable," Baek Ah said after clearing his throat.

Both Soo and So colored, slightly embarrassed for being caught staring at each other but continued to smile as Soo made her way to her seat, which So had pulled out for her.

"You can hardly blame your brother, your highness. Can you not see how much he cares for me?" Soo asked jokingly as So took his seat after her.

"Although I can't disagree with you, I have to say you are equally smitten with me," So said with a smirk before taking a sip of his tea.

Soo began to retort, but Baek Ah held up both of his hands.

"Please, can the both of you just stop it for at least a minute? I need to give Soo her present!"

Soo and So both gave each other another look before chuckling.

"All right, your highness. Was this why you called me here today?"

Baek Ah nodded and pushed a bronze chest towards Soo. She looked at him expectantly and he smiled.

"Happy Birthday. I saw it at Byukrando and I knew it was perfect for you."

She opened the box and was delighted to see many glass bottles containing what looked like oils and essences. She had seen things similar to this early on in their travels but withheld from buying it because she didn't want to lug it around with them. Reaching into the chest, she picked up a bottle and uncorked it, smelling the fragrance.

"It was brought over by a Persian merchant from Bulgaria," he continued as she recorked the bottle and placed it back into the chest.

"It's a precious oil made from distilled rose leaves. It will be perfect for an incense pouch. I love it, thank you so much!"

Baek Ah smiled, pleased that his sister-in-law had enjoyed his gift for her. He looked over at So, who was watching Soo look through the rest of the chest and smirked.

"So hyungnim did not know what to choose, so he wandered around the market. He ended up coming back with nothing, or something like that."

"I was the one who told you about her birthday, so technically this is my present to her. If I hadn't told you, would you have anything to give her now?"

"But you still should have gotten something for her. She is your wife after all."

"It's all right your highness. It's enough that he is here with me. I rarely see him nowadays because of our duties, so having him here is a gift itself. What more could I want?"

So's hand reached over to grasp hers warmly, and they shared yet another look together.

"It seems like you two were a match made in heaven. I have yet to see any other royal couple look as happy as you two do."

"You will find someone like that as well, Baek Ah ya," So said as he turned his head back towards his younger brother.

"He's already found someone So ya," Soo said with an amused smile as she looked at Baek Ah's confused expression.

"Has he now? Who is it?"

"It's Woo Hee," she said before Baek Ah spluttered indignantly, face growing pink.

"Ya..yah! You cannot say that! She does not like me that way…"

Woo Hee had recently returned to Songak, and Soo was not ignorant enough to think that the 13th prince and her friend had not seen each other since then. Woo Hee had written to her several times, but the two friends had not been able to meet up. However, Soo was tipped off by her friend's affection for the 13th prince when she had asked about him in her letter.

"How do you know she doesn't like you?"

"I..well…It just.."

Soo giggled and shook her head. Those two were still hopeless it seemed. She would have to find a way to get them together.

Later that night when Soo had finished her duties for the day, she sat in the bedroom writing in her diary again. She had left her entry unfinished in the morning when Chae Ryung visited, and wanted to finish it before So arrived for their dinner.

Looking over at the table in the corner of their room, Soo smiled to see all the gifts she had received for her birthday. Baek Ah's oils were there, Jung had sent over several new medicinal texts from the bookstore in the market, and Eun and his wife Soon Deok had sent over a new hanbok and hair trinkets. Her ladies in waiting, Arang and Eun Bi, had gifted her an embroidered peony handkerchief and soap made from peonies respectively. Her adoptive father Sung Jin had sent precious silks from Khitan, along with a letter saying he would return within a week to visit. King Hye Jong had sent for her earlier on in the day, asking what she would like for her birthday, admitting a bit sheepishly he did not know what she would like. She boldly asked for So to have a day off so he could spend it with her. King Hye Jong laughed and revealed that So had asked for that as well, and agreed to grant both of them the next day off so they could spend more time with each other.

Soo was thankful for all the gifts she had received, but was most thankful for the love of her friends and family. Although she had arrived in Goryeo alone, she was no longer so because of the new relationships she had built during her time spent here.

She had just finished writing when she heard a howl from outside. She paused after setting down her brush before hearing the howl again, and held in a giggle. The howl wasn't a howl from a real wolf, but from someone people had referred to as a wolf-dog. Soo knew right away it was So's voice, and stood up from her seat to exit their room before making her way outside. She caught So turning around, scratching the back of his head, as he always did when he was embarrassed. When she had made it to the top of the steps, he turned back around and their eyes met. She tried to hold a blank expression as she spoke.

"Was that you who made those animal sounds just now?"

"Yes, I sounded so much like an animal, I was afraid you wouldn't know it was me."

"You're not a dog or a wolf. It sounded like you were choking on rice cake."

He cleared his throat, looking away embarrassed.

"Why does that matter? You're out here now, aren't you?"

He held his hand up to his mouth again, howling again to show off. She broke down and let out the laughter she had been holding in. So smiled seeing that, pleased that he had succeeded in making her laugh. When her laughter died down, she saw that So had offered his hand.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll show you something good for your birthday present. You didn't really think I couldn't find you a gift, did you?"

Soo smiled and took his hand as he led her down the steps and toward Lake Dong Ji. As they neared the lake, she saw he had a picnic prepared for their dinner. It was a delectable display, with candles lit so they could see in the dark.

"It's beautiful, So ya."

"I'm glad you like it, Soo ya."

"Thank you. Don't tell anyone but I think it's my favorite birthday present. Aside from our day off tomorrow."

She stood on her toes to peck him on the lips before he helped her sit down on the blanket. After she was settled, Soo noticed the cake that he had prepared.

"Oh, you prepared a birthday cake for me?"

"Is that what you call it? I saw you had one for Eun on his birthday, so I asked the royal kitchens to prepare something similar."

"You saw me give him that cake? I thought you only arrived after we moved inside?"

He handed her food, avoiding her gaze.

"I was on the side of the gazebo, and heard you sing. I left because I realized I had feelings for you and was embarrassed. I didn't know what to do."

She had taken a bite and nearly choked, chewing quickly before swallowing.

"Wait, you realized your feelings for me that day?"

He nodded, looking at her.

"Why?"

"And I made you wait for nearly two years?!"

She never realized how early on So had developed feelings for her, and suddenly felt guilty that she had made him wait that long before reciprocating. He chuckled and knocked her on the head lightly.

"Ya, it's not like I asked for you to like me back. Plus, you can't force someone to like you like that anyway. I didn't mind waiting for you. Besides, you're with me now, aren't you?"

Soo smiled and nodded, and they continued to eat until they finished their meal. After setting aside their empty dishes, they finally cut into the cake.

"You know, where I am from, we put candles on the cake and make a wish before we blow them out."

"Do the wishes come true?"

"Sometimes they do, sometimes they don't. It's just a tradition someone created."

"I don't have any candles prepared for the cake," So said before he reached over for one of the candles near the edge of the picnic blanket, "but you can make a wish on this candle."

"I don't know what I would wish for. I feel as if I already have everything I've ever wanted."

"I'm sure you have something," he said as he indicated to the candle. "Go on, make a wish."

Soo closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, thinking about what her wish would be. It took her a minute or two but she finally decided on one and opened her eyes before blowing out the candle.

"What did you wish for?"

"Eyy, I can't tell you. If I do that, then it won't come true."

"Is that how it works?"

"It's another tradition as well, or rather a superstition, but I would rather be safe than sorry."

"I thought we agreed not to have any more secrets between us, Soo ya."

"I…"

Soo knew he was joking, but couldn't help thinking about one glaring secret she hadn't been able to tell So, and suddenly felt very guilty about it.

"Soo ya, is something wrong? I was only joking…I didn't mean to imply anything."

He had scooted over closer to her and reached for her hands, encasing them in his large ones. She looked up at him, searching his eyes.

She never thought she would reveal her origin to anyone, considering everyone's reactions when she had woken up from her accident, and asked if this was the afterlife. No one believed her, and she had to try her best to fit into this new world she had arrived in. It was hard at first, but she got used to it. Sometimes it was still hard, but she tried her best to work through it. Now that she was married to So, someone she trusted her entire life with, she wondered if it would be okay if she told him.

Would he look at her in a different light? Would he think she went crazy? She had already told him about the visions, and he accepted that quite easily. However, this was a different matter entirely. Soo took a deep breath. Now was the time, she had to tell him sooner or later and whatever consequences that came from it, she would deal with it.

"I know you were joking, but I do have a secret I've been keeping from you."

"You mean the wish? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You can do that after it comes true."

"It's not that…it's something else."

His expression was perplexed as he searched her eyes.

"What are you talking about Soo ya?"

"I'm not from here."

"I know that. Your 6th cousin brought you to Songak from your hometown to take care of you, after your parents passed away."

"I don't mean that. I mean, I am not from this world, or from this time. I am from the future."


	18. A Well-Deserved Break

**Chapter 18: A Well-Deserved Break**

* * *

Another update from me! Happy Holidays everyone, and please leave some reviews as presents for me :)

* * *

So took a moment to look at her after she revealed her secret, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You…are from the future?"

"Yes," Soo said nodding slowly, still trying to gage So's reaction.

"How far in the future?"

"Over 1000 years."

So took a moment for that to sink in before nodding his head.

"So that explains your forward character when we first met. And your unfamiliar language, in addition to the strange amount of facts you would tell me here and there, especially about astronomy."

"Wait, that doesn't surprise you? That doesn't make you think I'm going mad?"

He shook his head, smiling softly at her.

"Why would you lie to me? It would not give you any benefit from doing so."

"So you just…believe me? That I'm from the future?"

"Everyone said you had changed after your accident…was that when it happened?"

Soo nodded again, still waiting to see if So would suddenly break out into hysterical laughter, before demanding she stop joking and tell him the real secret.

"Wait, so those words you were writing, it wasn't really your made up language, was it? It's a language from the future?"

"It is…it was invented by a king who will rule 500 years from now."

"What was his name?"

"Se Jong."

"Was he a good and wise king?"

"I believe he was. I don't remember much of my history."

"I will not ask anymore."

Soo was surprised that he would stop at that. If it were her, she would be filled to the brim with questions. So looked at her and reached up to stroke her cheek reassuringly.

"It must have been quite a burden, knowing all of this and having to live in the past."

"I am most afraid of changing history. I don't know what the consequences of doing so would be."

"Is this why you rejected marrying me in the first place? It always seemed as if you knew something I didn't, and kept pushing me away, telling me it was better if I forgot about you."

"It was, but I decided that since I would be living here, I would follow my heart and make myself happy. Surely whatever deities who sent me here would allow me that."

"I am glad they sent you to me. I don't know where I would be or what I would be doing now if you weren't here."

So reached into his robes to pull out something.

"I was going to surprise you with this, but considering your background, I think you'll already know what it is."

He opened his hand to reveal two rings, one made with a simple band of gold, and a smaller one with a small but sparkling diamond on it. Soo gasped and touched the rings with her fingers.

"How did you get these rings?"

"Some merchant brought them from the west and sold them to the jeweler at the market. He had them for quite some time and no one from around here was interested. When I saw them, I couldn't help but think you would like them."

On her wedding day, Soo had thought of how it would have been if she had married in modern day, with a white dress and a matching ring with her husband. However, after she arrived in Goryeo, she knew that wouldn't be possible anymore. Of course, she didn't care too much about it, because the main thing was the person she was getting married to, not what she was wearing. However, with So's present in front of her, she felt a little relieved that she could keep a bit of her modern world with her, right on her finger.

"Think of it as a belated wedding gift, and the second part of your birthday present."

"Where I'm from, when a couple marries, they wear matching rings to signify the marriage, and to show they will be dedicated to each other for the rest of their lives."

"I suppose it was a good move to get these then. I hope you like them."

"I love them," she said a bit tearfully. She couldn't help it, tonight had been perfect.

"Ya, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

Soo shook her head, still unable to control the tears that came down her face. So smiled and reached up to wipe away her tears.

"I'm just very happy, that's all. They're happy tears."

"Soo ya, you have to stop crying. I can't put this ring on you if you don't."

Soo chuckled breathlessly, before reaching up to wipe away the remainder of her tears. After doing so, she reached for the bigger of rings and reached for So's left hand, sliding it onto his ring finger.

"We wear it on this finger, because according to the Romans, there is a vein in this finger that leads to heart."

So reached for her hand and slipped on the matching ring, before holding the hand up and placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I will never let you go, Soo ya. You are my one and only."

"I won't let you go either. You're stuck with me now!"

So chuckled as he pulled her to his side, as they looked up into the night sky to see the sparkling stars overhead.

"Tell me more stories about the stars, Soo ya."

"Hmm, let me think…ah! There was once a queen named Cassiopeia, who ruled over Ethiopia. Queen Cassiopeia bragged that her daughter was more beautiful than a sea fairy. As a result, she got punished by the sea gods."

Soo pointed to a certain area in the sky, and So looked in the direction she had pointed.

"See that over there? Doesn't it look like an upside down chair? You should not be vain. They say the sea gods punish her during the night by hanging her upside down in the sky."

Soo dropped her hand and looked at the constellation a bit more, before she realized that So was no longer looking at the sky, but staring at her instead. When she turned her head to look at him, he blinked and turned his head away, embarrassed he had been caught staring.

"So ya?"

He cleared his throat, before looking back at her and smiling sheepishly.

"You just looked really pretty, telling me that story. It's like you change when you're talking about something you're interested in."

Soo blushed at his compliment. How was it that he could still make her feel this way? She must really love him then. He had grown quiet during her contemplation, but spoke again when he felt her eyes on him.

"Long ago, when I was much younger, I had gone to see my mother after a very long time. She had Jung in her lap and was telling him stories. I wished to myself that Jung would disappear; I wanted that seat to be mine. Mother saw that expression on my face and quickly hid Jung."

Soo wondered why he was reminded of that memory. Perhaps it was because her story was about a mother bragging about her child. So must have never had that. He grew up only with the scorn of his mother, and nothing else, much less any compliments.

"Eyy, that's nothing! People who have younger siblings all say that. I was that way too. 'I wish my younger sibling would go away. Why does that person have to be around and upset me?'"

He let out a wry chuckle.

"Still, perhaps she already knew I would be a person who'd kill my own brother."

"So ya, don't you dare think that way! It wasn't your fault Yo died. You were only defending yourself from him. He was the one who tried to kill you, not the other way around. I don't even want to think about what could have happened if you hesitated to defend yourself."

So let out another chuckle, but this one seemed a lot happier and lighter than his first one.

"Whenever I talk to you, it feels as if my problems become lighter."

"Isn't that what I'm here for? You can tell me anything, and it's my job as your wife to make you feel better!"

He pulled her in for a hug, and she returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Soo ya."

"What for?"

"For marrying me."

Soo tightened her arms around his waist, taking in his warmth.

"I should be the one saying that to you."

His only response was to pull her in closer, tightening his arms around her.

The next day was Soo and So's day off from royal duties, as granted by the King. For the first time, the both of them slept in, and once they were awake, they stayed in bed a little longer to talk about this and that, whispering sweet nothings to each other, and exchanging kisses.

Eventually, they both rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. So had asked Soo what she wanted to do on their day off, and she answered with the same question, before explaining futher.

"So ya, you've been stuck in the throne room day in and day out. At least I've been able to move around the palace. I think we should do what you want first. It's your day off as much as it is mine, even if the King did grant it for my birthday."

He continued to contemplate while she dabbed some finishing touches to his face. When she had turned away to clean the brush, he finally spoke.

"Let's take my rowing boat out on the lake."

"The one I found you on after the first rain ritual?"

He nodded as she finished putting away their make-up, and stood up. They both left their quarters and stopped by the royal kitchens for a packed breakfast before heading out to the lake. The last time they had been here, the drought was still going on and the boat was stuck in mud. Now, it bobbed gently upon the water, back and forth with the gentle breeze. So helped Soo step onto the boat, and Soo had to admit she was a bit afraid of the water. She had never been rowing before, but after drowning and waking up here, she had grown to be afraid of the water. Splashing on the shores of the beach was one thing, but being out on the water on a questionable wooden boat was another thing.

Once they were out on the water, So must have noticed how tightly she was gripping the sides of the boat, and playfully rocked the boat. Soo gasped and held on for dear life, glaring at him. He let out a hearty laugh after seeing her expression, and Soo couldn't stay mad at him for long. Slowly, she relaxed after seeing how well he was able to control the boat.

"Can't you go any faster? I want to feel the breeze as if I'm in a boat."

"I thought you were afraid of going fast on the water. Do you want to row now?" He challenged her, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled cheekily at him, shaking her head and he grinned in response.

"I was always curious. Is this boat yours, So ya?"

He nodded affirmatively as he continued to row to the middle of the lake.

"I brought it to the palace when I was younger and first arrived. I wouldn't have to care about what others thought of me if I came out on the boat."

He stopped rowing as they reached the middle of the lake, and he set the oars down, looking around the boat.

"This boat is my favorite thing in the palace. At least, it was my favorite anyway."

He looked at her meaningfully and she blushed.

"That's strange though. If it was your favorite, why have I never seen you out on it?"

"Because I liked it too much. If I kept riding it, I was afraid I might not want to leave the palace. I didn't take it out on purpose. Of course, now that you're here, I don't have to leave the palace."

She stayed silent and looked at him as he observed the scenery. When he noticed that she hadn't said anything and was instead looking at him, he grew curious.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was thinking about what it must feel like to turn away from something you like. I was also thinking what a relief it is that you don't have to do that anymore."

"Of course. I have my two favorite things with me, what more could I want?"

He smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

Soo was suddenly reminded of So's confession last night, when he told her the day he first liked her. How long had she made him wait, and how hard it must have been for him to leave her behind for an entire year, while he traveled, not knowing what she was doing or whether not she was happy? He had been turning away from things or people he liked his entire life, ever since he was a child. Soo couldn't help but be relieved that he didn't have to do that anymore, and vowed to stay by his side to support him as much as she could.

After they finished their breakfast on the tranquil lake, So rowed them back to the shore, and the two of them headed out to the market. Soo missed walking amongst the people, without any care of keeping pretenses. Out here, she was just another lady, taking a stroll with her husband.

That was what she thought anyway, but she didn't realize how many people knew about the arrival of the 4th prince and his wife to visit the village market. Gossip was all around, but Soo and So were too absorbed in each other to notice. Everyone noticed how much love shined in the 4th prince's eyes as he looked at his beautiful wife, and they could see the same amount of love in the eyes of his wife for him.

No one knew much about the 4th prince's wife, other than that she was a distant relative of the 8th prince's late wife, and somehow she became acquainted with the 4th prince. Everyone knew about the 4th prince of course, and how he was before he met his wife. A few people remembered the day he had sped through the roads of the market, and rescued his future wife from falling into the river, but then shoved her off his horse like a sack of potatoes. They didn't know what changed between the two royals, but something must have happened for them to be so in love with each other.

They were particularly amused to see his wife running here and there, looking at the different wares offered by various merchants. Although his wife was quite excited to be in the market, the 4th prince kept his calm and followed her, nodding to her words and answering her questions with a low voice. Sometimes after she bought something, he would reach over to carry the parcel before she could, and refused to let her hold anything. Each time she protested, he would murmur something quietly and the frown disappeared from her face, replaced with a grin.

For the people who had the chance to interact with the royal couple, they realized how much being married had changed the 4th prince, and they were no longer afraid of looking in his eyes or speaking to him. His wife was even more amiable, and the merchants or shopkeepers were treated as equals by the royal couple. They would share later that the couple were just as generous as they were in love, and found that they refused to accept any change after paying for their purchases, instead telling the men or women to save it for their families.

As the couple finished their rounds about the market, and left towards the palace again, they didn't noticed the number of people pointing and smiling at them, glad to see that at least two members of the royal family were down-to-earth and not at all pretentious as rumors said.

After a day well spent, Soo was refreshed and ready to return back to her duties. The next day, after getting ready and bidding So a good day (not without a kiss), she made her way to Damiwon. As she entered her room, she was surprised to see Arang and Eun Bi already there waiting for her. Both stiffened as she entered and gave her a bow to greet her.

"Good morning, your highness," they both chorused.

Soo didn't notice their nervousness and smiled, nodding at their greetings. She took a seat before opening her record books.

"Good morning! I see that you two are here early. I suppose you want to report to me yesterday's happenings, since I was gone."

She saw the look they both exchanged, and the way they stood rigidly. Sensing something was wrong, her smile faltered.

"Something is wrong."

"Yes, your highness. We were wondering how we would tell you," Arang said softly as she clutched at her skirts nervously.

"What happened?" Soo asked directly.

Arang looked over at Eun Bi, who steeled herself before answering Soo's question.

"We believe the King has been poisoned."


	19. The Culprit

**Chapter 19: The Culprit**

* * *

I hope everyone had a lovely holiday with their families and friends. Please enjoy this update and leave a comment or review to let me know what you think!

Not sure if anyone watches We Got Married, but I found out Jong Hyun was on there…he and his wife Yoora from Girl's Day are so cute :3

Also, to all of my commenters who left messages but weren't logged in or don't have accounts, I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to your comments directly. I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you sincerely for reading my story, and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and a Happy New Year! Shout out to Yuki36 for leaving such heartfelt comments :)

* * *

Soo wasn't sure if she heard right, so she asked again.

"What did you just say?"

Arang and Eun Bi looked at each other nervously before turning back to her.

"We believe the King has been poisoned," Eun Bi said again.

"But how? Who could have done it?"

Arang and Eun Bi grew silent and they both averted their gazes to the wooden floor. It was only then that Soo realized the truth.

"It cannot be either of you, since you are both in front of me now. And no one else has served the King with his bath except for me and…Chae Ryung."

There was a pregnant silence before Arang spoke up.

"It was my fault. I should have been more careful yesterday, but I was too careless."

"You still have not told me what happened."

"I was the one preparing the pouches yesterday, but something arose with the soaps being prepared, so I left the remaining pouches for Chae Ryung to prepare. When I came back, I did not think to check them before we served the King. After we were done, and I went to apply the salve you usually do for the King, I noticed rashes that were not there before he entered the bath."

"Was he alarmed?"

"Yes, but I managed to calm him down."

Soo nodded, remembering how scared Crown Prince Moo was when she discovered for the first time he had atopic eczema. Luckily she knew how to treat it because her mom had the same condition. Although in the past months he didn't have any relapses, it seemed like yesterday was the first in a long time. It would make sense for him to worry.

"Did you identify what it was?"

Arang shook her head.

"I could not see a difference after the pouch had been soaked in the water."

"Have you told anyone besides Eun Bi of this incident?"

"No, I did not dare! You are the only person other than Eun Bi."

Soo stood up and paced around her room as Eun Bi and Arang watched her.

"We must keep a tighter control on what comes in and out of Damiwon. We will inspect every shipment closely before accepting it. We will also control where these shipments come in. They will only come in from one entrance. If anything else goes in another way, we will intercept it and inspect it."

"Yes, your highness."

"Eun Bi, I am tasking you with keeping attendance. We will record the presence of every single Damiwon Court Lady at all times. They must sign in, and if they are absent, they must have at least two other ladies vouch for their absence. Report to me any suspicions you have."

"I will do as you ask, your highness."

"Arang, you will be in charge of overseeing preparations of everything we make at Damiwon. Check the ingredients before they are used and keep a record of what is being made and what it is used for. If anything is made before your inspection, discard it and have it prepared again. Report to me if you have any suspicions."

"Yes, I will do my best, your highness."

"Good. I will help you both as well. In the meantime, I will be the only one responsible for the King's baths."

Eun Bi seemed hesitant after Soo finished giving her directions, and Soo notice this.

"You have something to ask me, don't you Eun Bi?"

"Yes…I…what will you do about Chae Ryung?"

Soo's expression grew dark, and Arang reached out to hold her hand.

"I am sorry, your highness. We know how much you cherish her."

Soo smile grimly and nodded.

"I will confirm my suspicions today. It is still too early to say that she is at fault, since you did not witness it yourself."

Arang and Eun Bi nodded solemnly.

Soo wasn't sure what to think. Everything was pointing to Chae Ryung as the culprit, but something was making her deny it. How could her sweet Chae Ryung be capable of doing something so vicious? What would her motive be for poisoning the King? What she get out of it? Surely there must be someone else behind the scenes, directing her to do this horrible deed. Was she threatened to do it?

Soo shook herself out of her reverie and looked up to meet the worried gazes of her trusted ladies-in-waiting.

"Let us start our day. We have much to do."

Both girls nodded and followed Soo out of her room.

Later that day, when Soo was preparing the herbal pouches with Chae Ryung, she noticed how nervous the girl looked. Soo tried not to betray her emotions and her suspicions, keeping her expression neutral.

"How was your day yesterday, Chae Ryung ah?"

"Y..yes?"

"It is a simple question, Chae Ryung ah. Why are you so nervous? Surely it is not because I am a princess now, right? It has been months since you started working here."

"N..no! Of course not your highness. I was just surprised by your question. I was just thinking."

Soo did not miss how Chae Ryung had avoided her question.

"What were you thinking about?"

"About the burden you have, your highness."

"Burden?"

"You are in charge of all of Damiwon! I do not know how you handle it so well," she said laughing, whether out of nervousness or sincerity, Soo could not tell.

"It was hard at first, but I had a very good mentor. She prepared me for everything I needed to run Damiwon when I took my position."

"Ah, yes. That would make sense."

They both lapsed into a silence before Soo decided it was time for her to put her plan to the test.

"Oh my, I have forgotten a specific herb for today's bath."

"You have? Do you want me to go get it, your highness?"

"It is in my quarters at Damiwon. I will go get it myself. You can finish up the rest of these, right?"

"Yes, your highness! I can do that."

"All right, I will be right back."

Soo gave a smile before turning around to leave the room and closing the door, and then rounding the corner. She let out a few quiet breaths before she heard the door open again for a few moments, and then closing. As she peeked around the corner, she saw the door close completely before making her way back in front of them. Slowly and quietly, she pulled the wooden and paper door open a crack, before taking a peek inside.

She didn't see anything out of the ordinary for a while. Chae Ryung was only preparing the last pouch with all the right herbs. Soo stayed there a bit longer, and was about to open the door again, but saw Chae Ryung pull out a small bag from her skirt, and her heart rate sped up.

After opening up the bag, she emptied the contents of it into the last pouch she had prepared before concealing it back in her robes and sealing up the pouch again. Soo stepped away from the door and walked back around the corner again, feeling her breathing rate increase. She closed her eyes and tried to take long and deep breaths to prevent a panic attack. After several moments, Soo was able to calm herself down.

After she calmed herself down, the dread slowly began to creep in. Soo had just confirmed her suspicions, and it hurt her deeply to see that Chae Ryung was the culprit behind the poisoning. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something much bigger brewing. This couldn't be a simple poisoning incident. The King was being targeted again, and she had an inkling of who would be behind all of this.

Taking a deep breath, she walked back into the room and surprised Chae Ryung in the process.

"Your highness!"

"Chae Ryung ah, why are you so jittery today? Is everything all right?"

"Y..yes! I am all right your highness."

Soo tilted her head and rested it on her knuckles, looking at Chae Ryung, who seemed to shrink under her scrutiny.

"No, it seems you are unwell today. I have no choice but to send you back to your room to rest."

"But your highness..!"

"No, no. I do not want to hear any protests. I insist! We cannot have you growing sick now. Run along!."

Chae Ryung could see that Soo would not budge and gave a bow before she exited the room. Soo held her breath as she heard the footsteps die away and proceeded to open the bag Chae Ryung had prepared without her. She didn't have to open it all the way to see a light gray powder that shouldn't have been there. She closed the bag quickly and put aside all three of the herbal pouches in a separate room, before preparing new ones all together.

She then headed to the bathing pool and waited for King Hye Jong to arrive. When he did, she bowed to him and got down onto her knees.

"Hae Soo, what are you doing? What about your knees?"

"I have committed a grave sin, Paeha. I am deserving of death."

"What are you talking about?"

Soo took a deep breath before she answered his question.

"Due to my carelessness, you have been poisoned."

"Poisoned? What do you mean?"

"My lady-in-waiting told me you had rashes after exiting the waters yesterday."

"Yes, I was very concerned to see those. It has been awhile since I have had those rashes under your care."

"I am afraid there was something put in the herbal pouches that was not supposed to be there, which cause your rashes."

"Are you saying that one of your ladies intentionally poisoned me?"

His voice was cold and Soo gulped. She knew that even if she wasn't the one who was behind the poisoning, she was still responsible because she was the head of Damiwon, and was in charge of all the court ladies. If they stepped a toe of line, then the punishment would fall upon her. No amount of favor she held with the King would save her from that. She heard him walk away, and then the splash of water as he entered the bathing pool.

"Stand up, Hae Soo. I will be taking my bath now."

Was he not going to say anything?

"Yes, Paeha," she said hesitantly before standing up slowly.

Soo moved to retrieve a herbal pouch and began soaking it in the water. The silence was deafening, but Soo kept quiet as the King bathed. Afterwards, they went to the room to treat his skin. Soo could see the new rashes that had cropped up in one day, and the feeling of dread came over again. After she had finished applying a poultice of peppermint leaves on the new rashes and bandaging them, the King stood up and looked at her.

"Do not worry, Hae Soo. You will not be punished."

Soo bowed her head, letting out a relieved sigh. However, her relief did not last long. She knew what would happen once she revealed the culprit.

"You are too kind, Paeha."

"However, this matter has not been resolved. Please come to the throne room tonight, and we will discuss it further."

"Yes, Paeha. I will do as you command."

He nodded and left the room. After he left, Soo quickly cleaned up and went to retrieve the original herbal pouches, before bringing them to her room at Damiwon. She went about her day, supervising all the court ladies at Damiwon, and implementing the new protective measures to regulate what went on in Damiwon. Even after all of that, she still couldn't pinpoint who had brought in the poison, and where it came from.

Later that evening, she made her way to the throne room as the King instructed, and waited for her name to be announced. When she walked through the doors, only the King, Ji Mong, and So were present. She could tell So was surprised to see her there, and she exchanged a small smile with him as she walked up to where he stood, offering a bow to the King.

"Hae Soo greets you, Paeha."

"Yes, I have been expecting you."

"Is there something wrong, Paeha? I was not aware my wife would be joining us," So asked.

"Hae Soo, did you bring the evidence?"

"Yes, Paeha."

"Ji Mong, please let them in."

Ji Mong went to open the doors to the throne room, and Arang and Eun Bi entered with the tray of herbal pouches Soo had hidden away. They both gave low bows to the King. Once they stood up, Soo nodded her head and Arang passed the tray to Ji Mong, who placed it on the table close to the King.

"I checked the pouches and found a light gray powder in the third one. Although I am not aware what it is, I was informed that it might have been the cause of the relapse in your condition, Paeha."

So walked up to the tray and opened up the pouch, pouring out the contents. When he did, his eyes widened.

"This powder…it is used to make silver mirrors."

Soo racked her brains. Silver mirrors made in the past weren't safe, if she remembered right. The reason why the mirrors were so dangerous was because of one ingredient: mercury. She remembered ancient make-up contained traces of mercury, and were dangerous with prolonged use. This explained why the King had rashes. Mercury caused them upon contact with the skin, and since the King's skin was already sensitive, it explained the quick appearance following his bath.

"You mean the powder is…mercury?" she asked in disbelief.

So nodded grimly, and they both looked up to see the King's expression. It was neutral, and they both waited to hear him speak.

"I suppose I am lucky that it was discovered early. I have heard many stories about mercury poisoning, and they are nothing short of nasty. Thank you, Hae Soo, for being vigilant. I know I gave you the day off yesterday, and it was not your fault."

"It was really my ladies-in-waiting, Arang and Eun Bi who notified me of the incident, Paeha."

He nodded and looked towards the two of them, offering them a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you, Arang and Eun Bi. I shall see to it that you two are rewarded for your efforts."

"Your benevolence knows no bounds, Paeha," both of them chorused, before they were dismissed from the throne room.

"Paeha, you must take measures to prevent this from happening again!" Ji Mong urged.

"We could not have foreseen this. I granted Soo and So a day off yesterday, and I know Soo trusted her ladies in waiting enough to do her job. However, we could not control the events that happened yesterday."

"Soo ya, do you know who poisoned the King?"

She looked at So, before nodding slowly, a frown becoming more prominent on her face.

"Who is it?"

A part of Soo was dying when So asked her this question. She knew that there would be consequences when she revealed who had poisoned the King, and she didn't want any harm to befall Chae Ryung. Chae Ryung helped her a great deal when she woke up in Goryeo, and became one of her closest friends before she entered the palace. But the fact was that she was the one who put mercury in the herbal pouches, and there was no denying the truth.

"It is…Chae Ryung. I saw her putting mercury in the herbal pouch with my own eyes."

"There must be someone backing her up," the King said quietly.

"Yes, there would be no gain for her to do it on her own. She is a mere court lady," So surmised before turning to Soo again.

"Soo ya, did you hear of anything suspicious activity at Damiwon today?"

She shook her head.

"No, I had Eun Bi and Arang investigate, but we did not find anything yet. We will be keeping tighter wraps on what enters and exits Damiwon, in addition to the activities of all the court ladies. Hopefully we will find a lead soon. In the meantime, I will be the only one who prepares your baths, Paeha."

"I am relieved to hear that, Hae Soo."

"The question now is how we will approach this problem. Surely there is someone behind this poisoning, and a larger plot behind it," So said.

"It seems that we must wait, and tread carefully. Even after my investigation at Damiwon today, I was unable to find anything. However, if we are patient, I believe evidence will reveal itself," Soo explained.

So nodded and looked at King Hye Jong.

"In the meantime, I believe we should increase security around the palace, and take note of any suspicious activity or unauthorized people in the palace."

"We will also increase our efforts to prevent any poisoning from food or teas, Paeha. It is better to be safe than sorry," Ji Mong added.

"All right. Let us do that," King Hye Jong agreed.

After finalizing their plans, King Hye Jong dismissed his trusted subjects and they each headed to their quarters to rest for the night.

As So led Soo to their living quarters, Soo's mind was at work, trying to sort through the events of that day. At the same time, So was trying to come up with plans they could use to catch the culprit. Despite going through their usual nightly routine, neither of them could catch a wink of sleep that night.


	20. Growing Suspicions

**Chapter 20: Growing Suspicions**

Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you're starting off 2017 right :) Please enjoy this chapter and leave a comment to let me know what you think of it. Thank you to everyone's continued support, and I hope to meet your expectations for this story in the upcoming year. See you soon!

* * *

Despite their increased efforts to protect the King, to everyone looking from the outside, it seemed he grew sicker and sicker. It grew to the point where the court ministers were getting worried, and some began to discuss about appointing a new Crown Prince, since the King had failed to produce any surviving male heirs up until now. He only had a daughter who managed to survive infancy.

Sometimes King Hye Jong would come to court despite the dark eye circles, and in the middle of the session would be racked with shivers. The ministers tried to voice their opinions, but the King would have none of it, sometimes even threatening their livelihood.

So would stand in court and be forced to listen to all of these greedy and power-hungry ministers, trying to suggest the announcement of a new Crown Prince, one that would increase their existing power. A few suggestions were offered here and there, but it seemed like the favorite contender was the 8th prince. Wook was a familiar face in the palace court, and even though he protested to the ministers who were pushing for him to become Crown Prince, So would see a glimmer of a smile once in awhile, and he knew that Wook was pleased. It seemed he was planning something with these ministers.

Soo would hear all about the court politics when So came back to their quarters at night. She usually didn't ask about those types of things, but lately with certain events going on in the palace, she found it pertinent to ask. She was a princess now, and although she had no prior knowledge of politics, it wasn't too late to learn. Who knew when it would come in handy? So was surprised when she asked about it at first, but was happy to teach her something new. He would give her scenarios and she would give him solutions. Sometimes he nodded, approving her answers. Other times he would tweak her answer, or offer a better one, and then explain why.

He would also give her Confucian texts to look over, or major political works to expand her knowledge. Whenever she didn't understand anything, he was there to explain it to her. Pretty soon, Soo became quite comfortable with politics, and from time to time engaged in political debates with So. This only served to make him more proud of her, and he never failed to let her know he thought so.

"Soo ya, you could rival the ministers in court."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do! I taught you everything I know, and not to mention, you have the King's favor. You would be unstoppable."

"One day, there will be Queens who rule instead of Kings and women who serve in the government instead of just men. It may not seem that way now, but just wait and see!"

"Is that how it is in the world you came from?"

"Of course it is. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

So gave her a smile.

"I hope to see this world one day."

Soo hoped he would too. She didn't know if she would ever return to the future, or how So could follow her back, but as her days increased in Goryeo, she realized she no longer had the urge to return. As long as she was with So, there was nothing else she needed.

It was a cloudy morning when Soo headed out to meet the King. When she arrived, she heard voices coming from inside the throne room, and could not help but overhear the ministers' morning meeting.

"Paeha's illness is worsening every day. You all know it is difficult for him to attend morning meetings. It is a royal order that we must not delay this urgent matter."

"But what kind of royal order is that? How can we send our soldiers to serve in the royal army?!" A minister protested.

"Although it is an interesting proposal, I am unsure of its benefit in the long run," Soo heard her father say.

It seemed King Hye Jong was not present today. She continued to hear the protests of the ministers to Wook's words, before So's voice rang out.

"No matter how urgent, this is the first time we are hearing of such an order. It will take time to process and discuss with the clans. How can we send the soldiers of these families to serve in a standing army? How will these families be protected if they are sent away?"

She heard murmurs of agreement, and smiled. So this was how her husband was at work.

"We will take it into consideration, but until then, we will not carry out such an order. Especially in the absence of the King. If we have nothing else to discuss, you are all dismissed."

Soo heard the rustling of robes and footsteps, so she quickly rounded about the corner to keep from being caught. She waited for all the ministers to leave before moving again, but So's voice stopped her.

"Wook ah, you are stepping out of line a lot lately. As if you are ruling as a regent with Paeha's illness as an excuse."

"Nonsense. The proposal did not pass because of your objection. I will be more careful so no one gets the wrong impression."

"The fact that you are acting as a Senior Minister is already causing a lot of alarm for the clans. If you keep pressuring the clans as if it is Paeha's will, their resentment will keep growing."

There was a silence before So scoffed.

"You are smiling?"

"I thought you were only good at fighting, but now I see you are also good with politics."

"I had to learn in order to face you. I am still suspicious of you."

"I was just trying to fill in for Paeha's absence and overdid it a little. I will take your advice; it was not something a mere Senior Minister can do."

Soo waited for Wook's footsteps to die away before she peeked around the corner, and saw So looking at his brother as he walked away. She saw her father place a hand reassuringly on his shoulder and both exchanged small smiles. When So turned around, his eyes widened to see Soo, and she smiled sheepishly before holding up a hand and giving a small wave. Her father also saw her and gave her an amused smile, he too realizing she had been eavesdropping. So smiled and shook his head, before he made his way to her along with her father.

"I don't even have to ask to know you heard all of that just now," So said matter-of-factly.

Soo rubbed the nape of her neck and nodded.

"I didn't eavesdrop intentionally. It just kind of…happened."

"What were you doing around here? I know you've had an increased interest in politics, but I did not think you would stoop to eavesdropping."

She pouted at his teasing, and he grinned at her reaction.

"I told you it wasn't intentional, didn't I? I was planning to meet with the King, so I went to the throne room."

"Yes, he decided to take a rest today," So said as he looked at their surroundings.

Soo took note of his hint and nodded, she too taking note of who was around them.

"I suppose I will let him rest then. The matter is not urgent, so I will meet with him later today when he is well-rested," she said before turning to greet her father.

"Abeoji, I did not realize you would be here so soon! I had only received your letter a few days ago."

"Are you saying you do not want your father here?"

"Of course not! It's been so long since you visited for my birthday."

"I am happy to be back. I have been missing your teas, Soo ya."

"I will have that prepared for you whenever you need it, Abeoji."

"I am a bit tired. I arrived early in the morning and attended court right away. I believe I will take a short rest before I send for you."

He bid the couple goodbye before walking to his quarters. As for Soo and So, they both made their way to Damiwon, where they saw Soon Deok and Jung waiting.

"Jung ah, Soon Deok ah, what are you two doing here?"

"Noonie, I just came back from a campaign and that is how you greet me? That makes me sad."

So and Soo laughed at his reaction.

"Jung ah, it is good to have you back in Songak. It must have been difficult on the warfront, but we are proud of you for taking on such a task," So said as he reached out to place a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

Jung smiled upon hearing So's praise, and that made Soo smile. Although it took a while for Jung to warm up to his 4th brother, especially after the incident with Yo, he eventually learned what really happened, and grew to understand So better. Their relationship had improved immensely since the day So first arrived from Shinju.

"See Noonie? My hyungnim knows how to properly greet me."

"I was just surprised to see you back, Jung ah. You did not give us any notice of your arrival. If you had, we would have expected you!" Soo said.

Everyone laughed, agreeing with Soo. Jung scratched the back of his head in shyness.

"I suppose I was in such a hurry to get home that I forgot. I came to Damiwon right away to see if I could find you here."

Soo then turned to Soon Deok, who had kept quiet this entire time.

"Soon Deok ah, what was your reason for being here? I am assuming you did not come with Jung," she said with a smile.

Soo Deok gave a small smile.

"I just wanted to ask you to do my make-up. It seems my skin has not been too good these days."

"Of course, I would be happy to!"

She turned to see So talking to an eunuch, who left after a few moments. So turned around and gave a small frown.

"It seems I have matters to take care of. The King has summoned me to his quarters. You all enjoy your time together, and I will see you all later tonight? I think we should host a celebratory dinner for Jung's return."

They all agreed. So gave a nod and a smile before he followed the eunuch out of Damiwon. Soo then turned to Jung and Soon Deok.

"The two of you can follow me. I will give you the best treatment Damiwon has to offer!"

"Me too? I do not need my make-up done, Noonie."

Soo shook her head and made a sound of protest.

"Nuh uh. You have been out in the sun for too long. We need to brighten up your face now that you are back. Do you not know? I do it for So all the time."

She grabbed both of their hands and led them to a room before taking out her supplies. It seemed like a face mask would do well for the both of them. After she finished preparing her ingredients, she turned to examine each of their faces. When it was Soon Deok's turn, Soo could see it made her visibly uncomfortable to be looked at for such a long time.

"Soo ya, you said you would do my make-up. Why do you keep staring?"

"Our first priority should be to clear up your skin. Putting on make-up without doing that will only make your skin worse."

She had them lay down before making face masks embalmed in rose oil. She had already finished one for Soon Deok and was working on one for Jung when Baek Ah arrived.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Our 14th brother receiving treatment from Hae Soo. What a sight it is!"

He bent down to sniff the scent from the oil Soo was brushing on Jung's mask, and frowned.

"This smells like roses. You did not use the Bulgarian rose oil I gave you, did you?"

"You gave me so much of it, so why bother saving it? Your brother and sister-in-law are the perfect people to use it on. Their skin will become very soft," she said as she continued to apply the oil.

"But Jung wields a sword every day and is so rough! What use would he have for such a precious thing?"

Soo could see Jung was being provoked by Baek Ah's words, and barely managed to keep him from jumping off the bed and going at Baek Ah.

"Stay still, your highness. I promise you will not regret it! Who knows? You might attract a beautiful lady after you finish this treatment."

Soon Deok was also growing restless and sat up. However, Soo saw to stop that.

"Please, Soon Deok ah. The 10th prince will like it very much," she said knowing that was the original intention for her sister-in-law to seek her out today.

Soon Deok took in a deep breath and laid back down. After Soo finished her ministrations, she sat down along with Baek Ah and the four of them caught up with each other, talking about their daily lives and joking around. It was particularly fun when everyone teamed together to tease Baek Ah about Woo Hee, who he was seeing more frequently now. Although she did not visit the palace often, everyone had met or knew about her because Baek Ah could not help but talk about her. Even when they were teasing him, he still managed to sing praises about her.

Once two hours had passed, Soo allowed Jung and Soon Deok to remove their masks and then wash their faces.

"Your skin does look much brighter and clearer, just like Noonie said it would," Jung said as they both looked at each other.

"Really? Are all the spots gone too?"

"Yes, it looks very good."

"Your face was very dark before, but it has brightened up, your highness. It is even firmer," Soon Deok said before she reached out to poke Jung's cheeks.

"Soon Deok ah!"

Everyone was surprised to see the arrival of Eun, who seemed to be very jealous that his wife was so close to his younger brother.

"Seobangnim…"

"Why are you so close to Jung ah? I am your husband, am I not?"

"Of course you are! But I did not mean anything of it. We have been close because we were both in the army together."

She reached to hold his arm, pouting and trying to calm him down.

"Really? You do not have feelings for him?"

"Of course not! I married my first love. How could I have feelings for another?"

Soon Deok gasped and covered her mouth, embarrassed at her outburst before she ran out of the room. Eun stood there with a confused face before he realized what his wife had just said, and a grin broke out on his face. He bid everyone a hasty goodbye before rushing out after his wife.

Baek Ah, Jung, and Soo all looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. After their mirth died down, Jung excused himself, saying it was best he washed up before their dinner. Soo also invited Baek Ah for Jung's celebratory dinner, and asked him to relay the message to Woo Hee, Eun, and Soon Deok as well. He agreed, and left, promising to bring enough drinks for everyone.

"It will be just like old times, you and I Hae Soo. But now we have a larger family to share our woes and happiness."

After everyone left, Soo moved to clean up the room, before carrying the tray out of the room. When she reached the main foyer of Damiwon, she saw Chae Ryung descend the stairs. She was just about to call out her name, but saw the 9th prince walking up to meet Chae Ryung. Closing her mouth, she hid herself behind a pillar and held her breath.

"How did it go?"

"I was unable to find her. She did say she was going to see the King earlier," Soo heard Chae Ryung say in a hushed voice.

"All right. Try to find her later and ask her about the favor. You must remain at Damiwon."

She heard a silence, and then the hesitance in Chae Ryung's voice when she spoke again.

"Well, this is a chance. Can I not go to you now, your highness? I do not know when I will be able to leave the palace again…"

Soo felt the familiar feeling of dread consume her again, and she tried to keep from thinking of the worst possible scenarios. She had to find So, and speak to the King about what she had just found.

"Chae Ryung ah, there is still so much more you can do to help me here. When the time comes, I will take you out of here."

"Yes, your highness."

Soo peeked out from behind the pillar and saw Won leave, before she hid herself again. Chae Ryung was looking for her? But for what reason? And why was she talking to the 9th prince again? When had they become acquainted with each other to be so close now?

Furthermore, what did the Won mean when he said Chae Ryung had so much more to help him with here at Damiwon?


	21. Unraveling the Truth

**Chapter 21: Unraveling the Truth**

* * *

Hello hello! Here's the next update :) So sad, but I guess I'm sick now. And I tried so hard too, but I guess it comes with the season, and the workplace I work in. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

P.S. So happy the cast of Scarlet Heart: Ryeo earned 7 awards!

* * *

Soo took a deep breath before she stepped out from behind the pillar after Won left. She was purposely looking forward and saw Chae Ryung come to her from the corner of her eye.

"Your highness!"

She turned her head in the direction of the voice and tried to keep her own steady, plastering a smile on her face.

"Oh, Chae Ryung ah, what is the matter?"

"I have something to talk to you about, your highness."

"Really? Well, let me clean these up first and I will meet you in my room in a few minutes."

"Yes, your highness."

When Soo had finally arrived at her room and sat down at her desk, she noticed how nervous Chae Ryung seemed. The girl was clasping her hands and unclasping them repeatedly, and then wringing the fabric of her skirt.

"Chae Ryung ah, what is it? You seem to be very nervous."

"It is just…the King is releasing a few Damiwon court ladies, and I am one of them."

She suddenly stepped forward earnestly.

"Could you not convince the King to keep me here? I do not know where I would go if I were to be released! I could not possibly go back to the 8th prince's residence."

But she could go back to the 9th prince's residence, couldn't she? At least that was what it seemed like from what Soo heard earlier. But, there was an ulterior motive. Why else would the 9th prince tell Chae Ryung to stay here? She wondered what their previous relationship was. How did those two know each other well enough for Chae Ryung to want to serve the 9th prince?

"I did not realize the King was releasing court ladies. It seems I will not see you very often if you leave."

"Please, your highness! I have no one else outside of Damiwon except you, Arang, and Eun Bi!"

"I can try to talk to the King. I will let you know what happens," Soo said carefully.

Chae Ryung's expression immediately brightened and she reached out to hold Soo's hands.

"Thank you so much, your highness!"

"O...oh, of course. It is nothing…"

Chae Ryung stepped back to give a bow before she exited the room, and Soo was left alone with her thoughts.

This was the first time she heard the King was releasing Damiwon court ladies. Perhaps it was just recently, so she didn't receive notice of it yet. It was strange though. Usually if it had anything to do with Damiwon, King Hye Jong would ask for her opinion first before acting.

Soo stood up, deciding that it was time she see the King. So said he was resting in his quarters, right? He should still be there now. As she exited her room and made her way down the stairs in the foyer of Damiwon, she looked up to see So. He seemed to be in deep thought, but looked up in surprise when she called his name.

"So ya!"

"Oh…Soo ya. I was heading up to see you."

She smiled and reached out to pull his hands to the front from where they were clasped behind his back. He smiled at her action and held her hands warmly.

"Did you miss me?" she asked shyly.

"I did."

"But we just saw each other a few hours ago."

"You know I always miss you when you're not with me."

She blushed and he reached up to caress her cheek. Soo then grew curious, remembering his serious expression minutes ago.

"But did you have anything to tell me? It seemed like you were in deep thought earlier."

He nodded before dropping the hand from her face, his other one still holding her hand tightly.

"Are you busy? Let's take a walk around Lake Dong Ji."

"Well, I suppose I can spare a few moments for my husband," she said nonchalantly before he grinned and led her out of Damiwon towards the lake.

They didn't exchange many words on the way, and even when they had arrived, So still kept silent. Soo thought he was just gathering his thoughts, but after walking in silence for a while and seeing his lips curved in a frown, she realized it was something serious; that he was afraid of how she would react. She stopped walking and pulled him around to face her.

"So ya, what is it? It's been at least 15 minutes and you still haven't said anything to me."

"Have you been counting?" He tried to joke half-heartedly.

She reached up to touch his cheek.

"Tell me, So ya. What is the matter? Is it something bad?"

He looked down and frowned before looking up at her again.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"It is about Chae Ryung."

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Did she ask you for a favor recently?"

How did So know that? Did he overhear their conversation? No, that wasn't it. He was far away from her room when she had met up with him.

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I overheard her talking to Won today…"

So was also there when she saw Chae Ryung talking to Won? He must have not made himself known when she appeared, but what for?

"I was there too. I hid myself behind a pillar and heard their conversation. But why? How do they know each other? And what did she mean when the King said he was releasing some Damiwon court ladies? This is the first time I've heard of it! Usually the King tells me these things beforehand…"

"It was my doing. I asked the King not to tell you."

So asked the King not to tell her? But why would he do that?"

"But...why? Chae Ryung is my friend…"

 _So walked into Damiwon, finally finding some free time to visit his beloved wife. As he began to round the corner, he saw Won peeking through the door into the bathing pool. So thought about the time and realized it must have been around the time when the King took his bath. But what was Won doing here? Was he spying? So hid himself and continued to observe. He heard Soo's voice telling Chae Ryung to dispose of the bags, and heard the girl exit the bathing pool before she gasped. She must have seen Won._

 _"Ah, I heard that there is a lot of demand for silver mirrors at Damiwon, so I ordered more mercury for making mirrors. I am sure they have been delivered?"_

 _Won was having mercury delivered to Damiwon? Why was he responsible for that? Soo did not say she had been needing mirrors, from what he remembered._

 _"Yes, your highness. I saw them being received."_

 _"That is good then. Let me know if you need more," Won said before he left Damiwon._

 _Why was Won ordering supplies for Damiwon? This was usually done by Soo or other Senior Court Ladies. So waited for Chae Ryung to walk away before he stepped out from his hiding spot._

Soo gasped after hearing So re-account his story. So that meant that he already suspected Chae Ryung long before she witnessed the girl putting poison into the herbal pouches. But that didn't explain Won and Chae Ryung's previous relationship.

"So…you already knew it was Chae Ryung and Won when I revealed the poisoning?"

"I had an inkling, but you confirmed my suspicions."

"But that still doesn't explain their relationship. Why did she say she wanted to go to him? She told me she had no one else outside of Damiwon if she were to be sent away."

She could see him hesitate before he told her.

"I was curious about that too, so I did some snooping. Apparently, the 9th prince had taken her in as a child when she was begging on the streets. She grew up in his household before she began working at the 8th prince's household."

"But she told me we had been together for a really long time. Said we planted trees together and watched them grow."

"She must have used your memory loss to her advantage. She hadn't been working there for that long before you arrived, from what I surmised."

Soo was crushed to hear that. Granted, she never confirmed what Chae Ryung had told her and simply accepted it. At the time, she didn't want everyone to think she was more suspicious than she already seemed. However, in the light of recent events, she found that it was easier to see Chae Ryung's true character, no matter how much it hurt her.

"So you are saying that Chae Ryung and Won are plotting to dispose of the King? Surely Won doesn't think he'll be King, right? There must be someone behind him as well."

So nodded at her question.

"You are right. Won is not from a powerful enough family to become King, nor does he have the necessary support. Furthermore, he wouldn't be smart enough to think about using mercury to poison the King. There is something bigger a brewing."

"If that is the case, then why is the King sending Chae Ryung away? And why did you ask the King to not tell me?"

"It was my idea to send Chae Ryung away."

"Your idea?"

But why would So do that? Traditionally, if someone was caught committing treason, they wouldn't just be sent away. Soo knew that much.

"I know how much Chae Ryung means to you. Even if she did commit treason, I know it would hurt you if she was punished by the law…so I asked the King to release her, before anything else happens. The best way to do that was to make it seem like the King was releasing a few Damiwon maids under the guise of regulating palace workers."

Soo couldn't help the tears the came to her eyes. Even though Chae Ryung had willingly participated in a plot to harm his brother, So knew the bond she shared with the girl, and went out of his way to protect her so she wouldn't be heartbroken. Soo was not naïve; she knew the punishment for being caught poisoning the King was death, or any royal family member for that matter. She herself had gone through that, and was the reason why Court Lady Oh was gone. The only reason why Chae Ryung had remained alive was because they still needed to find leads to the real culprits.

So grew worried when she started crying, and reached out to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry for hiding it from you, Soo ya. I wanted her to be safely out of the palace before I told you, but she was already looking for you to help her stay at Damiwon."

Soo shook her head, putting her arms around So's waist and pulling him in for a hug. He automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not mad at all. I'm just touched that you would do that for me, despite the crime she committed. I know what the punishment is for poisoning a royal member…I know it too well."

So's arms tightened around her, enveloping Soo further in his warmth.

"I know…I didn't want you to go through that a second time."

"Was the King very mad when you asked for that to be done?"

"No, he remembers what happened last time, and agreed it would be best."

"So I guess I should tell Chae Ryung that the King did not comply with my request? But where will she go if she is released? Will the 9th prince take her in? Or will she be abandoned?"

"If the 9th prince abandons her, I will make sure she is taken in by a good family."

"Thank you, So ya."

"You're welcome, Soo ya."

After Soo had composed herself, they finished their round around the lake and So walked her back to Damiwon. That evening as planned, they had a celebratory dinner for Jung's return. Even with the poisoning incident hanging over their heads, everyone tried to enjoy themselves as much as possible, since it was the first time in a while that everyone was together.

Baek Ah didn't forget to bring drinks as he promised and all the brothers ganged up on Eun for drinks, knowing that he could not handle his liquor well. All the ladies of the group tried to hold their significant others back from going too crazy, but were also lenient because it had been a long time since everyone was able to relax like this.

Soo also took the time to catch up with her father, asking him about the adventures and stories he had from living in Khitan. In return, he would ask her about her days here at the palace and found out she had been studying politics with the help of So.

"Why are you worried about such things, Soo ya? Even I would not want to learn politics if I did not have to."

Soo picked at her plate silently, thinking it over. Why did she decide to learn politics? She told herself that it was just in case, that she wanted to help ease the burden on So if she could help him resolve conflicts, but was that the real reason?

"I felt I could help So if I understood what he had to go through each day in court. He always has to listen to complaints for problems, so if I could help, it would ease the burden on him."

"Are you sure that is the only reason?"

"For now, that should be enough."

He nodded before he reached over to hold her hand reassuringly.

"Just be careful of who you reveal your ambitions to. There are many people who would not hesitate to use it against you."

"Yes, Abeoji. I will keep that in mind," Soo said with a smile. She then reached for the bottle of wine and poured a cup for her father.

"Here you are, Abeoji. I have not poured a drink for you in a long time. Please accept it from me."

He chuckled and picked up the cup.

"If it is from my daughter, then I will gladly accept all that she gives me."

And so the party continued late into the night, with everyone making merry.

It was about a week later after Soo had informed Chae Ryung about her situation. Although the girl was disappointed to hear she could not stay at Damiwon, Soo ensured her that she would be taken into a good and kind family.

"I will write to you often, and invite you to the palace when I can. It will be as if you never left!"  
"Yes, your highness..."

Soo feel sorry to see her friend's disheartened expression, but knew this was necessary to save her life. It was only after Soo saw Chae Ryung off at the palace gates that she let out a sigh of relief.

She headed back to Damiwon to prepare for the King's bath, working alone. When she was done, she made her way to the bathing pool where she waited for the King to arrive. When she heard the doors open, Soo bowed.

"Greetings to the King."

She saw a nod from the corner of her eyes and she moved to remove his robes when she heard the thundering of footsteps on the wooden floors from outside. The doors suddenly burst open and she turned around.

When the man who stepped through the doors turned towards her, Soo let out a gasp. It was the 3rd prince! He had been alive this entire time and now he was back with vengeance. Yo looked fierce as he stood in his armor, wielding a sword and taking a look around the room. When he noticed the King, he pointed the sword in his direction.

"Surrender the throne, Paeha, and I may let you live."


	22. The Counterattack

**Chapter 22: The Counterattack**

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope the New Year has been treating you well. I apologize for such a long wait on this chapter, especially with the major cliffhanger I left you all with last time. Thank you for your continued support, and I hope you will continue to remain patient with future updates. I am back at school again and that will occupy most of my time for now. I will try to update as often as possible (every two weeks?), but no promises. Please enjoy this chapter, and I shall see you in the next one!

As always, please comment and subscribe if you haven't already :)

Also a note: the first line of Jung's message, I got it from 300 Translated Tang poems, which is where So's poem to Soo in the drama came from. This particular poem was called "On the Festival of the Moon to Sub-official Zhang" by Han Yu.

* * *

The man who Yo pointed his sword to turned around, revealing himself.

"I have no throne to surrender, hyungnim. But if you surrender now, then I will talk to Paeha about sparing your life."

At the sound of So's voice, the rest of the doors opened and royal troops filled up Damiwon, all of them pointing their swords at Yo and his rebel troops. So also revealed the sword he had been holding and held it up.

Yo seemed startled, but he quickly masked it and narrowed his eyes.

"I did not come here to surrender. Either I will get the throne, or I will die trying to. Attack!"

With a yell, he charged forward to meet the royal troops head on. Someone grasped Soo's arm from behind and she gasped, whipping her head around, only to see it was Soon Deok.

"Let us leave, your highness! It will be safer for you elsewhere."  
"But what about So?!"

She looked over at her husband and he turned from where he was still holding his sword, smiling reassuringly.

"I will be fine, Soo ya. Go with Soon Deok and I will follow you soon."

With that, he charged into the fight. Soo let out a breath before she turned and ran with Soon Deok out of the room. Her sister-in-law led her out of Damiwon and towards the King's quarters. When Soo arrived, she saw him pacing back and forth. Both ladies bowed and once the King saw, he approached them.

"Hae Soo, are you all right?"  
"Yes, Paeha. They took the bait and went to Damiwon instead of here. So and the royal army are taking care of the troops and Yo as we speak."

He looked over at Soon Deok.

"Soon Deok, how are things on your end?"

"My father is with the troops at Damiwon. I was told to stay here along with the rest of the guards to protect you and Lady Hae Soo."

"I am glad things went according to plan. It would have been difficult if he had chosen to attack here first."

Soo and Deok stood there as the King continued to pace around his room. As she watched him pace, she began to think back to the scene at Damiwon. How was So doing now? Was he still fighting? Was he fighting with Yo? She knew how distressed he was the day he came back from chasing his older brother, and was filled with grief and guilt that he had played a role in Yo's death. However, all that proved to be false, since Yo survived and had gone into hiding this past year.

She knew this time around that So would be the same; he would not want to kill Yo, but only disarm him. She didn't know what the King would do, but she had a feeling that So would plead for Yo's life, even when he knew the brother was undeserving.

Soo thought back to the night when they found out about Yo's plot.

 _Soo and So were quietly enjoying their dinner when the eunuch made a sudden announcement._

 _"_ _The 14_ _th_ _prince has arrived, your highnesses."_

 _The two looked at each other curiously before returning their attention to the door._

 _"_ _Let him in," So replied as he set down his utensils._

 _When Jung walked in, they already knew something was wrong. His face was grim, and his hair windswept, as if he had ridden as fast as he could to the palace. He gave a bow to greet them._

 _"_ _Hyungim, Hyungsoonim."_

 _"_ _Jung ah, what has brought you here? It is unusual for you to be visiting at this time," So said._

 _"_ _Please send your servants away momentarily. This is of the utmost importance and secrecy is vital," Jung said in a low voice._

 _So nodded and he stood up to exit the room so he could dismiss their servants. Soo indicated to the extra seat at the table._

 _"_ _Please sit, Jung ah. We have only started eating. You can join us as you relay your news."_

 _Jung gave a small smile as he accepted the offer. However, neither one picked up their utensils before So came back._

 _"_ _Jung ah. What is the news you have to tell us?"_

 _They saw the youngest prince take a deep breath before he looked at the both of them._

 _"_ _Yo hyungnim…is alive."_

 _Soo and So looked at each other quickly before turning their attention back to Jung. The 3_ _rd_ _prince was alive? But how was that possible?"_

 _"_ _He is alive? But how? We both saw him fall over the edge of the cliff!"_

 _"_ _I know, but did you ever wonder how strange it was that we could not find his body?"_

 _So nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought._

 _"_ _But how do you know this, Jung ah? Surely he did not seek you out?"_

 _Jung shook his head._

 _"_ _No, I found out on my own. I was visiting Eomoni at the temple where she was grieving for Yo, and found out he had been meeting her there secretly. I do not know for how long, but it must have been for a while."_

 _Soo could see So clench his fists under the table and she reached over to place her hand on his, trying to calm him down._

 _"_ _What is he planning? Did he tell you?" So asked in a tight voice._

 _"_ _Eomoni told me it was the heaven's will that Yo survived, that he was to become the next King…"_

 _Soo could see thoughts going a mile a minute in So's head as he processed this information._

 _"_ _He probably was hiding this entire time trying to build an army. It has been nearly a year since his death was declared, which means it will not be long until he launches his attack."_

 _"_ _They did not tell me anything further. I made an excuse about being needed at the border and left as quickly as I could."_

 _"_ _Do you think he is behind the poisoning?"_

 _So and Jung looked at her with widened eyes._

 _"_ _Why do you think that, Soo ya?" So asked._

 _She shrugged as she picked at the rice in her bowl. Soo didn't know where that thought came from, but when she thought about it more, it made sense._

 _"_ _Well, Won and Yo always seemed to stick together, even when I was still at Wook's home. They always came or left with each other. It would not be strange for Won to know about Yo's existence, and to serve as his ears and eyes here at the palace. For all we know, Yo could be the one behind the poisoning."_

 _"_ _Or more like our mother," Jung said bitterly, "this would not be the first time she's tried to poison Paeha."_

 _So sighed and shook his head._

 _"_ _Whoever is behind the poisoning, we need to tell Paeha right away. We have to plan for an attack that could happen any day now."_

When they had found out about Yo's impending attack, it had only been a few days after Soo had seen Chae Ryung poison the herbal pouches. It was during a late and secret night meeting with only the King, Ji Mong, Jung, So, and Soo, that they planned to fake the King's illness.

Soo would wake up early every morning and discreetly make her way to the King's quarters to prepare his make-up. Gradually, they would make it seem as if his symptoms were worsening, and he took some "days off" once in a while to test the loyalty of his ministers. So was always present in court, and would report the day's happenings to the King when dark had fallen, in the privacy of his eldest brother's quarters.

They kept this up for months, until one early morning when Jung sent a message to Soo and So.

 _The air of the lake is putrid, breathing its evil odors._

 _I will arrive when the sun is highest in the sky._

It was a simple message, but they both knew what that meant immediately. The sun had yet to rise, but Soo and So got ready as fast as possible before making their way to the King's quarters, under the shadows of the dark sky. It was there where Soo helped the King prepare for the day, and left as So donned the King's robes to set their plan into action.

As the morning progressed and the rest of the palace awoke, Soo went about Damiwon trying to keep herself calm. If any of her ladies noticed her nervousness, they did not mention anything. When the time had come for the King's bath, Soo already knew it was So who would enter the room, and they both could only hope that Yo took Jung's bait, leading them on a false trail to Damiwon instead of the King's quarters at Cheondeokjeon.

Luckily everything had worked out, and now all they had to do now was wait for So to arrive. It took a few hours as everyone waited on pins and needles before the eunuch announced the 4th prince's arrival. When So appeared through the doors, Soo kept herself from rushing to him, knowing that it was proper he greet the King first.

"The 4th prince greets you, Paeha."

"So, what has happened? Did you capture him?"

"Yes, Paeha. He is alive and has been locked up in the palace prisons. Shall I initiate an investigation?"

The King shook his head.

"You have done enough for now, and I thank you for that. I will call for a meeting within a few hours time to decide everything. Until then, you may return to your quarters to wash up. We will decide everything with the entire court present."

"As you wish, Paeha."

"Hae Soo, you may leave with your husband. You have suffered greatly today, and I thank you as well."

"Thank you, Paeha."

The couple bowed and left Cheondeokjeon, heading towards Damiwon so So could wash up. As they entered the Damiwon foyer, Soo immediately called for a bath to be prepared for her husband, ushered him in before closing the door, and leaving to prepare a poultice and bandages. When she arrived back in her private room at Damiwon, she saw So was already there waiting for her. As she entered and closed the door, So eyes caught hers and he smiled.

"Where have you been, Soo ya?"

She walked over to the bed and set down the tray she was carrying.

"I was preparing bandages and a poultice for you, of course."

"Must you have so little confidence in me?"

She frowned, giving a slight glare, and picked up a cloth soaked in warm water before reaching out to wipe away at the shallow wounds on his arms.

"It's not because I have little confidence in you that I prepared these. It's because I know that fighting comes with its consequences, and sometimes things happen that you don't prepare for. Besides, why else would you have your robe off if you didn't know I was going to treat your cuts?"

She set down the cloth and picked up the bowl of poultice before gently applying them to the places she had cleaned just previously. As she was doing so, their eyes met again, and she kept So's gaze briefly before looking down at his arm to finish her application.

"Why are you looking at me that way, So ya?"

"Because you're pretty."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but she allowed a small smile to appear. It was nice to be able to do that, now that everything had settled down and So was safe and sound in front of her.

"I meant besides that reason."

"No reason. I guess I'm just thankful that I have such an attentive wife."

He leaned in for a quick peck before pulling back, and she smiled at his display of affection.

"You better be," she said jokingly before reaching for the bandages and carefully wrapping them over the poultice she had applied. When she had finished, she helped So into his robe.

"There you are, all done," she said as she brushed some lint off the fabric.

He pulled her close for a hug and she returned his embrace as they sat there for a few moments in silence.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Soo ya."

"It's not your fault. It was our plan from the start. I can't help but worry for you…but are you okay?"

"I wouldn't use 'okay' to describe how I'm feeling, but I suppose I'm all right."

She leaned back slightly to look at his face.

"I know it was hard for you to fight against your brother again, So ya."

Now that she could look closely at him, she could see the anguish that lurked in his eyes. His mouth was in a frown again and she reached up to touch his cheek.

"You aren't all right at all. You don't have to hide it from me, So ya."

"What will happen to him, Soo ya? There is no escaping death this time around, and what if Eomoni is punished as well? I would be the sole cause of it all, and I'm not sure if I could live with myself if I had to see my brother die again."

So finally let his tears fall, and Soo held him close as he cried, his face buried in the crook of her neck and shoulder. She could feel his tears wet her robe, and she stroked his hair until he calmed down. When he pulled away, she reached up to wipe away the remainder of his tears.

"Everything will be all right, So ya."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I know the King, and he will be benevolent."

Although it might have been hard to believe that So would still care for Yo, and his mother after everything they've done to him, it didn't surprise Soo that he did. If he hadn't, that would have been more surprising. She couldn't believe that a mere vision of him being Gwangjong had ever scared her, especially now that she knew who So really was. He might have done bad things in the past; he might have killed people when he shouldn't have; he might have treated her wrongly in the beginning, but in the end, So was more than all of that. He was only a person, and that meant learning from his mistakes. That meant he had feelings and cared for others too, even if it wasn't obvious.

A knock sounded through the room, and Soo stood up before So could.

"Stay here, I will answer the door," she said with a reassuring smile.

When she arrived at the door, she opened it up slightly to see Ji Mong outside.

"Ji Mong, what news do you bring?"

"The King requests the 4th prince's presence at the royal court within an hour."

"All right. I will help him get ready. Thank you, Ji Mong."

He smiled a small smile and bowed before leaving. When she turned around, she saw So had composed himself and was sitting there with his hands on his knees, looking out the window. Walking over to the wardrobe in her room, she pulled out a new set of robes for So and helped him change before his audience with the King and the rest of the ministers. His hair was still damp from his bath, and she gently dried it before pulling it into his sangtu. Finally, she applied concealer to his face, paying special attention to cover the dark circles under his eyes.

"There we are. The 4th prince is ready to attend court."

"What would I do without you, Soo ya?"

"You don't have to worry about that, because I'm right here!"

"Thank you," he said softly before he pulled her in for a kiss.

Once they pulled apart, she smiled and reached up to brush back a few stray hairs off his forehead, and then sent him off on his way. He promised he would return later that night as early as possible for dinner, and she nodded, waving him away. After he left, she moved to clean up the room before making her way out and onto her normal duties for the day at Damiwon. Granted, she was not fully focused, as her mind was filled with thoughts and questions about what would happen in court.

The King would appear in court looking healthy for the first time in a while. He would reveal his plans and intentions from the past few months, and would decide the punishment for his 3rd brother today. She knew that today's court session would not go smoothly, and there would be much uproar when the King had revealed everything. She wished So didn't have to go through all of it, but he was the King's right hand man, and there was no one else Paeha trusted more, other than Ji Mong.

Soo let out a sigh and shook her head. This was something she wasn't supposed to worry about, but she couldn't help it. No matter how much she tried to forget, she was now a part of history, and she had played a role in this game of politics. There was no turning back now, and she couldn't help but be reminded that she was someone who wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Once again, she wished she had paid closer attention in her history classes. If the 3rd prince was caught twice in his plot for the throne, what would happen to him? Did he still become King, or was he disposed of? If the latter was the case, then who would become the next King? Surely it wouldn't be…So?

Soo's train of thought was disrupted when she realized she had allowed the ink to bleed through the pages in her record book. Putting down the brush, she quickly blotted the ink, thankful it had been a new one instead of an already filled book. Cleaning up her writing tools, she decided that it would be best if she cleared her mind with a walk in the palace gardens. Perhaps she could bring along Arang and Eun Bi to distract her from her thoughts until So came back later that night.

As Soo stood up, a sudden wave of dizziness hit her and she supported herself with one hand on the desk as the other reached up to hold her head. Why was she feeling so faint all of a sudden? Maybe the day's events had finally caught up with her. She was up rather early today as well. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to straighten up and take a few more steps toward the door. However, she was unable to make it as an even stronger wave of dizziness hit her, and Soo dropped down to the floor in a dead faint.

The last thing she remembered was the throbbing pounding in her head, and the sound of the door opening before she succumbed to the darkness.


	23. Impending News

**Chapter 23: Impending News**

* * *

Hello everyone! I want to start off by apologizing for such an unplanned hiatus. I have been so fortunate this quarter to take classes which have me taking midterms every week. I cry, but not right now because I can finally update this story! I assure you, even though I didn't have much time to write, I had ideas swirling in my head all the time. Thank you for waiting ever so patiently, and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Also as a note: I know Queen Yoo had a first son who died and was the cause of her grief that caused her to scar So, but for the purpose of clarity, I will just refer to Yo as the eldest son and So as the second eldest, since they are both alive.

As for Soo's dream, it was loosely inspired by the Vietnamese version of Cinderella. Read on to see what happens!

* * *

Soo was walking through a wide field with green grass as far the eye could see. The wind was just right and when she looked to her side, she saw So was with her. Suddenly, they happened upon a tall and wide tree. Its branches were filled with lush green leaves and there was no fruit to be seen, except for a very large peach on a high branch, one well out of their reach. However, a slightly wind shook the branch, which sent the ripe peach falling straight into her outstretched hands.

When Soo woke up again, she found herself staring at the canopy of the bed. Blinking a few times to clear her groggy vision, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. Arang and Eun Bi, who both had been sitting at the table heard the rustling of sheets, turned around to see their princess awake. Both ladies stood up quickly and rushed to the bedside.

"Your highness! Are you awake now?"

They both helped Soo sit up, and Soo smiled gratefully for their help.

"Yes, it seems I am awake now. How long was I out?"

Soo remembered the last time she was awake, and that was after she sent So off to court, following the capture of the 3rd prince. After So left, she suddenly found herself getting very dizzy and dropped to the floor in a faint.

"It's been a little over a day, your highness. You had everyone so worried, especially the 4th prince!"

"Over a day?"

But what could have cause her to faint and be knocked out for that long?

"Yes, your highness. The royal doctor said you were under stress. Furthermore, you had not been getting enough sleep or food. It must have been worse with the baby."

There was a silence as Arang realized what she had revealed. Eun Bi glared at her, elbowing her friend in the side. Soo took a moment to process what Arang had just said.

"B…baby?"

She looked up at both of her ladies in waiting with widened eyes.

"What…did you just say?"

"The doctor said your baby was also taking some of your energy, which was why you were out for so long," Arang said hesitantly.

Soo thought about it again. If the doctor could sense the baby, then it meant she was at least three months along. Sure enough, when she counted back, Soo realized she had missed her courses for the past three months. With all the events happening in the palace, she wasn't surprised that she had overlooked that fact.

Looking down at her flat stomach, Soo placed her hands on top. The baby was still too small, and it would be at least a couple of more months before she could really feel the baby, but a warm feeling spread across her body.

A baby! She and So had created a precious child together. When she had first landed in Goryeo, Ha Jin would have never imagined anything like this. But here she was, years after her first awakening in Goryeo. She was now the 4th princess, and had a baby on the way.

However, the recent events came back to her mind, and worry began to overtake her thoughts. Would it be safe for her to have a child in the palace? Would she be able to save her child from any harm that came their way? She knew that living in the palace was dangerous, but how would her future daughter or son fare?

No, she couldn't think this way. She had to be positive. Soo vowed that no matter what happened, she would protect the baby with her life, and she knew So would as well. They would try their best to raise their child to become a kind and courageous person. Their future son or daughter would learn to survive in the palace but at the same time also be a compassionate person. That was what Soo vowed to do.

"Where is So? Does he know of the news?"

"He knows that you fainted, and was the one who took care of you last night. However, he does not know about the baby," Eun Bi answered.

"He has been busy with the King and the royal court this past day, trying to come to a consensus about how to punish the 3rd prince," Arang added. "He only knows the initial reason you fainted. It was only this morning that the doctor came to check on you again, that he discovered he could feel another pulse along with yours."

"I see…"

Soo was glad to hear that So had not heard about their baby. She would be able to tell him herself.

"Are you hungry or thirsty your highness? Shall I call for someone to prepare something from the royal kitchens?"

"I am a bit famished. I think that would be a good idea," Soo said with a nod.

Eun Bi stood up from her seat.

"I will go send for someone, your highness," she said with a bow before quietly leaving the room.

After the doors closed, Soo looked over at Arang.

"What is it, your highness?" Arang said after seeing the look of fear come over her princess's countenance.

"I am scared, Arang ah."

"What scares you, your highness?"

"I am not sure if I will be a good mother."

Arang reached out to hold Soo's hand in both of hers. Soo looked down at the contact before looking up to see Arang's encouraging smile.

"There is no reason to doubt yourself, your highness. You will be a wonderful mother. You may not notice it, but I see how you treat all the ladies at Damiwon. You are kind as you are beautiful. You are compassionate as you are loving. You know when to be strict but also when to be lenient. We may not be your children, your highness, but I already know that you will be just fine. Furthermore, you have your husband to help you, and all of us. You are not alone, your highness. Never forget that."

Soo slightly teared up at Arang's positive words, and she reached over with her other hand to squeeze her lady's hand gratefully.

"Thank you, Arang ah. You always know just what to say."  
"Omo, I think the pregnancy is showing now, your highness. I did not say all that much but your eyes are already filled with tears!"

Soo couldn't help but laugh and Arang soon joined in.

It was their laughter that So heard as he walked through the doors to the bedroom, and upon seeing the sight of his wife sitting up in bed with a healthy flush on her face, his worries melted away. This past day or so had been very taxing on him. Not only had he helped capture his 3rd brother, he also had to endure the endless arguments in court about the impending punishment that would befall Yo. Furthermore, when he came back after a long day to hear that Soo had fainted, his worries grew tenfold.

He already knew that Soo was not entirely healthy. With her heart and previously injured knee, So was afraid that something worse would happen to Soo. He had been alone his entire life up until the moment he met Soo. If she were to disappear from his life, he didn't know what he would do.

Thankfully, the royal physician had told him she was merely lacking sleep and enough nutrition. All she needed was extra rest and proper meals to recover. When So looked over her during the night, he couldn't help but think about what Soo had gone through these past months. She was not born nor groomed for palace life or politics, but she had willing agree to participate in their plans to lure out Yo. She would wake up extra early every morning to help the King prepare, and after that she would take care of her duties at Damiwon. After the day was done, she would return to the King's quarters to help remove his make up. At first, So had been the one coming back to their chambers late. Now it was the both of them, and So could see how tired Soo was some nights. However, just like she always did, Soo covered it up with a smile and told him that she was all right.

So felt guilty. He was busy but he should have paid more attention to Soo. He was the one who wanted to live in the palace, and she had willing agreed to follow him, even though she wanted to leave the palace. She already suffered so much behind these walls, and now it would be even harder for them to leave. He vowed that he would take better care of her, and would do anything to make sure she was happy and content.

When Soo saw her husband enter the door, a wide grin made its way across her face. Arang smiled and quietly stood up, bowing to the royal couple before leaving the room. So took the seat Arang had left vacant and reached out to hold both of Soo's hands in his own. They both stared into each other's eyes before So found the strength to speak up.

"Soo ya, you had me so worried."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll try my best to take care of my health in the future."

So sighed and dropped his head.

"This is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I should have taken better care of you. These past few months have been hard on you, and I haven't been helping."

"So ya, you were busy with your own duties. And I chose to do this, so don't you dare for a minute take all the blame. I should have taken better care of myself. There's no one at fault except me."

So looked up again, a frown still etched on his face.

"Maybe I made the wrong choice."

Soo could sense that there was something deeper rooted in So's worry for her. She scooted closer to him and squeezed his hands.

"What choice are you talking about?"

"I should have never convinced you to live in the palace. I broke my promise when I told you I would take you away from the palace. I know you tell me you're happy here, but I know it's not what you really wanted."

"Why are you suddenly thinking about that So ya? It's been over a year. We're doing fine here. You and I both know that even if we lived away from the palace, we would feel a sense of discontentment and guilt for leaving the King alone."

"But, we could have saved you from all of this, this stress and late nights. We barely see each other nowadays because of our duties."

Soo couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Reaching up, she brushed away the stray hairs that escaped So's sangtu.

"Are you complaining right now, So ya?"

So had to grin sheepishly at his wife's reaction.

"I suppose I am, aren't I?"

"Maybe just a bit," Soo agreed.

All this time So had been with her, Soo had been contemplating how she would break the news about the baby to him. To be honest, she was a bit worried about how he would react. Did he want to have children now? They were both very busy, and they had never extensively talked about having children, especially within the palace. Should she just tell him outright? Or should she wait for an opportunity? She didn't have to wait very long, since So then asked her about the royal physician's visit.

"Soo ya, have you seen the royal physician since you've woken up?"

"I haven't, but Arang and Eun Bi said after you left, he came to check on me while I slept. He says I'll be just fine….and they told me something else."

So's face began to grow worried again.

"What did they tell you?" he asked cautiously.

It was now or never.

"The royal physician told them I was with child."

"He…he said what?"

"I am with child, So ya."

It was amusing to see the emotions progress across So's face. At first it was confusion, then bewilderment, and then pure exhilaration.

"You are with child?!"

"Yes!" Soo said with a laugh.

So quickly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"You are with child…" he whispered, still unbelievingly before he pulled back with a wide grin.

"You are with child…our child!"

Soo nodded and couldn't help but laugh at So's reaction. It made her feel relieved that he was so happy upon hearing the news. To think she had ever been worried about his reaction. So may have not received enough love from his own parents, but Soo knew he would bestow the love he had always wanted tenfold upon his own children.

"I'm relieved that you are happy about the news, So ya."

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"No reason. We just didn't plan for this, and you are right: we both have been very busy these past few months. We won't know what could happen in the future."

"Soo ya, you made me a happy man when you agreed to marry me. But you've made me an even happier man by giving me the gift of our child. There is nothing else I could want."

"Really? There's nothing more you would want?"

"Well…perhaps a few more children after this one?"

"So ya!"

She was barely months along and he was already thinking of more children? Soo reached to swat him in embarrassment but So caught her hand after she got in a few hits, laughing the entire time. Seeing his mirth however made her embarrassment melt away. Soo supposed that if she made him this happy with one baby, a few more shouldn't hurt, right? Figuratively of course. There would be much pain along with childbirth. Ha Jin belatedly remembered there was no such thing as painkillers during this time, but pushed the thought away before it could ruin her good mood.

Soo spent the rest of the afternoon and had lunch with So before he had to return to court. Actually, she had to convince him to leave, especially since he was still very worried about her, even more now that he knew about the baby. She only managed to persuade him after she promised him she wouldn't leave the room unless it was an absolute emergency.

The rest of the day was spent sleeping, as Soo admittedly still felt a bit weak. She was awoken later that evening when So returned to their room. As the doors closed behind him, she sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. So began to light the candles in their room as she slowly awakened.

"You're back, So ya?"

He nodded, and it was only then that she noticed his hunched shoulders in the glow of the candles he had just lighted. Pushing back the covers, Soo swung her legs down and stood up before making her way to So. He continued to keep his back to her, and it wasn't until she placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him to face her that she noticed the silent tears streaming down his face. That could only mean one thing.

"They…made a decision, Soo ya….they decided…"

Soo pulled him into a hug and held him tightly, patting his back as his tears continued to flow and his sobs became audible.

"You don't have to say anything else, So ya. I know…I know…"

She eventually led him to their bed and had him lay down with his head resting in her lap as she stroked his hair and held his hand. Eventually he calmed down and was able to tell her the entire news.

"It was nearly unanimous. He is to be executed."

That much Soo had expected. It was difficult to let someone who had tried to usurp the throne not once, but twice, live. Furthermore, she could guess who didn't vote in favor for the execution to make the vote nearly unanimous. It would be none other than the King and So.

"And then they couldn't agree on the mode of execution…it took hours before they agreed."

"What…did they decide?"

So a deep breath before answering her question.

"Death by poison."

Soo closed her eyes and tried to hold in the tears. Granted, she never felt any camaraderie with the 3rd prince, and he certainly went out of his way to mock and insult her every time they did meet, but knowing that he would really die made her sad. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Of the few times she had seen him with his mother, she could see the amount of pressure that the queen put upon her eldest son. Sometimes, it felt like Yo would do certain things to please her, and not for himself. She wondered if he ever did anything for himself, or if his mother was always hovering over his shoulder telling him what or what not to do. Was he ever happy?

Furthermore, even though Yo never regarded So as a younger brother due to his scar, Soo surmised that Queen Yoo had everything to do with that. So on the other hand, despite the scorn and hate he received from his maternal side of the family, still regarded Yo as his brother. How So could hold any amount of concern or love for a practically nonexistent brother amazed Soo, but it also didn't surprise her. So, she had learned, was filled with an infinite amount of love. He was willing to share it with anyone who asked and she could only thank the heavens for that.

"When will this take place?" Soo asked quietly after she calmed herself down.

"Tomorrow morning when the sun rises."

There wasn't much time left then. They had to move now if So wanted a chance to see his eldest brother before he left this world.

"So ya, stand up and change into your simplest robes."

So looked up at her in surprise before he sat up. She took this chance to stand up from the bed and find some dark robes to wear.

"Soo ya, what are you doing?"

"We must hurry, So ya."

"Where are we going?"

She finally found the infamous black robes So used to wear in the back of their wardrobe and turned around to lay it out for him. Along with it, she laid out his cape with a hood before turning to find robes of her own. She was gifted hers by Queen Yoo on her wedding day, no doubt to mock her for marrying her scarred and unlucky second son. The fabric was dark as the night sky and although they were to be clothes for a princess, there was nothing glamourous about them. However, Soo finally found use for them, and frowned ironically at the thought. She would finally wear them to visit Queen Yoo's eldest son under the shadows of the night.

"We are going to see Yo."


	24. The Final Meeting

**Chapter 24: The Final Meeting**

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you like this update :D Midterms/final season is coming around again, so I'll try to post one more time before I disappear into my pile of notes, lecture slides, and unhealthy snacks. Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Also, I'm looking for a new drama to watch. Any recommendations? I'm still so heartbroken after Scarlet Heart and Goblin ended ;(

* * *

The night air was cold as Soo and So made their way secretly and quietly to the palace prisons. When Soo told So they were going to visit Yo, he seemed reluctant to go at first.

"Soo ya, why would he want to see me? I'm the reason why he's going to die tomorrow morning."

Soo couldn't help but shake her head at So's question. Typical So, always worrying about what others thought of him instead of worrying about himself.

"But would your conscience ever be at ease if you chose not to see him tonight?"

So remained silent as the candles continued to flicker, the flames swaying the shadows in the room. Soo stepped closer and reached out to touch his face.

"I know he may have never regarded you as a brother, and he may very well not want to see you tonight, but I know if you don't see him off, it will haunt you forever."

So took a shaky breath and tried to offer a smile, nodding his head in agreement.

"As always, you are right Soo ya. Come, let us leave quickly."

And so the royal couple donned their black robes quickly and quietly before making their way to the prisons underneath the shadows of the night. When they arrived at the entrance, the guards seemed shocked to see two hooded figures and wielded their weapons immediately, moving to defend the entrance. However, So raised his hand and revealed his face from under his hood before any alarm could be made.

"I am the 4th prince. Let my wife and I pass through."

"We are under strict orders not to allow any visitors tonight, your highness."

Soo saw So clench his fists and reached out to touch his hand reassuringly, before turning to face the guard who had addressed them.

"Please let us through. We will speak to the King about this, so you will not be punished."

The guards seemed to hesitate, but upon seeing the 4th princess's earnest expression, they nodded in affirmation and stepped aside to let the royal couple pass.

"Thank you," Soo said gratefully. "Please take care to not reveal our visit and you shall be rewarded."

"As you wish, your highness," the guards said before bowing.

So and Soo then walked through the entrance, and So led her further into the prison, making their way slowly past the cells. The air was putrid with the odor of blood, sweat, and unwashed bodies. Even though Soo had spent many days in the prisons before, she was still unused to the smell, and tried to keep from wrinkling her nose at the sour smell.

They finally reached the cell at the very end where there were additional guards standing watch. At the sight of two of them, the guards gave a bow and So nodded before dismissing them, asking them to quietly return when they were called for.

When Soo and So finally stood in front of the cell, they could see a seated figure on top of the dirty hay. He had blood and scratches all over his face, and many areas on his white under robes which were stained with more blood and dirt. Strands of hair were loose from his sangtu, and it was clear that the 3rd prince had seen better days.

Despite his impending fate the next morning, the figure sat calmly with his legs crossed and hands resting on his knees, shoulders straightened and eyes closed. When he heard them arrive in front of his cell, the 3rd prince opened his eyes slowly.

"My own mother, the one I have been serving my entire life refuses to visit me, but my own brother, the one I have alienated his entire life is here to send me off. How fitting," he said in an even tone.

Soo remained silent and looked over at So, who had his teeth clenched.

"Do you not have anything to say to me? Is that not why you are here? Or are you here to gloat?"

"There is nothing to goat about. I am the reason for your death tomorrow."

Yo looked closely at his younger brother, scanning So's distressed expression.

"You feel guilty," he said almost surprisingly.

So stayed silent, and Yo continued to speak.

"I would not be surprised if you were here to gloat. You have finally succeeded in this life. Not only have you gotten rid of your scar, you are in favor with the King. Surely he will name you as his next heir."

Yo shifted his gaze over to Soo, and she tried to keep her expression clear of any emotion.

"And you, Hae Soo, have chosen well. I did not think much of you when you arrived at Wook's residence. In fact, I thought you were unruly and clumsy for a noble girl. However, somehow you have survived your tribulations, and you now stand in front of me as the 4th princess, future queen of Goryeo."

"You should be careful of what you say, your highness. If anyone overheard us, one might think we are plotting treason with you," Soo said seriously.

A smile broke out on Yo's face, and it grew into a full laugh. So and Soo looked at each other before looking back at their 3rd brother, who eventually was able to contain his mirth.

"I am to die tomorrow. Whatever I say will not matter. However, you will find that my words are correct. How soon it will happen, I do not know, but it will happen. So does have the star of a King after all."

Their eyes widened upon hearing his words, and Soo had to keep her fear from rising. How did Yo know that? Did that also mean that Queen Yoo knew that as well? Was that the reason why she had So sent far away?

"How…how do you know that?" So asked in disbelief.

"I am good at hearing things I should not. I was merely 9 when I overheard the late King speak to Ji Mong about you. It was several months after they sent you to Shinju."

"Does eomoni know about this?"

"If she does, she did not hear it from me, nor has she mentioned anything of the sort."

Yo did not tell their mother about So's star? But why would he do that? Surely he must have shared many things with his mother, especially if they had been plotting for the throne. Then again, if Queen Yoo had known that fact, there would have been no way she would have allowed So to live as long as he did.

"Why did you not tell her?" Soo asked suspiciously. She was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around Yo's persona. Who was he, exactly?

"Although I have made it seem like I did not know about the origin of So's scar, I was also there that night in the shadows when eomoni gave that scar to him."

"You knew?" So asked incredulously.

"I did, but right after she did that, she told me you became cursed, that the heavens had punished you with that scar. She told me to disregard you as brother and to see you as a stranger instead. I, however, could not do that. How eomoni could do that to her own son, I could never understand. As the years passed, I learned to hide my true thoughts from her. I knew that if I revealed anything, she would grow angry. You know how her temper is."

What was Yo trying to say? That he did not mean anything that he ever said or did to So? That he was simply following the orders of his mother, and what for? Did he even want to become King? Why did he not put his foot down earlier? If he had, maybe he would have avoided this situation. Soo saw Yo shift his gaze to her, and she met his gaze head on.

"You are thinking about why I have followed my mother up until now," he said in a statement, rather than a question.

It amazed Soo how astute Yo was, but she merely nodded, confirming his words.

"I suppose I was weak. I did not know what to do if I was to defy her orders. Our mother is capable of many things, as you already know. If something does not go her way, she will go to the ends of the earth to change that, or to rid herself of the people she deems useless. After seeing what she did to So, I was scared of what she would do to me."

The 3rd prince let out a dry chuckle before he continued to speak.

"I suppose my fear was my downfall. Perhaps if I had reached out for help outside of eomoni's circle, I would not be awaiting death right now."

"Then what about all those times you were fighting So? Surely you did not mean to kill him?"

Soo could not help but ask that question. She had known about So's feelings from fighting with his own brother. And the last time she saw Yo attack So, she saw the look in the 3rd prince's eyes. He seemed so intent on killing, didn't he? Or did she see that wrong?

"Surely my 4th brother is blessed by the heavens. Not only does he have the star of a King, he also has such a faithful and devoted wife."

Soo felt So's hand reach for hers, and she accepted it immediately, grateful for the warmth and support it provided.

"I never intended to kill So, although it may have seemed like so. I had to make sure my actions were consistent with what everyone expected of me. You would be surprised at how many eyes eomoni has. I am sure she has someone watching us now, but by the time she hears of this, I will already be gone."

Yo shifted his gaze back to So and he smiled.

"Thank you for not killing me a year ago when we were on that cliff. The only thing I thought of as I fell through the water was that the heavens had allowed you to still regard me as a brother, even though I have never treated you as one. You could have grown to hate me, but you never did. Even when I attacked the palace for the second time, I knew that you would not willingly hurt me."

"Why did you not use that chance to break away from your mother? Everyone thought you were dead. You could have started a new life outside the palace," Soo asked.

Why did he plan another attack with Queen Yoo if he seemed to hate the idea so much? Unless, she found him first before he could escape?

"I would have, but my uncle found my injured body and hid me while I recovered my health. By the time I had fully healed, my mother had heard of my survival and at that point it was too late."

Soo frowned. It seemed Yo had lived his entire life under Queen Yoo's shadow. He was never able to do anything himself. He married the girl his mother wanted him to so he could strengthen his power for when he did vie for the throne. He committed horrible deeds because he was afraid of his mother's wrath, all the while hiding his true intentions and feelings. Even if So had essentially been banished from the palace and was forced to live in Shinju, Soo supposed it was slightly better than being trapped in the palace. So had the kind of freedom Yo never had.

"If you found a way to escape, would you leave?"

So asked it so quietly that Soo almost didn't hear him. However, Yo did and he shook his head.

"I have committed too many sins in this life. It is time that I pay for them. I do not think I can do that until I pass on from this life. My only regret is that I am leaving you to deal with eomoni alone. Perhaps if I had been stronger, we would not be in this situation."

Suddenly one of the guards approached them and gave a quick bow.

"Your highnesses, the head investigator is arriving. I think it would be best if your highnesses left before he arrives."

Soo and So looked at each other before nodding, but both could not help but turn back and look at their 3rd brother, who still sat with a serene smile on his face.

"Leave now. It would be troublesome if the investigator knew you were here. My mother seems to have him wrapped around his fingers."

Soo could see So's internal conflict by looking at his face. She squeezed his hand and gave a little tug.

"So ya, it would be best if we left," She said before looking over at Yo.

"Our 3rd brother is sending us off now."

Yo smiled upon hearing Soo refer to him as brother, and nodded.

"Leave, So ya and know that I hold no resentment towards you. I hope you can forgive everything I have done so I can pass onto then next life as peacefully as I can before I am forced to pay for my sins. Hae Soo, please take care of my brother. He tends to let his emotions overwhelm him sometimes."

Soo couldn't believe Yo could still joke at this point, but she gave a small smile and a nod. So could not say anything, simply nodding before he and Soo made their way quickly out of the prisons through a back exit.

They both had a restless sleep that night, and both ended up rising early because they could not sleep. As they both prepared for the day, a eunuch was announced before he stepped into the room with a somber look on his face, and a folded piece of parchment in his hands.

"Your highnesses," he said with a bow before handing So the folded parchment.

So accepted it before the eunuch made his exit. Soo walked over to So as he unfolded the parchment and they both read the contents together.

 _By the time you receive this, I will have already received my punishment. Please do not be sad, for I am relieved and happy I get to leave this life behind to start anew. So ya, do not blame yourself. I am the sole cause of my death, and no one else. Please live on happily so my soul will be at peace._

 _Hae Soo, although I have not had the opportunity to know you, I know you are the right person for my 4_ _th_ _brother. Please take care of him. Do not let him worry too much, and make sure he is healthy. If any hardships arise, I hope you will be his support._

 _Until we meet again, whether in my next life, or many lives from now,_

 _The 3_ _rd_ _prince, Wang Yo._

Soo could feel the tears coming forth from her eyes, and she looked up at So to see he too had accumulated tears of his own, which were now streaming down his face. His hands shook as they clenched the parchment, wrinkling the paper as he sank down to the floor with silent sobs. Soo knelt down and gathered him into her arms and held him tight, patting his back trying to offer him comfort. She knew it wouldn't help all that much. Although she had comforted him last time after hearing news of Yo's death, it was final this time around. There were no confounding variables to his death; Yo had truly passed on from this life, and So had to deal with the news and recover from it all over again.

However, Soo was thankful that the two brothers were able to reconcile before Yo passed away. They had spent their entire lives in discord, and Soo couldn't help but feel her growing resentment against Queen Yoo for being the cause of that. How a person could be so manipulative and ignorant of such matters between siblings was unbelievable to Soo. Not just any siblings, but her own sons. But thinking back to all the things that Queen Yoo had done in the past, it wasn't hard for Soo to see Queen Yoo for her true self. Going forward, Soo knew that she would have to be careful around her mother-in-law. One wrong step could be fatal.

There was no funeral held for Yo as he was deemed a traitor. As was custom of royal family members accused to being traitors, his body was taken to the nearby forest and left for the wild animals. However, Jung and So went to retrieve their eldest brother's body before giving him a proper burial just outside the palace. It was an unmarked grave in that it did not have a tombstone, but the grave was right under a cherry tree so they could find it throughout the seasons when they came to visit. So, Jung, and Soo vowed that they would visit often, and the night after Yo was buried, Soo started a new prayer tower for him.

She prayed that his soul would pass on peacefully into the next life, and despite the many sins he committed in this life, she hoped the heavens would be merciful in his next life.

For the nth time, Soo found herself scared and wary of the palace life. She knew that she would have to be even more careful from now on if she wanted to survive. It was only now that she realized the importance of Court Lady Oh's advice: to always tread carefully in the palace.


	25. A Quiet Afternoon

**Chapter 25: A Quiet Afternoon**

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry again for the hiatus. This is obviously not something new, and I appreciate anyone who is still reading this story. I still get notifications about new subscribers and that makes me happy. It definitely motivates me to keep writing, despite my busy schedule. I had a lot of thinking to do about the progression of his plot, and where I wanted it to go. Hopefully things will turn out well. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

For the most part, life passed on uneventfully for the next few months after Yo's death, at least to the public eye anyway. When Eun and Soon Deok heard about Yo, they too grew sorrowful at the hardships their 3rd brother had to endure under Queen Yoo. Whenever Soo went about her daily walks to Lake Dong Ji, Soon Deok and sometimes Eun would join her to add to the prayer tower she created for Yo. Jung and Baek Ah were often away from the palace, with Jung managing the army near the borders and Baek Ah traveling to paint scenes of the kingdom. However, whenever they returned to the palace, both would join Soo in her prayers. So rarely had time during the day because of his courtly duties, but if it wasn't too cold at night, he would join Soo to visit the lake and add another rock to the slowly growing tower of stones.

Although Queen Yoo did not visit Yo before his death to avoid gossip, that didn't mean she did not take his death lightly. It was quite the opposite in fact; she was devastated one of her favorite sons finally, truly passed on. Any grief she felt the first time around Yo's death was pronounced increased tenfold this time around, and she spent her days locked up in her quarters in despair. Sometimes she would hallucinate and cause a ruckus at the Queen's quarters and many servants were dispatched to quell her ever paranoid mind. Soo tried to do her part by visiting, but she was always promptly turned away at the entrance, hearing the Queen yell and blame her through the doors for Yo's death, along with her "cursed husband".

Although it was a bit uncomfortable to be continuously refused for an audience with her mother-in-law in front of all the servants, Soo had to admit she was relieved she never actually had to face the distressed woman. If anything, Queen Yoo only scared Soo even more, especially after seeing what she did to Yo. Furthermore, her emotions weren't in the most stable state with the progressing pregnancy, and Soo felt herself easily get upset at the smallest of things, much more often than before. If anything, staying away from Queen Yoo was the best thing for her right now.

The baby was growing steadily, and Soo found her tummy swelling significantly after the 4th month had passed. Luckily the hanboks she had to wear were loose, but she found the numerous layers she had to wear made it very uncomfortable for her. Despite that, Soo endured it and continued with her duties. After the 8th month, it was growing increasingly hard for Soo to move around, and So insisted that she take a break from her job as senior court lady to care for her health and the ever-growing baby. Soo brushed off his worry and continued to work stubbornly, but after an incident when she nearly fell into the bathing pool not once, but twice while serving the King, even he had enough of her stubbornness and ordered her to rest from her duties until she had given birth and was well recovered to return.

"Hae Soo, I know you worry about me ever since the incident with Chae Ryung, but you must be relieved of your duties until you give birth. I am in good hands with your ladies in waiting, and I am sure you trust them as well."

"I do Paeha, but I just can't—"

"Are you defying the orders of the King right now, Hae Soo?"

Soo bowed her head and wrung her hands in an uncomfortable silence. She heard the King let out a sigh and looked up to see him giving her a smile.

"I will be fine, Hae Soo. How about I let you supervise once a week. That way you can make sure things are still running smoothly during your absence. Will that calm your conscience?"

"Yes, Paeha. I thank you for your benevolence."

"Besides, I would not want to be the cause of anything harming my niece."

Soo had to grin at that statement. She knew that So was insistent on having a girl first, but in this time and era without the convenience of technology and ultrasound, Ha Jin was still clueless about the gender of the baby. Only after birth would she know.

"How do you know it is a girl, Paeha?"

"I do not, but it seems as if my 4th brother is very keen on having an eldest daughter. I suppose I have been humoring him to the point that I am starting to believe it myself."

"I do not know why So is so insistent on having a girl first? Although I do not mind either way, would it not be better if I had a son first?"

Ha Jin knew the importance of extending the family line during this time. And although she thought it was utter rubbish, at least in the modern mindset, she knew why it was so dire to have a son. Birthing during these times were dangerous, and there was a high chance that she might not survive. Therefore, it was pertinent that a son was born first. The sooner the better, to ensure the continuation of the family line.

The King smiled and shook his head.

"Perhaps if you were in a position like mine, you might be more concerned about that. But So is not, and he merely wants a daughter to dote upon, just like he does for you."

Soo nodded as the King stepped from the bathing pool. Arang and Eun Bi broth forth several towels and a dry robe for the King and within a few minutes, he was ready to have his skin treated by Soo.

After Soo was done, the King playfully but also seriously ordered her back to her quarters in the palace and to take some well-deserved rest.

When Soo had arrived back to her quarters, she sat down on the bed before standing up again. Ever since she had arrived in Goryeo, she never had a moment to rest. However, now that she had the opportunity, she had no idea what to do with herself. Her abrupt movement made the baby kick a few times as it moved around in her belly, and Soo reached down to rub her tummy so she could soothe the baby.

"Miahne. Umma is feeling a bit restless now that she has nothing to do."

Soo took a look at the shelf with her books, but didn't feel like reading them now. She could always do that tonight when So came back, just as they always did. Looking over at her table, she realized that she never had the chance to read the letter from her father. A servant had delivered it this morning but she had been in a rush to meet the King, so the letter was left unopened on her table.

Soo retrieved the letter from the table before going back to the bed to sit down more comfortably. Turning the envelope over and slipping her fingers under the flap, Soo slowly opened it to take out the folded parchment and unfolding it, reading the words from her father.

 _My dearest Soo ya,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. I know the pregnancy must be progressing now, and it saddens me that I cannot be there to help and support you. Unfortunately, matters here in Khitan need my presence, but as soon as they are resolved I will hurry home._

 _How is So doing? I am sure he is overjoyed to hear he will be a father! The rest of the royal family (save for several people) must be eager for the arrival of their niece or nephew in a few months' time as well. Hopefully I will arrive before you give birth, so that I may witness my first grandchild enter the world._

 _I know you may not want to read this, but your parents would be so proud of you. I know I am. You have grown to be such a beautiful and courageous lady. Although the heavens took your parents away early, they have blessed me with you, and I have had such joy seeing you grow into the person you are today. Never forget who you are, and where you came from._

 _I am afraid duty calls, so I must cut this letter short. When you receive this letter, please reply as soon as you can. I await your response. Until then, stay happy and healthy my daughter._

 _With much love,_

 _Your father._

Ha Jin was smiling by the end of the letter, but it was a smile of mixed feelings. Although she had been happy to hear from her adoptive father, it made her think about her parents in the future. How were they doing now? Were they worried about her? Were they healthy? If only she could write a letter to them as well, to let them know that she was doing fine. To let them know that she was happy and healthy, married to a man she loved and was pregnant with their first child!

When she thought about Hae Soo's parents, she felt a guilty. Somehow she had taken this girl's body, and had not retained any memories of its previous inhabitant. There was no way she could recover those memories, and she felt obligated to honor them in some way, to thank them for giving birth to Hae Soo, and for providing Ha Jin a place to stay while she was in Goryeo. She hoped that Hae Soo's soul had passed on peacefully. If Ha Jin were to return to the future and Hae Soo to return to the past, the girl would find herself married to the 4th prince, a man she didn't love, and with a stranger's children to take care of.

This was why Ha Jin had started yet another prayer tower, for Hae Soo. She didn't tell anyone other than So who it was for. If anyone else asked, she said she just made it just in case, for any wandering soul who needed a bit of guidance into the next world or life. Ha Jin prayed that Hae Soo's soul had left peacefully, and that if she was in another world or life, it was not one in Ha Jin's body.

Ha Jin still had no idea why she had been brought to the past. And if Ji Mong had any knowledge of why, he certainly wasn't willing to tell her why. Every time she tried to ask or bring up the topic, he would give her cryptic answers or all together avoid answering at all. Eventually, Ha Jin decided to stop asking altogether.

Although she had revealed to So about her origin from the future, their daily lives did not warrant much talk about it. He was always busy with his duties and Ha Jin with hers. Sometimes during the night when they had both retired to bed, So would ask her to talk more about the world she came from. It was always difficult to pick a subject to talk about, but she always managed. One night, she chose to talk about the cars and subways, and of flying airplanes that would bring a person from one end of the world to the other in one day. When she mentioned airplanes, So perked up at the description.

"Airplanes? That sounds like what Ji Mong described in the astronomy tower."

Ha Jin recalled that Ji Mong had made a model of an airplane and hung it from the ceiling. There was no more concrete evidence but that to prove he was from the future. Not that that solved anything; he continued to keep his lips sealed.

"Yes, I suppose it is. The late King said he was from the future as well, but they both seemed pretty set on not doing anything to affect the future, at least not directly."

"It is a bit too late for that," So said as he kissed her temple affectionately.

"I don't regret it."

"Nor do I," So said as he hugged her closer before the both of them fell asleep.

Reverting back to the present and rubbing her swollen belly, Ha Jin felt the baby kick. She would be giving birth for the first time here, without her true mother and father. Furthermore, it would be in a world where there were no immediate pain relievers or hospitals. She hadn't felt like this in a while, but for the first time, Ha Jin wished she was back in the future with the modern conveniences of technology and medicine, just so she could guarantee the survival of her childbirth but also the survival of her child. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she passed on from this world. What would So do? How would her child fare? Where would Ha Jin's soul end up? In the future as herself, or an entirely new life?

Just as she was feeling a panic attack come on, the doors opened and So walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Soo ya, is it true? I heard you nearly fell into the bathing pool today."

Soo's panic thankfully died down at the sight of So and she had to give a cheeky smile.

"Keyword, nearly. I didn't fall into the pool yet. And if the King has it his way, I won't fall in at all. He has issued an order for me to rest from my duties until after I've given birth. However, he has allowed me one day a week to supervise Damiwon activities."

So walked over to where Soo was sitting on the bed and sat down next to her, reaching for her hands.

"If I had known that was all it took for you to rest, I would have asked the King to issue that order months ago!" he said half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"I was fine months ago," Soo reasoned. "Besides, if I hadn't nearly fallen into the water, I would have convinced the King to allow me to keep working!"

So shook his head before he looked down at Soo's stomach and reached out to see if he could feel the baby kick. Soo, seeing what he was trying to do, reached out to guide his hand to where she felt the baby moving. As So felt the baby kick, his eyes grew wide in amazement, and Soo had to let out a chuckle.

"Is it that fascinating to you? This isn't the first time you've felt the baby since it started kicking," Soo asked teasingly.

"How can I not be amazed? This is someone we created together."

He continued to keep his hand on her belly and she smiled in contentment. But then her earlier thoughts came forth. However, with So here, she did not feel the former panic arise, only worry.

"So ya."

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

So looked up at her and registered the worry that was on his wife's face, before reaching for both of her hands again, grasping them firmly and reassuringly in his own.

"What is scaring you, Soo ya?"

"I'm used to having hospitals available, and pain medications to prepare for childbirth. Everything in my world ensures I will survive…but what will happen to me if I don't here?"

So's face grew serious and he pulled Soo into a tight embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder and held him just as tightly.

"Don't think about that. You will survive, Soo ya. Think about that and you will. Besides, how could you even think about leaving me and our child behind? Don't you dare, Soo ya."

He hugged her tighter, if that was even possible, and she nodded. So was right; she had to stay positive. How could she even think about leaving her family behind? She had to think optimisticly: things would turn out fine. True, the risk of her health was there due to Soo's weak body, but Ha Jin would pray for a safe delivery, and for future deliveries if the heavens allowed. After all, the queens of the royal family survived after giving birth to multiple children. Why couldn't she do the same?

"You're right. I won't think of that anymore."

Still in his embrace, Soo realized she hadn't asked So why he was back so early. He didn't usually take breaks, at least that was what she remembered anyway.

"So ya, why are you here? Don't you have duties to attend to?"

"I'm attending to my duties right now, as a husband to his wife."

She pulled back to see a grin on his face and rolled her eyes.

"If you say so, but tell me the real reason."

"Eyy, do you doubt your husband?"

"Wait, really? You were relieved from your royal duties to be with me?"

Soo had a feeling the King had something to do with this. She would have to pay him a visit tomorrow with his favorite tea and snacks to thank him.

"Of course! I wasn't expecting it, but the King said you might need some company after what happened today."

"I am so very lucky to have the King's favor, but that means I must watch my back, doesn't it? Someone could use that against us in the future," Soo said somberly.

"I know you will be careful, but I will protect you as well as the rest of the family. Do not fret too much about it."

So looked over to the side and saw the letter Soo had set aside on the bed.

"Was that from your father? When did he say he would return?"

"He said several matters were holding him up, but he said he would be back within a month or so. He wishes to be present when I give birth."

"Holding...up? Is that another expression from your world?"

Soo giggled and nodded. You would think that after years in this world she would have gotten used to using traditional speech. However, she had grown up in a different world for twenty some odd years, so it was inevitable that a few expressions would slip out here or there. It was still amusing to see So's expression when he encountered a new phrase, but she didn't mind explaining it to him.

"It means that he occupied or kept busy with a few matters in Khitan."

"I see. Holding up…"

Soo watched So amusedly as he tried to wrap his brain around the new expression before he looked back at her.

"Soo ya."

"Hmm?"

"I thought of a name for our daughter."

"Our daughter? You really are insistent that I have a daughter first, aren't you?"

"I am. What do you think about the name Seol?"

Seol, meaning snow. She would represent one of the purest things in this world, just like the first snow Soo had seen with So when she had first arrived in Goryeo. It seemed like a fitting name for their first daughter.

"I like it. Our Seol…it has a certain ring to it."

"I'm glad you like it too….but what do you mean it has 'ring' to it?"

Soo couldn't help and let out another chuckle before she proceeded to explain to So the meaning of this new expression.

They continued to spend the rest of the afternoon together, Soo felt a calm come over her, something she appreciated. She knew that this was still the start of many things to come, whether they be good or bad. But as long as she was feeling happy, she would enjoy it. She had already experienced too much pain and sorrow not to.


	26. Seol's Arrival

**Chapter 26: Seol's Arrival**

* * *

Hello everyone….sorry for the wait….again. The same usual stuff: school, work, and life getting in the way. Not really sure how many people are still waiting for this update, though I do still get notifications from readers (amazingly). This one is a bit short, but that's because I'm going to update this weekend. That's a promise :D Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

Soo knew that when she woke up with a start in the middle of the night, and feeling the damp bedsheets underneath her, that something was wrong. She sat up quickly and the movement woke up So, who was already a light sleeper due to this former days as a warrior. One look was all it took, and he quickly got out of bed to don his robe and boots, before turning around to caress Soo's face gently.

"I will be back soon Soo ya, do not worry. I will be here when the baby arrives."

And with a light kiss to her forehead, he was off.

Soo peeled back the bedsheets, only to hunch over in pain as the first of the contractions hit her, and she took deep breaths as it did, waiting for it to pass. Within a few minutes, the doors of their bedroom burst open and the royal doctor along with the midwife came in with a parade of servants. They quickly laid her back down before the maids installed the yards of fabric on either side of her head, so she could hold them in both of her hands as she progressed through her labor.

The doctors and midwife wanted to send So out of the room, as was customary during childbirth but with one glare from him, they both backed away and went back to their preparations for the baby. Soo felt another contraction come on and she held her breath, counting backwards to distract herself from the pain. So seeing the pain that Soo was experience went to her side and brushed her now matted hair away from her face, accepting a towel from a court lady to wipe her face.

So knew that this was all part of the process, but seeing just the beginning stages of Soo's labor was so painful for him. He knew it would get worse, and a frown settled on his face. Soo, who always knew how he was feeling tried to smile reassuringly through her pain

"So ya, I know it is painful now, but it will pass. We will be okay."

He didn't know what else to say to that. She had somehow found the motivation and power in herself to endure this, and reassure him no less! Despite that, he was still reduced to a bundle of worries and nerves. Instead, he chose to nod and smiled in return.

It seemed as if the hours dragged on. At some point during the labor process, Soo had taken a hold of his hand, and it felt like she was going to break his fingers. However, he knew that that pain was nothing compared to what she was experiencing. He continued to wipe the sweat off her face and encouraged her as much as possible during the process.

Eventually, when the sun had risen high in the sky, the sounds of new cries could be heard in the room as Soo gave her last push.

There were sighs of relief and joyful laughter filling the room as they all heard the baby cry for the first time. The baby was the bathed and cleaned by the court ladies as the doctor and midwife examined Soo to make sure she was all right after the birth. After a thorough examination they also checked on the newborn to make sure there were no complications either. Finally everything was done, their baby was handed over to Soo.

"It is a daughter, your highnesses. Congratulations," the royal physician said.

A daughter! Soo looked over at So who was smiling with excitement and couldn't help but mirror his smile.

"It seems my husband was correct."

"What do you mean, your highness?" The royal physician asked.

"He insisted I would have a daughter as our firstborn. I told him we would not know until I gave birth, but he told me he knew it would be a daughter!"

Everyone in the room laughed and So's grin grew wider.

"And I was right, was I not?"

"Yes, your highness," everyone in the room chorused.

"It seems that you and the baby are in good health. We will leave to clean up but if there are any changes, please send for us immediately," the midwife said as they all bowed and left the room.

The room was much more quiet and calm after everyone left, though Soo and So knew it would not last for long.

"I suppose the rest of the palace must know what must have happened since this morning," Soo said as she began to feed their daughter."

"I would be surprised if they did not. I expect people to be calling soon, so let us enjoy this moment of peace before they visit."

He looked at Soo feeding their daughter serenely and smiled. 10 years ago he would never imagined he'd be in place like this, living in the palace, married to the love of his life, and with a child! All he could think about then was the idea of entering the palace, and earning the love of his parents. As he spent days in hell, locked in the same room day to day, he could only dream of what could be. Now that he was here, it was hard to believe it was all real.

But real it was. Soo was real, and so was their daughter: Seol.

"Would you like to hold her?"

So was broken out of his reverie when Soo spoke and he blinked to clear his thoughts before focusing on her.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say?"

Soo chuckled and held the tiny bundle in her arms out to him.

"Would you like to hold our daughter?"

So stared at Soo in agape.

"M..me? Hold her?"

Soo nodded once, an obvious expression her face.

"You're her father. You can hold her as well. You might as well before all her aunts and uncles come."

"Are you sure I can do that?"

"Of course you can. What are you afraid of?"

 _That I might hurt her._

So stared at Seol as she breathed steadily. She had quickly fallen asleep after being fed, but he was still wary of holding her, fearing she would awaken.

Soo seemed to sense his hesitation, but held out her arms out further, waiting for him to take their daughter.

"You won't hurt her. If you do, you can be sure to hear from me. Now, are you going to hold her or not? Might I remind you, I just gave birth, and keeping my arms out like this is quite tiring."

So panicked a bit before he realized Soo was joking, but hurried to accept the bundle none the less. When he finally held Seol in his arms, he realized how light she was. Sure, he had seen how tiny she was in Soo's arms, but to finally feel her in his own was something else on its own.

He and Soo had created this beautiful daughter, and she was finally in this world with them. He would be able to watch her grow, and he would bestow all the love she deserved and more on her. So vowed that he would do everything in his power to make sure she grew up safely.

"She looks exactly like you,"' he said softly as he held Seol closely to his chest, but careful to not hurt her.

"Does she? I think she has your nose though."

"She has your eyes and face shape, Soo ya."

"Perhaps she does, perhaps doesn't. She needs to grow a little more so we can see her features clearly."

Soo settled back into the bed and let out a content sigh, closing her eyes. So smiled, seeing that Soo was comfortable and no longer in pain. He didn't know how long it took for him to get the feeling back in his fingers again, but that was miniscule to the pain that Soo experienced.

"What is it?"

So was startled slightly, and checked to make sure Seol had not awoken before shifting his eyes to Soo again. Her eyes were still closed and he wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You are worried."

That much was obvious, but he had tried to hide it. Once again, he forgot how astute his wife was.

"Yes, I was. I mean, I still am but I was much more worried earlier."

"I'm all right. I promise I will tell you if I am feeling unwell."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Carefully holding Seol in one arm, So reached out to grasp Soo's hand and squeezed it affectionately. Soo cracked an eye open and smiled before closing it again, settling deeper into the blankets and pillows to rest.

A few hours later, Soo was woken up by Seol, who was crying in So's arms. He looked so baffled and worried that Soo couldn't help but laugh, immediately clearing away her sleepy haze.

"Soo ya. How can you be laughing when Seol is crying this much? Won't her lungs burst?"

Soo couldn't stop laughing, but shook her head and held out her arms, in which So carefully but quickly placed Seol in.

When she finally regained control of herself, she began to feed Seol, whose cries immediately stopped.

"Babies cry, So ya. This is normal. It usually means they're hungry or their diapers need to be changed."

"Di..apers?"

There was another modern slip. They certainly didn't have diapers during the Goryeo area, but Ha Jin knew what babies used during this time. She had washed her fair share of them as a water maid, and she didn't envy whoever would end up with Seol's soiled cloths. She would definitely reward them well, though.

"Ah, it's what babies wear during my time. We usually don't wash them either. Once it's used, we throw it away."

"That seems…convenient."

Soo nodded.

"It is. Nothing like washing soiled cloths early in the morning."

So grew silent and Soo looked up to see his somber expression. Whoops, it seemed like she said something wrong again. Hearing her say that must have reminded him about the time they spent apart, during which she was serving as a water maid.

Luckily, Seol quickly finished feeding and Soo cleaned up before focusing her attention on So.

"So ya, that was in the past. We shouldn't dwell on it anymore. I certainly don't, and I was simply making a joke about it. I'm okay."

"But still…"

"No buts, I'm fine. Now, are you going to help me get out of bed, or am I going to have to do everything myself? I've been in this bed for an entire day, and I'd like to wash up."

"Wash up, right. I'll keep Seol here while you send for Arang and Eun Bi to help you."

Soo placed Seol back into So's arms and pushed the bedsheets aside. Yes, the maids had helped her change into new underclothes after the birthing, but they decided to not bathe her because she was still so tired. Now that she was up again, Soo could finally feel how icky and sweaty she felt.

Granted, she was still feeling a bit weak and had a hard time standing up and walking. However, with the help of Arang and Eun Bi, she was able to bathe and change into fresher clothes.

When she was done, she came back to the bedroom and realized So was still sitting in the same spot, holding Seol carefully in his arms and staring down lovingly at her face. The sight made Soo grin, and it was only then that she realized So had been with her the entire time, from the moment she woke up until now.

"So ya."

"Oh, you're back. Are you feeling better now?"

"I am, but I just realized something: you've been here the entire time."

He smirked and tilted his head giving her a sly look.

"I'm glad you noticed, Soo ya."

"You aren't needed in court today? Is it all right that you are skipping today?"

"I believe the court will be just fine while I spend the day with my wonderful wife and newly born daughter. The kingdom will not fall that easily in my absence."

"In that case, do you want to go wash up as well? You've been here as long as I have."

"Well, I suppose that would be a good idea."

He seemed reluctant to leave Seol, but Soo convinced him to do so.

"When you get back, I would like to visit the prayer towers."

She was half expecting him to ask her if she was feeling all right enough to do that, but was pleasantly surprised when he simply nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek and patting Seol on the head gently before leaving.

Now that Soo was alone with her daughter, she could finally look at Seol properly. So was saying earlier that Seol looked like her, but Soo couldn't see it. However, what Soo could see was that Seol had a high nose bridge like her father, and his mouth shape as well. Furthermore, her hair was pitch black, like that of So's. Her hair wasn't nearly as dark, more of a dark brown.

Regardless of how she looked like, Seol was beautiful. There was no other word to describe their precious daughter, and she was sure that So would agree.

Then it hit her: Soo was finally a mother; Ha Jin was a mother now. Certainly, the thought had occurred to her during the long months of pregnancy, but now that Seol could be held and felt in her arms, the baby's warm permeating through the sheets, and the slight rising and sinking of her chest as she slept, Ha Jin realized that she was a mother.

How she wished that her own mother could be here with her, to guide her through the uncharted waters of being a new mother! But she knew that wasn't possible. However, Ha Jin knew that there were plenty of people in this world who would willingly and happily help her along in this journey. She would feel sad of course, that her own parents from the future couldn't help her, but she had a trustworthy group of people here in Goryeo. She would be fine. And maybe if one day she was able to return, she would tell everything to her mother.

Soo felt Seol squirm around a bit in the bundle of cloths wrapped around her, and held her breath. After a few seconds, Seol settled down and began sleeping quietly again, her face nestled against Soo's chest.

So felt an overwhelming feeling of love, and knew that it was because of this one tiny baby in her arms right then. She knew right then that she would do everything in her power to protect Seol, no matter what it took.


	27. Reunion

**Chapter 27: Reunion**

* * *

Here's the update I promised! I am a few minutes late; it's barely after midnight here my time so the weekend is technically over. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter none the less :)

* * *

After So finished getting ready, he lead Soo and Seol to Lake Dong Ji so they could add to the prayer towers. The weather was getting cold again and the sun was setting, so they made sure Seol was wrapped up warmly before they departed.

It didn't take long for the prayer towers to accumulate. Soo visited them almost religiously, every day when she had time to. They took turns praying and then setting new stones on each tower. When So had finished his prayers, he held Seol while Soo made hers.

"I still can't believe that I'm standing here with you, and with a daughter no less," So said quietly after Soo finished her prayers.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Soo asked jokingly.

He looked over at her and smiled. When Soo held out her arms, he gently placed Seol into them.

"It is a bit. It was only a few years ago that I was the one knocking over prayer towers instead of building them."

Hearing him say that made Soo remember back to that night. She had been walking back to her room, but saw a dark figure destroying the prayer towers that Myung Hee had so lovingly made for Hae Soo. All she could think about first was stopping him from destroying the towers, trying to pulling him away as he acted upon his anger.

 _"Stop, please stop!"_

 _"Move!"_

 _Somehow she found herself on the ground after he pushed her away. Surprisingly, that didn't scare her; it only worried her. What had made him so angry to do this? Was this how he was all the time when he got angry? Lifting up her hand, her own blood ran cold when she saw what was on it._

 _"B…blood!"_

 _"Yes, its blood!" he said hysterically. "It's the blood of those that I killed today!"_

 _Looking up at him, she finally saw his face was streaked with the red liquid, and so were his robes. Why was the wolf prince covered in blood? Sure she had heard the rumors about his fearsome personality, and the exploits that were associated with him, but at that moment, despite the blood, all she could comprehend was the amount of anguish and sadness radiating off him in waves. Slowly she stood up as he continued to speak, turning around to point at the half destroyed prayer towers in disgust._

 _"Mothers build these for their children?! She should not come to these things. She should come beg me!"_

 _He lunged forward to push more of the stones off the already ruined tower, but Soo found the strength in her to pull him away once more._

 _"Let go! Let me go!"_

 _He tried to throw her off but she kept a firm hold._

 _"Please stop now!"_

 _He turned his face towards hers and sent her a scathing glare as he growled out his words._

 _"Do you want to die too? Let me go!"_

 _"You're injured!"_

 _She let go of his torso and brought his hand towards the light to examine his hand further. It didn't look too deep, but she wondered if he was injured anywhere else._

 _"Do you have any other injuries?"_

 _He tore his injured hand away before reaching for the collar of her robes with the other hand and pulled her close to him. It seemed he had a habit of doing these things when he felt threatened._

 _"I told you that I killed people," he said in a low voice._

 _Ha Jin was surprisingly calm about all of this. Here she was, a blood-covered prince was threatening her, holding her collar as he spoke to her, yet all the fear she should have felt was strangely nonexistent. Somehow, she knew that he was past all the initial anger, and all that was left was sorrow and misery._

 _"Then tell me why you killed them."_

 _His eyes flickered back and forth across her face as his expression grew into one of disbelief._

 _"Did you…do it for fun?" She continued calmly as she saw his lips quiver, holding in a sob that threatened to burst out. After what seemed like forever, he finally released her, pushing her slightly away from him._

 _"Go!"_

 _He tried to be forceful, but without his previous anger, it just seemed like a desperate plea._

 _"Go!"_

 _He said it again with a bit more force, before turning around. But Ha Jin couldn't go right away. She couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes. What kind of world was Goryeo, one that forced a prince to kill coldheartedly, even though it was clear he didn't want to?_

 _"This is that kind of a place, isn't it?"_

 _It was only then that she realized how cold it was, seeing her own breath in the night air as it escaped her lips._

 _"You have to wield a sword at a very young age…you have to kill others if you want to live."_

 _It was getting increasingly harder to speak as the emotions overcame her, but Ha Jin pushed on._

 _"What can you do? It's not a crime to want to live!"_

 _He still kept his back turned to her, but she could see his shoulders droop as she continued to speak._

 _"You probably won't be forgiven. Still, I understand you…how you're feeling right now. It must be so miserable. I think I can relate."_

 _He still didn't say anything, but she heard him sniffle and take in a deep breath. Ha Jin figured it was time she left, and when she turned to leave, she heard the sound of stones again. Turning around slowly, she saw that the 4th prince had dropped to his knees and held himself up with one arm on the tower._

 _Eventually, she turned away to leave, making her way to her quarters. Luckily it was late and no one was around to see her stained clothes. As she stripped her outer robes, she decided to hide them, planning to discard them in the morning so others wouldn't question how she had gotten those stains._

 _As she slipped under the covers that night, she wondered if what she said was true. Could she truly relate to someone like him? They came from different roots, and she never had to wield a weapon or kill before. Still, something in his expression struck a chord in her. She had definitely felt miserable before, and although the cause might have been different, perhaps she could relate._

Now in the present, Soo shook her head.

"True, but I saw you rebuilding them the next night."

He scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I suppose I did feel a bit guilty for destroying them. The prayers of all the other mothers in the palace didn't deserve my anger. But truth be told, if you hadn't been there to stop me that night, I don't know what else I would have done."

It just occurred to Soo that she never asked him about why he was covered in blood that night. She had just assumed that he had done the deed for a certain reason. She supposed that the topic never came up again after that; she knew how much So dwelled in the past, and she tried not to remind him of things that would make him feel sad or guilty.

"I admit, I was terrified of you up until that night."

"I would be surprised if you weren't, considering all the things I did to you," he said with a grimace.

"I suppose something in your voice and expression made me reconsider what you've been through, and how much you suffered. It wasn't your choice to grow up in this world. You were simply born into it."

"There were many things I had a choice in, Soo ya."

"But that night wasn't one of them, was it? You were forced to do what you did."

"Soo ya…"

Before he could continue, they were interrupted by a eunuch, who announced that the 10th prince and princess would be visiting their quarters soon.

"Would your highnesses prefer that I direct them here?"

"No, that is all right. We were heading back now anyway. Please inform them we are on our way, and should they arrive before us, to have snacks and tea prepared," Soo said.

The eunuch bowed and hurried away. Soo turned to take one last look at the prayer towers before heading in the same direction of the eunuch. So followed quietly, clearly still hesitant about telling her the truth of that night.

"So ya."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to tell me what happened. And if you do, I want you to know that you don't have to be afraid of how I'll think of you."

"But..."

She turned around abruptly and faced him head on. Him, noticing she had turned around stopped walking just in time not to bump into her.

"It does not matter, So ya. That was all in the past. You did that years ago, and if I knew any better, if you had not done that, someone important to you would have been hurt."

"How can you have so much faith in me?"

"I did back then, and I still do now. It hasn't changed. I wish you would understand that; it's a bit frustrating I have to tell you all the time," Soo said with a frown.

So reached out to caress her face gently, his expression apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am. But it's still really hard for me to believe I am deserving of all of this. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just me having a hard time accepting everything that you've given me, whether it be love or faith. I will try harder from now on, I promise."

Soo looked into his eyes and could see that So truly meant what he said, and that was enough for her. Smiling, she nodded in approval.

"All right, I'll take your word for it. Come now, I'm sure Eun-ie and Deok-ah have already arrived and are eager to meet Seol."

So chuckled and followed Soo as they began to walk towards their quarters again.

"If I know anything about Eun, I think he's probably pacing nervously as he's waiting. And he'll have a box of toys to boot."

They both chuckled as they continued on their way and finally arrived at their quarters. True to So's prediction, Eun was pacing back and forth with a box of toys in his hands, and once he saw them enter, he nearly cried in relief. Soo also noticed the presence of Baek Ah and Woo Hee, and she smiled in silent greeting.

"Hyungnim, Hyungsoonim! How could you make us wait this long?!"

So pulled out a chair for Soo to sit, and she put a finger to her lips, scolding Eun gently.

"Keep your voice down, Seol is sleeping right now."

Eun gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, nodding quickly. Soo could see Soon Deok roll her eyes, but smiled affectionately at her childish husband, before taking the box out of his hands and setting it on the table.

"He was worried all morning about you and Seol. To distract him, I told him to choose some toys for Seol. He's been waiting on pins and needles all day."

"Thank you, Eun-ie and Deok-ah. I'm sure Seol will love these when she grows a bit older."

So took a seat next to Soo and gestured for everyone else to take a seat as well. He then turned his attention to Baek Ah.

"Baek Ah, I did not realize you had returned from your travels today. How long as it been since you arrived?"

It was nearly evening now, the sun finally setting beneath the horizon.

"I arrived earlier in the day, and when I did, I received news that Soo was in labor."

Woo Hee had taken a seat next to Soo and reached out to touch her shoulder gently.

"Soo ya, are you feeling all right? I would have imagined that after that ordeal you would have wanted to stay in bed, not take a stroll to the prayer towers."

"You know how I am, always stubborn to have things my way. Besides, I was feeling restless after being in bed all day, so I wanted to get some fresh air. The progress was slow, but So was there to help me every step of the way."

Woo Hee nodded before her gaze dropped down to the small bundle in Soo's arms, her eyes widening.

"Is that her?"

Soo grinned and nodded.

"Our daughter, Seol."

Woo Hee laughed and looked up at So in amusement.

"So it seems that your highness was correct. He mentioned several times in his letters that he was expecting a daughter, though everyone else around him admonished him for it."

Everyone else in the room laughed, but So could only sit there proudly, knowing that his prediction had been right all along.

"Yes, he was so insistent on a daughter, and I have no complaints," Soo continued.

"Is it all right if I hold her for a bit? You must be tired from carrying her," Woo Hee asked tentatively.

"Of course! She'll have to get used to her aunt when she gets older. No better time than now to get her acquainted."

"A..aunt?!"

Woo Hee looked startled to be referred to that, and Soo looked over at Baek Ah to see he was currently in deep conversation with So. Soo handed Seol over to Woo Hee before giving her a wink.

"Don't think I haven't been watching you and Baek Ah. I know something is up, and you can bet I'm rooting for the both of you."

Woo Hee's cheeks flushed as she held Seol, and shook her head wryly.

"I do not know about that."

"Ayy, anyone who has eyes can see that the two of you have something for each other!" Soon Deok added.

"Who has something for each other?"

Eun spoke up and the entire room grew silent. Soo held in a laugh and connected gazes with Soon Deok, who was also trying to hold in her laughter. Okay, so maybe not everyone could see that Baek Ah and Woo Hee had mutual feelings for each other. Soo could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of Woo Hee, and decided to break the ice.

"We were talking about a certain court lady and eunuch. It seems they have feelings for each other, but haven't been able to do anything because of their occupations."

"Is that so? Perhaps we should help them?" Eun asked innocently, and Soo was glad the rest of the men had not caught on either.

"Maybe! I need to confirm it before I do anything though. But when I do, you'll be the first to know!"

Eun nodded and he turned back to Baek Ah to ask him another question about his recent travels. The women all let out a sigh of relief, which did not escape So's notice. As Soon Deok and Woo Hee began to coo over Seol, he leaned over to whisper in Soo's ear.

"I heard everything before that, you know."

Soo's eyes widened and So cracked a smile.

"Whatever you have planned, I want in. I'd like to see Baek Ah happily settled down, and Woo Hee seems like the perfect person for him."

"Sounds good to me. I was thinking I'd need your help anyway."

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

Baek Ah had turned his attention on the two of them, and Soo and So looked at each other quickly before leaning apart.

"Nothing of consequence," So said calmly as Soo nodded, even if a bit too quickly.

"It seems as if there is something though…" Baek Ah continued, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Well, if you must know, I was wondering if you would be able to paint a portrait of Seol as a newborn," So lied smoothly. "I want to keep a record of her growth. Pretty soon she won't be like this anymore."

"Oh…in that case, I'd be happy to!"

And the conversation was thankfully diverted. Pretty soon, dinner was served and they also received news that her father and Jung would be arriving the next day. As the rest of the night wore on, Soo was simply thankful that she had such a loving family here in Goryeo. No matter what might happen, she wouldn't have traded anything else for this.


	28. Prolonged Meetings

**Chapter 28: Prolonged Meetings**

* * *

Wow everyone, I'm actually updating after only one week :O Ahaha, I was actually really eager to start up the story again, and since I had time this weekend, I figured I would update. Please let me know what you think, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

* * *

It had only been a week since Seol was born, and Soo was finding how difficult it was to take care of a baby. Not that she was complaining, of course. It made her thankful to her own mother in the future who took care of her since she was baby until now.

Rather, the harder part was trying to convince everyone that she was capable of caring for Seol. It was simply not done for a princess to care for her baby the way Soo had been: changing diapers, feeding the baby, changing clothes, or putting her to sleep. Soo learned very quickly that all those things were done by the court ladies or midwives during the time. However, Soo was adamant in doing all of those things herself.

"Do not worry! Where I am from, mothers do all of these themselves!"

It wasn't as if she was telling a lie; rather, she didn't give the entire context.

Eventually, the court ladies agreed to let their strange 4th princess have it her way. Besides, it meant less for work them, and it made her happy; it was a win-win situation.

There were exceptions, of course. The only people Soo trusted fully were Arang and Eun Bi, and they were able to help Soo with Seol whenever she needed it. Besides Soo and So, Arang and Eun Bi spent the most time with Seol during this time.

That was not to say that Seol's other relatives kept away. In fact, Eun, Soon Deok, Baek Ah, Woo Hee, Jung, and her father made effort to visit every day if possible. The King would visit when he had time, and he would often bring his daughter, who would coo at the sleeping Seol, excited that she would have a new cousin to play with in the near future.

The only people who had yet to see Seol were Wook, Yeon Hwa, and Queen Yoo. Even Queen Hwangbo had given a brief visit, despite her cool demeanor. Soo knew she fell out of the Queen's favor when Wook revealed his feelings for her years before.

However, Soo could understand why the Hwangbo siblings didn't want to see her or the new baby. Wook was always busy with court, and Yeon Hwa didn't venture onto the palace grounds unless it was necessary or she was summoned. They both did live in a different compound outside the palace after all.

So imagine to her surprise when she was about to leave her quarters for Lake Dong Ji one day when the two of them were announced by the eunuch. Soo looked at Arang and Eun Bi worriedly, but quickly masked her expressions behind a neutral face as she turned to meet Wook and Yeon Hwa.

"Your highnesses," Soo greeted as she bowed slightly.

She really didn't have to greet them first, seeing as how her marriage to So had given her a higher status than the both of them. However, habits die hard, and she didn't want to become pretentious.

Wook bowed but Yeon Hwa merely tilted her head, and Soo knew she was purposely refusing to properly acknowledge her.

"What brings you to these parts of the palace?"

"We received noticed that our niece was born. Please forgive us for not coming sooner to offer our felicities," Wook said with a small smile.

"Oraeboni, you have been much too busy with the matters of the court to visit. I am sure Soo could have waited a bit longer," Yeon Hwa said snidely, though still with a graceful smile on her face.

Soo smiled and nodded.

"Her highness is correct. I am well aware of how busy the court can get, though I appreciate your presence here today."

"So where is the child? Or has she been sent to the midwife?"

Soo gritted her teeth ever so slightly, but she relaxed herself quickly. She would not fall for any of Yeon Hwa's jabs at her, no matter how unpleasant it may be. Smiling again, she stepped aside to reveal the sleeping Seol in Arang's arms.

"She just went to sleep, and we were about to take a turn of the lake before you arrived, your highnesses."

"Ah yes, she seems to have taken after you. So oraeboni must be disappointed."

Wook gritted his teeth and glared at his younger sister.

"Yeon Hwa…"

She simply looked at him innocently and smiled, seemingly oblivious to his discomfort at her not-very-subtle insult to Soo. However, all Soo could do was laugh, and took delight in the surprised faces of Yeon Hwa and Wook.

"Quite the contrary, your highness. My husband insisted that Seol look like me, claiming that he would want it no other way. He refuses anyone saying Seol looks like him."

Yeon Hwa, stuttered, clearly caught unawares at Soo's response.

"I..I see…"

Surprisingly, Soo noticed a small smile on Wook's face, and it made her feel bit better. Deciding that their visit had gone on long enough, Soo thought it would be best to not prolong either party's stay.

"Well, I thank you both again for gracing us with your presences. I would not want to keep you here any longer; I am sure you are both very busy."

"Then, we will take our leave," Yeon Hwa said, and with another tilt of her head, she turned around and left in a flurry of skirts.

Wook was a bit slower to leave, and just as he turned around to leave, he turned back towards Soo.

"I apologize for her…rudeness. She was out of place when she said those things to you."

Soo shook her head.

"It is all right. You do not have to apologize for her. I am well aware of how she truly feels about me. It would be stranger if she does not say those things to me."

Wook smiled and gave a bow before he too left the room.

"Your highness, are you really all right?"

Soo turned to address Arang, who had asked her the question.

"I am. I don't think I can ever be truly comfortable in front of them, but I can at least keep my composure."

"We think you did very well, your highness," Eun Bi added quietly.

Soo nodded. To think years ago, she would have been the one to talk back at such rude quips. But now, she was a little wiser; she had learned to pick her battles.

"Shall we get going then? I believe we were on our way to Lake Dong Ji before we were interrupted."

"Yes, your highness."

And so they made their way to the lake after Arang handed Seol over to Soo. Although it was custom for a new mother to still be abed at this time, Soo refused to stay in bed the following days after the birth. She grew much too restless, and found herself extremely uncomfortable. Besides, didn't they say that mothers who became active sooner after their birth recovered more quickly?

As the group arrive at Lake Dong Ji, they were surprised to find Queen Yoo and her entourage standing a ways back. As they got closer, they also saw Jung was there as well. Soo handed Seol off to Eun Bi before making her way towards the queen and gave a low bow.

"Greetings to your highness."

"Ah yes. I heard you made your rounds by the lake often, so I thought I would meet you here," the Queen said airily.

Soo smiled as she stood up straighter, wondering why of all times the Queen would want to meet her personally, and outside by the lake, no less. She also sent a smile to Jung, who returned it with one of his own.

"I apologize for not visiting earlier. I was told that you were not to be disturbed."

The queen waved her hand dismissively.

"It was true. It has not been until recently that I had the urge to leave my quarters."

She turned to Jung with a smile on her face.

"Jung ah, you should visit this mother of yours more often. It is so hard to see you nowadays."

"Yes, eomoni. When I am not needed at the border, I will visit more often."

Queen Yoo then moved her attention towards Eun Bi, and her eyes widened ever so slightly before returning to a neutral expression.

"Is that your child?"

"Yes, your highness. She was born just under 10 days ago."

"She? It is a girl then."

"Yes, your highness," Soo said warily, wondering what the queen would say next

"Bring her closer to me."

Soo nodded with her head, and Eun Bi slowly made her way in front of Queen Yoo so she could see Seol better.

"What is her name?"

"We named her Seol, your highness."

"That is an adequate name. It is fortunate she takes after you and not her father."

Soo's eyes widened as she heard what the Queen said, and so did Jung.

"Why do you say that, eomoni?"

"We cannot have her turning out like her father, can we? Despite her mother's previous status, her demeanor is much preferable to that of her fathers."

Was there no end to the subtle insults she would get today? The royal family must have taken a class in how to prettily insult others. Soo knew she had to choose her words carefully, lest she awaken her mother-in-law's rage.

"My husband may be difficult at times but I believe he has improved greatly in the past few years."

"Yes, I think so too, eomoni. I was so terrified of him when he first entered the palace again, but now I no longer fear him. He has taught me many things, including swordsmanship. You remember how bad I was at that, do you not?"

Jung laughed and so did everyone else, except the Queen. She simply smiled a cold smile and waited until everyone stopped laughing.

"Then he must have never told you what he did several years ago."

"What do you mean, eomoni?" Jung asked.

Queen Yoo stepped closer to Soo, and her smile grew wider.

"I can see from the look on your face that he has hidden it from you."

"I do not know what you speak of, your highness."

Queen Yoo leaned in towards Soo and murmured quietly in her ear so no one else could hear.

"He once killed an entire entourage of monks in the mountains before burning the entire temple down."

Queen Yoo pulled away before giving a final smile and turning around to leave.

"Come Jung ah. I believe I had had enough of this air today. I wish to return to my quarters."

And so she left with her entourage. Jung turned towards Soo, who had kept quiet up until now.

"Hyungsoonim, are you all right?"

Soo nodded quickly to reassure him. This was something that couldn't be shared lightly. Why Queen Yoo decided to tell her that piece of information now, she didn't know.

"Yes, I am all right. You should go with your mother. I am sure she would be upset if you did not hurry."

Jung looked in the direction of his mother before turning his gaze back to Soo.

"All right, but I will come visit later. Are you able to return to your quarters?"

"Yes, I have Arang and Eun Bi with me. I will be fine."

"Then I will visit you soon, hyungsoonim."

With a bow, he quickly followed after Queen Yoo. After he left, Soo nearly fell to the ground in shock, realizing how weak her legs felt in light of what Queen Yoo just revealed to her. Luckily, Arang was there to support her.

"Your highness, are you all right? Your face has gone very pale," Arang asked worriedly as she helped Soo stand up straight.

"I…I believe it would be best if we headed back to my chambers."

"Yes, your highness."

Soo quickly turned around, grateful for the renewed strength in her legs now that she had time to process everything, and made her way quickly back.

Why on earth did Queen Yoo tell her that? Was this to stir doubt and suspicion between her and So? But what good would that do for Queen Yoo? Did she think that Soo would eventually reveal this to the court and have So punished? Surely there was more to it.

Furthermore, was this piece of information really true? Did So really kill an entire team of monks before burning their temple down? And if he did, what was his reason for doing so? She knew that So hated his past actions, and that he rarely did anything without a good reason. But what was his reasoning this time around?

Was he trying to protect someone? Had he discovered their plans, and realized they would be sentenced to death if he did not act?

Could it be what So was trying to tell her before, during the night they visited Lake Dong Ji after Seol's birth?

Whatever it was, Soo would wait until she heard the entire story from So before jumping to conclusions.

There was too much at stake.


	29. The Truth from that Night

**Chapter 29: The Truth from that Night**

* * *

By the time Soo got to their chambers, her minds was buzzing with questions, but most of all she was worried about So. She still didn't know why Queen Yoo told her about So's past. What motive did she have for doing so?

Did she perhaps think that Soo would leave So for such a deed? Perhaps Queen Yoo knew the

influence Soo had on So, and if she really did leave, then that would make So powerless. Not so much in a political sense, though it would be affected, but it would destroy So mentally. Not to mention, Queen Yoo would also be rid of Soo, killing two birds with one stone.

Granted, the chances were questionable, but Queen Yoo must have thought it was worth a try.

"Your highness, are you all right?" Eun Bi asked.

"Yes, your highness. What did Queen Yoo say that made you so troubled?" Arang continued.

"It isn't much really. She told me something about So's past and I'm not sure if it's true. I hope you don't mind me protecting my husband's privacy by not telling you two. You know I trust you both with my life."

The both of them nodded understandingly and smiled reassuringly.

"Please don't worry about us, your highness. We understand. If it is an unnecessary rumor, then the less people who know it the better," Arang reassured.

"But if it is something serious, please do not hesitate to tell us!" Eun Bi urged.

"Of course. Now that I am settled here, you may leave to attend to your duties at Damiwon. I know it has been hectic with the baby."

"Yes, your highness. We will take our leave. Please call for us if you need anything."

Soo gave a nod and smiled before Arang and Eun Bi left the room. Shortly after, Jung was announced and he entered.

"Hyunsoonim, is everything all right?"

"Jung Ah, of course it is. Why would it not be?"

"I know the way my mother is, and if I am not mistaken, she was trying to provoke you earlier at the lake."

"Did you hear what she said to me?"

"I did not, but I could tell it was something substantial by your reaction."

Soo inwardly cringed. If she let something as little as this affect her, how would she fair if she had to face the royal court?

Not to say that she would, but she already knew what kind of cutthroat world this was, living in the palace. Steeling herself, Soo vowed that she would try harder to mask her emotions and feelings in front of those she did not trust.

"Hyungsoonim?"

"You are right, Jung ah. She did try to provoke me, but what she told me simply makes me more confused than scared. It also made more realize I should be wary of who I show my emotions to."

"You know you can tell me anything, right? You know you can trust me? I have devoted myself to you since the day you saved me from those bandits trying to cut off my arm."

"It is not you I am worried about, but rather…"

"Eomoni."

Soo nodded slowly and Jung shook his head.

"That I can understand, but not how my mother can be so loving towards me yet so cold and calculative towards everyone else. It is a mystery."

"People act differently in different situations. Perhaps she saw you as a way to redeem herself."

"If she truly wanted to do that, she would stop all this scheming and live a peaceful life. Our father is gone, and so is Yo, yet Eomoni still wants to control the throne."

"I suppose she learned as a child that power is the only way to stay safe. Or perhaps because of her station, she grew greedy."

"Your highness, the 4th prince has arrived," the eunuch announced.

The doors opened and So arrived in a flurry of robes.

"Soo ya, what is this I hear about you meeting with Eomoni?"

Jung and Soo looked at each other before looking at the 4th prince in curiosity.

"How did you hear that hyungnim? I thought you were in court all morning?"

"Court was let out early today, and as I left Ji Mong came and informed me of the event."

"It is amazing how much Ji Mong can see from his astronomy tower," Soo said jokingly.

"Soo ya, you haven't answered my question."

Soo could see that So was very bothered by this fact, and she looked over at Jung apologetically. He quickly got the hint and smiled.

"I will leave first hyungsoonim. It seems that you and hyungnim need to talk alone. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"I will see to that. Thank you, Jung Ah."

"Hyungnim, do not worry too much. I am sure it was nothing. Hyungsoonim will know how to handle it."

So managed a smile and nodded before Jung left, before turning back to Soo with a worried look on his face.

"Soo ya…"

"It really wasn't anything, So ya. But if you insist on me telling you then, let me call for lunch first. It is about that time anyway, and I can tell you then."

After sending for their meal, she led So over to the mirror and sat him down.

"Are you done with court activities for today?"

"Yes, for now."

"All right. Let me put your hair down so it's more comfortable," she said before taking down his sangtu and brushing his hair gently.

"Did anything interesting happen in court today?"

"Just the same things that we were talking about yesterday. Thankfully we managed to come to a consensus and were let out early. I am a bit worried though."

"Why is that?"

"Paeha seemed to be unwell, though I could see he was trying to hide it."

"He…is not well? Should I pay him a visit?"

"I believe he is resting for now, though I have no doubt that he will call for you tomorrow."

Soo grew worried. Although King Hye Jong had been in decently good health as of late, she wondered if he was getting a relapse. She was woken out of her reverie when the court ladies came with their lunch, and she quickly but neatly tied So's hair into a ponytail. After they left, So changed out of his court robes before sitting down for lunch.

"Soo ya, I think you have stalled long enough."

"And here I thought I had successfully managed to distract you," she said teasingly.

So reached over to grasp her hand, and he gave her a look.

"What are you trying to hide from me?"

She sighed and set down her utensils before speaking again.

"It is true that I met your mother today, but it was unintentional, at least on my part anyway."

"What do you mean? She intentionally sought you out today?"

"It seems so. She said that she heard about me visiting the lake often, so she was there to see me, and Seol."

The both looked briefly at their daughter, who was now sleeping peacefully in her cradle.

"Jung happened to be with her when I arrived at the lake. It seems he was escorting her."

"What else happened?"

"Nothing really after that, she just asked to have a closer look at Seol, and mentioned how she looked like me. But then as she left, she told me something that had me quite confused."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said…"

"Tell me."

"That you once killed an entire temple of monks before burning it down."

The sound of chopsticks dropping on the ground could be heard throughout the room due to the silence. Soo looked up to see So withdrawing his hand from hers and his countenance clouding over before he stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process. The sound woke up Seol, who promptly started to cry. With an anguished look at Soo, So rushed out of the room before she could stop him.

Sighing, Soo turned around to soothe Seol before calling for Arang and Eun Bi. She had expected a reaction, but not to this degree. It seemed like So was still ashamed of his past, and was scared of what she might think of him if she found out.

Furthermore, because of his reaction, it seemed what Queen Yoo told her was true, and if Soo could surmise anything from that, it was because So was trying to protect his mother from something.

Soo was able to calm Seol down and fed her before her ladies arrived, and instructed them to watch over her before calling for the court ladies to clean up their untouched lunch.

Before they left however, Soo asked one of them to pack finger food in a basket, so she could bring it to So. If her intuition was right, she knew where to find him.

After the court ladies left, she quickly changed into lighter and more comfortable robes. By the time she finished, a court lady was back with her picnic basket, and Soo thanked her gratefully before setting out towards the lake once more.

True to her prediction, So was hiding on his favorite boat, hidden behind the foliage of the trees and leaves. The view was similar to years ago when she found him after the disastrous rain ritual, and she set the picnic basket down on the boat before carefully stepping on. However, due to the imbalance of another person entering the boat, it rocked dangerously, and Soo could feel herself fall. Luckily, So had opened his eyes to see her in time and managed to get ahold of her hand. As a result, Soo fell right into So's arms like she did years ago as a Damiwon court lady.

Unlike last time however, she stayed in his arms and pulled him closer to her.

"Ya, how could you run away like that? I wasn't even finished speaking."

"I…"

"You should have nothing to say. You overreacted again!"

So was silent before he spoke again.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I knew you would be here, since it's your most favorite place in the palace. Don't you remember telling me this?"

"That is true, but I haven't been here in a very long time."

"Well, I found you, didn't I?"

She pulled out of his arms and sat up to open the picnic basket. He too followed suit, and Soo handed him the food the court ladies had packed for them.

"Just for running away, you have to eat all of this before I will speak to you again."

Soo never saw So eat so fast, and she had to stop him in the middle, afraid that he would get indigestion.

"I'm just kidding! Don't hurt yourself. I just want you to eat properly before we start talking, okay?"

So nodded and gave a small smile before he continued to eat. Soo held in a chuckle and continued to finish her food as well. Eventually, the cleared everything in the basket, and cleaned up before preparing themselves for what was to come.

"So, as I was saying before you so rudely left, your mother told me what she did, but that doesn't change my opinion of you."

So's eyes widened as she said that, and she rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"Do you have so little faith me that you got scared enough to run away? I told you before that your past doesn't matter to me! Besides, did I run away from you that night when I found you at the prayer towers? You had the blood of others on you that night, yet I stayed. There's no reason why I would turn from you this time. Seriously, I should be the one getting mad at you, but here I am comforting you."

She crossed her arms and turned her head away from So, disappointed in him.

"Soo ya, I'm sorry. I know that you wouldn't think less of me, but my emotions got the best of me. I just feel so ashamed of my actions."

Soo turned her head and looked at So from the corner of her eyes.

"Really? It wasn't because you were scared I would turn my back on you?"

"I wasn't scared of that. I was scared of my past coming back to haunt me. You know I regret many things I've done in the past."

Soo turned back to fully face So and reached out to hold his hands in hers.

"You can't change the past, but you can change the present and the future. And you have done that! Look at where you are today. I can say for sure, and so can everyone else around you, that you've changed for the better. Yes, you may have done some things in the past that you're not proud of, but so has everyone else. It's okay!"

"Truly?"

"Yes, and don't you dare think otherwise."

So smiled and looked down at their intertwined hands. Soo could feel him squeeze her hands tighter in affection, and it was a moment before he spoke again.

"It was to protect my mother."

"Queen Yoo?"

"Do you remember the day of the ritual? When all the masked assassins attacked?"

"Of course I did. I have no idea why I followed you into the woods. Nearly got myself killed."

So managed to laugh and reached up to tweak her nose jokingly before taking her hands again.

"I found out those assassins were the monks living in a temple up in the mountains. Their tongues were cut off as punishment for previous crimes before being sent to live in the temple."

"Did you find this out by examining the corpses you found that night?"

"Yes, and I found out my mother was supporting that temple. As soon as I did, I went to…destroy the evidence before the Crown Prince and Ji Mong could get there."

"Because if they did find out, then your mother would have…"

Soo didn't need to finish the sentence. She knew exactly what would have happened, and So had prevented that by staining his hands with blood. All for the love of his mother, something that he never got.

"What did your mother say?"

So let out a dry laugh and shook his head.

"When I went to visit her, all she did was look at me in disgust and send me away. I was foolish to think she would ever praise me."

Soo couldn't believe it. So had sacrificed himself to protect his mother, and she didn't even show one ounce of gratitude. As the years went on, Soo found it harder and harder to find any redeeming qualities about Queen Yoo. If anything, she was at least caring towards Jung, and somewhat partly towards Yo. However, that did not make up for all her sins in this life. She hoped that in the future, the reincarnation of Queen Yoo would choose to live a more upstanding life.

"Why do you think she told me that today? Do you think she has any underlying motives? Surely she doesn't think that that would make me turn my back on you."

"I don't know. But the fact that she told you means she is planning something."

Soo the hairs on her neck stand up, and she knew that she could never expect any amount of peace to last in the palace. Just when she thought things were settling down, something was brewing in the distance. And by the look that So had on his face, she knew it wasn't something good.


	30. Impending Announcement

**Chapter 30: Impending Announcement**

* * *

Despite their caution after the incident with Queen Yoo, the next few months went by uneventfully. Granted, So and Soo took extra caution every day and kept a look out for anything suspicious, but nothing ever came up.

Seol grew steadily, and although it had only been several months, everyone around her swore that she was the exact replica of her mother. So took great pride in this, and always promised that he would spoil his daughter just like he did her mother. He was already planning what to teach Seol when she was older, and places he'd take her to. Soo could only agree, only reminding him that he had a lot of time to prepare.

One thing they did not prepare for was the declining health of the King. No one knew what the cause was, but day by day he seemed to lose more strength. Soo racked her mind to figure out what was wrong. His rashes were not acting up, as they took great care to keep things that caused them away from the King. He had been eating regularly, and his food was not poisoned either. Soo could only think that it was something genetic, but at this time and age, there was nothing they could do to truly test for it.

It was night time when King Hyejong took his bath, and Soo was standing to the side after preparing the waters as usual. He was more quiet than usual, which was to be expected with his state of health. However, when he spoke up after a period of silence, Soo was surprised.

"You must know I am dying."

"Paeha, I would never dare think such a thing."

"You do not have to lie to me. I too know my body will not last much longer."

"There is still time. I am sure the royal physicians will figure something out."

"I do not want to hope. Therefore, I want you to heed my warning."

"What do you mean, Paeha?"

"I do not have any sons to pass my crown to. Therefore, it would only make sense that I pass it to one of my brothers."

Soo's blood ran cold with the King's words. She knew that this would come, but she did not realize it would come so soon. Surely King Hyejong would not tell her who he decided?

"The royal court has been unrestful with my declining health. And although I have been avoiding their hints at selecting an heir, it is time that I give it my attention."

"Paeha, surely you can postpone this decision. It has not been long since you have grown ill. I believe the physicians ca—"

"Hae Soo."

Soo grew silent at the King's voice, and held her breath.

"I am telling you now because I want you to be prepared. After I announce my decision tomorrow, there will be many hardships in the horizon for you. Please gather your courage and steel yourself for what is to come."

"Yes, Paeha. I will carry out your command."

"Please continue to stand by my 4th brother and give him support as you always have. I believe that the two of you will be able to face anything together."

"Yes, Paeha. I will keep that in mind."

The King did not say anything else after that, even after she had helped him into his robes and applied his regular poultices. As she watched King Hye Jong leave Damiwon and back towards his chambers, Soo felt another vision taking over her senses. It had been a very long time since her last vision overtook her, and she gripped the nearest pillar to steady herself.

The edges of her vision glowed red, and she saw the figure of King Hye Jong floating face down in the pool at Damiwon. The vision did not last long, but Soo had already seen it before, and as the last remnants of the vision cleared from her eyes, she found herself slowly sinking to the floor, clutching her chest in fear and anxiety. Surely this was a sign. King Hye Jong's death was growing near, and she had no idea what she could do to change it.

Luckily it was at night and Damiwon was clear of its usual population of court ladies. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Soo quickly stood up from her place on the floor and hurried back to her chambers. She hoped that So was already back so she could talk to him.

To her relief when she walked through the doors, So had already changed out of his royal robes into his sleeping clothes. Dinner was laid out on the table as usual, as they never skipped dinner together. However, seeing the look on Soo's face, So quickly stood up from his place at the table and walked to her.

"Soo ya, what is wrong? Why is your face so pale?"

"I…I…had another vision."

"A vision?"

He looked over her shoulder to make sure the doors were closed and pulled her further into their chambers, lowering his voice as he let her sit down on the bed and followed suit.

"What do you mean a vision? It's been such a long time since you had one."

"I know…the last time I had one was when we were on our travels."

It took a few seconds for her words to sink in, and So's eyes widened.

"That was about the King, wasn't it?"

Soo nodded, frowning.

"I thought we were able to change it with the way things have been going. It's been over a year since I had that vision, but it came back tonight."

"Do you know what could have caused it?"

Soo had an inkling, and she gathered her courage to tell So. Although King Hye Jong did not tell her directly, she could only surmise what he meant by his words tonight.

"So ya, he told me he will address the issue of his heir tomorrow in court."

"He will what? But it hasn't been long since he's been sick. Surely the physicians can help him?"

"That is what I said as well, but he told me he has accepted his fate."

So cursed under his breath.

"This will cause an uproar in court tomorrow. I have no idea what he is planning either."

"He told me to prepare myself, and to serve as your support in the future."

So looked at Soo sharply, not daring to believe what she just said.

"Soo ya, surely you do not mean what I think you are implying."

"Why else would he tell me to prepare myself? What if he….is planning to name you as the heir?" she whispered.

So had never looked so surprised before, and if the situation wasn't so serious, Soo would have laughed. That was not the case however, and she could see the conflict in So's eyes as he processed her words.

"Think about it, So ya. You have been his right hand man ever since he started his reign. You are also the next one in line for the throne anyway. It would cause an uproar if he bypassed you and chose someone else."

"I would think the opposite. Although I have gained a considerable amount of support in the royal court, there are still many who would oppose of me becoming the heir. Wook has much support on his side as well."

"But after what happened with Yeon Hwa, do you really think the King would name Wook as his heir?"

So reached out and gripped Soo's arms, pulling her closer to him.

"Soo ya, what are you saying? Surely you don't want me to become King?"

"It is not a matter of what I want or don't want. This is out of my control now."

"No it isn't. Just say the word and we will leave. I will refuse my brother's decree and leave the palace with you."

Soo gently pulled her arms out of So's grasp and reached up to hold his face.

"So ya, we have been in the palace these past years to support your brother. Would you truly feel no guilt if we simply left the palace? Would you have no regrets if you did not become King?"

"If that is what you want, then I shall do it. We can leave the palace and live a normal life instead."

"I am asking what you want, not what I want."

When So could not answer her, Soo sighed and pulled him into a hug. She felt his arms automatically wrap around her and she patted his back reassuringly.

"Whatever you decide to do, just know that I will stay right by your side."

With heavy thoughts on their minds, both of them quietly ate their dinner and made sure Seol was comfortable before they both fell asleep.

When Soo woke up the next morning, she knew it was still early. Blinking her eyes blearily, she turned over to her side and saw that So was also awake. He was resting his head on his arm and reached out to caress her cheek.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Soo shook her head and scooted closer to him, putting her arm around his waist.

"No, you didn't. What are you doing awake so early? It isn't time to head to court yet, is it?"

"It isn't, but I had a lot of things to think about. I couldn't sleep very well."

Soo didn't really have to ask what he was thinking about, but she figured she should. So tended to keep things to himself, afraid that he would burden her if he did talk about them.

"What were you thinking about?"

"About what you told me last night. I wondered what I truly wanted."

"And do you have an answer?"

"I want to change the world. After traveling and seeing the kingdom, I never thought I would have the opportunity to do that."

"But you have. Being in the royal court has given you the chance to voice your opinions and to advocate for policies that will not only benefit the royal family but also help the citizens."

"That is true, but there is only so much I can do as a prince."

Soo knew that with those words So had already decided what he wanted. And she was prepared to follow him till the end.

"I have faith that you will make the right choice for yourself. And whatever you do choose to do, remember that I will be right behind you."

"I don't want you to be behind me. You should stand next to me. They say that if you want to go fast then you alone, but if you want to go far, then you go together. I want to go far with you."

Soo's heart couldn't help but flutter at his words. Although it wasn't a big deal, So acknowledged that Soo was his equal and wanted her to stand by his side, not follow him as a shadow.

"I suppose that means you know what you want then."

"Are you okay with that?"

"To be honest, it scares me."

So frowned at her answer and she could already see him rethinking everything.

"Hey, I hope you have a stronger will than that. You should be convincing me otherwise."

"This is a decision that affects not only me but you and Seol. How can I not rethink my decision after hearing you say that?"

"You haven't even listened to the rest of what I was going to say."

So chuckled and brought her hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"All right, what is that you want to say?"

"I'm scared of the idea of you becoming King, but I know that you will be able to help many people."

"What if…I am not a good one?"

"You will be a kind and good King. And if you aren't, you can be sure that I will lead you down the right path."

So laughed at her words.

"I ask this all the time, but how did I get so lucky to meet someone like you?"

"I guess luck had a large part in our meeting, considering our circumstances."

"Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Your world…your time."

It wasn't a topic that came up often, but sometimes So would ask her about her world. It was always random questions, but this was the first time he asked Ha Jin if she missed her home.

"It would be a lie to say that I didn't. Sometimes when I am eating, I remember my mother's cooking. I didn't get to eat it much ever since I moved out for school, but it was always nice to come back home to something familiar. There are times when I wish I had the convenience of the future's technology, but I am still amazed at how people still lived comfortably even without innovations. That is only subjective of course; many people still suffer in the future as they do now from poverty."

"What was your life like, before you came here?"

Ha Jin found herself lost in the memories as she thought about how she was before she fell into the lake. Truth be told, she hadn't thought about this for a long time, and now looking back, she wondered if the gods were giving her a second chance at life. Albeit, it was an interesting situation, it was change from what she had been experiencing.

"It was a sad and difficult life."

"What do you mean?"

"I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend."

"Your…lover was not loyal to you?"

Soo could see So grow angry in her stead but she reached up to brush his cheek and smiled, letting him know she was fine and he took a breath before nodding, allowing her to continue.

"He also somehow managed to leave a large debt in my name. I remember I was running away from the collectors and ended up at a lake. After helping rescue a little boy, I drowned and woke up here."

"So what Eun said about you entering the royal baths was true?"

"Shhh! No one is supposed to know that, remember?"

"Wait a minute, then that night when I saw you in the royal baths, what were you doing there again?"

"I was trying to go back…I thought that if I stayed under the water long enough, I would be able to return."

"You gave me such a shock that night. It was quite an improper situation you placed both of us in."

"When has anything about us been proper?"

"Although that may be true…."

Soo shook her head.

"Whatever has happened is in the past. What matters is here and now…and although some unfortunate events have occurred, I don't regret being with you. If anything, I am a lot happier now than I ever was in the future."

So smiled and pulled her closer into his embrace. The immediate future was unclear, but just as King Hye Jong said, Soo and So would be able to face it if they were together.


	31. The Proposal

**Chapter 31: The Proposal**

* * *

It is quite embarrassing how late this update is. Long story short, a lot of things happened after my exam, all of which I didn't prepare for. Not bad things, but I just got a lot busier with school and applications.

And of course after all that were holidays, and interviews rolling in. It's safe to say that I didn't have a lot of down time to really write.

However, now that the holidays are over, and I have some time, I decided to go back to this and hopefully keep updating until the end. I think it's about time I do that. You all deserve to know how this ends.

Please enjoy this overdue chapter :)

* * *

When the two of them finally rose to greet the day, Soo tried to quell her nervousness as she got ready. After sending So off to court and making sure that Seol was taken care of, Soo sat down at her desk to take care of some book-keeping. Ever since Seol was born, Soo wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, and it was decided that Soo would do most of the work from her chambers while Arang and Eun Bi supervised the court ladies at Damiwon. Several times a week, Soo would go in herself to check on things while Arang or Eun Bi took watch over Seol.

Today was one of those days Soo would work from her chambers, but after a few attempts at calculating the supplies for the week, Soo decided that her mind was too occupied with today's potential events. Instead, she pulled out her blue silk-bound journal with peonies on it to write down her thoughts.

Ever since she had received the journal as a gift, Soo decided that it would be her personal journal. She only ever wrote in Hangeul, wary of prying eyes that would look upon her thoughts. Despite writing in Hangeul, she took care to keep the journal away from anyone's eyes, excluding her husband's. She knew that if people saw she could write in a different language, they would suspect her. Dipping her brush into the ink, Soo began to write.

 _When I first arrived in Goryeo, I would have never thought it would come to this. Granted, I never thought anything could be possible until I arrived here. Still, the idea that I am married to a prince who is in direct line for the throne is still hard to believe._

 _So already went to court, and I'm left to stew here in our quarters. The King has told me he would reveal his heir today, and the thought of him becoming king…._

 _That means I would be a queen? I'm sure every girl dreams of being a princess but a queen? I don't have the proper training and there aren't many people who can teach me. Asking my mother-in-law is out of the question._

 _I know I am worrying needlessly. I know that So will help me as much as he can, but I can't ignore the fact that he will be even busier as king. Perhaps there are some books I can read to help me prepare. Though I should be careful about such inquiries before anything has been announced. I can only imagine the looks of the scholars and librarians when I ask for books on how to be a queen. Could you just imagine the scandal? Or perhaps it wouldn't be called a scandal here; it would be called treason._

 _Sometimes I wonder how it will be if I had gone back to the future. Or if I was able to go back. Would I have been able to save Lady Oh's life? Would history have stayed the same?_

 _Do I regret living here? Perhaps there have been things I wished didn't happen. If Lady Oh was still alive, I would probably be living outside the palace now, wouldn't I? I wouldn't be in this situation, nor have any chance of marrying So. For all I know, I could have died of old age as a random girl in the village with no family._

 _However, I don't regret loving So. He has changed my life in so many ways. I couldn't imagine going back and finding another person. There would be no one like him in the future. Literally and figuratively._

 _I do miss my parents and the modern conveniences of technology but I've learned to adapt. Some things I can never get used to though, like the thought of being royalty. Sometimes I wake up and forget I'm married to a prince whose brother is the current king._

 _Ahh, it seems that Seol has woken up from her sleep. I will go and tend to her. Until next time._

Soo waited for the ink to dry before closing up her journal, and made her way to her daughter who was now awake on the bed. She carefully picked her up and started to feed her. Eventually Seol fell back asleep and Soo looked at her daughter.

"How would you feel if your father was King, Seol ah?"

Seol continued to sleep and Soo chuckled quietly.

"I suppose you wouldn't know what that means yet. You are so small and so innocent. I wonder how it will be when you are older? I suppose these were the types of thoughts that ran through your grandma's head when she had me."

Seol squirmed slightly in her sleep and snuggled closer to Soo's chest.

"Seol ah, I hope I can be strong for the both of us. We still have a lot to go through, and your father too.

Soo heard the doors open to their chamber and her head snapped up to see So entering through the doors. She registered the grim look on his face immediately, and she dreaded the news that he brought.

"So ya, is everything all right?"

"There is much opposition to the announcement of the heir, as I suspected."

"What are they saying?"

"Things that I have heard my entire life, though those comments are not what bother me the most."

So took a seat at the table and held his head in his hands, frustration rolling off him in waves. Soo gently laid Seol down on the bed before standing up and making her way over to her husband. Pulling his hands away from his face, she brought him in for a hug and stroked his hair softly.

"What did they say about me?"

"Things I do not wish to repeat."

"Was it that bad?"

"It was the first time in a while that I wanted to truly act like the rumored "cursed prince".

"And how did the King respond?"

"He was calm and stayed quite firm in his decision."

"Do you think they will petition the king?"

Soo felt him sigh.

"They have already started."

"We must stay strong, So ya."

He looked up from her embrace, surprised at her words.

"We committed to this, and we shall see it through the end. There is no use being weak now after making it this far."

"And to think I was ever worried about you, Soo ya."

He stood up and pulled her into his embrace this time around.

"Still, we should tread with caution from now on. Now that others know we are the named heirs, this would be their prime time to attack."

The only problem was that they didn't have many guards they trusted. Granted, all servants around their private quarters were trusted by So and Soo, but only to a certain extent. The only other people they trusted where the 10th, 13th, and 14th princes, with Jung being the most proficient in swordsmanship. Of course, the princes couldn't help guard them at all times, so that was out of the question.

Luckily, So had been training all of them during his free time, so everyone was proficient in defense, and some forms of attack. Soo hoped that they wouldn't have to put it to use though.

The next few days were spent in tip-toeing around their adversaries, smiling while hiding weapons under their robes. This was meant figuratively, but it could have also meant literally. Only the heavens knew.

About a week had passed and the ministers continued to petition outside the King's quarters.

However, it was during today's meeting that representatives of the Hwangbo faction spoke up.

"Your majesty, if we could suggest a solution to this problem."

The arguments slowly quieted in the room as the rest of the ministers caught on.

"What solution are you speaking of?" King Hye Jong asked. "I was not aware that we had a problem to resolve. Unless you mean your bickering, in which case you must not know what fear is to oppose the King so blantly."

So could practically hear pins drop in the room at the King's words. Keeping his head bowed, he glanced around to see the ministers look at each other nervously.

"Well, you said you had a solution. Are we going to hear it?" King Hye Jong asked tiredly.

The lead Hwangbo looked around slightly before speaking up.

"We will accept your decision to name Prince So as your heir on one condition: that he marry Princess Yeon Hwa before ascending the throne."

"Are you suggesting I take a second wife?!"

So could barely contain his anger as he spit out his question.

"No your highness, we suggest that you divorce your first wife and make Princess Yeon Hwa your queen instead."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"To gain support from the Hwangbo clan, and among those who are allied with us. It would be of great asset to you, your highness. Your reputation is not exactly a secret."

"You should be careful of your words, minister."

At So's words, the lead Hwangbo closed his mouth. However, murmurs began to circulate around the room, with some nodding in agreement at the proposal. Due to So's continuous refusal, the court meeting was adjourned and the ministers sent away, leaving only So, King Hye Jong, and Ji Mong.

"I know you are displeased with their proposal, So ya."

"Displeased would be putting it nicely, your majesty."

"So what have you decided to do, your highness," Ji Mong asked.

"I plan to find a way to stop this."

"Are you planning to investigate the incident that happened years ago?" King Hye Jong asked.

The three men in the room knew what King Hye Jong was referring to. But the problem was just that: it had been years ago. It would be extremely hard to find any witnesses, if any. And if they did find witnesses, the chances of them admitting in front of court would be slim, in fear that their life would be taken in secret once no one was looking.

"I have to, your highness. There is no other way to prevent this marriage from happening. It seems the ministers are quite adamant on this. It is surprising they all agree for once."

Ji Mong nodded.

"It is quite rare to see all of them agree."

So remembered looking over at Wook when the leader of the Hwangbo spoke of the proposal. For whatever reason, he seemed meeker than how he had been carrying himself in the past. No longer was there an air of confidence; only uncertainty remained.

If Wook had been vying for the throne, then the proposal had thrown his plans off on a loop. There was no way he could gain the throne if So married Yeon Hwa. Wook would be expected to support his sister from behind, and any thoughts of overthrowing her were unheard of.

Wook must have objected to that plan, but he must have been shot down by the clan elders.

"Perhaps they were threatened," So suggested.

"Or bribed. Those would not be unusual predictions," King Hye Jong added. "However, I am worried about one thing."

"What is that, your highness?" Ji Mong asked.

"When Soo ya hears about this."

Silence filled the room as everyone thought about ruining the mood of their beloved princess. She had done nothing but help them ever since she arrived at the palace, and to tell her the entire royal court proposed for her to divorce So, was a difficult task for the three of them.

Unbeknownst to them, Soo was already outside the throne room doors, and she had accidently heard the last part of their conversation. She decided to visit with Seol since King Hye Jong had not seen her for a while.

However, what was this that she was hearing about re-investigating the poisoning case concerning Yeon Hwa?

Granted, she remembered the King talking about storing that fact away in the past, but for what reason did they have to investigate now?

Did it have something to do with So becoming heir?

Shaking her head, Soo decided to stop questioning things, especially when she had accidentally eavesdropped on their conversation.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the guard to announce her presence before stepping into the room.

She knew that even if the news was hard to deliver, So and King Hye Jong would tell her the truth.

Even if the truth was hard to swallow, she knew that she would find a way to overcome anything and everything.

She had to.


	32. Repercussions

**Chapter 32: Repercussions**

* * *

Soo plastered on a smile as the guards announced her arrival and walked through the doors with Seol in her arms as she met the faces of the surprised me in the throne room. Walking up near the throne, she gave a bow and smiled to the King.

"Greetings from Hae Soo, wife of the 4th Prince, and Princess Seol, daughter of the 4th Prince. I apologize for not being able to give a proper bow to you, your highness."

The King chuckled and Soo stood up straight again, smiling at his reaction.

"You know you do not have to be so formal with me, Hae Soo."

"You have told me many times, but I must give respect where it is due. Besides, I know you have not seen Seol in a while, so I thought I would bring her to visit you. I apologize if I was interrupting anything of importance."

"We were just finishing up, so you came at a perfect time. Now, please allow me to hold my niece for a bit."

Soo walked up to the throne and carefully handed Seol off to the King, before stepping back to stand with her husband, who smiled at her warmly and reached out to grasp her hand affectionately.

"It is a good thing that Hae Soo came to visit us. I think his majesty and the 4th Prince were about to go mad with the events in court today," Ji Mong said half-jokingly.

"Is it quite bad? Perhaps there is something I can to relieve your burdens?"

"Your presence here with Seol has already done wonders, Hae Soo. Please do not worry about us," King Hye Jong reassured.

Soo smiled and nodded, playing along though she knew that they were worried about something; however, they weren't telling her because they didn't want to worry her.

After a little while, King Hye Jong declared that he felt ready to retire to his chambers for the night, and Soo and So bid him a good night as he left the throne room, followed by Ji Mong. Soo didn't miss the look that the So and Ji Mong shared before King Hye Jong left the room, and her curiosity grew.

When the couple had returned to their chambers and Seol was tucked in bed, Soo and So sat down to dinner. There was a silence in the air, with only the clinking of plates against the table as dinner was served, until a clatter rang out through the air. Soo and So, who were both staring at each other intently were surprised and turned around to see one of the Court ladies had accidentally dropped the tray she had been carrying.

"My deepest apologies your highness!"

She gave a bow before kneeling quickly clean up the spilled contents, which thankfully was not much. Soo saw how her hands were shaking and got up from her chair to kneel down next to the Court lady, reaching out to hold her hand.

"Please do not be nervous. We all make mistakes, and you will not be punished for this."

The Court lady was surprised at Soo's kindness, and bowed her head before finishing up her clean up and walked out with the rest of the ladies. It was only after that she left that Soo noticed she was a new hire, but did not think much of it before going back to take her seat.

"Your compassion is something to be admired, Soo ya."

"Others might say that I am too soft-hearted, certainly not a beneficial attribute of royalty."

So wrinkled his brows at her words.

"Since when have you cared how others thought of you?"

Soo tried to play nonchalant but failed miserably. She knew that So would see right through her guise even before she tried. She looked down towards her lap and played with the loose thread that come apart on her robes. She heard the chair scrape against the floor as So moved closer to her, and looked up as he came near. He reached out to grasp her hands in his before looking up at her.

"Please tell me what is bothering you, Soo ya."

"I didn't mean to overhear your counsel...but I was outside waiting with Seol and I know now that the ministers have continued to reject me."

"That may be true, but we will find a way around this."

"By re-investigating a poisoning that occurred years ago?"

Soo gave So a skeptical look, and So let out a sigh while averting his gaze. She knew then that they knew re-investigating would lead them nowhere, and that it was a last resort. He was keeping something from her.

"There is something you are not telling me."

So bowed his head before looking up at her, eyes in anguish. It was then that she knew something was really wrong.

"So ya, what is it? You are scaring me."

"The ministers agreed to support me as king…but only if I agree to their proposal."

"What is this proposal?"

"That I divorce you and marry Yeon Hwa instead."

Soo was shocked to hear such a demand was made of So from the court. She could now understand why it was so hard for him to tell her; he was afraid her feelings would be hurt. And he was right, she did feel hurt, but from the fact that he was hiding it from her, and not from the actual news of the proposal.

"When were you going to tell me if I did not ask you tonight?"

"I did not want to worry you! We were trying to discuss a solution before you visited tonight."

"So you were going to keep it from me until you found a solution by yourself? I thought we were past this, So ya! We agreed no more secrets, and this affects me as much as it does you. Why would you try to hide this from me?"

"Soo ya, please, listen to me.."

She stood up from her chair and wrenched her hands from his before running out of the chambers. Soo really didn't know where she was going at this time, but her feet carried her to Lake Dongji as they always did when she was upset. She looked behind to see no one where, and knew that So had chosen not to chase her in an attempt to give her space. Turning back towards the lake, she eyed the prayer towers and bent down to add another stone to each one, before standing back to pray.

Soo didn't know how long she had stayed there, simply standing and clasping her hands in prayer, earnestly praying that the ministers' proposal would not come true. She prayed for happiness and protection of her family, knowing that things would not continue to be peaceful for long. Last of all, she prayed for strength to face the obstacles that would come.

She knew realistically that So would not accept the proposal, especially not without putting up a fight. But she couldn't help the evil thoughts that swirled in the back of her mind. What power or support could she offer compared to that of Yeon Hwa and the Hwangbo clan? Granted, the Hae clan had regained its former glory, but it was nowhere near that of the Hwangbo clan. The devil inside told her that it would be better for So if he divorced her, but she pushed those thoughts away as quickly as they came. She could not give in now. They had come so far with their love, and a matter like this would not stop or deter her.

When she finally opened her eyes and let her hands drop, Soo turned around to walk back to her chambers, emotions now in control. Looking up, she saw So waiting in the distance with an apprehensive expression on his face. She took a deep breath before walking towards him, her own eyes trained on his.

When Soo finally arrived in front of So, he reached out to pull her into a fierce hug, to which she returned with equal strength.

"Soo ya, I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you, nor did I want to hide anything from you. I know you would understand; I should have trusted you."

"I know...I overreacted. The idea of you marrying Yeon Hwa does not exactly leave a pleasant taste in my mouth. I should have trusted you too.. I apologize, So ya."

The both of them pulled away to look at each other before breaking out into giggles and chuckles. So pulled Soo back into his arms , tucking her head under his chin.

"I suppose we have been wired up lately with recent events."

"Wired up? I am guessing you mean oversensitive?"

"You are catching on quite quickly now, your highness."

"I have known you for now long now? It would be a disgrace if I could not understand at least partially your language from the future."

Soo and so lapsed into a comortable silence before Soo decided to address the issue again, now with a clear head.

"What are we going to do, So ya?"

"I do not know, Soo ya, but we will think of something. We have to."

Through the next several days, they tried to rack their brains on how to solve the conundrum. However, it was becoming increasingly hard to hold off the ministers. They were growing impatient with So, and began to hint that if he did not make a decision soon, they would retract their proposal. However, with the lack of evidence, and no idea of what plans the Hwangbo clan had in store for them, it was difficult to plan any form of counterattack.

To make matters worse, Soo realized one morning that she could not find her blue silk and peony bound journal. She nearly tore apart their chambers and Damiwon looking for it, but could not find it. She racked her brain to remember the last time she had the journal in her sight.

Soo then remembered the last time she had it out was the night she had returned with So and Seol after visiting King Hye Jong, and they got into an argument about the proposal contingent to his ascent to the throne. If she had it correct, she left it on that table and didn't look for it again until today.

It was then with horror that she realized someone must have stolen it that night. No one else was allowed in the room without So and Soo's permission, and it was then that she remembered the Court lady dropping her tray. Soo had noticed she was new because she paid attention, but what if there was someone else new that night? Someone who was in cahoots with an outside party sent in to gather intelligence?

Soo knew she was best not jumping to conclusions, but she could find no other explanation for the disappearance of her journal. She did not want to think about the trouble that journal would cause if it fell into the wrong hands. Not only would her loyalty be questioned, So and Seol would be put in jeopardy.

Somewhere else in the palace, a Court lady entered the chambers of her mistress and bowed before handing over a blue silk and peony bound journal.

"And you are sure that she did not see you take this?"

"I am sure of it, your highness. We created a distraction before taking it. It has been several days since then and she has not realized of its absence."

"It will not be long now. You are dismissed. Take care to not be seen exiting from these chambers."

"Yes, your highness."

The Court lady bowed before exiting swiftly but quietly, oblivious to the fate that awaited her.


	33. Not a Coincidence

**Chapter 33: Not a Coincidence**

* * *

Despite recent events, the 9th day of the 9th month was drawing near and preparations were made to honor the ancestors, in order to prevent bad luck from settling upon the family.

When the day arrived, everyone was gathered at the gazebo once again to celebrate. That was a very loose term, considering the amount of discord that existed between certain members of the family. However, pretenses were put on, since today was tradition.

Only this time, Soo was sitting at the table instead of being a Court Lady. Regardless, this day did not give her great memories, and she hoped that it would pass quickly. Surely they would all drink one cup of tea and then leave, right?

The King, despite being unwell made an effort to attend the event, and sat at the head of the table along with his first wife. His daughter, although now in her early teens, was still too young, so she was celebrating in her chambers along with the court ladies. Seol was also too young, and she was currently being watched by Arang and Eun Bi in Soo and So's private quarters.

Since So was the next oldest, he sat directly to the right of the King, and Soo as his wife sat next to him.

Queen Yoo sat across from him, and Queen Hwangbo sat across from Soo. Wook and Yeon Hwa followed suite, along with the 9th prince.

Next to Soo sat Eun followed by Soon Deok, Baek Ah, and then Jung, who had arrived home just in time for the festivities. As she looked down the line of royals by her side, they all met her gaze with silent smiles, and the sight made her feel a little bit better about today. Eventually the gongs rang and everyone looked toward the King to make an opening statement.

"I thank everyone for being present today. I understand that I am not in the best of health however, I am honored to be with you all today."

"Paeha, your generosity knows no bounds," they all chorused.

"I hope that we can all put aside our differences for today and enjoy the celebration."

"As you wish, Paeha."

And with that, the gong rang again and the court ladies came in lines bearing tea for everyone. At first Soo did not pay attention to who, but when Arang set the teapot down in front of her, she jerked her head up abruptly.

 _What are you doing here?_ Her eyes asked questioningly. _A senior court lady should not be serving tea here._

Arang looked at her apologetically and murmured under her breath, just loud enough for Soo to hear.

"Eun Bi is still with Seol, but one of the court ladies who was to serve your tea fell ill. I volunteered to step in."

With a bow, she stepped back and stood behind the tables to wait until the tea needed to be refilled.

A thousand things ran through her mind, but one thing stood out: this situation was too familiar to just be a coincidence. The last time a court lady had to stand in to serve tea on the 9th day of the 9th month, was when Soo herself was blamed for poisoning a prince.

She didn't want to jump to conclusions but in this world and time, it did well to listen to your gut feelings. Looking up across at the opposing tables, she eyed Yeon Hwa and Queen Yoo, both who were waiting as their tea were served, before taking delicate sips.

She didn't stop staring until So reached over to touch her hand, and she broke out of her reverie. Looking over at him, she met his questioning gaze, and she forced a smile, shaking her head slightly, before looking down to her own cup of tea.

The problem was, who were they aiming for this time around? Surely it wasn't the King? Looking up quickly at the table she saw that he had already drank the tea, and seemed fine. Who else would they target...the heir?

No, despite how much Queen Yoo despised So, it would make no sense, nor would it be advantageous to poison him. As for Yeon Hwa, poisoning So would be the last thing she'd do. If anything, it would be in their best interest to align themselves with him.

Looking at her cup again, she finally realized who the target was: herself.

The last time poisoned tea was served, it was served by the substituting court lady. She had served it to Crown Prince Moo at the time, and now...Arang was serving it to her.

She supposed it was a cruel twist of karma. She who had unknowingly served poisonous tea to a Crown Prince, was now being punished by having poisoned tea served to her.

"Is something the matter, Hae Soo? The tea has been served and you have yet to take a sip."

Queen Yoo asked a seemingly innocent question, but her face suggested otherwise. Soo steeled herself for what was to come.

"I am feeling slightly under the weather, your highness. Nevertheless, I was simply waiting for the tea to cool down before drinking. I thank you for your concern."

"Perhaps the tea will help you feel better."

 _I highly doubt that, Queen Yoo_

"Yes, your highness."

Soo slowly lifted the cup to her lips, trying to hide the shaking of her hands while doing so. She had no idea how she was going to save herself or Arang, but she knew she had to try.

After putting her cup down, she motioned for Arang to forward and discreetly whispered in her ear.

"Dispose of everything. Return quickly with the arsenic antidote."

Arang pulled away, eyes widened in fear. Soo gave a firm nod before turning back to the front. She could already feel the bile building up from behind her throat, but she had to hold it in a bit more. If she collapsed now, Arang would be in danger.

"Soo ya, is everything all right? Is the tea not to your liking?" So asked her, still worried about her silence and hesitance in drinking the tea.

She forced a smiled and shook her head.

"It seems I have waited too long for the tea to cool. Arang will bring me a new pot shortly."

"Are you still feeling well?"

 _I must do what I can to keep Arang_ _safe. I must!_

"Yes, dear husband. I am well. Do not fear."

Despite reassuring So, a nauseating feeling kept rising in her body. She smiled and smiled, listening to everyone recite poems, trying to keep the bile down but it was becoming increasingly harder to hold it in.

 _Why were they doing this, and why now of all times? What kind of sick joke was this?_

At the same time, she could feel the eyes of Queen Yoo and Yeon Hwa on her, as if waiting for her to collapse. When she looked over towards them, they averted their eyes skillfully, as if they were never looking in the first place. Additionally, she felt Wook's eyes on her as well, and when she looked over, he seemed worried but she wasn't sure. He looked away before she could deduce his feelings.

So could see that despite Soo's reassurance, she was not feeling well. As the time went by, he could see her face grow paler and paler, and eventually the beginnings of a cold sweat formed on her brow.

Even the tea that Arang brought back did nothing to quell her sickness, and he reached over to hold her hand.

In this situation, it was rude to excuse oneself unless the King left first. True, he may have done that the last time they all gathered for this tradition, but things were different now.

Eventually the King rose, and everyone followed suit. After he bid everyone farewell, they all stood until he left the gazebo. Soo felt faint but forced herself to keep standing.

"Hae Soo, something seems to ail you."

She looked at Yeon Hwa, who was looking at her with a strange look on her face. Was it disappointment? Curiosity?

"It seems so, however I am sure a bit of rest will do me well. I thank you for your concern, your highness."

"I am glad you will be fine. We wouldn't want an event like last time, would we?" Queen Yoo said cryptically before walking off, followed by Yeon Hwa and the 9th prince.

Wook followed as well. But he seemed to linger, looking at Soo before leaving quickly.

Once they left, Soo collapsed, alarming the rest of the royal siblings still present. Luckily So caught her in his arms and helped her slowly sit down.

"Hyungsoonim! Is everything all right?" Eun asked earnestly.

She couldn't find it in herself to reply, only instead breathing deeply though it was getting increasingly hard to do so.

"Something must be wrong. She's been quiet all afternoon except for at the beginning," Baek Ah said looking at her worriedly.

"Hyungnim, let us bring her back to your quarters. We must send for a doctor immediately!"

At Jung's words, Soo reached out and grasped So's hand tightly, shaking her head.

 _They couldn't send for the doctor, it would alert everyone else and put Arang's life at risk._

"Hyungsoonim, why are you refusing?"

So's expression grew dark as he looked at the teapot in front of Soo. How was he such a fool? He should have known right away when Arang appeared to serve Soo tea. She had told him earlier that morning that both of her trusted ladies were watching Seol. Something must have happened for Arang to serve the tea. Like an attempt at poisoning.

"Everyone, do not do anything rash. Please return to your quarters quietly and I will send for you when Soo is well enough to speak."

Without waiting to hear what his younger siblings would say, he quickly but carefully helped Soo up before leading her away.

"Hyungsoonim is sick and yet So will not call for the doctor?!"

Eun was worried to the bone, but Soon Deok placed a reassuring hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Calm down, Eun ah. I am sure there is a perfectly good reason. You know how much So worries for Soo's health."

"Why are they concerned about calling a doctor? Would it bring unwanted attention?" Baek Ah speculated.

"Still, I trust Hyungnim. Let us heed his orders, and perhaps we can all visit Soo when she is feeling better," Jung said.

Everyone looked at each other and agreed, but the growing pit in their stomach did not make them any less worried.

* * *

I apologize again (as always) for the hiatus. I have been trying my best to finish this story. I can't believe it's been nearly 2 years since I've started it, but after life and losing my motivation to finish this story, I've finally found the inspiration to write again.

Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I really appreciate it, even if I don't express it outright.

See you in the next chapter!


	34. Precautions

**Chapter 34: Precautions**

* * *

Soo could barely keep her eyes open when So finally led her to their shared quarters. When they did enter the bedroom, she could see Eun Bi and Arang waiting for them worriedly. So led Soo over to the bed and quickly but gently laid her down before pulling the covers up to keep her warm. He then knelt by the bed, holding her hand. Despite her sweating, she was chilled shivering as a result. Arang stepped up to the side of the bed, in tears.

"Your highness! I am so incredi-"

"Silence!"

The loudest Soo managed to speak that word was no more than a whisper, but it was the first time Soo had ever commanded anyone like that. It effectively quieted Arang, and she stood frozen, afraid of what the consequences of her actions would be. Eun Bi and So also looked at Soo in surprise; they had never seen this side of her before.

Soo regretted her tone but felt it was necessary considering the circumstances.

"I wish you knew better than to volunteer when a lower-ranked maid suddenly claimed she was sick, minutes before serving the tea. However, I cannot blame you for your kindness."

Soo took another effortful breath before continuing.

"You did well in preparing the antidote."

So had a look of surprise on his face. How was Soo able to tell Arang what kind of antidote to prepare?

"What do you mean antidote? You were able to discern what kind of poison it was and have Arang prepare an antidote?"

"I knew I was going to be poisoned. There was arsenic though not as much as there was last time…"

No more needed to be said when she mentioned "last time".

"When I accepted the position of Senior Court Lady, one of the first things I sought to do was to study poisons. I wanted to be prepared, in case anything ever happened again. I studied them so much, I became sensitive to the smell, even at minute and highly diluted quantities."

Managing a small chuckle, she laughed a the irony.

"Who knew it would be for myself."

Soo felt another wave of nausea hit her, and she held her breath, waiting for it to pass before she could speak again.

"Eun Bi, please go prepare a soothing draught for me. Do it discreetly," Soo could already feel Arang speaking up but she shook her head.

"Arang, you will stay here and take care of Seol. If you are caught outside alone by those who sought to frame you, I fear of the consequences."

"But Soo ya, what about the royal physician? Surely he would be able to help as well? Being poisoned is no small matter, even if you were able to take the antidote."

So trusted Soo to make the decisions, but he was still uneasy she had initially denied a physician to see her.

"I am not poisoned, only lightheaded and shaken at the possibility of being so."

She pulled back the covers and showed So the damp spot on her robes.

"I pretended to drink the tea, but it seems my nerves have gotten to the best of me. The antidote Arang prepared was simply a safety measure. That is why it did not help me when I drank it."

So's face looked so dark that Soo untangled her hand from his and reached out to caress his cheek.

"It shall pass, So ya. I promise it will. However, if it will make you feel better, you may send for the royal physician."

True to Soo's words, the royal physician also concluded it was a case of nerves, but a slightly severe case. However, it was something Soo was familiar with. The royal physician was impressed with how quickly Soo had reacted, and for her stamina, despite the situation she was placed in.

"Given your prior health conditions, I am surprised you were able to endure the symptoms, your highness. Despite this ordeal, it seems you shall recover in due time."

Soo groaned inwardly. The mention of her health condition would not soothe So's worries one bit. She had previously told So about her heart condition, and he did not react well when he learned that on top of her weak knee, she had a condition that would shorten her lifespan.

Despite this, she was able to calm his worries by telling him that the daily tonic she had been drinking was to help with her heart, and with the royal physician's monitoring, in addition to her breathing exercises, she had not had any life-threatening heart palpitations in a very long time.

Nevertheless, he still had a tendency to worry whenever she was involved in anything.

"Thank you physician. Your help is tremendously appreciated. We ask that you keep discreet when you leave."

The physician gave a bow before he rose to leave. As he left, Eun Bi came in with a tray, containing the draught. As she set down the tray by the beside the bed, Soo peered at her face and knew she wanted to say something.

"What is it, Eun Bi?"

She glanced at Arang before looking back at Soo.

"The court lady who feigned sickness has disappeared. All of her things have been cleared in her room, as if in a hurry; not a trace remains. Damiwon is chaos and I fear many rumors are being spread in our absence, your highness."

Soo sighed and closed her eyes. Of course this would happen. She wasn't there to witness it the first time around because she was locked in prison. However, at least this time around she could try to do some damage control.

"Arang and Eun Bi, you may both go to Damiwon and restore order. Do not reveal anything, aside from the fact that we will have it investigated. Warn them that if they spread false rumors, I cannot guarantee their lives."

"Yes your highness," both chorused before turning to leave.

However, Soo stopped them in their path.

"And Arang,"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Stay wary of others, and be with Eun Bi at all times if possible."

She nodded silently before following Eun Bi out of the room.

"I have never seen you this strict with the both of them, Soo ya."

Soo glanced at So and rolled her eyes.

"It is imperative that I am strict with them. I don't think I need to explain myself, So ya."

So cracked a smile. Perhaps he was more relaxed, now that he had heard from the physician that Soo would be okay, thanks to her quick thinking.

"Still, it is amusing to see my wife be so commanding. I have chosen the right woman to be by my side, surely!"

Soo smiled a cheeky grin.

"See that you don't forget it!"

That evening, when So had retreated to the astronomy tower (only at the insistence of Soo, who was tired of him sitting around and worrying about her when she was "going to be perfectly fine!"), he found that he could not focus on his work. Granted, today was a holiday of sorts and he didn't have to do work, but he figured it would help him get his mind off of today's events.

He had assumed it would help; however, it had been an entire hour and he couldn't even finish the first scroll he had opened. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he stood up and resolved to return to their quarters. He would tell Soo he tried to work, but he could not. She would understand; she always did.

However, before he could take a step from his spot, he heard someone climb the stairs and prepared himself, whoever it would be.

To his surprise, it was Wook who entered the astronomy tower, and he relaxed but only slightly.

"So you are here, So ya."

"I wanted to get some work done, however it seems it will have to wait."

"I also came here to relieve my mind's burden, hoping I would see you."

"Is there a certain reason why you are seeking me out? It has been quite some time since our circumstances have allowed such a leisure."

"Is Soo ya all right?"

So clenched his fist under his robes, and tried to keep calm. At least Wook did not beat around the bush.

"Why are you asking after her?"

Wook hesitated, wary of So's reaction.

"I saw how pale she looked during the afternoon, so I was worried. I could not ask her myself due to lack of propriety…"

So let out a slow breath and relaxed his fingers. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions. Wook may have betrayed him in the past, but that did not mean he would willingly harm Soo. As far as he was concerned, it seemed that Wook still harbored feelings toward Soo, whatever nature they may be.

"She was simply feeling faint due to the weather. She has been resting in her chambers since then and will be fully recovered tomorrow. If she is willing, I am sure she will receive you."

Wook nodded and pursed his lips. So did not really want Wook to see Soo, but he trusted her.

"If you will excuse me, I believe I shall be heading back to my chambers."

He walked quickly past Wook and began to descend the stairs.

"I am sorry for everything, So ya. To you and to Soo ya."

So stopped for a moment. Wasn't it too late to apologize now? He did not want to think too hardly about Wook's words, but something in his gut told him to consider them.

"I do not know what you are sorry about, but only time will tell if the heavens will forgive you. I have long accepted the nature of our relationship due to our birth circumstances. I, myself, have not been perfectly courteous to you either."

So turned around to look back at Wook, who was facing away from the stairs.

"I will assume you no longer harbor ill-natured feelings toward me, and I can promise you from now on that I shall endeavor to do the same."

With those words, So left the astronomy tower.

What he did not see, however, was the look of pure anguish that Wook was trying to conceal, and the few rogue tears that trickled their way down his face.

 _I can only hope that after everything is done, you both will forgive me for everything I have done._


	35. An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 35: An Unexpected Visit**

No one knew about the poisoning incident, except for Soo and So, and those who instigated the event. Despite them knowing it was Queen Yoo, or even Yeon Hwa, they had no evidence, and as the days grew in number, it seemed that they would not get any evidence at all. They both decided not to tell the other princes, simply because it was still uncertain; they did not want others to worry needlessly.

The weeks following the 9th day of the 9th month, the King's health grew increasingly worse. However, despite the urging of the ministers, he would not change his heir. This meant the ministers continued to pester So about divorcing Soo as his wife, and taking Yeon Hwa as his future queen instead. Regardless, So continued to refuse, and that only succeeded in making everyone else even more anxious. No amount of threats or warnings of how he would not have support of any of the ministers would deter him. The Hwangbo clan especially was getting nervous, and decided that they had to put something into action if they were to have their own on the throne.

So found himself at the astronomy tower again, the usual after court had been dismissed for the day. On certain days, Ji Mong would accompany him while the King was resting; today was one of those days. While So was reading over new proposals and complaints from the people, Ji Mong was working on another contraption of his. When So asked him what it was, Ji Mong replied it was a variation of one of his other contraptions: a _helicopter_. It was similar to an _airplane_ but more compact.

Suddenly the sound of someone climbing the stairs to the astronomy tower could be heard. By the amount of silk that was being swept upon the steps, it could only be a woman. So and Ji Mong looked at each other before setting aside their work and standing up to greet whoever would come in.

To their surprise, it was Queen Hwangbo who ascended the stairs. Both bowed in response, but gave each other another look. Their thoughts echoed:

 _What was she doing here?_

"I am sure you are surprised to see me here," the queen said calmly.

"With all respect, your highness, but you have never been seen at the astronomy tower, so naturally we are surprised," Ji Mong answered.

Her eyes scanned the tower disinterestedly, never stopping on anything in particular until her gaze settled on So.

"I never had a reason to come here until now. Ji Mong, leave us. I wish to speak to the 4th prince alone."

"As you wish your highness," Ji Mong said with a bow before leaving, but not before sending another worried glance towards So.

The room was silent after Ji Mong's departure, and So met the Queen's stare straight on.

"What can I do for you, your highness? I have yet to have the pleasure of you seeking my presence."

"I will not waste time. I have come to give you this."

Her hand held a parcel wrapped loosely in cloth, and So stepped up to accept the offering.

"You may open it," she said as he stepped back towards his desk.

The sight that met his eyes surprised him, but he was used to controlling his expression, and hiding his thoughts from those he did not trust.

It was the blue silk-bound journal with peonies that he himself had gifted Soo. What was it doing in the Queen's possession?

"You must recognize this, do you not?"

He glanced up coolly at the Queen, trying to read her expression. Surely she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do?

"Of course I do; this was a gift I gave to my wife. It was lost recently, but I did not expect you of all people to return it. No one was told about it, so that makes me question why you have it in the first place."

"You have a right to be angry at me; however, I did it out of concern. Have you ever read what your own wife has written? Or does she hide it away from you?"

"I have no need to read what Soo writes. She will tell me about her concerns; this journal is simply a way for her to gather her thoughts."

"Perhaps you should take a look and see."

So opened the pages and was not surprised to see the simple _hangeul_ that Soo had taught him during their honeymoon. As he flipped through the pages, he found nothing out of the ordinary. It was just as he expected: Soo documenting her daily life.

"Whether it is the Chungju Yoos or any other strong family, they will try to tear this nation apart. Are you going to let Goryeo fall apart when you reign, 4th prince?"

He had to swallow in a chuckle as he continued to stare down at the page. Queen Hwangbo was simply too predictable. She must not have many accurate informants if she thought stealing this journal and giving it to him would change his mind about divorcing Soo.

"Your concern is excessive, not to mention treasonous; the King is still alive."

"Your father worked too hard to build this country. He sacrificed so much; he did so much to protect it. That is the only reason why I worry."

He looked back up at Queen Hwangbo, to see her expression had changed. If she was disinterested before, her expression could be determined now.

"That is why I cast my son out, and that is why I am offering my daughter up to you."

She indicated to the journal in his hands.

"She writes in words that no one knows. Seeing what she does at Damiwon, she is not a normal girl either. She has no background, yet she has many weaknesses."

So snapped the journal closed, and the loud sound made the Queen startle slightly though she did her best not to show.

"I do not care about such things, but I find I must correct you."

He set Soo's journal down before taking out a sheet of paper, and dipping his brush into the ink before swiftly writing a few words. After scattering some sand on top to dry the excess ink, he handed the leaflet to Queen Hwangbo. Her eyes widened when she saw what he had written.

"She may write in words that you do not know, but I do. We both decided to communicate in such after returning to the palace, to prepare for any such incidences like this. You may appeal to the King, however, he already knows of this."

He gestured to the journal and then gave a pointed stare to the Queen.

"Soo has never been a normal girl, but the King thinks very highly of her, which is why she is the head of Damiwon. If we were normal, we would not be here, would we your highness?"

The look of fear could be seen creeping onto the Queen's face, and So did his best not to smirk.

"Furthermore, Soo does have a background. If you recall, Ambassador Hae Sung Jin adopted her as his daughter, and as a part of the Hae clan she has quite a powerful background. Her father was Hae Sung Jin's sibling, and too was part of the Hae clan. Despite the mishap in the past with the royal family, the Hae Clan has truly out deemed themselves in these past years and are considered great allies of the throne. They would be greatly offended to hear you think Hae Soo has no background. What other weaknesses do you see, your highness?"

"I was..mistaken 4th prince…."

Her gaze was no longer determined. She must have not planned this out very well.

 _Nor did she think this conversation would go this way._

"If you thought you could change my mind by reiterating what the ministers have continuously said, to which I have continuously rejected, you were sorely mistaken. I will not divorce Hae Soo, and I most definitely will not marry your daughter. It was useless of you to cast aside Wook while offering Yeon Hwa."

He turned around and made to sit down.

"Now, if you are quite done, I beg your leave of me. I thank you for returning the journal, but will return anything else you have given me today, including your offering. Have a good day, your highness."

He gave a low bow, almost as in a jest before taking a seat at his desk. He knew it was highly improper of him to do so before the Queen left, but what she had done today did not warrant his respect. He opened up another scroll and saw her leave the tower quickly from the corner of his eye.

After a few moments, Ji Mong returned and looked at So in question.

"What did you say to the Queen that left her in such a fright? It has been quite a long time since you have given up your "wolf-prince" demeanor, your highness."

So gave a sigh and glanced over to Soo's journal.

"She was trying to test my patience by attempting to play with my emotions, in hope that she could convince me to marry Yeon Hwa."

"Well, that went swimmingly well, did it not? She must be horrified she would ever offer the princess up to the likes of you!"

So looked up at Ji Mong who was grinning, and he could not help but let out a chuckle. He knew Ji Mong was only joking, but he did have a point.

"I suppose I did scare her a little bit, but she was too confident when her arguments were too weak."

"You may have deterred her, but what of the ministers? They will need a better reason if they want to cease their open-fire."

Ji Mong's tone had grown grim, and So was transported back to reality. The royal astronomer was correct; he would a much stronger and tangible reason for them to stop rejecting Soo. There was no doubt the Hwangbo clan had much power in the court. If they did not, the ministers would not have protested for this long.

"As always, you are correct Ji Mong. However, when will that reason appear?"

So looked again at Soo's journal and prayed that that reason would come to them soon. Although he had been relentless in his refusal, he was afraid of what else they would do to convince him. The near poisoning was the first attempt, and Queen Hwangbo visiting him today was the second. What would be next?


	36. A Change of Heart

**Chapter 36: A Change of Heart**

* * *

Wook sat at his desk while he watched Yeon Hwa pace back and forth in front of him. They were currently at his residence, home after the celebrations of the 9th day of the 9th month were over.

She was anxious because during the day, she went to visit their mother and was informed of some unpleasant news.

"How could she do that without consulting me?! Was she crazy, or desperate? Or maybe both?!"

"Yeon Hwa, calm down," Wook said tiredly. He really did not want to concern himself with this right now.

She whirled around to face him, skirts flying and an expression of clear rage on her delicate face.

"How can you tell me to calm down?!"

"Whatever happened was only between So and mother. It shall not affect what the court thinks of us."

"But that is not the point!"

Wook furrowed his brows and stared back at his sister. If that was not what she feared, then what was?"

"So oraeboni will never agree to marry me now…."

"And you believe you had a chance in the first place?"

Her glare was back on him, but he looked back at her nonchalantly.

"We both know how much So and Soo love each other. If he was refusing to marry you all this time, what difference does it make that our mother went to see him today?"

He could see Yeon Hwa begin to shake in fury, and he knew he had pressed the right button.

"How could you say that to me? I am your sister! Do you know what I have done for you?!"

He stood up abruptly, sending his chair sliding across the floor behind him.

"I know exactly what you have done for me, and I could care less! It was all useless, and has caused nothing but trouble for me. That includes your stunts on the 9th day of the 9th month."

His sister's eyes widened at his words, but she quickly hid her surprise.

"Oraeboni, that was years ago. I have done nothing of the sort since then."

"Are you certain of this?"

Her gaze wavered, but she did not break their eye contact.

"Yes."

 _When did she become so shameless?_

He procured a bag of gold from his robes and placed it on the desk for her to see. It was the same bag of gold she had given the court lady who escaped Damiwon weeks ago.

"I did not dispose of her like last time."

"B...but, why not?! If she is found, then we will be ruined!"

 _So you admit it._

"Perhaps you should have thought of that yourself. You cannot expect others to voluntarily do the dirty work for you everything single time. I have sacrificed enough to protect our family, and for what? We are no closer to obtaining the throne than we were before."

 _Have I ever truly wanted the throne?_

"But the ministers will have power! They will force So oraeboni's hand...they must!"

He scoffed, amazed but also not surprised at Yeon Hwa's naivety.

"If you think a few ministers will frighten So, then you are sorely mistaken. Were he so terrified, he would have given in by now. But what has happened instead? His will has only grown stronger, and he has been named the absolute heir to the throne."

Yeon Hwa stepped closer to the desk and turned her nose up at him.

"If you had done something, we would not be in this situation right now oraeboni."

"I have done the best I could for this family," he said slowly, grinding his teeth.

"Apparently it has not been enough."

"If I became King as you planned, I would have never let you marry So. Are you not happy you have a chance to marry him now?"

Wook was not naive. He remembered his hatred for So years ago, and if he had succeeded in gaining the throne, he would never have allowed So to marry Yeon Hwa, even if it would have made advantageous alliances.

Looking at Yeon Hwa now, it was only then that he could see a glimpse of who his sister used to be, before she realized she had to play her hand in the game of thrones.

"Not like this…"

She turned around and began to pace again.

"This is all Hae Soo's fault! If she had just died from that poisoning, this would not be an issue!"

 _Thank the heavens she did not._

"Yeon Hwa, this needs to stop. What use will it make? Why can we not align ourselves with So instead of going against him?"

"We cannot because our clan is at risk! If we allow Hae Soo to become queen, the Hae clan will only grow stronger while we grow weaker. Do you not remember how much we suffered when we were banished from the palace? Do you want that to happen again?!"

"Perhaps that is the best."

"What?!"

"You and mother have become greedy. Your greed will be your downfall; you know Queen Yoo is relentless. Do you think she will leave you alone after this? The poisoning was a failure, and once we are discovered, we will be good as finished. Queen Yoo will not bat an eyelash, for who would dare accuse her of poisoning the wife of her son?"

"Then why are you keeping the court lady alive? Why do you want us to fall?"

"I am giving you one last chance, Yeon Hwa. I ask you as your brother to stop this nonsense. Stop having the Hwangbo clan push for your marriage to So. If not, I shall have no choice but to force your hand."

With those ominous words, he left the room.

Wook walked towards the pond that was part of his residence. He found himself coming here quite frequently while he was home, eager to get away from the palace politics and family drama.

The quiet chirping of crickets could be heard in the darkness, and the small sliver of the moon was reflected on the surface of the pond. If he focused, he could hear the wind as it danced through the leaves and the branches of the trees. Closing his eyes, he focused on the sounds before opening them again.

How did it come to this, he wondered? When had everything gone wrong? He used to think it was So's fault. If he had not intervened as he did, if he had not shown any interest in Soo, perhaps things would have been better.

But even then, that would have not stopped the Hae Clan from marrying Soo off to the late King. That much was out of their control. And when it did happen, Soo was the only who could save herself, but at what risk?

Not only did she scar herself, she sentenced herself to a life as a court lady. It was only then that she played into the hands of Queen Yoo and Yeon Hwa. But what other choice did she have, other than to marry the King? Truly, her choice was the best one.

Maybe it was never So's fault in the first place. He had only wanted to protect Soo, but she was simply an easy target for the royal women in the palace; a way to take a stab at So's tough armour, and an attempt to secure the throne.

Somehow, the two of them survived, and through their struggles, learned to love one another.

Why couldn't Soo love him like that?

 _She did once, before you abandoned her in a time of need. It did not matter that it was for the family, you still abandoned her. And in that darkness, So led her towards the light._

Wook thought about that moment many times, countless of times; it ceased to leave his mind.

What would have happened if he had helped her? What would have happened if he had walked towards her, instead of turning his back? Would his family have forgiven him for throwing them into social poverty twice over?

Perhaps not, but that did not stop him from regretting. And now, history came to repeat itself. He knew it was too much of a coincidence when he saw a senior cout lady serving tea during the celebration, to Soo of all people! He prayed that she would not get hurt, and at least the heavens heard his prayer. Despite looking ill that day, she seemed perfectly fine the next day.

He, however, did not want to assume anything. He desperately wished that it was an outsider trying to target Soo, that it was another hand in the game for the throne. But when he caught Yeon Hwa meeting a court lady in the dark of night again, it felt as if a ball of lead dropped in his stomach.

Was she so greedy for the throne that she would pull that stunt not once, but twice? Or was So the real prize, and the throne an accessory? Even if she did succeed, would she ever truly be happy? Even if she could marry So, he would alienate her for the rest of his life.

Furthermore, Queen Yoo had a hand in it yet again. Despite Yeon Hwa's perceived tactfulness, she did not have the connections with which to procure a deadly poison. Only the Queen could do that, and not be at risk for defamation. Or death for that matter.

Although the deed had been the same, the results had been different. Soo was seemingly not poisoned, and no one else was alerted of such a matter. It had been weeks since that event and there was no rousing suspicion or even a whisper of rumors.

But he feared what else Yeon Hwa would do next. She was desperate now, and desperation premeditated dangerous decisions.

He pulled out the royal seal of the royal physician, and clenched it in his palm so hard it began to hurt.

After killing one court lady in cold blood, he could not find it in his heart to do it again. He had sent the most recent one far away, where she would not be found by the likes of the Yoos or the Hwangbos, just as he did the royal physician who examined Yeon Hwa years ago. Too many innocent lives were threatened in the game played by greedy loyals; he would not let another life go in vain.

Tucking the royal seal back into his robes, Wook turned away from the pond and walked toward his chambers, deciding to turn in for the night.

No matter what happened from now on, he would do his best to keep everyone safe. Even if it was at the cost of his own life.


	37. A Place to Unwind

**Chapter 37: A Place to Unwind**

* * *

Arang carefully poured the tea into individual cups before setting them one by one in front of the royals sitting at the table. It was the weekly dinner Soo had arranged, and like any other one before that, the brothers were happily talking and joking around. Soo sat on the side speaking quietly with Soon Deok and with the former princess of Later Baekje, while Eun Bi kept a vigilant watch over Seol. It was not normal for royals to gather in this capacity, and so often, but Soo insisted that they stay close as possible, because life in the palace was simply too taxing. Who else would they have to depend on, if not each other?

Currently, Seol was sleeping in her crib next to Soo. It wasn't often that she got to be in the presence of her aunts and uncles, and Soo knew that everyone else would like to see her as well. Despite the rambunctious voices of the princes that floated through the air, she slept soundly.

By the time the food arrived, everyone had already begun to make merry. Especially with the recent problems going on in the palace, they needed a place to unwind and relax; this dinner was going to be that place.

"If I had not been attending court these past weeks, I would have not known all the turmoil that goes on behind these palace doors. Tonight seems as if nothing could go wrong," Baek Ah said as he took another drink of the rice wine.

"You are right, Hyungnim. I always look forward to these dinners that Soo Hyungsoonim arranges, but we can never forget the matters of the palace. They are always looming over our heads."

They didn't have to elaborate any further for everyone to know. There was only one issue that mattered right now, and although everyone here supported So and Soo, the ministers thought differently.

"Are you feeling better now, Soo ya? I heard that you were unwell at the ceremony on the 9th day of the 9th month," Woo Hee asked in concern. She did not get many opportunities to visit the palace, so this was the first time she saw Soo in quite some time.

Soo and So looked at each other quickly before Soo smiled.

"I am feeling well now. I was under the weather that day but I regained my strength the next day."

Woo Hee smiled in relief.

"I am glad to hear that, Soo ya."

Eun had taken a drink of the liquor, and Soo knew how much he could not handle his liquor. Although he had improved from the first time she spent his birthday with him, he still was quite light-weight.

"Hyungsoonim!"

Everyone had to hold in their laughs before waiting to hear what else he would say. Only Soon Deok looked a bit embarrassed for her husband, and when he tried to take another drink, she quickly sent over to his side and expertly poured him flavored water, instead of the rice wine.

"Yes, Eun wangjangnim?"

It had been awhile since she called him that in the presence of just the siblings. They all usually called each other endearingly, and Eun was referred to Eunie. However, because he was slightly drunk, Soo decided to tease him. He grinned in response before answering her.

"Are you sure you were okay? It seems like someone tried to poison you or something!"

There was a silence in the room as everyone processed what he had just suggested. Soo and So looked at each other again, worried that word would get around.

"Eunie! How can you suggest that?!"

Soon Deok took his cup away from him and looked over at Soo apologetically.

"I apologize for my husband's antics. He knows very well that he can not handle his drink, yet he insists to drink regardless."

Soo shook her head and smiled.

"It is all right."

"Eunie may be deep in his cups right now, but I thought the same as well," Baek Ah said quietly.

Everyone looked at him and then back at Soo, who sighed.

"I suppose I did not do very well in keeping my composure that day. It is not surprising you all were suspicious of me."

"We were not suspicious, but rather worried. You did try to keep it very quiet, and even when we asked about it the next day, you did not elaborate to us."

Jung also looked at Soo questioningly. She nodded and decided it was time to tell them.

"You were right, someone did try to poison me."

There was a brief silence before chaos ensued.

"What?! Why did you not tell us?"

"Are you sure you are well?"

"Who on earth would do that to you?"

"This is treason! We must find who it was and punish them!"

"Silence!"

So did not raise his voice very much, but immediately everyone in the room ceased to speak before looking over at him.

"The reason why we did not tell you was because we were afraid this would happen. Think about it: there is no clear evidence, and to accuse someone without evidence is equivalent to the treason of actually poisoning someone. Furthermore, Soo said someone did try to poison her, but she was not poisoned."

Jung spoke up.

"But if she was not poisoned, then why did she grow so sick?"

"I was already feeling nervous that day due to certain reasons, which I'm sure you all know why. However, the thought of someone trying to kill me made me very scared and my body simply reacted."

"Then how did you know that someone was trying to poison you?" Woo Hee asked.

Soo took a sip of her tea before speaking again.

"I was able to smell the poison."

"Soo pretended to drink it before having Arang change the pot and tea," So elaborated.

Silence again filled the room as everyone looked at Soo in amazement. She looked up again and smiled.

"I am the head of Damiwon. Please give me some credit. Besides, after what happened to So last time, I was not going to stay helpless ever again."

She looked over again at So and smiled. He returned the smile before looking over at everyone else.

"Seeing that we had no evidence of who sent the poison, and because Soo did not actually get poisoned, we deemed it necessary to keep quiet about it. It was no use getting worked-up over something we could not resolve."

"Worked...up? That sounds funny!" Eun exclaimed.

"It must be a special dialect from his travels?" Baek Ah surmised.

So coughed and cleared his throat, blushing slightly but only Soo could tell, and she too held in a laugh of her own.

"There was no point worrying you all when we did not know the answer ourselves. And with the current state of the court, we did not want to cause any more troubles."

Baek Ah and Jung looked at each other.

"Regardless, we are your brothers. I know we all did not start off very well, but I thought you had more faith in us than that, So Hyungnim," Jung said disappointedly.

"It is not that we did not have faith in you, but rather we did not want to worry you all...I did not think you would think that way. I apologize."

So looked guilty, but his brothers eventually smiled and patted him on the back.

"It's okay Hyungnim. I know it still must be strange to depend on us. But just let us know next time. We are a source of support for you, now and in the future as well."

"Thank you."

Baek Ah and Jung smiled, knowing how seriously their elder brother meant what he just said. But then they returned to their playful selves.

Baek Ah jokingly shoved So to the side and Jung laughed from the other side. Eun could be seen smiling on the side as well, before attempting to have another drink, which was promptly intercepted by Soon Deok.

"I used to think very differently of the royal brothers due to their father, but it seems I was wrong."

Soo looked over to see Woo Hee looking at the siblings and noticed her gaze lingered on Baek Ah. She knew Woo Hee held a grudge against the late King Taejo for tearing her family apart. However, things had changed after she met Baek Ah.

"Am I to hear of happy news soon?"

Soo smiled knowingly as she looked back at Woo Hee, who promptly began to blush.

"I...I do not know what you are speaking of, Soo ya."

"If you think you can hide for feelings for him from me, please reconsider Woo Hee. We have known each other for too long."

Woo Hee cleared her throat before taking another sip o f tea. Soo knew Woo Hee wanted to say something else, but was shy, so she waited patiently for Woo Hee.

"We have spoken briefly about our feelings, and but Baek Ah has not asked me directly to marry him…"

"Is there a reason why?"

"You know of my background, Soo ya, but many others do not. If I were to be married to a royal prince, that would be revealed, and I would never be accepted as a bride."

Soo frown at Woo Hee's words. Even if she did not agree with it, there were customs in this world that she had to abide by. And for Woo Hee, as someone who was from the a royal family overthrown by King Taejo, she would not be looked upon kindly. Just like how Soo had to be adopted by Hae Sung Jin to marry So, Woo Hee would have to be adopted under a good family name in order to marry Baek Ah.

"Have you found a family willing to adopt you?"

Woo Hee shook her head sadly.

"Not yet, but Baek Ah has been trying."

Soo reached over to place her hand over Woo Hee's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Have faith. I believe that it will be possible."

Woo Hee smiled back, and nodded in agreement.

"I hope so too."

Suddenly standing up, Soo pulled Woo Hee from their area in the room before dragging her over to where the princes were sitting.

"Enough of all this serious business. Let us join them and be happy, or else they will stop coming to these weekly dinners!"

Woo Hee chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"I don't think anything but war will keep them from attending, Soo ya. We all love these weekly meetings as much as you do!"


End file.
